Seals Of Amber
by Charmpanda
Summary: Where magic is ever present, Jack and Damian find themselves in the midst of the hunt of a secret society; who want them because of the arrangement's affect on their magical abilities. Unfortunately, the two boys can't exactly escape a society all by their lonesome. Lucky that a few friendly souls like Chris and Bao want to take down that particular society.
1. chapter 1 The Escape

**Hello all who were bored enough to click on this story.**

 **Charmpanda/Rant Queen here, and I simply had an idea, wrote it down, and figured; this is a fanfic, why not post it? :)**

 **I don't own it ... metal fight beyblade that is. Teehee**

Jack kept his warn, tepid, bloodstained arms securely wrapped around Damian's crumbled physique. He pulled himself against the wall of the cold dilapidated room they were forced to stay in, his ridiculously fragile back instantly aching when it touched the hard, damp, chilly stone that the large wall was made of. He glanced down at the unconscious boy in his arms, the broken down boy who was in even worse shape than he was. This had happened so many times now, being captured by a secret society and being forced to endure whatever torturous tests they had in store for them. Despite that the arrangement was to increase your magical abilities, the secret group got word of it and hypothesized that it gave the few affected super physical and mental brain power on any subject. So like any person, they forcefully tests their theories on the ones effected. Jack let his eyelids fall over his exhausted emerald eyes. How were they going to. Escape this time? He brushed the tips of his long thin fingers across Damian's forehead, being sure to slide under the blue strands of hair that messily fell over his face.

The porcelain skin on Damian's thin face and neck were hot. He no doubt had a bad fever. He hitched what was left of his bedraggled teal coat over Damian to try and keep him warm, and held him up against his chest to add to that. He her a familiar click and a turn and glanced over with a slight gasp at the metal bars that confined them. A guard type thing swung the metal gate open. "You're up next." He grunted, his voice cold and unforgiving as he jabbed a finger at Jack. Jack rested Damian in the corner of the room, adjusting the coat so that it covered all of the feverish Damian's body.

"Hurry it up!" The guard barked, the crack of his flail hitting the ground echoing throughout the tiny room. Jack quickly scrambled to his feet, and limped over to the guard.

Damian woke up, lifting his fatigued form from the mossy stone floor. Instead of the room being its regular cold and wet self, it was very hot and sticky. That could only make Damian guess that it was rainy outside. He felt awful. His body sent him angry messages as he shakily rose to his feet, one of which being an incessant migraine. His thin hands that were wearing from such strain that the veins became visible, wondered down to his sides to grasp the sides of the teal cloak that blanketed him. It was then that he realized his friend wasn't with him. This sent a stream of joy and depression flowing through his body. Jack was suffering, but he could work on his escape. He trotted weakly over to the right wall, and started removing a couple of loose stones from it. He did this until there was a whole big enough for him to crawl through. He slipped through it and ended up in an other room identical to the one he and Jack were stuck in. The only difference was, it held no prisoners. He stepped quietly over to the back wall and placed his hand on a very week set of stones. He had been scraping away at those set of stones for a weak now with Jack's find toothed comb. Just a little more scraping and he'd be able to push the stones completely from the wall, insuring their escape.

About fifteen minutes had passed and Damian was sure the stones were week enough to push aside, but he didn't want to test them until he was ready to escape. He was exhausted. Sweat trickled down his hot frame, and as he was working; the agonized screams of Jack pierced through his heart with the strength of an unscrupulous lance. Though he didn't hear him screaming anymore, he still worried for his friend. He crawled back through the hole he originally made to get the room he was in, and put the stones he removed back in place; erasing any evidence that he was ever there. He then fell to the ground In sheer exhaustion. Eventually, fatigue took over and he closed his large silver eyes to rest.

Damian wanted to resist the tugging of consciousness, but there wasn't much he could do about waking up. As he

became aware of his surroundings, he noticed that he wasn't on the uncomfortable mossy stone that made up the floor; but instead was in the lap of his best friend. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Jack was staring at him, an expression of pained concerned plastered on his face.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked. He did notice that Damian moved from where he left him, and wondered what he did to drain him so badly. Damian nodded slightly. "Are you all right?" He asked softly, reaching out and gently touching a newly acquired wound that oozed hot crimson liquid all down Jack's arm. Jack flinched but relaxed at Damian's touch, before nodding gingerly. Damian pulled the scarf from his neck. "I found a simple escape. We can leave any time you want." He whispered, wrapping the scarf around Jack's arm to stop the bleeding. Jack sighed as Damian applied a little pressure to his forearm. "Then just let me take a small rest, and we're out of here." He breathed hoarsely.

About fifteen minutes had passed and Jack found himself using the wall as a support to stand. Damian scanned the bars the best he could to insure that no guard was approaching. "Let's go." He whispered, roughly shoving the stones he used earlier to the floor. He then crawled through, followed by his friend. The two were soon in the other confinement room, and Damian was pushing their escape stones from the wall in a matter of seconds. The dim light from outside seeped through the ragged hole Damian created. The sky was gray and dull as thick smoky clouds passed overhead, dropping tons of rain onto the murky muddy grass as they drifted. Damian stepped outside, his booted feet sinking into the wet grass. It felt great to be out of there, even though moist hot air and heavy drops of rain were what greeted him. Jack soon followed, secretly wishing the weather wasn't so terrible.

"Jack, cover our tracks please." Damian instructed, gesturing to the hole they created, the needed stones scattered pretty much everywhere..

"Will it make a difference? They'll figure out we left sooner or later." Jack remarked hesitantly.

"This way they won't know which way we went, and they definitely won't know where to look because we won't be going back home." Damian explained. Jack nodded understandingly. He extended a hand out, glittering swirls of pink and blue snaking up his arm. When they disappeared, a shining blue blade taking the shape of a detailed feather with intricate green and pink veins formed in his hand. He held the thin handle of the blade between his index finger and his thumb, before bringing it through the air over the hole in some sort of graceful circular motion; sparkles of all colors trailing behind it. A low earthly rumble could be heard, and the stones moved to their original form, as if the hole had never been created.

"Nice work." Damian congratulated his panting companion. Considering the battered state they were in, it would make sense that conjuring up his refined broach (as Jack called it) and using it would take a lot out of him.

"C'mon." Damian coughed, but his fever had him as helpless as a baby. And the small step he took turned into a trip, and he found himself flat in the grass.

"I gotcha." Jack said n a stressed tone, heaving Damian onto his back and slowly walking forward.

Darkness had covered the cloud filled sky, discarding the bright lightning that often sizzled through it. And it was a great thing Jack had a sense of direction, because they would've been wondering through endless planes of muddy grass if he didn't. They had made it to the city now, and Damian had fallen asleep. Jack scanned what he could see of the city for a suitable resting place. Eventually, he came to sit underneath the pavilion of the local park. Concrete was absolutely not comfortable, but at least they had a sliver of shelter. He pulled Damian into his lap and leaned against one of the tables under the pavilion with a groan.

The bright sun blatantly poured onto the bright city of New York, doing its best to dry away remnants of the oppressive storm of the day before. Chris walked the streets with a frown sketched on his face. He put the phone he was using back in his basket with a sigh, his black and white domestic longhair pawing and kneading at it. Chris had a plan of relaxing all weekend, maybe do a couple of jobs for people who needed his magic, take two hour long baths, lounge around with a book or two. But no. Gingka and company wanted to visit so that idea was blown. The redheaded idiot could be so annoying some times. He glanced down at his cat in the basket with his phone. "Feel like going to the park today Buddy?" He asked

The lazy cat yawned and turned on its back. Chris continued walking. "I'll take that as a yes." He mumbled.

Chris patted softly through the green grass that took up a vast majority of the park. Tall trees with large tangled branches and canopies for leaves stretched overhead, filtering whatever sunlight they could. Squirrels scampered up trees, while all sorts of birds called out to each other. Chris was actually rather surprised that the park was so empty. Sure it was a little damp, but it was a beautiful day. Buddy had leaped out of the basket to feel the grass under his paws. The grass soon turned to pavement, for Chris usually liked to sit down and eat a sand which under the pavilion. He paused and stared before he stepped under it though, his mouth agape. There, up against the bench table, was a girl. Well, he thought it was a girl, it certainly looked like one. Burgundy hair that fell in waves that framed her face; yeah, Chris was positive it was a girl. Moreover, she seemed to hold a blue haired child in her arms. Even more so, Chris could feel a magical energy flowing from the two of them. Chris was beyond confused, and pretty weirded out. It was then that Buddy began patting toward the two.

"Hey wait!" Chris cried out, walking after him.

Jack opened his eyes and still felt tired he squinted gently at the bright sun. And then let out a startled gasp, for a black and white cat had pulled itself onto Damian to stare at him.

 **So yeah, this was just an idea. Please let me know if I should continue. I might even be accepting OCs. :)**

 **A happy birthday to Silverswirls. I deeply admire your work and hope you're having a good day. And if Silverswirls doesn't happen to be reading this story, then that's ... understandable.**

 **Thanks a bunch to all who read. Hugs.**

 **Remember to leave a review and also that ... feedback is love.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Possible Ally

**Hello all**

 **Welcome back to the story of mystic beings. Teehee**

 **I don't own metal fight beyblade, but at least I have my creativity. XD**

Jack gazed in confusion back at the curious blue eyed cat that stared at him, the light that fell through the translucent green pavilion reflecting in his exhausted smaragdine eyes. Why was this cat staring at him. It's fur was a beautiful combination of black and white; and judging by how long and fluffy it was, Jack guessed that the cat was brushed for at least thirty minutes a day. But that wasn't all. This cat was the familiar of someone. Jack could tell because he felt a strong emotional link coming from the cat. "Hello there." Jack greeted quietly, his voice still a little hoarse. He gently scratched the back of the cat's neck, causing it to purr and lovingly nuzzle his face. Normally, Jack would spit in disgust over the thought of a stray animal anywhere near him. But this was a familiar, meaning that it was clean, sweet, and sophisticated. The cat leaned into Jack's touch, tossing his head back and purring loudly as if to say, "This feels great. Keep on."

"I'm sorry." Moaned the voice of an exasperated teenager. Jack glanced up gingerly to see an average sized teenager lifting the cat from Damian's back into his arms. He wore a kind smile, and his large eyes were a calm violet. His blonde hair was messy and spiked back. This was the familiar's partner.

"I'm sorry." The blonde repeated apologetically, "He seriously gets into everything."

"Oh it's fine. He's sweet." Jack said quietly. It was then, that Damian began to stir uncomfortably in Jack's arms. Jack gazed down fondly along with the blonde teen; who took on a curious gaze. Damian moaned, once again waking up in his friend's lap. He lifted his head lazily, his sleepy silver eyes darting around in confusion as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. He realized that he was in the park of New York, but was taken back by the sight of the blonde teen staring down at him. "Jack … what's going on?" He slurred half-heartedly. Jack pat Damian's head affectionately explaining of how he found shelter in the park and how he woke up to the face of a cat and was now speaking to the blonde. Damian moaned with a nod, pulling himself into a sitting position and resting his head on the warm chest of Jack.

Chris stared the two up to down. They didn't look good at all. The burgundy haired one looked warn out. Cuts peppered his arms, and he looked as though the tiniest flick of one's finger could break him instantly. The blue haired child that just woke up looked even worse. Aside from sharing the quality of torn clothes with his friend, he was covered in dry blood and bruises. "So, I'm Chris. Can I ask what happened to you guys. I mean … gosh. You look awful." Chris remarked as he stared at them.

Damian glanced up at Jack incredulously, not wanting to put himself and his friend in danger by spilling information. Jack nodded in agreement, before closing his eyes and taking a deep, concentrated breath. He relaxed, feeling a wave of warmth and commiseration flood through his body. It heated up his skin. "He has good intentions." He informed solemnly, once the feeling subsided. Damian nodded, glancing back at Chris. "I'm Damian." He introduced, "This is my friend Jack. We're being hunted by the Silver Angel Society." Chris gasped, being hit by a wave of shock. The Silver Angel Society was a dangerous thing indeed, snatching up magical beings and putting them through ridiculous tests. Chris, with the help of a few others, were hunting the illegal society for months. And all of them had been tortured by the society before. Chris also noticed that he most definitely recognized Jack and Damian. They were subjected to compete in the world championships with the help of a drugging machine called the arrangement. "You know? My house isn't very far. You can stay with me for a while. It'll keep you from the society's eye." He suggested kindly. Buddy voiced a loud meow of agreement. Jack and Damian exchanged all sorts of glances. Chris guessed that they were telepathically communicating. An admirable quality. Only those with an extreme bond could pull off that feat.

"Okay Chris." Jack hummed, "We accept your offer."

Jack was carrying Damian again. It sent jolts of pain through his back, but Damian was in absolutely no condition to walk. Damian kept his arms wrapped around Jack's neck and reposed his weak chin on his shoulder. He was quite irritated. Yes; he was in a lot of pain, but he sure was irked that Jack was helping him at his own expense. He watched the tall buildings and small neighborhoods passed as Jack followed Chris through the large, complicated roads. Eventually they made it to a neighborhood that brimmed with luxurious mansions. Jack followed Chris down one of the streets of the neighborhood until they reached the end of it. A large mansion stood on the edge of the street. Jack and Damian stared up at the mansion in aw, their mouths falling slightly agape. The grandness of the mansion reminded the two of them where they used to live, Jack's family mansion.

"You live here?" Damian wondered aloud as Chris inserted a key into the large gates that surrounded the mansion. "It's a bit large for one person don't ya think?"

"Yeah." Chris chuckled in amusement, raking his fingers through his blonde hair and swinging the gates open. "But being a magic mercenary gives you a lot of extra money and Gingka and pals love to come over; plus, this place doubles as the HQ for the Seals of Amber." He trotted up the path that lead up to the front door. Jack pursued. "Seals of Amber? What's that?" Jack asked softly. Chris pushed the front door open, stepping aside for Jack to enter first. A cool flow of air greeted him. Damian sighed, it was much better than the heat. Chris shut the door behind him and walked into the living room, Jack trailing behind. Chris plopped on one of the couches that occupied the living room, gesturing for Jack to sit on the one opposing him. "I'll tell you later." He promised, sitting his basket on the empty spot next to him and tucking his arms behind his head. "Right now we should focus on cleaning you guys up." Buddy leapt from the basket and landed on the dark oak coffee table that separated the two couches. He dropped down to the cream carpet that blanketed the floor to watch Jack gently sit Damian on the couch. Jack took a seat next to Damian, whom had curled up into a ball. Buddy jumped into Jack's lap. Chris walked over to the two, remembering that he should scan the two to see the damage they acquired. He rested a now glowing blue hand on Jack's shoulder, an analytical stream of blue informational energy flowing from Jack to him. From this he learned that Jack's pain was definitely from inside. A lot of broken tissue and warned bones. Chris then trotted over to Damian, copying the same procedure. Damian's pain was external. Deep infected wounds, and weakening bruises. He'd definitely need two healers for those two. He himself had no idea how to heal. "C'mon." He commanded lightly, striding toward the vast staircase.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, scooping Damian into his arms and following Chris up the stairs.

"To get you both cleaned up. You're ridiculously filthy." Chris stated with a smile.

Damian suppressed a whimper as he felt the alcohol spill on a wound of his arm. He lied on the bed of the nice room Chris so graciously offered for he and Jack to stay in. Jack sat on the bed next to him, gazing intently as Chris cleaned Damian's wounds.

"I've called a couple of healers to fix you up tomorrow, but that should hold you till then." Chris breathed, placing a bandage over Damian's forearm.

"Thanks." Damian said, sitting up.

"No problem." Chris laughed, Buddy jumping up on Chris's shoulder.

 **Yeah, so a bit of a slow boogie here; but we'll pick it up soon.**

 **I would be deeply honored if you were to submit an OC to the cause that is my story. If you want, just hop on over to my profile to view the form. That's all for now.**

 **Leave a review and ... feedback is love! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares and New People

**Hello all :)**

 **I do hope you're having a fine day.**

 **I don't own metal fight beyblade, but I'm happy to produce stories for you.**

Jack's breathing harshened. The chains that wrapped around his legs and arms, binding him to the cold floor began to glow a deep magenta. Damian panted as he glanced over at his friend across from him. He too was bound to the floor by chains. "Jack, calm down. We won't become a couple of lab rats for these people! Understand?" He warned, his silver eyes narrowing in determination. But the guard hovering over Damian with an electric blue staff with powerful static resonating from the end had other ideas. "Come on!" He cackled, "You don't wanna see your friend be hurt anymore do ya?" He roughly touched the staff to Damian's arm, surging powerful jolts of shining blue electricity through his body. Damian did his best to stifle a few screams but ended up crying out a little anyway. Jack really did hate to see Damian hurt. So raging fury bubbled up within him until it spilled outwardly into magenta energy that grasped the chains in a mystic hold. The chains broke under the strength of Jack's anger. Jack quickly dashed over to Damian, pulling him into a tight and protective embrace. Damian leaned into his arms with a moan. "Jack." He mumbled in frustration.

"You would've done the same thing." Jack huffed.

"That's intriguing ." Hummed the voice of an adult known as Alister. Jack and Damian turned their attention to the tall blonde getting from his seat at the computer. He strode over to the two Lovely Gentlemen; as he liked to call them, an unforgiving gaze developing in his azure eyes. "You did a good job there." He congratulated Jack, lifting his chin to gaze into his slightly startled emerald eyes. "Breaking anti mystic metal chains with a single emotion." He dropped Jack's chin and headed toward the exit of the large testing room they were in. "The arrangement truly is a spectacular device." He murmured to himself, before vanishing out the door.

Jack gasped, a feeling of fear and anxiety washing throughout his body. That, was a pretty bad dream. It was true though. That exact thing happened a couple of weeks ago. He bit his bottom lip. He hated Alister. The man always knew what buttons to push to bend Jack's already unstable emotions. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, before flipping on the cute little lamp that sat on the nightstand near the bed. The golden light dimly spread throughout the room, slightly illuminating everything that surrounded him. It was early evening. Jack gasped upon seeing the sun lower past the glass of one of the windows. Had he really been asleep for that long? After cleaning Damian's wounds, Chris had strictly ordered that the two rested. And then he left, saying he'd be in the kitchen or living room if they happened to need him.

"Hey." Moaned the groggy voice of Damian. Jack glanced over to see the younger teen sitting up in a zombie like fashion, the blankets slowly sliding off of him. Jack chuckled. A half awake Damian was always a joy to see. From how dead he looked, to how messy his hair became.

"Good morning Sunshine." Jack giggled. It took Damian a moment to realize that it was actually the early evening. "Hey." He repeated, just as deadpan as the first time. "What's wrong?" He questioned dully. Jack gasped slightly, raising his eyebrows.

"I can feel that you're upset." Damian elaborated in mumble. Jack nodded. "I just had a bit of a bad dream." He explained meekly. "Anyway, how are you? It's time for you to take your medicine, isn't it?" Yes, Chris was definitely on top of things. He left a medicine bottle and cup for Damian before he left, instructing him to take it before he slept and six hours after the first dose. Damian groaned irritably as he watched Jack grab the bottle of fluid from the nightstand. Boy did he hate the way it tasted.

Alister brung a tired hand through his thick blonde hair, leaned back in his office chair with a moan, and massaged his temples. The search for Jack and Damian really was going down hill. They planned a pretty thorough escape. He strutted over to the vast floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked the entire city of New York. It was beautiful; especially with the sun casting its mellow golden glow over it, and the sky being painted in hues of orange and pink. Having a tall building as your HQ did have its small pleasures. But still; having his test subjects back in his possession wouldn't be so terrible either. He vaguely wondered if he could dispatch Kirron to go find them. He returned to his chair and desk with a frown, the thought of the Seals of Amber roaming his brain. They couldn't have found Jack and Damian first, could they have? He ran his finger across his lower lip curiously. He might have to put an investigation. The Seals of Amber had been in hiding too long anyway.

Chris yelped, feeling a cold blade of ice pierce his abdomen. He fell back, but hit a spiraling wall of blazing flames instead of the ground. "Ah! You guys are seriously trying to kill me!" He cried to the two young ladies he was sparring with. He hit the grass with a thud. He glanced over, viewing his mansion which could barely be seen in the distance. They were in his oversized backyard after all. He hoped Jack and Damian didn't need anything. He honestly didn't mean to leave them there; but the sparring session he promised the two girls was way overdo, like a month overdo. He couldn't really help it if he was busy. He even cut the usual practice time in half, just so he'd have more time for Jack and Damian. Oh and speaking of time, it just crossed his mind that Gingka and company were coming over later on that evening as well. He glanced up at the sunset sky with a long, drawn out, sigh. "Spare me." He murmured.

"You were really distracted today." Remarked the voice of Vanemy, ripping him from his thoughts. She was another member of the Seals of Amber along with the other girl he trained with. The two headed over to him.

"Yeah. And why'd you cut the practice short? Are you sick? You are okay, right?" The other girl known as Emily, added with deep concern. The two bent down on either side of him; Emily gently slipping her hand under his bangs to check his temperature, and Vanemy placing her hand on his lower abdomen. Ice began to spread from Vanemy's hand outward and over the wound she gave him. Chris s sat up with a small cough, feeling his bleeding wound being repaired by the slick, blue ice. "I'm fine. I just got a lot on my plate." He chuckled reassuringly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh … Well do you need anything?" Vanemy asked. She really was a sweet girl, pretty too. Her hair was a lustrous auburn that fell in soft curls beneath her shoulder blades. Her skin was a clear, glowing porcelain, and her emerald eyes were always large and excited.

"Nope, but thanks." Chris said cheerfully. "Just make sure to come by tomorrow. There's a couple of guys I want you to meet." The two girls nodded.

"And remember that we're just a call away if you need us." Emily assured kindly. She was sweet too, and just as lovely as Vanemy. Her sandy blonde hair fell smoothly beneath her shoulder blades, not to mention that she had some of the loveliest dark cerulean eyes Chris had ever seen. Her complexion was pale, and her dark attire was easy and casual. Chris loved the two of them dearly, as it was the same for the other Seals of Amber. "Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow." He stated, giving a slight wave. Vanemy and Emily reciprocated, before racing off in the direction of the exit.

Chris lightly pushed the door open to the bedroom he gave to Jack and Damian. The windows were dark; for the sun was on the cusp of disappearance, but the small lamp provided a sufficient amount of light. The two were sitting on the bed chatting quietly to each other.

"Aw, you're up. How are you feeling?" Chris remarked curiously, entering the room. Jack and Damian glanced over at him.

"Oh, we're fine, credit to you." Jack hummed.

"Good. I just came to let you know that if you hear shouting or unnecessary noises, it's okay. I'm not housing a bunch of lunatics." Chris stated. This put a confused expression on the two boys. Chris continued, "Okay, so I am. But I assure you it's just Gingka and his loudmouth group, so don't worry." Jack and Damian nodded. Chris left the room with a smile, once again saying he'd be downstairs if they needed him.

 **Okay, so that was chapter 3. Hope you're not disappointed.**

 **Ms. Emily Evens belongs to the very kind, Silverswirls. I thank you for lending her to me.**

 **Guys, if I happen to make a small mistake when portraying your OC; do remember that I am only human, and this is a first time using the characters of others. At the same time; if I happen to totally botch up your beautiful character, let me know in the form of a PM, and I will do my absolute best to correct my mistake.**

 **Any additional information you'd like to tell me about your character as the story progresses? Tell me, and I will work it in.**

 **Would you like to submit another OC? Please do, I will always take a character. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this small bit; we're still slow boogieing, but we're on our way.**

 **As always, remember to leave a review and ... feedback is love ;)**

 ***hugs***


	4. Chapter 4 The Seals of Amber

**Hello all! :)**

 **I do not own metal fight beyblade, but posting is a huge thrill for me. :)**

Morning struck the city of New York, the sun bathing the massive city in its quiet glow as it slowly climbed the picturesque sky. The tower of the Silver Angel was easy to spot, being perhaps one of the only cylindrical white towers that loomed over the large city. Despite the tower's shape, it actually consisted of abundant dimension. From meandering hallways to high speed elevators, the place was more like a technological labyrinth. Alister strode down a long hallway that pretty much surrounded the entire inner complex of the first floor, before slipping into a hidden elevator that only went down to the facility's basement. The basement wasn't nearly as prestigious as the other upper levels. It was quite the opposite in fact. A warn down little place with a small amount of light to offer. The place was often very cool and damp. The Silver Angels didn't really care what it looked like though, as long as it was strong enough to hold in their acquired prisoners. The large area really just consisted of one gigantic room, which was split into a multitude of rundown cells lining the side walls which were split by a narrow walkway. Alister strode through the narrow passage before reaching the last cell on the left. He glanced down to see a young girl crouching in front of the metal bars of the cell. Her faint lavender hair fell in subtle curls to her waist. Her arms; which were covered by a black jacket, were resting in a crossed position on her knees. Alister followed her gaze to the thing inside the cell. A abnormally skinny teen lied pretty much limp in the center of the stone floor. He was motionless, his body weakened and broken. He looked exhausted. His dark, rose colored hair was sprawled over the floor and his face, obscuring one of his amber colored eyes as usual. The other one was concealed by his gently closed eyelid. The only separation between the appearance of him being unconscious or awake, were the deep blue snake eyes that rested openly on his temples; gazing deeply at the people on the opposing side of the bars as he. Alister's gaze wondered back to the girl. "Have you made any progress Lily?" He questioned gruffly, assuming a slightly hopeful stare. Reiji was the teen's name, a member of the ridiculously irritating Seals of Amber. Kirron just happen to catch him by chance a couple of weeks ago. Sense then Alister has been trying to figure out the root of the snake's magic, among other things. But the boy just wouldn't budge, or speak, no matter what Alister did to him. So he called in Lily. Being a bit more gentle than the rest of the Silver Angels, Lily could often get a little info on whatever prisoner necessary just by friendly chatter. Lily rose to her feet and faced him. "No Sir. He refuses to talk to me." Lily answered a bit frustrated. Alister sketched a frown, sighing exasperatedly. "Okay, well keep trying for another five minutes. I'm gonna go see if Joseph knows what to do." His voice trailed off as he left the room. Lily turned her attention back to Reiji. "Now, let's see." She hummed.

Most higher-ups on the latter of the Silver Angels Society usually had their own offices within the building, or apartments on the apartment complex owned by Alister's family. And considering that Joseph was the Angels' tactician and second in command, he had both. Alister strolled through the multitude of hallways, until he reached Joseph's office. He put his fist to the wooden door in a polite knock.

"Come in." Rang the strong voice of a man. Alister pushed the door open, revealing an in shape man n his late fifties. His hair was a sleek white, and his eyes were an icy blue. He wore a clean white suit, and a considerably large spider was perched atop his shoulder; it actually used to startle Alister at first.. He sat confidently at his desk, most likely sketching down battle strategies. His work place was usually very neat, excluding the papers scattered across his desk. And the bright light that flared through the clear floor-to-ceiling window on the back wall added more sophistication to the room. Alister trotted up to the desk, a smile playing on his lips. Seeing Joseph always put him in a better mood. "How are you today?" He questioned.

"Fine." Joseph hummed, tapping his fingers on the page in front of him; as he was rather engrossed in his planning. "Why … do you need something?"

"Yes." Alister answered, folding his hands on the table. "You know Reiji? The Seals of Amber's secretary?" Joseph furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of the group's name, but nodded for Alister to continue.

"Well see, we've worked with him for a couple of weeks, and we just can't find out the root of his magic. All we know is that it's hypnotic and he can easily manipulate others." Alister explained. "Do you think you could find out for me?" Joseph hummed in response

"Sure thing." He chuckled, "But I am quite busy right now. Can I get to it later?" Alister nodded, before exiting the room.

Damian had been up for a while, it was just the decision of staying in bed that he chose. But God after all he went through, he deserves to be lazy just once. He let his arm dangle from the edge of the bed, reaching down and scratching the scruff of his familiar. A large, majestic wolf with silvery gray fur and shiny cerulean eyes. The wolf responded with a pleasant low growl. He rolled n his side to face his friend. Jack was awake, he was just currently suffering the lazy stage that Damian was in. It was weird, how they didn't talk to one another. Usually their mornings would go differently. Usually Damian would wake up to see Jack scribbling at the foot of the bed, fully dressed and hair all perfect. But on the rare occasion that Damian would wake up first, he'd stare out the window contemplating his life. Only to be interrupted by a sleepy Jack tugging on his shirt, in need of some cuddle action.

"Good morning you two." Chris chimed, entering the room and breaking the ever present silence. Jack and Damian sat up in sink before saying, "Good morning Chris." Chris approached the bed, holding two identical plates. He sat each plates with n Jack and Damian's laps. The two glanced down to see that the plate was full of pancakes glazed with hot syrup and fruit on the side. A genuine meal from IHOP. Jack and Damian's groggy frowns turned to excited grins in under three seconds.

"Wow, thanks." Jack cheered.

"Well, I can't just let you starve can I?" Chris chuckled. He further went on to talk about another topic as the boy's ate. "And you guys'll get to meet and learn about the Seals of Amber today." He said. Damian gave him a simple nod while Jack put in a simple yay in response.

The morning flew by quickly. Jack and Damian spending it sleeping and bathing for excessive amounts of time, while Chris spent the time straightening up his place in preparation for the guests he was having.

Vanemy absolutely loved strawberry bows. The one she wore on her upper right temple was probably her favorite out of the seven thousand she had to choose from. There was a red strawberry at the center, with pink leaves with a red trim protruding from it. She pulled on a black jacket over her gray button-up; choosing to leave the jacket unbuttoned, and exited her room. Emily could be seen leaning against the wall near the front door, a book tucked under her arm. It was one she borrowed from Vanemy, she did decide to stay over at Vanemy's house for the night before. She wore her usual dark pants tucked into boots, and her black jacket pulled over her dark blue shirt. She wore her necklace that held an amethyst pendent and a second pendent of a star and crescent moon combined. Finally there was the silver bracelet with the many charms that she wore. Vanemy wore a gray button-up tucked under an open black jacket, with black shoes and stockings and a gray pleated skirt. "Ready?" She queried, skipping over to Emily.

"Mhmm." Emily nodded, opening the front door.

The afternoon sun was dreadfully hot, much like the day before. But Chris and Vanemy's neighborhoods were only separated by a shopping center and a couple of other buildings, so Emily and Vanemy just decided to walk; even though the whether was awful. They strolled together down a sidewalk that ran in front of all the stores in the shopping center, chatting about the book Emily was reading; when a loud yell reverberated through the air. Vanemy and Emily exchanged glances, before dashing toward the noise's origin. When they arrived, a man in black could be seen sprinting away in the distance. But that wasn't all, a smaller than most girl could be viewed watching the man run as well. Vanemy and Emily could only see the back of this girl, but they had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Pandore?" The two gasped in disbelief. The girl known as Pandore, turned on her heal to face them. She stuck the tip of her black sword in the ground and reposed her elbow on the handle. "Hello Emily, Vanemy." She greeted quietly, a shy smile tugging at her lips. She was a very beautiful girl. She had deep raven hair that fell in soft waves down her back, and a clear porcelain complexion. Her large,light brown eyes reflected cheerful gentility and quiet affection, much like her true demeanor. She wore a short white dress and a white scarf wrapped around her neck and chest. Vanemy sometimes found herself envying her beauty. Though it wasn't jealousy, she just sometimes felt less when the doll that was Pandore was around. Emily herself didn't care all too much for appearance, but she certainly wouldn't walk out of the house looking like a train wreck.

"So, what are you doing here?" Vanemy asked.

"And are you all right? Who was that?" Emily added. Pandore dropped her head. "He was sent by Joseph to come and get me." She explained in a murmur. "I was simply on my way to Chris' abode, and that man tried to apprehend me." Joseph was definitely a touchy subject for Pandore, Emily and Vanemy both knew. Vanemy's hand found Pandore's shoulder. "I know. How about you walk with us? We could stop by the bakery on our way, and I'll by you a big slice of lemon cake. Sound good?" She suggested with a kind smile. Pandore's face lit up at the idea. "Okay." She cheered.

"Come on then!" Emily called, "If we're lucky, we can catch their deal." The three darted from the area in chipper fashion.

The three waited outside the gates that surrounded Chris' house. Pandore slipped her last slice of lemon cake glazed with icing in her mouth, while Vanemy was playfully bugging Emily about Eating the nuts from her pumpkin loaf.

"Hey girls."

The three turned around to see Bao. He looked pretty happy and carefree, which wasn't new. Sometimes the kid could be so careless it was aggravating.

"Where have you been!?" Emily huffed, placing her hands on her hips accusatorially. Bao was notorious for skipping out on missions, lectures on the Silver Angels, and sparring sessions; but the dude had gone unseen for an entire month this time.

"Sorry. Aguma was in town so I had to spend every waking moment with him. He is my best friend after all." Bao yawned nonchalantly, tucking his arms behind his head lazily.

"Well could you at least give a heads up before you go AWOL?" Emily asked irritably.

"All right all right." Bao half moaned half chuckled. It was then that the large gates flew open. Chris stood in the entrance on the path that lead to the houses front door. He wore a welcoming smile. "Hey girls." He greeted.

"Hi Chris." Vanemy and Emily returned the greeting, Vanemy pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Good afternoon Chris." Pandore said formally, bowing.

"Hey Pandore." Chris laughed, affectionately patting her head.

"Hey Chris." Bao said, stepping forward.

"Oh Bao, so your not dead." Chris remarked sarcastically, earning a light growl from the latter. "Come on." He commanded, turning on his heal and heading towards the front door. "There are a couple of potential new members that you gotta meet and heal." The other four trailed behind.

Jack and Damian sat on one of the couches that occupied the living room. Jack was excited to finally meet the Seals of Amber, his giddy body quivering violently. Damian was silently curious, appearing content and unfazed outwardly. The noises of the outdoors could be heard, in proof that the front door was opened. And then Chris stepped into the living room, no doubt followed by the Seals of Amber. The second to last to enter stuck out the most to Damian, as the little living doll held a striking resemblance to his mother. Jack also took interest in one of the girls. The one with the auburn hair and green eyes. He was very shocked to see her there. Next to her stood a sandy blonde with dark clothing and cute jewelry. Finally, at the end was a kind of small teenage boy with rusty red hair. All just kind of stared at each other for a while. Pandore recognized Damian from the world championships. She'd seen his power, not to mention that she found him adorable. She immediately began to blush. Who knew that she'd get to meet him in person? Vanemy however kept her eyes on Jack, her older cousin that went missing eight months ago. Emily watched the boys analytically, while Bao briefly skimmed over them. Chris decided to break the silence. "These, are the Seals of Amber."

 **Wow. That was perhaps the longest chapter I've ever made in my fanfic history. I feel so accomplished. No, you know what would really be an accomplishment? If I could finish the book I'm writing. But I have a short attention span; so if you have any tips for staying engaged, please tell me.**

 **Lily Evans belongs to the talented and adorable, Silverswirls. Thank you for lending her to me. :)**

 **Pandore and Joseph belong to the fun and friendly, Pandore Hart. Thank you for lending them to me. :)**

 **Once again; if I happen to botch up your character, let me know and I will fix it best I can.**

 **Thanks so much to all who read, and I will see you again next chapter.**

 **As always; leave a review and ... ... feedback is love! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Officially Affiliated

**Hello Lovelys**

 **Welcome back :)**

 **As always, metal fight beyblade and its characters don't belong to me.**

Jack felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a tender and loving embrace, Vanemy's tender and loving embrace. He reciprocated, pulling her into his arms and stroking her back. Chris had made the introductions, so everyone in the room were at least acquainted with each other. Chris also explained what the Seals of Amber were exactly. A simple group of mages that shared a familial bond that also wanted to stop the Silver Angels. Jack let out a sigh. He definitely didn't expect Vanemy to be a part of a mini rebellion. Heck, he didn't even know she'd join something like it. She was always shy about meeting people, and especially joining a group. He didn't really care too much about it though, he was just glad to see her. Vanemy then abruptly stood up and brung her hand to Jack's cheek, hard. Jack brought his hand to his cheek with a surprised yelp. "God Vanemy, what was that for!?"

"I didn't hear from you for eight months, and then you suddenly just show up at Chris' house? What happened?" Vanemy exclaimed. Jack sketched a soft and understanding smile. "I'm sorry." He cooed. "Damian and I found ourselves in the midst of a hunt of the Silver Angels. I didn't want to get anyone involved."

"You're terrible." Vanemy groaned exasperatedly. She took a seat next him, and gently put her hand on his heart. "Now, let's see if we can't help you." She hummed. And before he knew it, a freezing sensation spread throughout his chest; working its way over the bones in his shoulders and down his arms. It ran across his waist and down his thighs, until his whole body was an icy cold. It was a dreadful feeling truly, but it was over as soon as it began. And Jack felt himself rejuvenate in under three seconds. Any wounds that used to exist were no longer there, and any pain or sore he felt was completely gone too. "Thanks." He breathed, pulling Vanemy in for another hug.

"You're welcome." Vanemy sighed, wrapping her arms around her cousin and snuggling into his chest.

Next to them, Pandore sat down tentatively next to Damian; a shy grin adorning her features. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to say. Chris had already made introductions, so there was no need to introduce herself. "Um. I will try and heal you now." Pandore stated quietly. Damian stopped his blank stare at the wall opposing him to gaze upon the innocent beauty that was Pandore, his lips twisting into a slightly confused frown. Why did she tell him that as if it were some sort of warning? Pandore's cheeks immediately heated up red, and she started to wonder if she could even carry out her deed. She glanced over at Chris, who was sitting on the opposing couch on the furthest left side and giving one of his usual encouraging smiles. Pandore exhaled, before quickly putting her lips to Damian's in a short kiss. Damian was literally about to scream "why the heck would you do that" until the scars and bruises he once held began to vanish. "Ooooooooookaaaaayyyy." He drawled, leaning back against the couch. Jack was also shocked, but everyone else seemed to be fine.

"Please don't hate me." Pandore plead, shrinking in her seat.

"I don't hate you." Damian mumbled, reassuringly patting her head. Pandore gazed up at him with a ginger smile. Damian returned the grin, before staring at the other members of the Seals of Amber that sat casually on the couch opposite him. "So what's your plan for bringing down the Silver Angels? And is everyone in this room the only members?" He questioned. Emily; who sat in between Chris and Bao, was the one to answer. "Well, we've got three plans of attack here." She hummed. "We can expose them, which will be difficult. Destroy all their work, which will be even more difficult. And kill their higher-ups, which is like plan triple Z. Seriously, killing people is the very last resort. And no, this isn't all of us. The others are off somewhere doing other things, and one of them has been captured." Emily watched the boy's take in the information slowly. "So, do you guys want to join our group?" Vanemy looked at Jack with a hopeful smile, and in turn Jack nodded.

"Yes! Vanemy cheered, squeezing her cousin tighter. Damian watched the two with a slight smile. "Well if he's in, I'm in too." He said.

"Great, we meet back here on Chris' backyard for a training session tomorrow morning." Emily ordered. And with that, the four members of the Seals of Amber left. Chris smiled after seen mg the group off, and turned to Jack and Damian with a yawn. "How about we watch a movie or something?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." Jack agreed, as Damian nodded.

Reiji shivered slightly, for the cell he had been in for the past three weeks only seemed to get colder and colder. A steady stream of blood ran from a wound that had formed on his head, making him dizzy and incoherent. He glanced up at the bars after hearing approaching footsteps. Joseph stood in front of the bars, glaring down at Reiji with contained fury. Not even he could get the teen to speak, and he was a master tactician. "You must really enjoy abuse." He drawled

"No. But I assure you that no matter what you do, I won't break." Reiji muttered back, his voice hoarse and very quiet. Joseph raised an eyebrows truly intrigued and viewing this as a breakthrough. Certainly there had to be other ways to get him to say more. He just had to figure out what. He turned on his heal with a smirk, and left the prisoners chambers.

Alister walked briskly through the halls, looking for a certain teenage boy to carry out a deed for him. Kirron. Despite his violent personality, the kid was actually very shy in nature; therefore, he offten stayed hidden to avoid interaction with the many others that worked in the Angels society. After a couple of minutes later, Alister finally found him leaning against the wall of a darker than most hallway. He was not tall. He had thick, short, silvery white hair. His eyes were a deep, dark, purple. His skin was porcelain, giving him that doll like appearance. His attire consisted of a black cloak; of which he chose to keep the hood down, with tiny silver pearls lining the hood's edge. The long sleeved button-up he wore was black as well. His fingerless gloves were black, and the two belts with large silver buckles that hugged his waist were black as well. The dark pants he wore were the same shade, and so were the boots he wore. Amongst all the black and peaking out from his hood, was the marking of a blood red rose with a dark violet stem on the side of his neck. Alister approached him. "Kirron? I need you to do something for me." He stated. Kirron slowly turned his head to gaze at him. "What is it?" He queried bleakly. Alister joined him against the wall. "The Seals of Amber have been in hiding for way to long. Is it possible for you to find out where they are? Please? And maybe even bring back one of them? Yes?"

"Yes Sir." Kirron answered, before heading off in another direction.

 **Oo, great chapter! NOPE!!! I'm sorry guys, the chapter didn't turn out well at all. See, all week I've been fighting with spell check and autocorrect. It's been a real frustrating process; so, I'm sorry. I'm sure the next one will be better.**

 **As usual, thank you all for reading. And do not hesitate to share your full thoughts and opinions in the comments. If you have a question, I will answer it. :)**

 **Please, leave a review and ... feedback is love! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Practice, Despair, Capture

**Few, I didn't think I'd ever get this posted. :) I've been working on it all day. I seriously haven't done much else but write. And eat. And read Discords Exlipse by Silverswirls. :)**

 **Anyways.**

 **Hello Beauties and welcome back to another chapter of Seals of Amber.**

"Hey. Come on Sleeping Beauties, wake up."

Jack moaned groggily, just slightly opening his green eyes to see Chris' content face peering down at him gently. It was ridiculously bright, meaning the room light was on. He sat up, moaning once more as he did. Next to him, Damian could be seen moaning and shifting before absentmindedly rising to a sitting position and glancing around blankly. Chris stood near the side of the bed, fully dressed and looking lively. The window showed the sky covered in dark indigos and lavenders. A dark streak of orange light in the distance of where the sun could barely be depicted rising. Jack took a glance at the window and instantly sank in his seat. "What's the point of waking us up so early in the morning anyway?" He groaned exasperatedly. Damian; who was so tired that he could barely even make out what was going on, placed a small agreeing nod. Chris smiled kindly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You see," he started, "You guys remember when Emily scheduled a sparring session for this morning?" Jack and Damian nodded. Chris continued, "Well that practice starts at 7 a.m. It's 6:15 a.m. I figured forty five minutes would be enough time for you to get ready." He watched Jack collapse back on to the bed with a tired sigh and Damian drop his chin to his collar bone. "But if you guys are still tired from everything with the Silver Angels and all, you don't have to come." He offered.

"Sounds good." Jack yawned, tucking his arms behind his head. Damian lightly touched his hand to Jack's forearm, coming to realization of what was going on. "Jack." He mumbled, "We'll look pretty bad if we skip the first practice." Jack thought, before moaning loudly. "All right." Chris had to smile, before his stomach pushed a weak gurgling. "I'm hungry." He yawned, as if it wasn't obvious. "You guys start getting ready. I'll go start breakfast for us." The blonde cheerfully darted from the room.

Jack could actually consider himself a morning person, contrary to Damian. So in a way, he kind of liked the early morning vibe. And getting to peruse Chris' closet full of awesome clothes wasn't a bad bonus. Damian had just threw on a black mid-sleeved shirt with a short-sleeved gray jacket with some blue jeans. They didn't fit him at first; it was the same for the other cloths that Chris gave to him, but it was an easy fix for Jack's refined broach. Damian sat at the foot of the bed, kicking his feet impatiently as Jack fished through the closet. "Hurry up." He urged. Jack snapped his head around to give Damian an irritated scowl. "You know? Unlike you, I'm not a punk. Meaning I actually care if I look great or not." Damian grinned, "Okay."

The two headed down into the kitchen, where Chris could be seen setting a couple of plates on the table. Jack and Damian trotted over to the table, and each sat in front of a plate. They were soon joined by Chris. Jack took a bite of the large croissant glazed with honey and butter that sat on the porcelain plate and was surprised by the rich taste. "This is pretty good." He complimented.

"Thanks. But you should see Vanemy. She taught me how to make it." Chris chuckled.

Ironically enough, Vanemy and Emily were eating the exact same thing in the kitchen of Vanemy's abode. They talked about their magic cheerfully. In terms of magic, Vanemy and Emily were total opposites. Vanemy practiced ice magic. And though she could be an offensive on occasions, she usually decided to play the defensive card. On Emily's part, she practiced fire magic. And while she could easily put up a wall of flames, she preferred to play offensive. Polar opposites. But they made a great team. It was then that Pandore trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, wishing the two a kind good morning. She wanted to stay with Vanemy the night before along with Emily; and of course, Vanemy never minded. She loved her friends' company. She crossed her arms on the table after seeing the small girl. "Even at six in the morning she looks good." She whined, burying her face in her crossed arms and earning a light chuckle from Emily. Pandore took a seat next to Vanemy, and the three conversed as they ate.

A group of six stood n the center of Chris' backyard. The early morning air blew coolly across the open land, making Jack shiver slightly. Damian stood next to him, hardly bothered by the breeze. Chris had already tossed his jacket to the grass. Emily stood next to him, engrossed in recording who all were present. It was usually Reiji's job, but sense he was captured; position of secretary was pushed to her. It seemed that everyone was there, excluding the other members like Ryuga that were out executing other missions. She bit her bottom lip. Bao was absent. She sighed, putting the clipboard holding the list of present members on Chris' jacket. There wasn't much she could do about it now. "Okay!" She started loudly, gaining the attention of the other five. "Today we'll engage in duel training. For the newbies, this means that we'll pair off and battle our partner. Remember that this is only a sparring session. Use it to learn and think before you strike. You may choose your partner. Once you have one, begin." She instructed clearly. Pandore glanced around nervously. She wanted to spar with Damian, but boy was she too shy to ask, Jack and Damian glanced at each other. Sparrng with each other wouldn't help them. They literally knew everything there was to know about each other and their magic. They did train everyday together everyday back in the arrangement days after all, and they could read each other's minds. And it was then that Vanemy trotted up to the two. "Jack? Can I please be your partner?" She queried gingerly. Jack smiled warmly and gave her a quick hug, knowing how much she loved then. "It would be an honor." He laughed, getting a giggle from Vanemy. The two headed off a little ways from Damian, who turned his attention to Pandore not to far away. "You and me then?" He called. Pandore nodded shyly, her cheeks softly flushing pink. That left Chris and Emily.

Chris and Emily stood about five feet apart, facing one another. Three seconds passed. Emily tossed her hand out toward Chris' sending spiraling flames dancing at him. They were devoured by a shield of shining golden light put up by Chris before they reached him though. When the shield faded in a matter of seconds. Chris pelted three glowing gold bullets at Emily. She was quick to evade them by jumping over them, being quick to spout a rush of roaring flames at Chris. Chris ducked and rolled under them, before springing up with astounding speed and tackling Emily to the ground. Emily pushed him off with a burst of flames from her body. Chris hit the ground hard, but made a swift recovery. He clapped his hands together, urging a bolt of yellow light to fiercely strike Emily n her stomach. This sent her falling backward, but Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to a stable standing position before she crashed into the ground. "You okay?" He panted. Emily pushed her sandy blonde hair from her face with a nod. "Want to try again?" She asked.

"Yeah." Chris grinned, releasing her arm.

Meanwhile, Vanemy pushes back Jack's powerful attacks with a simple shield of ice. Jack eventually shattered it though by bringing the tip of his blade/broach into the center of the shield. Shards of smooth ice went flying everywhere, causing the two to duck for cover. When the shards vanished, Vanemy sprung up to pierce her cousin's shoulder with a thin blade of ice. Jack yelped with a slight stumble, before raising his broach to the sky. The earth under Vanemy's feet shook violently, knocking her backward. Vanemy stood up, just in time to block an attack from Jack. She then pushed him, turning the ground under him to ice which he hit fairly hard. Jack moaned in pain, sitting up and rubbing his head. "God Vanemy." He cursed. Vanemy approached him, extending her hand to him and making the ice he fell on disappear. Jack took it, rising to his feet.

Damian was a very powerful guy indeed, being able to control and make lava. But of course, that was way too dangerous for a sparring session. So he simply used his sword that glowed a threatening ruby. It challenged Pandore's black saber well. In fact, Damian was rather annoyed. Besides Jack, he didn't know anyone else who could give him such a hard time. So; fueled by his will, the red sword developed a fiery blade to replace the red steal one. He took a sharp swipe at Pandore. Pandore yelped, as the tip of the flaming sword had just grazed her forearm. She glanced down to see a small scorch mark to appear on her arm. She swung her sword at Damian, who in turn blocked it with his own sword. The two continued to trade and block attacks. Pandore was getting extremely excited. It was an exhilarating battle. Her attacks became quicker and more belligerent, which was fine by Damian. It gave him more of a challenge. But that wasn't all. He also noticed that her gorgeous long black hair had shortened to a milky white, and that her soft brown eyes had turned a blood red. Damian didn't think much of it though. He simply thought it was an effect of her magic. That was, until she stabbed him straight into his chest. Damian fell backward with a startled yelp. Jack noticed this when doing a bit of a dance step to evade an attack from Vanemy. He cried out his name before rushing to block another of Pandore's strikes with his blade. He slid to his knees and pulled the wounded Damian into his arms. Vanemy had followed Jack, a bit frightened. "Pandore?" She gasped. Chris and Emily had arrived on the scene too, Chris being quick to push Pandore's sword from her hands and pin her arms behind her back. Pandore attempted to break free of Chris' tough grip, but that was almost impossible. Emily then began to speak soothingly to the girl. "Remember that you are a beautiful young girl; and though battle excites you, you would never hurt anyone in the Seals of Amber. Right?" She cooed gently. Pandore listened intently to Emily's true words. Her milky white hair returned to the beautiful raven it once was, her red eyes went back to the gentle brown they were as well. She glanced around, her thoughts a little clouded. She was shocked to see Jack glaring at her with the little Damian in his arms. Emily and Vanemy stood next to each other, giving her the same slightly concerned look. She noticed her hands were pinned behind her back and all horror struck. "I … I'm sorry." She gasped, her large eyes brimming with tears. Chris released her arms only to pull the sensitive girl into a gentle embrace. "Pandore listen," he began, but Pandore darted from his arms and disappeared from sight in under a few seconds. Chris sighed. And the group was bathed in silence.

"How often does that happen?" Jack deadpanned with disgust, crossing one leg over the other. He sat on the arm of the couch on which Damian lied. The remaining five had gone back into Chris' house so Vanemy could heal any wounds they might have acquired. Emily kneeled on the floor next to Vanemy, who steadily healed Damian's wound. "Not often." She mumbled, a bit solemnly. "Only when the heat of the battle increases. Or in the Silver Angels case, when one of us gets hurt." Chris; who kneeled down on the other side of Vanemy, noticed Jack dip his head down and to the side. "Don't think too badly of her. She didn't mean to hurt Damian here." Jack didn't say anything more. Damian stood up, feeling a lot less pain after Vanemy healed him and thanking the girl kindly.

"Now. We need to go look for Pandore." Chris stated. She's pretty good at hiding but I've got a pretty good hunch she didn't go out of the neighborhoods. Vanemy, you take Damian and search your house. Emily and Jack, you guys search Pandore's place. I'll look around here.

Damian slowly crept through Vanemy's room, being careful not to touch or move anything. He was in charge of searching the first floor, while Vanemy covered the second floor. As he checked under the bed and in the bathroom, he heard a faint crying. He followed the soft sobs to Vanemy's closet. He slowly pushed the door open, peaking in to see the dainty Pandore half seen do to the bedroom light that seeped through the cracked door. She sat there; in the lonely darkness, backed against the corner hugging her knees with her face buried in her arms. Damian stepped into the closet and took a seat next to her, leaving the door ajar. Pandore glanced up to see who it was, and ended up crying harder upon realizing it was Damian. Why did he of all people have to see her in such a state?

"Come on, don't cry." Damian moaned. He truly sucked at dealing with emotions. And especially women. You always had to pick your words with a fine toothed comb with them. Either that or risk shattering their already fragile feelings. "Here, you wanna hear a story?" He questioned after a few long seconds passed. He took her silence as a yes. He sighed. "Jack? The one pinky who's mad at you? Well … he means a lot to me. He always has. Well … one day … when the arrangement was doing a lot of damage to our systems … … … I felt … off." He put his hand to his head in stress. "I don't know how to explain it but … I just felt so weird. And I was getting agitated with everything. It was the arrangement's fault. Jack noticed I was um … off, and tried to help. He usually did that by showing me his latest art pieces or making me laugh. But I …" he dropped his chin to his chest in shame. "I totally blew up at him. I burned him. I burned his leg so badly it took him a full month to recover. But he was never angry with me." He gazed up at the ceiling in thought, barely even noticing that Pandore had stopped crying and come to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It is my deepest regret." He mumbled absentmindedly. "And I never understood why he forgave me." He glanced at Pandore, who seemed lost in his story. He shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted with his belt. "I guess what I'm trying to say is. You don't have to feel alone when you make a mistake, and you don't have to cry about it either." A wide grin spread across Pandore's face, and her brown eyes lit up. "Okay. Thank you for your story." She stated quietly. Damian grinned, taking Pandore's wrist and leading her from the closet.

Night had fallen, casting its quiet black cloak over the lit up city of New York. The group of six spent the rest of the day hanging out in Chris' living room. Emily sat in one of the chairs in the corners, her dark cerulean eyes focusing in an intently relaxed gaze on the book she held in one hand. With the other, she gently stroked the back of the sleepy Buddy who lied sprawled across her lap. He liked her a lot. And sense she was a lover of cats, she liked the company of the lazy domestic shorthair. Jack and Damian sat on the couch together, watching an action and fantasy TV series. Chris was in the kitchen, half paying attention as he washed the dishes from earlier's dinner. Vanemy lied on her stomach in front of the couch Jack and Damian lounged on. A book that she was writing positioned in front of her. She held the pencil in her fist on which her cheek rested. She loved the peaceful atmosphere, thinking of what to write next and ever so often turning to watch the action fantasy with Jack and Damian. Pandore had gone home early. It had gotten pretty late though, and Vanemy figured she and Emily better get going before it got too late to walk home. She put her pencil in her book and closed it, before gathering the book in her arms and trotting over to Emily. She tapped her gently. "Ready to go?" She queried softly. Emily hummed in response with a tiny nod, bookmarking her page and shutting it. She then put the now sleeping Buddy on the couch and tucked her book under her arm, before following Vanemy to the front door.

"See you later ladies." Chris chuckled with a small wave.

"Bye Chris, and Jack, and Damian!" Vanemy called with a wave.

"Later guys." Emily said, at the same time as Vanemy.

"Bye." Jack and Damian deadpanned in unison, completely lost in their show.

"Your house is kinda far. Do you wanna stay with me?" Vanemy asked casually as the two girls exited the house.

"Do you want me to stay at your place?" Emily replied.

"Yeah. … That and I don't wanna walk home alone." Vanemy mumbled.

"Sure." Emily giggled, poking her friend's forearm.

The two walked the empty street that lead to Vanemy's neighborhood, the clicking of their boots against pavement and the chirping of crickets the only sounds. It was dark. Vanemy was only slightly nervous while Emily was calm. The two had walked together in the dark like this before, but there were usually small rodents and the occasional car that rushed by. On this night, it was eerily vacuous. Emily began to get a little antsy as well. It was then, that a gorgeous owl could be depicted soaring through the darkness of the sky. She let out a majestic hoo, alerting Emily and Vanemy of her presence before perching on Emily's left shoulder. This was Emily's familiar.

"Opal, what's wrong?" Emily breathed, feeling a sense of panic emanating from the owl. When it came to the lovable spirit creatures known as familiars that were set to guide, protect, and

love a specific human, most of them couldn't speak. So communication was conveyed through feelings and the sense of knowing. In Emily's position at the moment, Opal was sending her the uneasy feeling of pursuing danger.

"What is it?" Vanemy gasped.

"Look behind us, is what she's trying to tell me." Emily replied. The two girls whipped around, just in time to have a piercing black lance resonating dark electrical energy swung at them. Emily dropped her book to the ground in order to push herself and Vanemy out of the way of the lance. The girls hit the pavement and rolled upon impact. Opal evaded the lance's strike by assuming spirit form. A form that made a familiar intangible to earthly or human physics. She also became invisible to human eyes. Emily and Vanemy rose to their feet to see the lance's owner standing just a few feet away, the lance in hand and he looked ready to attack again. They recognize the boy well. A Silver Angels top agent that had formed a enemy relation with them. Both Emily and Vanemy had known him for three years. He was definitely trouble, being perhaps one of the most violent and skilled Angels agent yet. "Kirron!" The two exclaimed. The snowy haired teen smirked, a glint of mischief dashing in his murderous dark purple eyes. "It's been a while … Ladies." He hummed, before very abruptly lunging at Vanemy and tackling her to the ground. He had his lanced pressed to her throat in a matter of seconds, keeping her body to the ground with his own. Emily was now, very worried.

"And I'll do it too." Kirron growled, tightening his grip on his lance. Emily raked her mind for a solution. Kirron most likely wanting something. He would've just killed Vanemy if he didn't need anything. A sharp cracking noice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced over to see Kirron's lance turning to ice. When it was completely frozen, it broke into pieces. Kirron recoiled, swearing sharply

and putting his arm over his face. Vanemy stood up, lunging forward and stabbing an icy blade into his shoulder. Kirron took the blow with stoic calm, before pulling the blade from his shoulder and watching the blood flow down his arm with a chaotic grin. Emily used the time to send hot orangey flames rushing at him from behind. Kirron whirled around; the cape of his cloak flowing, catching the flames in his palm and turning them a death black color. He shot them right back at her. Emily darted to the side before the flames reached her, noting how strong he had gotten. She and Vanemy then did a tag attack. Emily sending a string of fire to swirl up and around Kirron's legs, while Vanemy called a block of ice to slam straight into the back of his head. The boy fell to the ground when the flames and ice faded, clutching his head with a small, throbbing type whine. Knowing Kirron wasn't defeated easily, Emily shot another wave of shining fire at him. They were absorbed by a black barrier of energy that he put around himself. When the barrier disappeared, Kirron stood. Unfortunately he could self heal. The burns Emily gave him weren't as bad as before. He sent black spheres of magic hurling quickly at the two. Vanemy was quick to awaken a thin wall of ice from the ground to shield them. Kirron ran straight for the icy wall, catapulting over it and landing gracefully behind the girls. He materialized another dark sphere to launch at Emily. Vanemy raced in front of her to absorb the sphere with a ring of blue ice. Kirron summoned black lightning to strike right through the ring and stab Vanemy in the center of her chest. Vanemy cried out as fluctuating jolts of pain vibrated throughout her body, before collapsing to the pavement; no longer conscious.

"Oh no! Vanemy!" Emily exclaimed, watching any ice that could no longer exist without Vanemy's support vanish. She was certainly screwed now. She then felt her strength deplete quickly. She noticed a dark ora surrounded her. robbing her of her energy and magic. It no doubt was coming from Kirron. "Holy crap." She cursed, falling to the ground and feeling exhausted. Kirron snickered, trotting over to her and pulling her up by her blonde hair. "Finally." He purred, "I didn't expect that to take so long. But, I caught you. Oh … that's right. And you're not just any member, are you? You're the second in command, aren't you?" Emily chose not to answer. Kirron gazed up at the sky with an amused hmph, letting Emily fall to the ground. He took a curious look at Vanemy. "I wonder if I should take her too. That surely would please Alister, to have another one of you crazy little rascals." Emily; instantly deciding that that just could not happen, used the last of whatever strength she had to form an uncompromisable barrier of flames around Vanemy's limp body. Kirron watched the scene, intrigued. "So that's how we're playing it, are we? Fine. But I don't understand why you Seals of Amber risk so much for each other. Don't you know that love will get you killed?" Emily still remained silent. Kirron lifted her up into his arms bridal style, before heading proudly n the direction of the Angels HQ.

Pandore shot to a sitting position, a terribly empty feeling consuming her stomach. And it wasn't hunger. She put her hand to her stomach with a moan. She had last dreamt about Vanemy and Emily, falling down a dark shaft and screaming for help. She stared out the window and at the night sky, trying to figure out what everything meant. And then it hit her. She gasped, jumping out of her bed and sliding into some white slippers. She quickly hurried out the front door, feeling the cold wind whip past her as she was only in a thin night gown.

She arrived at Chris' house, knocking hard on the door and calling his name. Chris opened the door in concern to be greeted by cold air and a winded Pandore. He must've just came from the shower because his blonde hair was wet. "Pandore?" He gaped. "You know it's late, right? What's the matter?" Pandore took Chris by the arms. "Chris. I think Vanemy and Emily may be in trouble! I have a really bad feeling about then!" Chris didn't seem to follow.

"Chris, just please! Follow me, okay?" Pandore plead, shaking him a bit before dashing off. Chris pursued, worried thoughts of what could've happened bombarding his mind.

The two arrived at the beginning of the street you would have to take to get to Vanemy's neighborhood. Immediately, Chris found Emily's book lying on the pavement. He picked it up and stared at it, wondering what could've happened.

"Christoffer look!" Pandore exclaimed, pointing ahead. Chris' violet eyes followed the trail of her finger to a faltering yellowish orange light. "Come on." He breathed, heading toward the light. Pandore waisted no time hurrying after him.

The two arrived to see a faltering barrier of fire, and Emily's mystic trail seemed to envelop the entire area. A mystic trail being a certain energetic presence that pertains to an individual's magic. Chris moved his hand in a dismissive motion, a sphere of light in his palm. The already weak barrier vanished, revealing an injured Vanemy. Chris called her name, sitting down and scooping her into his arms. Pandore kneeled down in front of them, concern building up in her light brown eyes. Chris shook Vanemy and called her name frantically. Eventually, Vanemy woke up and brung her hand to her chest. It still hurt a lot. "Chr-Chris?" She muttered almost incoherently, upon noticing that she was in the arms of the blonde and that he was gazing warily down at her. She looked around, feeling Emily's mystic trail and seeing the book she was reading folded in Pandore's lap. Her large green eyes began to brim with tears after coming to realization of what went on. "i'm sorry." She sobbed, taking Chris and Pandore by surprise. "It's all my fault! Kirron attacked and I couldn't do anything!!! I … I let her get captured!" Chris wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Emily and Vanemy had a sisterly bond, but how was he supposed to cheer her up? How was he to deal with a crying, wounded, girl, and the kidnapping of his best friend? He pulled Vanemy into an embrace, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

Kirron shoved Emily into one of the little cells they kept their lowly prisoners. Though his smirk was cold, he actually felt a little guilt as he shut the iron bars; just a little. He used to have a little crush on her back when he was fifteen. Those were the days Alister was curious about the aspects of fire magic, thus making Emily a valued test subject. Kirron was the prisoners' chamber-mate, which wasn't as friendly as it sounded. He was in charge of torturing the prisoners that didn't cooperate. So a lot of the Seals of Amber knew him. But that was three years ago. And he certainly didn't like Emily now. If anything, he found her the biggest nuisance on his otherwise picturesque existence. Yet still, he had a small soft spot for some of the other Seals of Amber. Pandore being another one of them.

"Good job Kirron." Alister congratulated, approaching his son and clapping him on the shoulder. "Did you find their hide out?"

"No Sir. I will do some checking around tomorrow though." Kirron replied, before lightly following his father from the room.

Emily sighed as she sat on the damp ground, already thinking of a plan of escape. A shifting noise pulled her from her thoughts. She wasn't alone.

"Emily? That is you, isn't it?" The soft voice of the other person who shared her cell queried very tentatively.

"Reiji?" Emily breathed. The rose headed teen stepped from the dark area of the cell, standing in front of her with wavering fashion.

 **Wow! Long chapter, right? Actually; this is a pretty average sized chapter compared to most writers, huh? Oh ... I can be so pitiful sometimes TT. Ehh, forgive my ranting. Now it's onto the important stuff.**

 **For all who submitted an OC. It would be great if you could private message me the relationship and your characters opinions on Kirron. Please? If you want, you can do a now and then type thing. You know? What their relationship and thoughts of Kirron was back then, we tgey were captured? And then how they feel about him now? Make sense?**

 **I'm still accepting OCs, especially on the Silvef Angels part.**

 **Any additional stuff you'd like to add to your character? For say; you want them to have a certain relation with another character, or you wanna give them a second magical ability, or you want their familiar to have a special skill? Talk to me, and I will make it happen. I am a very creatively flexible person.**

 **That's all. Thank you so very much to all who read.**

 **Leave a review, and of course ... feedback is love. ;) *hugs***


	7. Chapter 7 Time Spent in Prison

**Hello all! :)**

 **Are you having a good day? I am, despite how much trouble it was to post this. :)**

 **So, I don't own metal fight beyblade and the usual jazz.**

Yes. That was definitely Reiji. And he looked in pretty bad shape; barely being able to keep standing and all. He truly looked dead, with the cuts and bruises and blood. Emily found herself rather shocked at the worn condition he was in. "What did they do to you? Was it Kirron?" She asked in horror, reaching out gently to touch his arm. Reiji shook his head, shivering and taking a seat in front of Emily. "There's a new chamber-mate. It's a girl. Raven … I think her name is. I think Kirron is usually out doing more important things. Maybe. I'm not sure." He murmured quietly, putting a hand to his temple. Emily hummed with a nod in response. Noticing he was cold, she held out her hand to him. A dazzling flame resonating a gentle warmth materialized in the palm of her hand. Reiji thanked her with a smile. Emily returned the grin, before glancing around to get a feel for her surroundings. Not much had changed sense she was last there. The walls and bars were still anti-magical. The place was just as cold and dark. And they still had the few sentinels that occasionally marched past the cells to make sure no prisoners were misbehaving or escaping. The only difference was, those sentinels no longer carried the keys to unlock the iron bars. Emily bit her bottom lip. Escaping wouldn't be the same as last time.

Flashback

Fourteen year old Emily sat hugging her knees in the corner of her dark cell. She was so tired. She glanced up upon hearing the iron bars creak obnoxiously. A sixteen year old Reiji was shoved to the ground by a fifteen year old Kirron. Reiji grunted upon the tough impact with the ground. Kirron shut the gate of iron coldly, but not before giving Emily that look. It was a look he gave her and only her often. It was similar to the mischievous gaze he gave when he got curious about something. The only difference was that his features were softer. It honestly made Emily a little uneasy. Kirron then left, swiftly and very silently. Emily gazed down at Reiji with a small frown. Reiji was a stubborn kid. Quiet but stubborn. With that said, he always caused a lot of trouble for Alister and his experiment; thus resulting in regular visits to the chamber-mate for him. Emily always felt a little bad for never being able to heal him, especially sense he looked out for her. He would always start up trouble if Alister ever got a bit too personal, obsessed, or torturous with his tests on Emily. That would always draw Alister's attention away from her for a while. Reiji panted, pulling himself up into a sitting position and leaning against the wall next to Emily. "You okay? They didn't provoke you too much, huh kid?" He breathed softly.

"No." Emily muttered. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Reiji replied with an exhale. "Luckily Kirron's mood was merciful today." And their daily conversation ended, leaving Emily to her thoughts and Reiji to fall asleep. Emily looked back up at Reiji after examining the sentinels that rarely passed by for a while. Thankfully he hadn't completely fallen asleep yet. It was almost impossible to wake him from his slumber. "Reiji?" She called, her voice a low whisper. The teen sat up and stared at her groggily. Emily continued. "I have a plan of escape. But your magic plays a large part of it. You up for it?" Reiji's magic relies heavily on emotions, which is unexpected if you consider his power. Reiji had the ability to control anything and everything around him, including humans. Most would think that was a mind ability, but it actually depended on emotion with a bit of brain action. Reiji was pretty unstable when it came to his feelings, so using his magic was a rarity. But if he could escape the dreadful headquarters of the Silver Angels with it, then it was definitely worth a try. He nodded solemnly.

That night.

Emily trotted back and forth, just a bit nervous. This could either succeed, or drastically fail. Reiji stood in front of the bars. Emily put her hand out toward him, before spouting a roaring amount of flames at him. Reiji ducked, forcing the flames to hit the bars in a loud clang. One of the sentinels caught sight of the incident and marched over to their cell. "Are you trying to start something?" He growled gruffly, knocking on the bars threateningly. Reiji turned to stare at the guard as Emily watched intently. The guard held his gaze, which was quite the unfortunate mistake on his part. Reiji tried to feel the guard's emotions. It was the only way to control his heart. He felt power, control, cruelty, brutality, authority. Suddenly the sentinel's icy blue eyes flashed amber; much like Reiji's, for a split second.

"You did it!" Emily breathed, giving a small applause. Reiji couldn't help but let a proud smirk adorn his features. The next part was difficult. He had to still keep the mindset that he was the guard in order to keep control of the gupard. He imagined stepping forth and unlocking the gate with a key; and sure enough, that's exactly what the sentinel did.

Wow! You really did it!" Emily cheered, almost with disbelief upon seeing the iron bars swing open. The two trotted from the cell, locking the sentinel inside. The poor guard was so confused when he awoke from Reiji's trance. Emily and Reiji were about to head for the elevator, when the loud approaching footsteps of the remaining sentinels interrupted them. Emily whipped toward them, forcing a huge rushing wave of fire at them. All sentinels jumped back. From there; Reiji aimed his hand at the ceiling above them, making it fall atop them. Emily and Reiji darted into the elevator, heading up to the first floor.

Of course, Kirron just had to be waiting for them when the elevator doors slid open; arms crossed with a playful smirk. His knee was bent casually, and he held his signature mischievous stare. Emily and Reiji gasped and recoiled. Kirron cocked his head haughtily. "You guys are aware that we have a security system, right? Did that small little factoid slip your ignorant minds?""

"Look Kirron. This is an A-B endeavor. C your way out of it or I'll D-feat you so badly not even Alister will want you for a son." Reiji snarled challengingly. Kirron's grin became more playful, amused, and above all sadistic; much like his true nature. He chuckled coolly. "How cute. You're threatening me." He giggled mockingly. "Tell ya what. Come quietly, and I won't break any bones."

"No." Reiji huffed, taking up a fighting stance. Kirron gave a hm of amusement. "Fine, if you wanna play then fine. But you'll be the toy and I am certainly not the gentle type!" And a battle ensued, Emily being sure to stay out of the way as the two boys roughed each other up. Both of them had different fighting styles. Kirron fighting with gracefully refined finesse, yet at the same time being brutally belligerent. Reiji's Attacks are always well planned, full of power and precision. The two tore each other up. Reiji jerking Kirron by his snowy hair and throwing ohim to the floor, and Kirron leaping on Reiji's shoulders to squeeze the air from his throat with his thighs. The two were sick with bruises as they caught their breath. It was when Kirron materialized a black lance resonating electric energy into his hand that Emily truly began to worry for Reiji's safety. Kirron lunged forward, jabbing the lance into Reiji's abdomen. Reiji tumbled back with a cry, falling against the elevator wall; blood spilling down his waist. Emily panicked for her friend. In an attempt to stop Kirron from landing a second attack, she shot his back with a burst of orangey flames. It worked more than intended. Kirron fell to the ground in sheer agony as the worst searing pain in existance covered his back. Emily used the time to pull Reiji up and allow him to lean on her shoulder. From there, the two stealthily snuck there way past any other guards and out of the front door of the Silver Angels HQ.

end

Kirron lied on his bed in disgust, looking down at the Greek Mythology book which laid openly on his pillow. He spat to himself, combing a hand through his thick white hair. As if he would let that happen again. He still had the scorch mark from when that last occurred. Emily truly was a strong girl. She got in his way, but he still had liked her; and she still had a lot of admirable qualities. For example, she always contradicted his tacts with her own thought out plans. He had noticed that she was a good leader based on the encounters he had with her and the rest of the Seals of Amber over the past three years. And albeit he fancied himself stronger than her, he still acknowledged her power. He rolled on his back with a sigh. After locking up Emily at the cells of the Angels headquarters, Alister had asked Kirron to clean the entire family mansion. He was so exhausted now.

Jack was worried. He sat on the couch next to Damian, wondering where Chris was off to. He had heard Chris open the front door, and then just abruptly run off. Now, he and Damian's action fantasy episode had ended and still no sign of the blonde. This was only making Damian trust him less. Ever sense the Ziggurat fiasco, he had a hard time trusting people; and always felt that Jack was a bit too trusting of others. But the pinky was an empath, meaning he could sense the emotions and intentions of others. Jack felt Damian's uneasy sensation flow threw him, before facing him and landing a hand on his shoulder. "Damian. I promise you, Chris and the others have good intentions. Well … maybe not …" jack didn't finish his statement, but Damian knew what he was about to say. He opened his mouth to scold the over protective artist for even thinking such a thing, but Chris entered the living room holding Vanemy bridal style before words could leave his throat. Pandore quietly trailed behind him. Chris lied the injured auburn headed girl on the empty couch, his face full of stress.

"What happened!?" Jack gasped in horror, dashing over and kneeling in front of the couch; quickly followed by Damian. Chris sighed, dropping his head into his hand. "Emily got captured by Kirron. Ugh! That awful little devil child is always instigating! Vanemy got hurt during the fight. The worst part is, none of us can really heal her. Especially sense she was struck with dark magic." He rested his arms on the head of the couch Vanemy lay on with a moan. All was quiet, letting Chris' words sink in. Until Pandore broke the silence by asking, "What should we do now Christoffer?" Chris lifted his head. "Well it's way too late for you and Vaneny to head home, given what just happened tonight; and moreover Vanemy's hurt. So you girls can stay the night, and we'll figure out what to do in the morning." Chris glanced around at Pandore's and Vanemy's uncertain expression, before grinning widely. "What? You think I'll bite? There are some women's clothing and pajamas from when we all had that big sleep over and Rochelle and Aurora and even you Pandore accidentally left some of your clothes here, remember? Let's relacx for now and sort everything out tomorrow, kay?" He chuckled as he poked the girl's cheeks playfully, earning giggles from them.

"Okay." Pandore laughed, her hands reaching up to bat Chris' from tousling her black hair.

Pandore sighed, trying to reach a cup on the top shelf in the kitchen cabinet. Everyone had finished bathing and were all probably snuggled up under the confines of there blankets. But she just wanted some water to ease her nerves that worried for Emily, but that seemed impossible. She saw someone reach over her and grab the cup, before handing it to her. She took it graciously and looked up to see who it was. She immediately dropped her head when realizing it was Jack. Her cheeks flushed red as she tried to think of what to say. But what do you say to someone that hates you? Jack leaned down and lifted her chin so that their gazes met. "Don't worry. I forgive you." He cooed softly, before leaving cheerfully. A bright smile graced Pandore's features.

 **Don't you think Chris is such a sweetie? Yes I do.**

 **This was kind of a sporadic chapter, next one I think should center on the Silver Angels a bit.**

 **Once again, I'm still accepting OCs.**

 **Promotion;**

 **Hello there, Beautiful reader. I've got something for you. Do you enjoy Jack and Damian? Which I mean, if you like this series; you must not think they're all bad right? Looking for an adventure fic with a dash of friendship and a pinch of romance? Why not head over to my best friend Pandore's new story Survver? If you like Seals of Amber, you're sure to like Sirvivers. It's just a tap, click, and a scroll away. :)**

 **Hello all. I suggest a cute new Story zsilverswirls has come up with. OCs are being accepted and I'm sure you'll like the collection of stories it has for you. You don't want to miss the flawless descriptions and engrossing tails. Check out the Joys and Disappointments of Life. It's just a tap, click, and a scroll away! :)**

 **Teehee. Thst's all I've got for now guys. Thanks to all who read.**

 **Leave a review and, feedback is lots and lots of love!!' ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Guys Bond Too

**Hello all :)**

 **You're in for another long chapter today. It centers on the Silver Angels, but pretty much all the Seals of Amber that you've met are in here too.**

 **The love Anime in which this story is based upon doesn't belong to me. I only own the idea and my OCs. Other OCs featured in her belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.**

Light filtered through the stain glass window to land gently on the sleeping form of Kirron, beautifully illuminating his soft face. Alister stood next to the bed, fondly peering down at his son. Kirron really was tired. He was usually the first one in the family up and out of bed, and probably would've been taking a walk in the garden. Alister stroked the back of Kirron's neck, before tracing the contours of his face and sliding his fingers behind his ears and threw his messy white hair. The teen shifted and moaned at the touch of his father, before he sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Alister grinned. "Good morning Child. Sorry to wake you, but I need you to head by the Angels HQ and feed the prisoners. Also, gather Raven, Lily, Keily and Joseph. I'd like to treat you five to a nice little afternoon picnic." Kirron didn't take long to figure out what was going on, despite he was tired. He wasn't too thrilled about the fact that Raven was coming. He didn't like her at all. He nodded, before sliding off the bed and heading into the bathroom to ready himself. Alister walked off to finish breakfast with his wife.

Kirron entered the small cell where Reiji and Emily lie, a simple plate of fruit and bread in hand. Reiji was curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the cell, shivering with his dark rosy hair obscuring a lot of his pale face. Emily wasn't too far away, laying against the nearby wall with her knees slightly bent. Both of them sleeping soundly, which Kirron simply didn't understand. He knew if he were locked up he wouldn't be able to take it. He hates the feeling of being restrained or stuck, so the fact that these two were just sleeping for the heck of it was astonishing to him. He trotted over to Emily to wake her up, but ended up just staring down at her. She. Was. Pretty. Now he found himself shaking his head and muttering incoherent curses about attraction, thinking about how he thought he had already thrown any feelings of love and attraction for her out the window. He kneeled down to put the plate down but ended up very lightly gliding the tips of his fingers through her dirty blonde hair. He witnessed her shift and the instantly darted from the cell in under two seconds, locking the cell gate behind him. Emily woke up with a moan, feeling a vague mystic trail. Someone was there? She shook it off, quickly dividing the food evenly between her and Reiji.

Kirron stood in front of the office door of Raven, desperately not wanting to go in. He truly hated her, and didn't even know how she made it into the Silver Angels Society. "Hopefully I won't have to strangle her today." He mumbled quietly to himself, before opening the door and stepping silently into the office. And there she was. She had wavy, chocolaty brown hair that fell just beneath the shoulder blades. Her eyes were a coffee brown; which really stood out against the creamy vanilla of her clear complexion, and she had long eyelashes. She wore a translucent red tank top with pink and white floral designs pulled over a black long-sleeved shirt. A white scarf was wrapped around her neck. She wore a pink mini skirt and two silver belts. She had boots that reached the center of her thighs with simple accents at the ankles and below the Knees, accentuating her long legs. She wore three silver bangles decorated with silver beads on her right wrist. They matched her silver hoop earrings perfectly. Her lips were plump and a soft red. Oh yeah;, she was pretty, but a pain. She sat on her dark oak desk; which Kirron had to admit was pretty neat, with one leg crossed over the other and her fingers tangled in her hair. "Hey Kirron." She hummed, her voice all smooth and seductive. She began sashaying her way over to provoke Kirron. "I haven't seen you in so long." She crooned, reaching out to touch his chest. Kirron ducked and rolled, not wanting to be touched by her. "There's a reason for that!" He huffed irritably, crossing his arms and earning a couple of amused giggles from Raven. No, Raven really didn't like Kirron at all. She just liked provoking him. And knowing that he couldn't hurt her without getting in trouble with Alister, she loved to push his temper. She noticed that he wasn't in his usual battle attire. This time he wore a open black jacket pulled over a black turtleneck. He wore a red scarf and a silver watch on his wrist. He wore dark blue jeans tucked into black boots. "So why are you here then Kirron?" She asked with a flirtatious shrug.

"Alister and the other top agents are having a picnic." He explained bitterly, biting his bottom lip and looking to the side in agitation. "And unfortunately … you're invited."

"Awwwwwww!" Raven purred, coming to back Kirron against a wall and collapse on him a in a hug. "You wanted to invite me?" She squealed joyfully, squeezing him tightly.

"Let go or I snap your favorite hairbrush in two." Kirron threatened. Raven jumped back with a gasp. "You're a monster for even thinking such a thing!" She exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Kirron accusatorially.

"Whatever. Just meet outside the HQ around twelve, got it?" Kirron grunted, before pushing past her and out the door.

Lily sat at her computer, swiftly typing down a few ideas that she had for the origin of Reiji's magic. She was positive she was just looking in the wrong place. Though she couldn't really believe it, Reiji's magic clearly didn't depend on telepathy, telekinesis, or imagination. So she had to consider the other possibilities.

"Lily."

She recognized ed the voice well, and almost thought she was in trouble by the tone. She turned in her chair to see Kirron leaning against the now open door's frame, knee bent with his hands in his pockets. She was always just a bit a intimidated by him, considering his power and all. She was curious as to why he was here. They barely ever saw each other, making the rare times they were alone together very awkward. Kirron explained the picnic idea to Lily. She was kind of looking forward to letting her curious mind wonder in a good book. But she supposed an outdoor lunch with the team wouldn't be so bad. Kirron trotted off when he was finished. Lily closed her computer and slid a couple of books she planned to read in a bag.

Joseph gazed down at a well framed picture of the beautiful girl that was Pandore, wishing desperately that she would stop hating him and just join the Silver Angels. But the girl was so RIDICULOUSLY stubborn. He stood in front of his desk facing the door of his office, his thoughts lost in the image of his daughter. Well at least, he loved her like a daughter. His light blue eyes wondered up to rest upon a cute little boy called Kirron, after he heard the boy call his name. Kirron looked up at Joseph, a bit of concern dancing in his dark lavender eyes. Joseph set the photo down with a smile. "Hello Kirron." He greeted. He loved this boy, knowing him sense he was a baby. Actually, he was there for the birth. He was a feisty child, still is. But gee did he love him. He was like a second father to him. Kirron loved Joseph just as much. "You still wish Pandore was here?" He asked lightly. He didn't really like Pandore, in fact he pretty much hated her. But he knew how much she meant to Joseph. Joseph nodded. Kirron cocked his head to the side mischievously. "I could easily go retrieve her for you. Would that make you smile?" Joseph smiled softly, patting Kirron's head. "No. She'd certainly kill you." He stated. Kirron turned away, his hands on his hips. "I'm very; very, capable of defeating Pandore." He snapped, hating to be underestimated; especially when being compared to Pandore.

"Calm down Kirron, calm down. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. She has a powerful cursed sword you know?"

"And I have a lance that out runs her sword in power by a country mile." He shot back. Joseph sighed, finding that there was no way to reason with the kid. His hands shot up to poke his ribs playfully. Kirron giggled, leaping away from Joseph's assault. He then explained the picnic to him. Joseph hummed with a nod in response, before giving the snowy haired teen a quick hug. Kirron dashed from the room to go locate the next person.

The next member of the Silver Angels; Keily, could be found on the roof of the Angels HQ. The shy and gentle creature over looked the city from her spot on the roof, her fingers combing threw the fur of an average sized black cat with deep blue eyes. She had long hair that fell to her mid back in subtle curls, taking on the color of a very light lavender. Her eyes were a deep blue, shining with soft joy and taking on the beautiful color of lapis lazuli. Her skin was pale. She had a pink high-waisted wavy skirt that fell a little above the knees. She had a baby blue shirt with the face of a white kitten on it. An open pink short-sleeved jacket was pulled over it. She had cute brown ankle boots and matching fingerless gloves. She had knee high pink and blue striped socks. She wore pink ribbons; and finally, a silver necklace holding three pendants. The first two being smooth and clear bright Azurite, taking on an ovular shape. The last; and sitting in between the two, was a lapis gem taking the shape of a heart. She was the literal paragon of adorable innocents. Kirron snuck up behind her silently, before simply pressing his hands on her shoulders. Keily gushed forward with a startled scream, then whipped around to see Kirron smirking and scowled. "Oh Kirron! I had a cardiac arrest!" She cried, bringing her hand to her palpitating heart. The black cat had darted down the stairs that lead to the roof out of fear. Kirron chuckled, casually raking a hand through his hair and then leaving it to land firmly on his hip. He then explained the picnic idea for the forth time, getting really annoyed with repeating himself. Keily seemed to love the idea, her content face lighting up.

Chris stood in front of the sink, washing the dishes from earlier's breakfast. Cooking for five people was a lot harder than just cooking for himself, not to mention the mess was larger and quantity. He also had to contemplate what the heck he was going to do with the Emily plight. Emily was an excellent female leader, and Chris pretty much felt lost without her guidance. He exhaled deeply, dropping his head into his hand.

"You look a little ill. Need some help?"

Chris looked to his left side to see Vanemy gazing at him with concern. She was wearing one of Aurora's outfits, for it was way to girly to belong to anyone else. it consisted of a lace pink tank top which was barely visible do to the white, elegant, long-sleeved, waist jacket pulled over it. A cream colored pleated skirt that fell to the center of her thighs. White high heal boots. A simple string of pearls around her neck for a necklace. And finally, an alstroemerias sat beautifully in her hair. It wasn't very Vanemy at all, but Chris certainly didn't mind seeing her all dolled up. A large and majestic snow leopard with cerulean eyes stood next to her. This was her familiar, June.

"Nah, you don't have to worry about it." Chris brushed off. Vanemy picked up a porcelain plate and scrubbing it with a wet towel. "But I want to help." Vanemy said. Chris had no complaints , getting back to the task at hand. This time with Vanemy at his side. The two chatted about nothing really as they worked, laughing and joking together.

"Wow, thanks for that Vanemy." Chris breathed when they finished, brushing Vanemy's light auburn hair to gaze into her friendly green eyes with his gentle lavender ones. "You know, you look pretty good in that little outfit there." He rumbled heavily.

"Oh. Th-thank you very much. You look nice as well." Vanemy stuttered, an embarrassed red hue spreading across her cheeks. "Um Chris …" she started, trying to hold the intense gaze of the other. "June's wanting to get out a little so I was going to take her on a stroll through the neighborhood … want to come with me?"

"It would be an honor." Chris chuckled, lifting Vanemy's hand to his lips in an innocuous and playful kiss. Vanemy laughed cheerfully, and the two headed out the front door.

Pandore sat on the rim of the fountain which sat in Chris' front yard. The air was hot but there was a really nice and cool breeze, picking up her raven hair in it's windy grasp. Damian sat next to her, taking in the rest of the front yard's garden and ever so often dipping his hand in the cool blue water of the fountain. His familiar lied lazily n front of his feet. Damian glanced over at Pandore. "So, how did you join the Seals of Amber?" He queried.

"I escaped the Silver Angels and was then found by Chris" Pandore explained. Damian hummed in response, before staring into the azure sky.

"Damian? If you don't mind me asking, what was your childhood like?"'Pandore questioned, pushing her hair from her face.

"For the most part I had a pretty okay childhood." Damian said, tucking one arm behind his head. "My mother loved me dearly. You actually look a lot like her. Anyways. She loved me, and my dad wasn't really around. Then my mother walked out on him, and I ended up in the care of old Ziggy for the duration of the world championships. After that, Jack took me in to his care. He's such a weirdo, but I was grateful. I love him more than anything in the world." Pandore listened to him speak, vaguely wondering if Damian Hart was the son of Ridley Hart. He was a double agent for the Seals of Amber. She was about to ask him, but she couldn't as Chris had called her and Damian's name. The two looked ahead to see Chris and Vanemy walking on the path from the front gate to the front door. Chris informed him that he and Vanemy were going to walk around the neighborhood, before he and Vanemy exited the gates; June and Buddy patted after them. Pandore sighed, losing her train of thought.

Kirron felt a little odd, though he looked very content outwardly. But it was a little weird being the only teenage boy in the main group of top agents of a large society, especially in the position he was in right now. They had all made it to the picnic sight, a small hill near a stream. A large tree stood on the other side of the stream. Alister and Joseph decided to eat lunch under the tree together, telling the kids not to disturb them. That left Kirron, Lily, Raven, and Keily to eat on the hill. Raven and Keily had kicked up a conversation about girl stuff

They spoke of boys, female struggles, and what they liked to wear to bed. The pale boy just felt so weird. Lily sat next to him, ignoring them both as she giggled at what was on the pages of her book. He wished he was her, as he bit into his muffin. Lily never really could say that she ever really had a friendship with any of the Angels top agents. She'd rather observe than act anyway. She respected Kirron, found Raven really annoying, and had neutral feelings toward Keily. "So Kirron, how's your girlfriend?" Raven asked.

"I don't have one." Kirron huffed.

"You mean you and Emily aren't dating?" Raven queried, a cheeky grin adorning her features as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Why would I date my enemy?" Kirron asked, shrugging her off of him. "Better question, why would I even date?"

"Don't worry Kirron. I know that under that grumpy exterior, you're a big cuddly teddy bear with a full heart who only wants someone to smother with your affection." Raven teased in a whiny baby tone, returning to lean on Kirron's shoulder. "Plus, I know you like Emily. I saw you stroke her hair in the cell this morning."

"Why can't you mind your own business?" Kirron growled, losing his temper and tackling Raven to the ground. The two ended up wrestling each other; Raven trying to fight Kirron off, and Kirron trying to inflict as much pain as possible using his own body. Keily had scooted out of the way, taking a seat next to Lily and peering over her shoulder at what she read. "Why do they always do this?" She moaned.

"It can't be helped." Lily hummed. "Raven's an nosy instigator and Kirron's aggressive." She heard Keily sigh, and then had to grin. With Kirron's death threats and Raven's teasing echoing through the air, it certainly wasn't a perfect picnic. But there was a familial wave that drifted around that made it pretty okay.

Emily yawned, leaning against the wall. She guessed that it was around late afternoon. Her thoughts wondered to the Seals of Amber. How was Chris? Did they save Vanemy? The chance of escape were slim too. Only the top agents had the keys to unlock the bars, and they weren't even around. She sighed, frustrated and fed up. Reiji was next to her, he just felt terrible all together.

"Boy do you guys look glum."

The voice came from beyond the bars. Emily and Reiji turned their attention to it, their eyes resting on a boy. He was small, having rusty auburn hair styled oddly with large amber eyes.

"Bao?" The two gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah." Bao laughed smugly, twirling his mahogany staff had n the air cockily. "Dash told me you guys were captured yesterday, thus I came to save you today. Oh and don't worry, my staff took care of all the sentinels." Bao's haughty grin only widened. Dash was his familiar, a small red fox. He was curled up around Bao's neck. Reiji and Emily still gaped in disbelief.

"Huh. I guess your not a worthless peace of nothing after all." Reiji remarked, intriguingly tilting his head in a childish manner.

"Shut up Red!" Bao hissed. He raised his staff to the ceiling. It immediately began to glow a bright crimson. He then pointed it at the iron bars, which began to glow the same shade. The bars then abruptly burst into crimson sparkles, no longer existent. Bao began to heading to the elevator, beaconing for Emily and Reiji to follow. "Step lightly Ladies!" He called tauntingly. Emily and Reiji scampered after him, Emily was still a little shocked. She was just thinking about how she wouldn't make it out of there, and was then miraculously saved by the worst member of the Seals of Amber. Go figure.

Early evening

"It's so good to have you back Emily." Vanemy exhaled with deep relief, wrapping her arms around Emily in a tender embrace. Emily returned the hug with a laugh. "Trust me. I like it a whole lot better here than over there." She said. They were all gathered in the living room of Chris.

"It's been pretty weird without you Red." Chris commented to Reiji from his spot on the couch. Reiji gave an acknowledging nod

"And great job Bao." Chris congratulated.

"I know." Bao grinned.

"It is really good to know you are safe." Pandore breathed happily. It was then that they began to discuss the health of everyone, cause it was clear that not everyone was in the best shape. The only other healers in the Seals of Amber, were Rochelle and Hyoma. Luckily, Rochelle and Aurora were returning to New York from a mission the next day.

"So we'll have a large team meeting here tomorrow afternoon then." Emily concluded, earning agreeing nods from the rest in the room.

Lily's turn came to feed the prisoners. She strolled down the narrow hall that ran between the cells. She got to the last cell on the left, and was really shocked to see that the bars and prisoners were gone. She gasped a bit. How did this happen? She knew something was up when she didn't see any sentinels walking around. She simply thought the ones that worked day shifts had gone home early, and the night shifters just hadn't arrived yet. But no. Alister definitely wouldn't be happy about this, especially sense Reiji and Emily were there only test subjects. Well they did have a few mystic creatures they were running tests on, but nothing was better than a good solid human. She ran off to go find Alister and inform him of the news.

Lily's dark cerulean gaze settled on Kirron. She had found him in a hall on her way to tell Alister. He sat against the wall, his knees bent as he coughed into his arm. Blood stained his sleeves. Her face took on a panicked expression. What should she do?

 **What should Lily do?**

 **So that was chapter 8, I do hope you weeen't disappointed.**

 **Ridley Hart has made a cameo. He belongs to Pandore Hart. Thanks for lending him to me. A quick thanks to all who submitted one. They're so fun to work with. And I am still accepting OCs.**

 **And I still promote The Joys and Disappointments of Life by the Dear Silverswirls. It's such a good story. Just a tap, click, and a scroll away. While you're at it, you should try Discords Eclipse by the same amazing author. It's a long and engrossing tale with a lot of vengeance reading. And what's better than that?**

 **As always, thanks to all who read.**

 **Leave a review and ... ... feedback is so much love!!! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Preparation to Depart

**Hello all! :)**

 **I can't believe I actually completed this on time.**

Lily, allowing her truly concerned nature take charge; slowly approached the snowy haired teenager. Kirron stopped his coughing, glancing up at Lily with a rather surprised look.

"Are you okay?" She queried, gingerly sitting next to him.

"Fine." Kirron mumbled.

"Yeah, cause that's fine." Lily retorted with an eye roll, gesturing to the blood on Kirron's sleeves. Kirron chuckled, before looking off in another direction. He didn't say anything more about what just transpired, and Lily decided not to push the subject; despite her ever present curiosity.

"So how were Emily and Reiji?" Kirron asked with a slight tilt of his head, more so interested in what Emily was doing and feeling.

"They um, they escaped." Lily answered hesitantly, just a bit wary of how the latter would react. Kirron was silent for a while. He was disappointed. He liked having Emily around, and was going to try and talk to her, but it seems that ship clearly sailed a thousand miles away. "Does Alister know of this?" Lily shook her head. "I was on my way to tell him." Kirron cursed lightly under his breath. This was not his day. "Well, let's go tell Alister." He groaned apathetically.

Lily and Kirron entered Alister's office; where ironically enough, Raven and Keily happen to be waiting too. Lily just guessed they were talking about the picnic to Alister. Joseph was there too, silently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Alister sat at his desk, stacking files. Raven sat on the edge of his desk, childishly kicking her feet back and forth. Keily stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, looking out at the darkening sky. They all turned their attention to Lily and Kirron.

"Oh god Kirron, how the heck did that happen?" Raven gasped, her brown eyes focusing on the blood which covered his sleeves.

"It's really none of your business." Kirron huffed.

"You're so snippy. I'm just a concerned friend." Raven laughed.

"And sense when were we friends?" Kirron spat.

"Sense I released my book featuring how much you love me!" Raven cried with glee, flinging her arms into the air.

"Is there a chapter featuring how much you actually tick me off?" Was the nicer version of what Kirron had to say.

"Afraid not my good sir." Raven sang. "In stead there is a chapter featuring your undying love for me but you also desperately want to make the naughty fantasies you have for Emily a reality."

"What!!! …?" Kirron was absolutely speechless for a second. "Okay Raven get your pen and paper ready because I'm about to give you a whole new story to write." He threatened, very swiftly materializing his lance and darting over to Raven. Luckily, Alister was able to step defensively in front of Raven before he could land an attack.

"Wow, you're really angry." Raven giggled. "If you want, I can make a footnote about how the info displayed in the story might not be accurate in volume six." Her grinned widened.

"Might? You know very well that it isn't accurate at all."'Kirron hissed, only getting a sneer from Raven.

"It's okay Kirron. You're a guy. You're bound to think of those indecent things. Guys are guys. It's just how it goes." Raven chuckled, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Excuse me! I certainly do not." Kirron defended.

"You're lying." Raven deadpanned.

"Don't say another word." Kirron rumbled heavily. Raven giggled loudly.

"So can we get back to the reason of which we're here?" Lily asked. Kirron returned to her side, dematerializing his lance. Alister reseated himself at his desk, while Keily trotted over to the desk with a slightly amused smile.

"Unfortunately, Emly and Reiji escaped. No doubt while we were at the picnic." Lily informed. Keily took on a slight frown, more so for Kirron than herself. She knew that her big brother like friend was looking forward to trying to get just a tad bit closer to his crush, but that pretty much seemed in possible now. For Alister, a lot of anger flashed in his azure eyes for a second. But he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. Raven's grin only widened. "Great! Now I know longer have competition for Kirry's attention!" She cheered.

"Do you ever stop lying?" Kirron groaned. Joseph really had no reaction.

"I suppose we'll return to our main mission. Retrieving Jack and Damian." Alister stated.

Once again, Jack and Damian found themselves in Chris' living room. The rest of the Seals of Amber they met along with two new faces were gathered there as well. Chris had made introductions an and the meeting was about to commence. Jack looked around curiously, listening to the fragments of conversation that drifted through the air. Damian just gazed blankly at the wall, ever so often glancing at Pandore. He couldn't deny that he held an attraction to the girl; and judging by the way she blushed every time he looked at her, he was pretty sure she was attracted to him too. Pandore at the moment was chatting with her best friend Rochelle on the couch. Rochelle had just returned with Aurora from rescuing a couple of mages from being snatched up by the Silver Angels. Honestly the large agency had agents everywhere. Saving everyone was impossible, but it seemed that the Seals of Amber were doing a pretty good job so far. Like Pandore, Rochelle was a lovely girl. She was pretty tall with that hourglass figure. She had a clear honey complexion with cheerful chocolaty brown eyes. She had dark brown hair that fell in subtle curls over her shoulders and to her mid back. Her clothing was pretty casual, wearing a pink floral top, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a silver belt and bangle, black combat boots, and a necklace with a heart pendent that Pandore bought her. Emily and Vanemy chatted on the other couch. Bao sat in a chair which Reiji stood next to, and Aurora stood next to Reiji. Chris stood with his arms crossed on the head of the couch.

"All right you guys." Emily stated, gaining everyone's attention. "Things have been pretty good on our end. Kirron has given us a bit of trouble, but we're okay. We've got two new members on the team. Um, Vanemy needs some help to recover from black lightning, and Reiji needs medical attention." Everyone listened to Emily's recap. Rochelle was next to speak, her voice was clear and powerful. "Sadly, things aren't as fortunate on our end. Remember that Hyoma, Ryuga and Valerian went to England a couple of weeks ago to see if a second Silver Angels facility was being built there?" She dropped her head, shaking it with her eyes closed. "Our suspicions have been confirmed. I just spoke to Valerian on the phone last night. He said that the construction of the facility was happening right now. Their building it with dragon metal, and Mary is monitoring it." A wave of silence enveloped the room as everything seemed to take a dark turn. Jack wasn't the smartist when it cane to mystic and magic elements, but he did know that dragon metal was a strong substance that could only be destroyed by the combined magic of about six or seven fire mages. Chris stood up straight. "That absolutely can not happen!" Chris growled. "If … if they build another HQ, a whole other continent full of mages will be in trouble."

"Yes, but what can we do?" Vanemy queried helplessly.

"I suppose we'll have to go to Europe." Emily moaned, once again grabbing the attention of everyone. "I'm a fire mage, Aurora is one, Damian is one, and so is Ryuga. All we can do is try, right? We can all head to Europe ASAP, and hopefully we can burn what they're trying to create. It's all we can do." It took a while, but she soon earned agreeing nods from everyone.

"Pack your bags then, because we've got a long journey ahead of us." Chris ordered. "Rochelle? I'll need you to stay here for a while. Just so you can heal Vanemy and Reiji." The brunette gave an understanding nod. And with that, everybody began to disperse and leave. Pandore decided to stay with Rochelle.

A little while later in Europe

The construction of the Silver Angels' second HQ was going exceptionally well. Everyone building were moving extremely well. Alister certainly wouldn't be angry with progression. Monitoring it all was a girl named Mary, another top agent of the Angels. She was a bit pale, having long silvery gray hair and innocent emerald eyes. She wore an elegant waist jacket pulled over a transparent tank top with linen trousers. She sat on top of the construction sight, overlooking everything from there. Her smaragdine gaze caught sight of a commotion down below. It seemed that someone was knocking the construction workers unconscious. Before this person could knock out another one, Mary leapt from her spot and landed smoothly in front of them. It was a boy. He had thick, messy, raven hair with porcelain skin and the dark lavender eyes of Kirron. He wore a navy blue mid sleeved button-up, of which he chose to only fasten the two center buttons, pulled over a black long sleeved turtle neck. He wore a royal blue scarf. He had dark blue jeans tucked into black boots and a gold watch similar to Kirron's silver one.

"Well well, if it isn't Valerian." Mary huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey Mary." Valerian greeted, as if they weren't enemies.

"So you're trying to stop the construction huh? Unfortunately for you, I just can not let that happened." Mary stated. She threw a punch at Valerian, who avoided it by darting to the side. He then crossed his hands over his head, making a large sphere of yellow, pink, and white light appear within them. He shot it straight at Mary. The girl ducked. The two continued trading attacks, Valerian with his powerful light magic and Mary with the the power of gravity. Valerian seemed to have the upper hand; that was, until Mary delivered an extremely rough punch to Valerian's stomach with her gauntlet. Valerian hit the ground with a hard thud, blood spewing from his mouth with a gasp. He groaned in pain, his entire body vibrating from the shock of the blow. Mary charged him for another attack. Knowing that he probably wouldn't survive another hit like that, Valerian darted off. Mary smirked as she drowned in victory, but decided to follow him to see what he was up to. Valerian slid down the wall of an ally with a sigh. He took out his phone to inform Rochelle of what just happened.

"Hello?" Rochelle's voice rang from the phone.

"Hey Rochelle." Valerian groaned into the phone.

"What's up? You sound totally crushed."

"Yeah, I just took a major loss to Mary. Getting near that construction sight is way harder than expected. Mary's a total beast and i'm pretty sure I saw Bryson hanging around."

"You saw Bryson?!!!!!!" Rochelle's eyes widened in shock.

"Yup." Valerian answered.

"Are you sure?" Rochelle pushed.

"Mhm."

"Oh Dear God No." Rochelle plead. Adding Bryson to the equation sure did make things a hundred and fifty kabillion times harder. His physical cal combat abilities were horrifying. Even Rochelle; the hand to hand combat queen, always lost or tied with him. Not to mention he was just as good in terms of magic. "Well, we're heading to Europe to give you and the others a hand." Rochelle mumbled finally.

"Okay. See you then." Valerian concluded, before hanging up. Mary had heard everything, silently dashing back to the hotel she was staying at to video chat Alister about what happened. Rochelle too informed everyone else of the misfortunate news.

That evening. The hotel room Mary received was rather large and luxurious. She sat on her bed, her laptop in her lap. The screen was a bright blue with a large white loading sign. Soon, Alister's face popped up on the screen. He looked cross, his azure eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a frown. "What." He demanded. Mary wasn't sure what to say. It was then that Alister was pushed from view and Raven's face appeared on the screen. Her eyes were cheerful and she wore an excited grin. "Hey hey hey!" She sang, putting her hand to her cheek and waving. She glanced in the direction of where Alister was pushed. "That's how you hello." She said cockily. Mary rolled her eyes. Then Raven was pulled from view and Kirron took her place. "Hello Mary. Are you doing well?" He asked softly. Mary opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a loud complaint from Raven about Kirron's interference.

"Shut your mouth!" Kirron ordered. Raven leapt on him in response and the two were no longer visible on screen, but the sounds of them wrestling could be heard. Annoyed sighs from Alister and Lily echoed in the background, followed by a small giggle from Keily. "Hi Mary." The sweet lavender haired teen greeted, briefly showing her face to the camera before joining Raven and Kirron on the floor to try and break up the fight. Then Joseph knelt in front of the camera. "Hello Mary." He smiled.

"Hello Joseph." Mary cheered.

"I'm gonna adjust the camera so you can see everyone." Lily's voice warned. A click could be heard and then everyone came into view on Mary's screen. Joseph stood on the right with a bit of a grin. Alister stood next to him, still frowning. Lily stood slightly behind him. Kirron was lying on his back panting; Raven sitting on his lap with a simper and her phone in her hand, and Keily sprawled across his chest with a content smile. That irritated Mary a bit, as she liked Kirron.

"So why the sudden call?" Lily queried.

"I heard Valerian talking with Rochelle on the phone. They said they were coming to Europe, most likely to stop the construction. And they know Bryson's here. They'll probably bring more of them knowing this information. Bryson and I can't handle all of them alone." Mary explained. Alister groaned in aggravation as all eyes snapped to him in expectation. "Okay." He exhaled. "We'll all come to support you guys. I'll have Astrid look after things here." Astrid is the wife of Alister.

"Kay. See you soon." Mary chimed, before hanging up and flopping backward on her bed.

Damian was already bundled up in blankets when Jack cane to plop on the bed from his shower, not yet asleep though. He watched him dry his hair with his silver eyes, a bit of an annoyed frown on his face.

"What's the matter Damian?" Jack questioned, shifting his gaze to his friend.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Damian spat.

"Come on. I know you Damian." Jack chuckled.

"I'm a bit nervous about the upcoming trip I guess." He admitted.

"Aww." Jack whimpered playfully, snuggling up against Damian. "That's all? You're so silly. You should be excited. Besides, you can handle anything! And if I'm with you, nothing can touch you." He heard Damian sigh with relief and felt him relax. "And do you know where we're going? Europe! That place is full of romantic hotspots. You could use it to score points on Pandore." He added. Damian laughed, punching Jack innocuously. "Yeah right." He rumbled. Jack giggled in response, before wishing Damian goodnight.

 **So there you have it friends. What do you think? They'll be in Europe next chapter so it should be a long one. But then again, I'm pretty lazy so I may end up just splitting it into parts.**

 **Sweet Mary belongs to the darling Pandore. Thanks a lot for lending her to me. I hope I am doing an okay job with your OCs.**

 **All right!!! Bryson made a cameo! Bey belongs to my sister, yay! Thank you. :D**

 **That's all for now my friends.**

 **Remember to leave a review and that feedback is ... ... ... ... ...**

 **LOVE! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 European Pleasures Part 1

**Hello all whom seem to like this story.**

 **Ha! I did indeed predict my own actions. I planned for this to be one big chapter, but got lazy. This chapter is here kind of just to let you know what's going on.**

Jack sat on the couch, his hands folded professionally in his lap. The rest of the Seals of Amber were scattered around the room. They were in the lovely and luxurious sweet of the hotel they rented a four days stay in. Having Chris as a friend wasn't a bad bonus of being a part of the Seals of Amber. Though Jack had to admit that he was pretty disappointed they were only there to stop destruction of a second Angels HQ. Sure they were there for a noble cause, but staying a couple of weeks to explore and sight see wouldn't have been so bad. He sighed, twirling strands of burgundy hair around his fingers. Damian leaned on his shoulder, his large silvery gray eyes half open. He was still a bit tired from the trip to get there. Emily sat next to him. She wasn't a fan of the trip there. They had to go by boat, and the poor blonde had a small fear of water. Vanemy occupied that final place on the couch next to Emily, her green eyes darting around curiously. Rochelle leaned against the wall, arms crossed and knee bent with a slight smile. Pandore stood next to her. Chris and Bao occupied arm chairs and Aurora was sprawled across the love seat. Soon the door to their sweet swung open. The first to enter was a boy. He was an average height with porcelain skin. He had a head of messy raven hair and the dark lavender eyes of Kirron. He took a seat on the arm of the couch. Next to enter was one cheerful lad with fluffy light lavender hair and bright blue eyes. He occupied the other arm of the couch. The last to enter forced a chill to cross Jack's spine. Ryuga didn't exactly give him the best memories, and he found himself a bit intimidated by his presence. Damian instantly glared at Ryuga, hating him ever sense he managed to scar Jack at the world championships. Ryuga shot them both a smirk, before leaning against the wall opposite Rochelle.

"Guys this is Jack and Damian, the new members I told you about." Rochelle stated, gesturing kindly to the two boys. "Jack and Damian, these are the other members of the Seals of Amber. Valerian, Hyoma, and it seems that you know Ryuga." She introduced, gesturing to the names' respective owners. "And yes. Valerian is related to the Silver Angels chamber-mate. They're brothers." She stated after viewing the look Damian was giving Valerian. The bluenette hummed in response.

"So what's the plan?" Valerian asked, brushing a hand across his forehead.

"Well. The construction sight isn't too far from this hotel." Emily started. "It's probably a twenty minute walk. I think we should head there tomorrow morning. Early. I believe they won't expect us to attack around 6:00 a.m." A chorus of unpleasant groans washed through the room.

"Trust me, I'm the last person who wants to wake up that early." Emily mused. "But that's the only option that'll give us the advantage of surprise. We'll have to take out the construction workers and any security they might have as well. I'm sorry, but all the fire mages can not participate in this. Their goal is to conserve energy to burn the construction. This means that everyone else must do the fighting and protect the fire mages best they can. When Ryuga, Damian, Aurora, and I make it to the construction, we'll split up to burn other parts. Ryuga, you'll take the back. Aurora, you take the front. I'll take the left side and Damian will take the right. Does everybody understand?" Her azure eyes darted around the room in search of a nod from everyone. "Great. Then for now you can do whatever you'd like. Be sure to go to bed early." She said. Most began to disperse to their bedrooms. Emily and Aurora left the hotel all together, for they both had the intentions of checking out the preforming arts center. Ironically enough, Valerian left the hotel with the sane intention. Ryuga, Hyoma, and Bao went to their rooms, while Chris and Vanemy decided to take a walk around the hotel.

"You wanna do something together Jack?" Damian asked casually.

"Nope." Jack hummed cheerfully, catching Damian by surprise. Jack chuckled, poking Damian's forehead. "Go ask Pandore instead. You can hang out with me anytime." The artist grinned

"Ah thanks. You're such a good friend." Damian breathed, giving the older teen a quick hug.

"Oh trust me Honey I know." Jack laughed arrogantly with a haughty flip of the hair. Damian sneered, before trotting over to the wall where Rochelle and Pandore were chatting.

"Hey." He greeted, placing his hand on Pandore's shoulder and gaining the attention of the two girls.

"Yo." Rochelle replied casually.

"Hello Damian." Pandore greeted back, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Wanna check out the town with me?" Damian queried.

"Oh … really?" Pandore gasped quietly, seeming to blush even more. Damian nodded. Pandore glanced up at Rochelle, who nodded with a smile. Pandore turned to Damian with an excited yes. Damian grabbed her hand and lead her from the sweet. Jack watched them leave with a smile.

"So you're the big brother of the two huh?" Remarked that of a feminine voice. Jack glanced toward the voice's origin to see Rochelle hopping on the arm of the couch next to him. She really was pretty. Her skin was vibrant, her hair was lustrous and curly, and she had plump lips. Jack actually wasn't sure how to react. Rochelle cocked her head playfully with a grin. "Don't worry, I'm the big sister of the two of us too." Jack was still unsure of what to say.

"Talker, aren't cha?" Rochelle stated sarcastically. Jack giggled awkwardly, a faint pink crossing his cheeks.

"Ha!" Rochelle exclaimed, "You're adorable! N a different and weird kind of way, but still very cute."

"Thank you." Jack grinned, blushing more.

"So I know that being alone isn't fun." Rochelle stated. "I've got bucks to burn and we're both artistic nerds. How about we go see what England's hobby shop has to offer?" Jack found himself smiling, loving the girl's cheerful and confident attitude. "Sounds fun." He answered.

Alister stood proudly in front of the construction sight, a small grin adorning his features as his azure eyes took in everything that went on. Everything was going fabulously. The workers were moving exceptionally quickly and Alister could almost see the shape of it. Kirron stood next to him, just kind of gazing blankly at the construction. Raven and Keily stood behind them chatting. Lily and Joseph stood behind them; Lily glancing around curiously, while Joseph just stood attentively. Mary was sitting atop the construction sight kicking her feet and daydreaming when she noticed the group below. She leapt down in front of them with a smile. "Hi Guys." She greeted cheerfully. A wave of different hellos echoed from the group. And she gave a special hello to Kirron, covering him with small kisses and cuddles before resting her head against the crook of his neck in an embrace.

"Hi Mary." Kirron breathed softly, looping a casual arm over her back and rubbing her shoulders. So yes, the silver haired girl's attraction to the male teen was blatant. It was unfortunate too, because Kirron just didn't feel the same way. He viewed the childish girl as a little sister, despite the fact that she had three years on him. It seemed that every girl wanted him but the one he so desired. Life was cruel, so very very cruel. But Mary was painfully possessive and aware of Kirron's crush, making Kirron a bit wary of what Mary might try to do to Emily if she saw her. He could only imagine how Emily would feel when confronted by Mary. Caught in the anger of another woman for a boy she didn't even care about? He found himself fantasizing the different scenarios. He didn't even notice Mary dart from his arms to greet Joseph.

"What's happen'in Peeps?" Was the powerful and masculine voice that pulled him from his thoughts. All glanced toward the voice's origin to see none other than Bryson standing in front of them. He was a big boy, being rather tall with a heck of a lot of muscle. He had a smooth and clear peanut butter complexion with dimples and a tiny scorch mark under his eye. He had thick eyebrows and beautiful hazel eyes. His hair was well combed and black and auburn. He wore black jeans and matching black and blue hightop tennis shoes. He had a leather bracelet on his right arm and wore a cobalt blue T-shirt. He was the epitome of a handsome jock.

"Yo Bryson!" Kirron greeted happily.

"Sup Homey!?" Bryson greeted back.

"Ha ha!!!" They exclaimed in unison and in the exact same way. They then high-fived twice, shook hands, side hugged, and then exploded in laughter.

"Darn those boys and their cool handshakes." Raven cursed after watching the two.

"I wanna cool handshake." Keily whined.

"Huh, I think it's cute." Lily commented. Raven was next to go give Bryson a special greeting, attacking him in a large hug.

"Haha! Hey Raven!" Bryson chuckled, running a hand down her back. He liked her a lot. In fact he wanted to date her; but like most guys, was a bit too shy in confessing his love. He then trotted over to Lily and Keily. "Hey girls." He laughed, tousling their lavender hair. The two glanced up at him.

"Glad to see you're hear Bryson." Alister grumbled. Unlike most in the Silver Angels, Alister actually was rather annoyed with Bryson. But he was way to valuable of an agent to hate.

"So, what's the plan for defending the base?" Bryson queried.

"Simple." Alister stated. "All we're going to do is take turns guarding the base. Anyone from the Seals of Amber turn up, give the others a call. Joseph and Mary, you guys are day time people so you'll keep watch from now until 6:00 in the evening. Keily and Lily, you guys take from 6:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. Raven and Bryson are the all night party animals, so you'll take from 9:00 p.m. to 2:00 a.m. Kirron you are literally the only one who can function properly in the morning so you'll go from 2:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m. with Ridley." Kirron moaned unnecessarily loudly at the mention of Ridley's name. "I gotta work with him?" He groaned.

"Well you two are the most powerful members here. Why shouldn't you work together?" Alister remarked.

"First, I'm first and he's second in terms of power." Kirron huffed. "Second, the guy pisses me off. He doesn't talk or listen. And I don't trust him."

"Kirron. You're being dramatic." Alister commented.

"Oho am I now? Luckily for me your opinion doesn't matter and it's funny that you think it does." Kirron shot back. "Heed my warning Dad, Ridley is nothing but trouble."

"Yeah right." Alister retorted.

"Okay fine, don't believe me." Kirron replied calmly. "I'm off to the preforming arts center. Tgat's where you'll find me when you're ready to apologize. Wanna come Bryson?"

"Yeah dude. Wanna hit the arcade after?" Bryson answered, joining Kirron's side. Kirron nodded.

"Lit!" Bryson sang.

"Why is that kid so stubborn!!?" Alister shouted when the two were out of sight.

 **Profanity. I myself don't use it; and probably won't for another thirty kabillion years, but find it appropreite to better convey my character emotions when dealing with diologue.**

 **So the next chapter should be short as it will only focus on what our characters are doing before the burning of the construction. Chapter twelve should be intense as it should focus on the burning of the construction; and if you could not guess, a rather interesting battle will take place. Please, stay tuned.**

 **Well that will conclude things for today.**

 **Remember to leave a review and that ... ... feedback is love! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 European Pleasures 2

**Hello all!**

 **I have returned with yet another chapter, and I got it up sooner than usual. Go me! This chapter is meant to make you laugh a little; so if you don't, then I clearly am not the greatest at humor. :)**

The atmosphere was actually rather peaceful, which was something Emily and Aurora could very well appreciate. The two fire mages strolled down the many sidewalks that meandered through London. There were a lot of other people that hurried off to their destinations. Some preferred to take their time and chat with their buddies. Emily glanced around at all that they passed from the tall buildings to the vas parks. She certainly wasn't expecting to get to travel so far out of the country so quickly. Aurora focused on what was going on as well, loving the cool yet sunny weather. She carried her familiar in her arms, a fluffy white Pomeranian. "Holy crap!" She exclaimed suddenly, startling Emily.

"What is it!?" Emily gasped. The redhead pointed ahead. The large preforming arts center lie in front of them, anextremely long line of people and familiars protruding from the front doors. But that wasn't all, the tickets were being sold for ninety dollars each. More over, two familiar teenage boys around the same age stood at the end of the line. Bryson in Kirron. The two were chatting casually together while their familiars played around with each other. They honestly looked liked regular people more than top agents of an evil society. Emily gasped a bit, focusing her eyes on the two boys. Aurora moved behind the sandy blonde out of intimidation. "Should we come back later?" Emily shook her head. "They can't be here to cause trouble, but I'll keep an eye on them just in case." She stated, before very confidently trotting to the back of the line. Aurora hesitated, before very slowly trailing after her.

"Bryson you're an idiot." Kirron chuckled nonchalantly. "You've liked Raven for six straight months and you haven't confessed your love to her at all?"

"Yeah, says the big dope who's had a crush on Em …" Bryson couldn't finish his retort, for Kirron's hand had quickly shot up to cup over his mouth. "Look." The white haired male ordered in a hushed tone. He gestured behind then. Bryson's hazel gaze followed Kirron's movement to the sandy blonde that stood right behind them, watching them carefully. Bryson's eyes widened a little upon realizing it was Emily. "Um … hello." He laughed awkwardly, turning to face her and scratching the back of his head. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh yeah real smooth Bryson." Kirron commented sarcastically. Emily waved subtly, unsure of how to act. How do you act when you're enemy is trying to hold up a casual conversation? Aurora stood slightly behind her, giving the two boys glares. Bryson found himself flustered, boy was he in an awkward position. "How about I do you girls a favor and pay for your tickets?" Emily's azure eyes widened upon this proposition. How unexpected. Aurora let out a surprised gasp. Kirron smirked, deciding to join Bryson in his offer. "Yes, and I'll help pay." He hummed. "Consider it a truce for now. Bryson and I mean you know harm. We're the same as you, only wanting to see the arts center." Emily thought for a while before allowing a small smile to grace her pale features. "Fine." She stated softly, holding out her hand. Bryson and Kirron both shook it, closing the deal.

"Sure." Aurora stated. "But don't you dare try anything, or I'll hit you both where it hurts." Bryson nodded while Kirron sneered.

Meanwhile Jack gazed in interest at a set of paintbrushes. They had thin handles and soft bristles. Soon a flood of different ideas invaded his mind. The brushes sat in a pretty big box next to a bunch of other art utensils. They were all lined neatly across the long shelves that made up that aisle. Rochelle skipped over to him from another aisle she was checking out, a large box of well organized and expensive markers tucked in her arms. Jack glanced over at her. "So then, are you an artist as well?" Jack queried.

"Nope." Rochelle hummed cheerfully, using one hand to twirl her hair. "I create art for fun. My true occupation is a writer and musician."

"Mm?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I write self help books along with my own personal stories." Rochelle explained. "Along with writing and singing my own songs. My stage name is Autumn Sunset." Jack grinned widely. "I own a lot of your albums." Rochelle returned the grin with a bright smile. She put her box of markers down to attack him in a large hug and thank him for his support. Jack closed his arms around her and stroked her back. "You really are just a little Miss Busy Body." He commented. Rochelle pulled away with a chuckle. "'Most certainly, I have to fill my days or I'll get totally bored. But I do get really really busy a lot. Especially with being a magic mercenary and a part of the Seals of Amber. " She lifted her box back into her arms. "Did you find something you wanted to buy?" She witnessed the burgundy haired teen nod and place a firm hand on the box of paintbrushes. "Excellent, then let's go check everything out. Then we can head to the nearby coffee shop I saw on our way here." Jack hummed in agreement, sliding the box into his arms.

"Thank you very much." Emily grinned as she gently took the ticket from kirron's hand. The snowy haired male nodded. Aurora also took a ticket from Bryson. "Thanks." She said, flashing a sweet smile. Bryson nodded with a grin, before following Kirron into the preforming arts center. Emily and Aurora both exchanged glances. Aurora was still rather untrusting of the two boys, but considered the fact that they didn't hate her and her friends. She certainly wouldn't spend a hundred and eighty dollars on someone she hated, whether it created a truce or not. Emily was still a bit wary of the boys, but took in to account that they weren't all bad after all. The two then entered the preforming arts center. The place was enormous. Just a giant museum of pretty much everything. It was pretty crowded too, Kirron and Bryson were no where in sight.

"Aw cool." Emily breathed, gazing at one of the many large rooms that occupied the center. It was an extremely dark theater with a lit up stage at the back. It would exhibit a piano concert featuring a bit of violin in just a couple of minutes, as stated by the sign that hung above the dark theater's entrance. Other people at the arts center spilled into the theater. Emily wanted to grab a good seat before they were all gone. "Aurora, want to check out the theater with me?" The blonde asked, turning to face the redhead. Only the redhead wasn't there. Emily sighed. It wasn't uncommon for Aurora to stray from her group when she wanted something. In this case, Emily assumed it was the guitar exhibit that wasn't too far from where she stood. She took out her phone, shooting her a text that had informed that they would meet back at the entrance of the arts center in an hour. Aurora replied with an okay and a smiley emoji within a few seconds. Emily slid her phone back into her pocket and slipped into the darkness of the theater. The sounds of chatter filled the air, and Emily found herself lost in the vast crowd as she tried to catch a seat. She let out a surprised yelp as someone's arm closed around her waist and pulled her down into a seat near the front. She quickly turned to see Kirron sitting in the seat next to her, staring straight at her.

"Uuuuum…"

"You never would've made it." Kirron stated blandly, looking past her and at the aisle. Emily followed his gaze to the aisle where she once stood. From what she could see through the darkness, a multitude of people were pushing and fighting for a seat. And from what Emily could see, there was no longer any available. "Woah." She returned her gaze to Kirron, noticing that Bryson sat on the other side of him. "Um … thanks I guess." She drawled. Kirron closed his eyes, nodding once with a soft smile.

"But honestly I'm surprised this seat wasn't taken." She mused to herself, looking at the lit up stage that wasn't too far away from where the three sat.

"Yeah. Everyone's way too afraid to sit next to Bryson." Kirron spat in an amusement.

"I am not scary." Bryson huffed loudly.

"Very few would agree with that statement." Kirron smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Cork it Weirdo. The only reason that seat isn't taken is because there's a creepy little midget devoid of any color sitting next to it." Bryson shot back.

"First. I am not creepy nor am I a midget. I only appear short to you because you are the size of the Empire State Building." Kirron retorted sharply. "And I am not devoid of color. I just don't have much of it." He stared at him playfully, causing Bryson to chuckle and playfully tousle his thick white hair. "But you know you're pretty dang hot for an albino." Bryson remarked.

"That is really disturbing coming from you." Kirron commented.

"I'm your friend, I'm supposed to tell you these things." Bryson laughed. Emily giggled silently to herself. The two kind of reminded her of how Chris and Bao got when they were arguing. And she had to say that she agreed with Bryson's statement. Kirron was pretty attractive. Everyone then grew silent as the pianist walked on stage. Emily felt just a bit uncomfortable with the two boys so close by; but with the behavior they've exhibited so far, she wasn't too worried and even a bit grateful.

Rochelle sat across from Jack at a booth in the quaint little coffee shop. They both had white chocolate mochas. She watched him sketch a detailed rose on his sketch pad curiously. "Will you color it?" She questioned. Jack; completely engrossed in his sketch, hummed bleakly in response. "I plan to water color it." He elaborated, not looking up from his picture. Rochelle leaned back in her seat and whistled coolly. "You can work with water colors?" Jack nodded.

"Well you're lucky cause I sure as heck can't." The girl chuckled, once again twirling her hair. This time Jack looked up from his paper. "I can teach you sometime. It'll be fun. Besides it's the least I can do, after you've been so nice to me."

"Ha! Good idea." Rochelle agreed with a charming laugh.

"Um .. are you sure you need… all of that?" Lily asked in shock, gazing up blankly at the shopping kart that was overflowing with cute and girly clothes. Raven and Keily wanted to go to the mall and according to Raven, Lily just had to come with them. She originally just planned on refusing, but then Keily begged really hard and even offered to take her to one of the libraries afterwords. How could she say no? Raven cheerfully popped her head from behind the shopping kart with a goofy grin. "Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "I absolutely have to bye everything cute. How often do you get to shop in England!?"

"Well, you could always shop online." Lily replied rationally.

"It's not the same thing!" Raven protested. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Now come on, we gotta find Keily. Then we gotta find you something cute." The brunette exclaimed.

"Um. I'm good thank you." Lily deadpanned. She really wasn't much of a shopper.

"Nonsense!" Raven cried, grabbing Lily's hand and the handle of her shopping kart and dragging them off. "You can't go to a mall and not buy something."

Lily groaned as she collapsed into a chair at the library. Raven and Keily had dragged her to fifty different stores, and she only ended up buying one thing. Her legs felt like Popsicle sticks, and she was totally out of breath. "I'm never going shopping with you guys again." She panted. Raven cocked her head to the side with a simper, while Keily giggled.

Emily found herself standing at the entrance of the preforming arts center. Aurora stood behind her. The piano concert was amazing. Emily really enjoyed it, and it gave her an idea for a few tunes she could play on her own piano. "Thank you again." She said to Kirron and Bryson, who stood in front of her and Aurora. Kirron ran a hand through his hair, a motion Emily noticed he seemed to do often. "It's no problem at all." He breathed. Bryson nodded weakly in agreement, as he was still in a sleep fog from falling asleep in the middle of the piano concert. Kirron grinned, before leading his friend from the center. Aurora immediately grabbed Emily by her shoulders and turned her to look her in the eye. "Did they hurt you? Did they sexually harass you. You're a pretty girl Emily it's believable."

"I promise I'm fine. They didn't do anything." Emily insisted, deciding to the leave the part where Kirron pulled her from the crowd out. Aurora smirked in satisfaction.

Damian walked; his hand still ahold of Pandore's wrist, on the path that surrounded one of the parks. It was rather nice with the cool air and sounds that nature brought about. Plus, it was just the two of them. They had been talking for a while now,

"I am a fan of lemon cake." Pandore informed after Damian had stated that he liked strawberry cake. Damian chuckled a bit. He was liking her a lot, and was even thinking about asking her out. He gazed up at the sky that darkened slowly as the sun set. "We better get back to the hotel." Pandore nodded.

Upon arriving back at the hotel, everyone chatted about there day with their friends within the group, and then readied themselves for bed. The early starting day ahead of them wouldn't be easy.

 **Well I really do hope you enjoyed. This was really just a bridge to the next chapter. I am still planning that out by the way, so I am very unsure that I will get it up at my usual time.**

 **That concludes business for tonight, so see you later.**

 **Leave a review and feedback is ... ... love. I am so tired. '-' This is what becomes of those who stay up too late.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Big Battle in Europe

**Hello all! :)**

 **Finally I had a chance to just sit down and write this chapter. And I think I managed to get it up in a pretty timely fashion as well.**

 **Warning: This chapter is rather violent, though I don't think it is too gory as I'm not one who writes god all that much.**

Darkness loomed over London, the cloudy sky was covered with shades of dark blues and inky blacks. The air was chilly too. The city was quiet and empty. The Seals of Amber stood a little ways from the construction sight, all crouched behind a couple of bushes as to be unseen by those guarding the construction. Chris held a pair of binoculars to his face to better view the construction. "Okay. There aren't any construction workers around, but they know we're here." The blonde surveyed quietly to the rest of the group.

"Really?" Emily gasped from her spot next to him. Chris handed her the binoculars to her. The sandy blonde held them up to see every Silver Angels member but Alister standing readily in front of the sight. She also caught sight of another man around Alister's age standing next to Kirron. He was the exact definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark blue hair and cold gray eyes. This was Ridley. He was a double agent for the Seals of Amber, and he was Damian's father; albeit Damian wasn't on good terms with him. A raven with blood red feathers perched on his shoulder. "Ridley's familiar must've told them." She hummed. Damian twitched from his spot behind Emily upon hearing his father's name. He didn't think that he'd ever see him again. He felt Jack land a hand on his shoulder and immediately began to relax.

"Okay." Emily breathed. "Our priority still remains to burn the construction. We'll all go in at once, but we'll have a formation to give the fire mages more protection. Chris and Bao, you guys'll stand on either side of me. Do your best to insure that I am not injured. Ryuga will be a few feet away, Rochelle and Valerian do the same as Chris and Bao to him. A few feet away from him will be Damian, Jack and Pandore will do the same for him. Lastly Vanemy will protect Aurora. Make sure you get Ridley to battle you Vanemy. You two have been practicing on faking a fight right?"

"Correct." Vanemy nodded in a hushed tone. "We've perfected it in fact. And we both know how to throw the fight as well."

"Excellent. In this way we can split them up and take them out this way." Emily whispered. "Let's go."

The Seals of Amber charged straight toward the construction, easily catching the attention of the Angels. And just as Emily predicted, they all split up to attack them separately. Mary immediately went for Emily with the intent of killing her. She threw a punch at the sandy blonde with her silver gauntlet. Emily stepped back with stoic calm, allowing Chris to step in front of her from his spot on her right side with a gold barrier. Bao ran around to the back of Mary to send a jarring blow to her head with his staff, but a shadowy barrier appeared in between he and Mary as to inhibit him from doing so. Bao glanced behind him to see Lily standing just a few feet away, her hand coming down back to her side from summoning the barrier. "Oh … so you're my opponent huh?" The auburn haired boy sneered. Lily didn't say anything. Bao sprinted toward the girl, but fell before reaching her do to the wave of dark energy she called to attack his ankles. "You … are gonna get real annoying." He growled through gritted teeth, rising back to his feet. Lily smirked slightly. While Bao tried countless attacks only to have them blocked by Lily's magic, Mary was suffering the same thing with Chris in his shields of golden light. Emily was careful to always stay behind Chris, to stay in his protection until Mary was taken care of. She wasn't even sure why, but it really seemed that Mary wanted her dead.

Rochelle and Valerian both took up a protective stance in front of Ryuga as Bryson and Raven stared them down just a few inches away. Ryuga spat in disdain and crossed his arms. He really didn't think he needed protection, but what could he do. Bryson was first to charge. Rochelle was quick to confront her long time rival, blocking his iron punches with her own. "So we meet again Bryson." She hummed.

"Yeah." Bryson panted. "Hope you're ready to lose." He swiftly delivered a powerful punch to her stomach. It sent her flying backward with a cry. Rochelle groaned in pain, lifting her vibrating body shakily from the cold and hard pavement before narrowing her chocolaty brown eyes in determination. "Screw it. I'm gonna kick your but." She promised angrily. She pointed a hand toward the ground, causing a ring of pinkish white energy to rise from the ground and wrap around Bryson's torso tightly. Bryson growled, before using nothing but his strength and muscle to shatter the ring. He then quickly materialized a black sword with an ominous red ora into his arms. Rochelle was able to make anything from her imagination real, along with energetic magic and the ability to alter perception. With that said, she was not easy to defeat. But Bryson had faced her a multitude of times before, so he knew just how to even the odds. He charged straight for her with his sword Armageddon out stretched. Rochelle was quick to materialize a sword and shield in her hands to retaliate. Soon the two were trading and blocking attacks with astounding speed. The key to beating Rochelle was stopping her from using her powers, and fast action physical combat without a moments pause to think was just the way to do that. Though Rochelle wasn't one to be taken lightly in physical combat either, but Bryson was just the one to challenge her skills. Ryuga watched them from not too far away, but made sure to stay behind Valerian as the raven haired teen fended off Raven. Raven fought with a moon staff, a silver staff with a full blue moon at the tip. It was powerful, and Valerian had some trouble blocking it.

Kirron ran straight for Damian, lance withdrawn and Joseph backing him up. Pandore quickly leapt in front of Damian to block a strike from Kirron's lance with her black saber. Jack was quick to challenge Joseph before he got anywhere near Damian. Joseph spouted fast moving string from the rings he wore on his fingers straight at Jack. The burgundy haired boy stepped to the side with a smirk. He honestly wasn't sure what Joseph thought string was going to do. That was until one of the small strings grazed his waist. He bit his bottom lip in pain as a searing sensation covered his waist and he felt hot blood run down his pants. "Aw. So this isn't normal string. Should've guessed." The teen analyzed through gritted teeth. He ducked swiftly after another set of string was sent gushing toward him. Then he jumped. for the large spider that sat on Joseph's shoulder had shot a green, ball of poison at him. "Lord help me." He panted to himself, summoning his broach to cut another set of string thrown at him in two. He rolled to the side to dodge more sharp poison that was targeted at him.

Pandore and Kirron traded attacks. Really Kirron's ruthless strikes were forcing Pandore back as she was attacking slowly and precisely. So she finally stepped to the side to evade one of Kirron's attacks and then dug her sword into his hip and dragged it across his lower abdomen until she reached the other hip. Kirron took a couple of steps back with a shaky gasp of pain. He slid his hand down to his waist, his fingers running across the deep and bloody wound, before blocking another unexpected attack from Pandore with his lance. He was then quick to strike the girl's shoulder. Pandore stumbled back, but made a quick recovery and targeted the male again.

Vanemy had gotten Ridley's attention, and the two certainly put on a show as far as battles went. Ridley was able to call dark clouds of energy without even hurting Vanemy. The teenage girl knew just how to dodge his attacks or counter them with her ice. Aurora was first to make it to the construction sight. With everyone distracted there was no one to stop her. She only had to run a hundred meters. Vanemy grinned at Ridley when she realized that Aurora was no longer behind her, signaling that he could throw the fight. He noted that he was ready with a bleak nod. Vanemy promptly shot a sharp blade of ice into Ridley's heart. Ridley fell to the ground and closed his eyes. But in actuality, the blue haired adult was perfectly fine. Vanemy's powers were way too weak in comparison to him.

"Yes." Vanemy cheered, doing a bit of a victory hop and high-fiving herself. Then she raced to Aurora's side just in case she might end up needing protection.

Pandore was getting rather irritated. Usually Kirron would've defeated her by now, but she had gotten stronger and was holding her own. Kirron was extremely annoying. The deep wound on his waist had completely disappeared do to his ability to self-heal. So without any second thought, she brung her sword to his neck when he tried to attack. Kirron yelled out in utter agony, his lavender eyes brimming with tears as he collapsed to the pavement. Wait. He blinked. Why was he still alive? A warm sensation came over him suddenly and he glanced down to see his neck and collar bone glowing a faint purple, the extraordinary pain he once felt completely disappeared, as if it was never there. Any blood he might of shed was gone too. He looked around in shock before spotting Keily leaning against a random telephone pole stationed a few feet away, a relieved expression spreading across her face and her hand glowing the same purple that his neck and collar bone were. "Ah … thank you so much Keily!" He called to the small girl. Keily smiled softly with a reassured sigh. Keily didn't fight, for she was a healer. But she often observed the battles to help and defend her friends in situations like that. Kirron rose to his feet and reclaimed his lance. And so the battle continued.

Bryson had to admit that he was … having just a bit of trouble with Rochelle. So he was in a lot of trouble. The woman had thrown so many knives at him it was unbelievable. And an abundance of blue macaws had swarmed him, peppering his body with small wounds. He was down on his hands and knees as he tried to catch his breath. Rochelle's ability to alter perception had him feeling as though he was weak and exhausted, even though he had plenty of fight left n him. He growled in anger, his duel colored hair falling over his face as he tried to overcome it. His familiar had come to assist him as well. But the medium sized dragon was confronted by Rochelle's panda. To make matters worse, he could see that Raven had been defeated; her staff split in two on the ground next to her. Ryuga immediately darted past the fallen girl and up to the back of the construction sight. Valerian sprinted after him as to serve the same purpose that Vanemy held to Aurora. Bryson moaned, falling to the ground.

"Ha! Looks like I got you this time, eh Bry?" Rochelle asked cheerfully, tauntingly patting Bryson's head and sending the birds she summoned to battle him back to the imaginative realm with a dismissive flick of the wrist. Bryson looked away from her, a look of defeat crossing his features as he glared.

"Aww. You're actually kinda cute when you pout." Rochelle admitted in a teasing whiny tone, playfully ruffling the male's thick hair.

"Shut up!" Bryson exclaimed, not even having enough strength to bat her hand away. Rochelle giggled at him tauntingly. "Awww. Look who's trying to be tough." Bryson let his eyelids fall over his annoyed hazel eyes with a sigh.

"Oh … I can't take anymore." Jack yelped, leaping to the side from another bout of poison. He had already been hit by one of them, for dodging all that Joseph through at him was impossible. And the elderly man just wouldn't let up. Jack wasn't sure how much longer he could fight under the affects of the poison. "Please help." He whispered, throwing out his hand from which a white dove emitted. This was his familiar Pier. The aggressive dove instantly tackled the spider on Joseph's shoulder to the ground, taking a little stress off of Jack. Joseph glanced behind him to insure that his little eight legged pet was okay, before reassuming his attack on Jack.

"Why didn't that kill you?" Pandore gasped as she blocked an attack from Kirron's lance.

"We'll just say I had a little help Miss Missy." Kirron sneered, stabbing Pandore in her stomach so badly it sent her tumbling backward. Pandore grunted in irritation, discarding her black saber to the ground and instead withdrawing a second sword. This one was lighter and faster, known as her cursed sword as there was some strange magic behind it. Damian had been watching the battle between Kirron and Pandore and Jack and Joseph from a safe distance. He honestly felt bad for his burgundy haired friend, and was pretty agitated that he couldn't protect him like he usually did. But he believed Jack could fend for himself. He noticed that in possession of this new sword that she held in her hand, Pandore became different. Her hair had shortened to a milky white, and her eyes had turned a blood red. Not to mention her style was way more belligerent and speedy. It was just like when the two practiced together that one time. That sword held the key to unlocking that strange personality?

"Oh great. We're twins now." Kirron huffed in a ridiculously sarcastic tone, referring to the fact that both he and Pandore were albino. He shot a bout of dark shadows at her. Pandore put her sword out in front of her, allowing it to absorb the shadowy presence. "It's unfortunate that only one of us will be left standing." She retorted snidely.

"Yeah. Too bad it won't be you." Kirron spat, tossing his head to the side sassily and swiping at Pandore with his lance and a rod of black lightning. Pandore swiftly dodged them both and then took a speedy swipe at Kirron's thighs, as she had realized he relied on them a lot for his light and graceful movement during battle. Kirron tossed his lance in the air and cartwheeled from the swords attack, catching his lance when he stood. He targeted a beam of black magic at Pandore's back. The white haired female stood still as the pain of the magic stiffened her muscles. She then turned her head to get Kirron in her line of vision, an insane smirk plastered her porcelain complexion. "Aw Kirron … is … is that all you can do?" She asked deeply, her voice laced with venom. "Because if so … Then you're going to hell today." She lunged forward and swung her sword at him.

"Ha! Next joke!" Kirron retaliated wittily. Darting to the side and clapping his hands. A shadowy wave resonated from his closed palms, hitting Pandore and knocking her to the ground. Pandore moaned in pain. Her head spun and her ears rang immensely. She could feel her body shake against the pavement. She growled in annoyance. That stupid little brat actually managed to knock her down? She lifted her body, but it was forced back down when Kirron stabbed his lance into her lower abdomen. Pandore grunted in pain, before squirming away from Kirron's attack. She promptly rose to her feet, blood tainted her dress. She ran up to Kirron and simply knocked his aggravating lance from his hand. She then used his shirt to pull herself up onto his shoulders. Wrapping her legs around his neck and digging her fingernails into his scalp, she choked him by squeezing his throat with her inner thighs and yanked his head back by his thick hair. She then leapt off of him and watched him collapse to his knees with a devious smirk. Kirron tried to take deep breaths but ended up coughing up blood over the cream of the pavement. His white hair was now stained with liquid scarlet blood as well. Pandore then forced the albino male back by dragging her sword across his chest. A shaky yelp emerged from Kirron's throat. More blood. He felt the hot substance run down his chest and pool up in his shirt, his wound sending a terrible sting through his torso. Kirron was so done. He had never had so much trouble with anyone in his entire life. He put his hands together. An indigo colored ring formed around Pandore on the pavement. Instantly Pandore was frozen and an extreme surge of lightning flared up from the ring and enveloped her body. What Kirron had just created was an infinite ring, a powerful ring that allowed a mage to summon profuse amounts of magic. And it usually marked the end of their opponents. Though Kirron wasn't one to kill, so it would probably just ravage Pandore physically, mentally, and emotionally. Also very few mages were able to master this ability, as it took a lot of energy and you had to be pretty powerful to do so. Pandore cried out in agony, feeling her energy and magic ripped away from her. Her hair returned to the long raven it once was, and her red eyes reclaimed their soft brown they were before. She collapsed to the ground with a whimper. Still,Damian watched, and something about viewing the scene triggered him. It bothered him to see Pandore in such a state. He had grown an affection for her after all. So even though he knew he was supposed to conserve his energy, he ran up to behind Kirron and shot him in the back with a spout of orangey flames,

"Ah … What the hell!?" Kirron shouted in shock, turning around to see Damian with his hand outstretched. He honestly couldn't take anymore. Pandore had left him spent, his head and chest were emanating blood whilst staining his porcelain skin and milky hair, and then Damian comes out of nowhere and seers his back? He collapsed to the ground with a moan, the ring he had inclosed Pandore in fading away. Damian dashed over to the injured girl.

Pandore propped herself up on her hands and Knees, panting as all the pain she was feeling slowly subsided. She noticed an arm fold over her back and glanced up to see Damian gazing down at her. "Are you okay?" He breathed heavily. Pandore nodded solemnly. "But … Damian. Why did you do that?" She asked. "Your priority is the construction.

"Yeah, but my top priority is the people that are special to me." Damian stated softly, making the raven haired girl form a red on her cheeks. "You're … you're important to me too … Damian." She said shyly, blushing more than what she was before. Damian gave a gentle smile, before lifting Pandore's chin so that she was staring straight at him. He slowly bent and tilted his head, closing his eyes and kissing her fervently. ECSTASY. That was what Pandore felt as she wrapped her arms around Damian's neck and deepened the kiss. A battle field. What an interesting place to have her first kiss. Damian pulled away with a smirk about fifteen seconds later. "I don't mean to be blunt, but you belong to me now." He stated with a cheerful cock of his head and a blink of his large silvery eyes.

"No complaints." Pamdore sang. Kirron; who was watching the entire thing from his spot on the ground, spat in disgust while blowing his bangs from his face. Was this envy? The relationship he wanted with Emily certainly wouldn't take off as smoothly as that, if it even took off at all. He rose to his hands and knees, deciding that he wasn't going to give up the battle, even though he was in terrible shape.

Mary was having no luck with Chris. But she noticed Damian kissing Pandore, and immediately fumed. See. Back when Pandore stayed at the Silver Angels HQ to endure their torturous tests, Mary had taken an affection for her. She often tried to chat and play with Pandore, she viewed her as her own sister. She still does. Unfortunately her feelings weren't reciprocated. Quite the opposite in fact. Pandore couldn't stand Mary. Even still Mary felt strongly about their relationship, and was still rather possessive of her. So Damian kissing her was not okay. Completely disregarding her hatred for Emily, she ran off with the intention of killing Damian.

"What's that about?" Chris queried, watching Mary sprint off.

"I don't know." Emily hummed with a shrug. "But now that she's out of the way, you and I can head to the construction." Chris nodded in agreement, and the two dashed toward the sight.

Mary literally came from nowhere, throwing a sharp punch at Damian's forehead. Pandore blocked it with her saber though. Mary growled in irritation.

"You won't be laying any harm to Damian as long as I'm around." Pandore promised, narrowing her eyes. Damian grinned.

"Ugh Why?" Mary groaned, pulling back because she didn't really want to fight Pandore. The raven haired girl made that difficult, for she swung her black sword at Mary. While Pandore was distracted, Kirron used that time to attack Damian with his lance. But someone else stopped him.

"Jack?" Damian gasped, turning from watching Pandore to see his burgundy haired friend blocking Kirron's attack with his shiny blue blade. Kirron cursed under his breath. That meant that Joseph was defeated.

"Damian. Just go to the construction with everyone else. Pandore and I can handle these two." Jack announced, though he only wished he was as confident as he sounded. He was actually extremely tired, and the poison's affect from Joseph's spider only got worse. But in truth, Kirron looked just as spent and battered up as he did. Damian hesitated, but then raced off to the construction with the other three fire mages.

The battle between Pandore and Mary raged on. Mary tried her very best not to hurt Pandore, which was the exact opposite of what Pandore was doing. The small female cut Mary with her sword, creating a deep wound from her shoulder to her elbow. Mary fell backward with a cry. "You … you really … you really hate me that much?" Mary whimpered sadly. Her voice cracking and her green eyes brimming with tears. Pandore only blinked, before attacking again. Kirron leapt from his battle with Jack to block Pandore from hitting Mary.

"Kirron?" Mary gasped.

"I … won't let her … injure you … any further." Kirron stated through gritted teeth as he fended off another attack from Pandore. But that was easier said than done. The wounds he acquired still burned, and he was beginning to feel sick. He wasn't even sure why, but his head spun and made him dizzy, his vision was starting to blur and black splotches started to pop up, his heart palpitated and seared intensely against his ribs, his stomach turn and he felt vomit shoot up his throat, all of his body parts started to ache immensely, and he could no longer think straight. He stumbled backward and threw up blood. Why was this happening? He lifted his gaze to see Pandore and immediately flashed back to something Alister had said a year ago. "Be careful. Tests confirm that if an individual is struck by Pandore's cursed sword, one will start to feel unbelievably sick and could possibly die." He had said. Kirron groaned bleakly. He wasn't going to last much longer. Then Pandore slammed her knee straight into his groin. Yup! That was the end of it. Kirron froze as his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't even make a noise. He stumbled back and just fell.

"I gotcha Kirron." Mary breathed, catching the albino in her arms. Kirron wheezed weakly. Pandore strutted off along side Jack, as the battle had been won.

The fire mages had tried a multitude of times to burn the resistant metal, but it was not doing anything. So by Emily's command, all the flame mages stood together. They held each other's hands as they were going to try and convergence spell. Soon an orangey ora enveloped them all and a large sphere of fire rose into the air. It landed heavily on the construction, completely covering it with flames and smoke. By the time it disappeared, the construction had been burn to ash. The four fire mages were sprawled across the ground, all were unconscious.

 **Hope that turned out okay.**

 **Tell me what you think in a review. Feedback is love. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Rest and Recuperation

**Hello all! :)**

 **I'm pretty proud of the update speed of this chapter. This is a laid back chapter focusing on what some of hour characters are doing after their most recent escapade.**

Dark azure eyes slowly opened, gradually blinking and accompanied with a series of discomforted moans. Emily sat up shakily. She felt so deprived of strength it was ridiculous. Her head seemed to spin in directions she didn't even know were possible, seeming to throw any hope of a coherent thought out the window. She realized she sat in a large comfortable bed, clean white sheets sprawled over her legs and on the floor. Her little owl Opal perched curiously on her lap, gazing up at her with large eyes.

"Where are we?" Emily moaned hoarsely, barely having enough strength to reach out and pet the small owl's head.

"In a bedroom." Answered the voice of another. It was rather monotone, lacking any form of energy or emotion. It was kind of blasé. A bit startled, Emily glanced around the bedroom until catching sight of a teenage boy lazily sprawled across an arm chair. He was rather skinny and pale, his head made up of messy red locks and hypnotic amber eyes observing her closely.

"Reiji?" Emily's eyes widened in shock. The redhead nodded. "What happened?" Reiji turned his head a bit, propping his elbow up on one of the chair's arms. "You burned the construction that's what." He spat, blowing scarlet and blonde strands of hair from his face. "Unfortunately, you lost all your energy because of it. You're currently in Chris's mansion. You guys got back from Europe six days ago. You've been out for a straight week and a half. We were worried you weren't gonna wake up Kid. So far we've all just been resting around, especially the healing mages. It took a lot out of them to make sure you and the other flame users were okay." Emily looped her fingers together as she processed everything the teen said. So much went on, but at least they were able to succeed. "What about the Silver Angels?" She asked finally.

"Their doing the same thing we are, relaxing at their HQ." Reiji answered in amusement. "Chris said you guys really had their number so I only assume they're recovering. No activity has been reported from the sorry things, not even an attempted capture of a mage. But I have seen Alister prowling around the coffee shop a couple of times. He's never looked more pissed in his entire life." The redhead snorted mockingly to himself. "In short, just relax Kid. Take it easy. Right now you don't have to worry about anything for the time being." Emily nodded lightly. "I think I'm just going to take a shower." She mused. That was Reiji's cue to leave. He got up from his chair with an apathetic yawn. "Let me know if you need anything." He informed, before flightily gliding from the room.

"Thanks Reiji." She called after the quick moving teen.

HUMILIATING! The battle with the Seals of Amber was so terribly humiliating. Something about the ordeal made Kirron never want to show his face to anyone again … EVER! Not to mention that the recovery process from that battle wasn't going very smoothly. He was still very very sick, and it would remain that way until that hideous scar on his chest disappeared. He moaned unnecessarily loudly to release anger, pulling his pillow on top of his head. He felt the pillow being tugged away from him. He turned around in the confines of his blankets to see a large black leopard with piercing green eyes laying down on the bed next to him. The black cat gave a gentle nuzzle to Kirron's face with its muzzle.

"I'm pissed." Kirron sighed to his majestic familiar, running his fingers through the thick black fur on the leopard's neck. The leopard gave a low rumble in response, trying to nuzzle his clearly perturbed human once more to give him comfort. Kirron chuckled a bit as his familiar sent waves of warmth throughout his body. He gently massaged the cat's ears, earning a delighted growl from it. "Hhh. Thanks Neo." He sighed, rolling on his back lackadaisically. The black leopard now known as Neo rested his head on Kirron's chest with a yawn. Then the door to his oversized room swung open. Kirron New exactly who it was. Keily had come to preform her daily attempt at getting rid of the scar causing all of his suffering.

"Hi Kirron. How are you feeling?" She queried sweetly, her soft curls slightly bouncing as she cheerfully skipped over and plopped on the side of the bed. Neo leapt off the bed and patted over to the corner of the room, curling up into a ball.

"The same. Like I'm gonna die." Kirron groaned dully.

"All right. Let's see if we can't fix that yeah?" Keily hummed. Kirron sat up and pushed the covers from his body. He slouched in exhaustion. This sickness from Pandore's sword had him feeling very weak, deprived, tired. He was so hot. Small beads of sweat trickled from his body. Every other minute he had to double over and throw up a bit of blood. He even found himself hallucinating. All he was dressed in was a pair of black pajama pants. Keily examined him closely, noting how he looked even worse. She traced the large wound; which was ruining his otherwise picturesque skin, with her finger lightly. It had turned black, small bits of blood it emanated coagulating fiercely against his skin.

"It's so gross." Keily commented. Slowly she put her hand at the beginning of the wound. Her hand turned a faint purple and she carefully glided it around Kirron's chest. She stared in aggravation after putting her hand back down to her side.

"It's still there." Kirron stated blandly.

"Unfortunately." Keily replied with a wave of her hand. "It seems that Pandore's sword is much more powerful than I thought. You'll be taking it easy for a long while here. I'll ask Lily a bit about Pandore's magic and look for a few new healing spells at the library. But until then, you'll be sick like this for a while." A low and frustrated growl vibrated from Kirron's throat. He was desperately wanting to strangle Pandore to death. Or maybe slit one of her arteries in two and watch her bleed to death. Or break her neck with a crowbar. Or give her a friendly high-five, in the face, with a chair, really hard. Or tie her up and ravage her body with his lance, ravage her up so badly that not even her own mother would want her for a daughter anymore. Either way he wanted to see her suffer immensely. He sighed plainly, falling back on the bed and ducking under the blankets. Keily rubbed his back sympathetically. Then she exited the room.

"Get up." The voice had ordered for the fifth time already, and Vanemy was not ready to comply. Healing Emily had been way too hard and she wanted to sleep for another thirty five thousand years before she opened her eyes. With a displeased moan, she turned in her blankets away from the voice that called her.

"It's two in the afternoon Vanemy." The voice huffed in annoyance.

"I don't care!" Vanemy shot back spitefully. She felt her blankets being tugged away from her. Agitated, she pulled them back with even more force and buried herself under them with a grunt. She heard a sigh. One last hard tug and all manner of fluffy warmth was ripped away from her. Still she did not care. She simply curled up into a ball, enjoying her own warmth.

"Vanemy." The voice groaned. Vanemy did not answer. Another exasperated sigh reverberated through the room. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her from the bed. Immediately she snuggled up to whom was carrying her and buried her face within their neck. They were so warm. For a few seconds she swore she was going back to sleep, until she felt her body touch a cold and hard surface and then water. Cold water poured down on top of her. Green eyes flew open with a scream. She scrambled to her feet. She looked around. She was in a glass shower. Chris leaned against the shower's doorframe smugly. She instantly darted from the shower, slapping Chris in the process. The blonde smiled, though Vanemy looked far from happy. Her auburn hair fell all over her face and the nice robe she was wearing had clung to her skin from the water. "You're the worst!" She cried, her cheeks heating up with anger and embarrassment. Chris tilted his head with a charming smirk. "I'm sorry Vanemy, but you're the one who was making things difficult. For three days now you've done nothing but sleep and shower. I know you're warn out, but you gotta eat something. I was thinking that we could take my motorcycle to one of the cafes in town." Vanemy was way to angry to protest. She marched into the bedroom and opened one of the drawers that she'd put her clothes in, throwing one of the shirts at Chris in aggravation. The blonde chuckled lightly to himself, before leaving Vanemy to get changed.

Bryson was having the same trouble as Kirron. He was sick. Only difference was, he was showing signs of recovery. He lied sprawled all over the bed. He was staying at Kirron's mansion until he got better. Not that it was anything new. Bryson stayed over at Kirron's place so much it was like they lived together. He let out a deep exhale. And it was then that Keily trotted into the room. Like Kirron, she would pop in daily to insure that he was recovering well. Bryson glanced over at her, his hazel eyes skimming over the assortment of items that rested on a porcelain plate she carried in one hand. "You're making a bomb." He concluded bluntly.

"No I'm not!" Keily huffed loudly. "This is tea with honey and lemon for you, some mineral water for your bath, some lotion to let your chest breathe, some soap and …"

"A bomb." Bryson stated.

"It's not a bomb!" Keily exclaimed, putting a hand on her hip.

"Keily's trying to blow us up!" Bryson shouted. Keily groaned and shook her head. She walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding out the tea with honey and lemon to him. Bryson sat up and stared down into the cup. "It looks like poison.

"Bryson! If you don't drink that stupid tea I'm gonna …" Keily was cut off again. This time by a cheerful hello. Keily and Bryson turned to see Raven standing in the doorway. She looked perfect as usual. Her skin had that vibrant glow to it and her chocolate colored tresses shined and bounced with every cheery movement she displayed. She noticed the small frown on Keily's face. "Bryson's giving you trouble? Trust me I know. I used to look after him when he was sick and his parents were away on a business trip." She skipped over and plopped on the bed next to Keily. "I'll look after him from here. I think Kirry needs a cuddle buddy anyway. He was super cranky when I went to see him." Keily nodded, standing up and heading out of the room. She tossed one last glance over her shoulder at Raven. "And make sure he drinks that tea." She ordered. Raven winked.

Damian and Pandore had gone out to walk around town. Damian was the first fire mage to wake up, so he spent a lot of time resting and chilling with Jack. He was ready to get out. The two strolled; hand and hand, down the streets. Their familiars trailed behind. Ironically they both had a wolf. Damian had a silvery gray one with blue eyes going by the name of Slone, while Pandore owned a black wolf going by the name of Schenn. The two headed into a nearby bakery, both ordering a slice of cake to have with them on their walk.

"So your sword kills whoever it cuts by sickening them to death?" Damian questioned.

"Yes. I hope that I killed Kirron. But he is so stubborn, he's probably alive just by sheer force of will." Pandore stated.

"Man you're brutal." Damian chuckled. "So what exactly did the Silver Angels do to you?"

"They killed my parents!" Pandore blurted out, taking Damian by surprise. "Well at least … Joseph did. And the hell Kirron put me threw was unbearable." Damian only hummed in response.

Vanemy found Chris sitting on his motorbike outside the mansion's gates after she had properly readied herself. She felt a lot better now that she had taken a shower. She wore a black, slightly translucent, long-sleeved button up blouse paired with a gray plaid pleated skirt and high healed boots that reached her thighs. She added some dark gray thin stockings to her outfit as well, seeing as she was going to ride a motorbike. She had to admit that it felt amazing to feel the sun again, and was even a bit grateful that Chris was making her do this. She skipped spryly up to the bike and climbed on.

"You look very nice today." Chris complimented.

"Thanks. You look very nice as well." Vanemy replied happily, a soft red hue adorning her cheeks. Today Chris wore a white jacket pulled over a bluish lilac colored shirt and blue jeans. A silver chain with a gold peace sign as a pendent hung around his neck. "You ready to go?" He asked, starting up his motorcycle.

"Yup." Vanemy answered, leaning against Chris and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Emily felt refreshed just as Vanemy did. After showering and having a nice little lunch with Reiji, she had taken a couple of strolls around Chris' front yard and was now happily meandering through the streets on her way to the library. Well at least one of them. New York had way to many to count. She no longer felt like a dead fish anymore either, and admitted that she missed the sun more than she thought. She wore a dark burgundy colored shirt tucked under a grey cardigan and dark wash blue jeans. A set of combat boots completed her outfit and she retained her original jewelry. She stepped lightly into the quaint library with a relaxed sigh and a stretch. For the most part it was pretty empty. There was a lady quietly stationed at the front desk and yeah. Three Silver Angels members were there as well. Kirron, Keily, and Lily. Emily was beginning to notice that she was finding them in regular hang out spots more often. So maybe they were human after all? Lily and Keily were there to discuss a cure for Kirron, and Kirron had begged to come because he didn't want to stay in the house all day. Lily and Keily sat at a table across from each other. Kirron leaned on the back of Keily's chair. He wore a black leather jacket pulled over a dark lavender button up along with denim jeans tucked into black boots. He wore a silver belt and still kept that expensive watch of his. He also still wore a scarf, it was a dark indigo color. This left Emily to wonder. Why did he like scarves so much? But really, could they really be all that bad if they had normal human interests? She headed over to them, deciding to see what they were like. "Hello guys." She greeted, approaching the table. Kirron tossed her a smile. Emily remembered Vanemy telling her that if you can see a man's top teeth, he was giving you a genuine smile. She had no doubt found that in one of her romance body language books. But if it were true … Emily watched Kirron's smile. She could indeed see his top teeth and even a bit of his gums. "It's nice to see you Emily." He said quietly. "Are you here to do a bit of reading?"

"Yup. I just thought I'd say hi." Emily replied with a shrug. Kirron's smile widened and he closed his eyes. So she didn't see him as some emotionless humanoid bent on ruining the lives of others. Keily cheerfully jumped up from her seat and shook Emily's hand with a bright grin. "Hi! I'm Keily Anderson, the Silver Angels' healer. We've never really gotten a chance to meet but Kirron's unending ranting has told me quite a bit about you." She laughed. Emily grinned back. She didn't expect the girl to be so cheery and bubbly around her. She was sure that most of the members wouldn't take too kindly to her. Sweet relief. And Kirron talked about her? She took a glance over at him. He was twirling his hair as a soft pink hue crossed his features. She smiled a bit, finding herself taking a curiosity in the group. She looked over at her sister Lily with a hopeful smile. As expected, Lily turned away coldly. Emily let a small sigh of disappointment escape her lips, before trotting off to go find a book.

"I'm gonna die!" Jack moaned dramatically, tossing and turning impatiently on the bed. He was still recovering from the poison injected in him by Joseph's spider. "I really hate arachnids." He whined, his burgundy hair fell over his face and across the pillow. He pushed it away with a huff, but it only reminded him of his situation. He was able to catch sight of his wrist, which had a considerably large red mark circling it. He obtained it when getting hit with Joseph's poison. "I swear if I never see that stupid man again it'll be too soon!" He hissed. Damian; who just got back from his walk with Pandore, sat on the bed next to his clearly distraught friend. "Is it really that bad?" He questioned dully.

"Yes!" Jack shrieked, rolling into the starfish position. Damian only laughed.

"Don't laugh at me Damian!" Jack ordered. Damian only laughed harder. Jack growled, taking the pillow he lied on and throwing it at Damian's face. Damian chuckled, throwing the pillow back at him. Soon the two were in an all out pillow fight, with forts and blankets and all. They ended up on the floor, both tangled in blankets and buried under pillows with large grins. Damian took one last swing at Jack with a pillow. The latter caught it with a smile.

Vanemy blinked. All she really knew how to do was look surprise. The blonde in front of her leaned back in his seat with a satisfied smirk, enjoying the new look on Vanemy's face. Vanemy didn't understand. How could she; the romance guru, not have seen the signs? Maybe it was because she was in love herself. Either way, she blatantly missed them. They were just casually talking as they waited for the check from their food, and he had just arbitrarily kissed her.

"So … … you like me?" She managed to get out.

"Correct." Chris hummed. "Let's date."

"Okay!!!" Vanemy cheered, so happy that she just ended up bursting out laughing. Chris smiled. What a strange girl.

Emily didn't consider herself short. Average at the least. And yet, here she found herself unable to reach a book. She was literally about to give up when she felt someone reach over her and grab the book with ease. She whipped around, upset that someone took it when she clearly wanted it. Kirron's much taller than her figure stood just inches away, generously holding the book out toward her. "Thank you." She said graciously, accepting the book. She then headed off and plopped down on a beanbag chair to start her reading. Kirron plopped down next to her, but she didn't mind. She rather liked his quiet and relaxed company. The two read their books for half an hour until they decided to converse with each other. Emily was enjoying herself. Kirron was so easy to talk to. She was having a lot of fun and was really finding out what an interesting person he was. He was so sweet and funny, and extremely sarcastic. Kirron was loving every moment of it. Emily too was very easy to talk to and something about her smile and tone of voice made him relax. His attraction for her only grew. The two also shared common interests, both liking, cats, music, reading, and the outdoors. Emily liked his personality, and he was pretty good looking as well. Now Kirron found himself gazing intently into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue to him. A piercing dark shade of cerulean that he had never seen in a person before. Slowly, he leaned forward and .,

"You're hurt." Emily stated. He was hiding it well, but as she watched him during the hours they spent talking; she was able to pick up on a few signs he exhibited that something was hurting him. She was able to gather that the source of his pain was from his chest. She was able to tell that he had a headache by the three second dizzy spells he got. She could tell he had to vomit when he would tilt his head back. And there were other things too, but that was all she was able to catch. Kirron blinked gradually, a little taken back as he processed what she said. "What? No, I'm …"

"Hurt." Emily stated firmly. Kirron let out a light moan, leaning back and massaging his temples. "So it seems you caught me. A very attentive young lady. Hhhhh. Pandore's sword has left me substantially injured with an ailing illness. I … I could die." Emily listened to him, hearing the disappointment and frustration laced up in his soft tone. She felt her heart sink a little with guilt. She would hate to know that someone died without doing anything to help, especially someone she was starting to like ..l a lot. She looked at him. His masculine and tough facade was barely holding out as the sickness ate up his body. She reached over and landed her hand on his shoulder. "Kirron listen. I think Rochelle …"

"How are you feeling Kirron?" Keily asked, bending down in front of the albino and Emily. "Unfortunately Lily and I weren't able to come up with a cure yet. The libraries closing so we'll come back tomorrow." Kirron nodded, rising to his feet shakily with a moan. "Hey Emily." He mumbled groggily, glancing over his shoulder at the sandy blonde. "Thank you very much for today. I hope I'll be around to see you again, though I have no intention of dying easily."

"I had fun too. Thanks." Emily said quietly. And the three Silver Angels left the library. Emily sighed. She was sure that she didn't want him dead. He was a good person. She could feel it. Now she just had to figure out what she was going to do to fix it. She glanced down at her lap in thought, noticing that Kirron had left a bright red rose for her there. She picked it up with a slight smile. No. She didn't want him dead at all.

Emily and Vanemy sat on the bed of the room Chris was allowing Vanemy to stay in. Vanemy had just finished her cheerful an excited rant about how she and Chris were a couple. Emily had also just told Vanemy about the hours she spent at the library.

"So … then … you like him?" Vanemy queried happily. "As in you (like) like him?"

"I don't know." Emily sighed, bowing her head and twisting her recently acquired rose in between her fingers. "And even if I did like him, what would the team think of it? I don't know what to do. He's a cool guy and he seems to have a good heart. I don't want him to die."

"Aw Emily. This is a noble cause." Vanemy mused. "I can tell you that every member of the team would agree with your cause. I assure you that they wouldn't want to see anyone die either, enemy or not. Well … maybe not Pandore, but that doesn't matter."

"Well what do you think?" Emily asked.

"I think it's a great thing." Vanemy hummed warmly. "Of course I support you. I would want the sane. And I believe in love Emily. But most of all, I believe in you." Her hand found the other's shoulder. "And don't be afraid if you like him." She leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And I know he's in love with you. I can tell. His pupils dilate every time he looks at you. And he always avoids fighting you. He's. in. Love. With. You." She poked her playfully upon saying those last few words. Emily giggled, batting her friend's hand away. "So do you know of a cure?" She questioned.

"Once upon a time I tried to save Bryson after he generously carried me ten miles to a hospital when I broke my leg in our battle." Vanemy stated. "That meant I got hit with Pandore's sword. Obviously I didn't want to die, so I figured out how to counter the sword's affects during recovery. I think I can whip up a little elixir for you and your new boyfriend." She grinned. Emily elbowed her, but thanked her with an affectionate hug.

 **Next chapter will most likely be a continuation of this one.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Still accepting OCs.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and remember that ... feedback is love! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions, Threats, and Joy

**Hello all! :)**

 **Actually as strange as it is, I literally have nothing to say.**

Damian pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips in annoyance. Just once, just once he'd like to go one day without hearing Jack complain. Just one day. But that was as hopeless as trying to move a polar bear with your pinky finger. Jack was the god of all divas, being the founder of the extreme diva incorporated academy. Rule number one of ultimate diva-hood, complain about everything. Even if that everything was something as stupid as the curtains being too curtainy. That was indeed Jack. Damian frowned and cocked his head. "Jack. You have to get some form of sunlight before you turn into a vampire. Just take a walk around the block with me." He huffed irritatedly. Jack turned away from his spot on the bed lazily, flipping his hair in the process. "It's too hot outside." He moaned in disdain.

"How would you know? You haven't even been outside." Damian stated.

"I just know." Jack replied sharply. "Besides, I don't feel like putting on makeup today." He brushed his hand across his forehead then moved it down to twirl his burgundy hair behind his ear. Damian sniffed the air in annoyance. "Get up now, or face the consequences." He threatened with a glare.

"Ha! Come at me tough guy." Jack challenged, blowing stray strands of hair from his face in blasé fashion. Damian whistled. In a fleeting swirl of shimmering blue sparkles, his large familiar Slone appeared standing next to him. After receiving mental directions from his master, the large wolf leapt on the bed and immediately started covering Jack head to toe in kisses.

"Ew! No! Disgusting!" Jack cried, trying to push Slone's large muzzle away. The silvery wolf only licked him more. "Damian!!!" Jack shrieked, kicking helplessly at the wolf who had put his body on top of him. "I'm gonna kill you!!!"

"I did warn you." Damian hummed tauntingly, leaning back against the wall in amusement and recording the scene with his phone. Jack screamed in aggravation. Damian only laughed.

Emily stood in the fairly empty library as she felt Keily's arms wrap around her in an affectionate hug. Lily stood behind the two. Emily hugged her back, once again surprised at how friendly she was. Vanemy stood next to her, and had just finished a proper introduction. However Emily didn't see Kirron around. "So … how's Kirron?" She asked a bit apprehensively. Keily drew away from the hug with a sigh, her lips twisting into a slightly worried frown. "Oh Emily, the poor baby has gotten so much worse. Things took a turn once we left the library yesterday. He got so tired and dizzy that he collapsed in the street when we were walking home. He woke up at three this morning in which he had multiple coughing fits and threw up way too much blood. He's been awake sense then because he has a throbbing headache and intense searing in his chest won't let him sleep. He can't think straight Emily. He went looking for his hairbrush in the refrigerator. He thought Lily was me and ended up hugging her and asking to cuddle. His emotions are insane. He had a violent outburst with the chair. He fell down the stairs and cried about it Emily. Literally sobbed. Kirron never cries! So … I made him stay home. One of the mansion's house maids is doing her best to look after him." She explained.

" … oh …" was all Emily could think to say. Everything seemed terribly horribly wrong. Poor Kirron. Vanemy looked just as horror struck. "Can you take us to him? I have something that might help the poor doll." She asked. Lily was quick to pull Keily behind one of the book shelves for a personal talk. Emily couldn't hear the two very clearly, but she knew exactly what they were talking about. Inviting your enemy into your home because they say they want to help your friend was not as simple as one two three. Lily was the defensive. Emily could hear the distrust laced up in her tone; and honestly, she didn't blame her. Keily's tone was cheerful and optimistic. A couple of minutes later the two emerged from behind the shelves.

"Swear that you won't tell anyone of where we're about to take you." Keily ordered. Emily and Vanemy both gave a nod.

"Then follow me." Keily stated, before heading from the library. Emily and Vanemy hurried after her. Lily trailed behind with a sigh.

Pandore strolled down the streets, feeling the warm sun hit her soft and pale complexion. The day was lovely. She was hoping to spend a bit of time with Damian, but he wanted to get Jack out of the house. So she'd just have to settle for the company of Schenn, who patted calmly next to her. "You're thinking of your new boyfriend?" The black wolf asked, her voice smooth and motherly. It was true that most familiars could not talk, but some of them just had that ability. Pandore opened her mouth to reply, but the voice of another interrupted her.

"You're Pandore right? The Seals of Amber member with the cursed sword?" The voice questioned. It had come from behind. It was feminine. It was smooth and thick like honey, too much like Kirron. Pandore whipped around with a gasp. Schenn reciprocated with a low and threatening growl. There stood a woman. She was lean with a beautiful hourglass figure. She was tall as well, standing in at six feet. The woman also held striking beauty. Her complexion shined porcelain, smooth and lacking any form of a blemish or imperfection. Her eyes were a shimmering light lavender. Her hair was made up of thick raven tresses that fell in waves to her mid back. She wore a black sleeveless top that revealed cleavage. She wore a pare of black pants with midnight purple embellishments that accentuated her hips. She sported small black heals. A gold bracelet adorned either of her wrists along with a ruby bangle. She wore a black choker decorated with golden crystals and her lips were painted scarlet. She stood with one hand on her hip and an intimidating smirk graced her features.

"That's me." Pandore replied. "Who are you?" The woman didn't answer. Instead she materialized a glistening black sword and cut Pandore's shoulder with it. Pandore stumbled back, surprised at the speed and power of the blow. Her shoulder began to throb with the intense agony. Pandore fell to her knees, earning a sneer from the woman. Schenn swiftly leapt at the women, but recoiled when the woman stabbed her in the shoulder as well. Unfortunately Pandore felt the stab too, for every human could feel what their familiar felt. Pandore clutched her shoulder with a yelp while Schenn collapsed to the concrete.

"Heh." The woman scoffed as Pandore glared up at her. "Consider this a threat Pandore." Her tone was hard and cold. "I'm Astrid Hope. The next time you wanna try and kill my son, I'll make sure personally; that you won't be around to tell the tale. I dare you to try me." The stare she gave was horrifying. And with that, she strutted away.

The mansion was grand. It had a lovely front garden and a stone path leading to the front door. The whole thing was as surrounded by large white gates. Emily wasn't aware that Kirron lived in such a luxurious place; but considering he was the son of the Silver Angels CEO, she supposed she should've guessed. Keily knocked on the large wooden doors. Emily and Vanemy stood behind her, both a bit apprehensive of whom might answer the door. Lily stood next to her. The door swung open to reveal a woman of an average height around her forties standing calmly in the doorway. Her complexion was a faint tan and guilty of a few soft wrinkles. Her hair was a red-brown color and pulled into a messy braid, leaving loose strands to fall over her forehead. Her eyes were an inviting hazel. She was dressed in a maid's uniform,. "Hello Keily and Lily. And hello to the new friends you've brought along as well." She greeted warmly, a friendly grin adorning her elderly features. Emily and Vanemy both waved and smiled. Lily gave a hello, and Keily pulled the woman into a tender embrace. "Hi Miss Lindsey. It's been way too long." She said. "How's Kirron?" The elderly maid now known as Lindsey pulled away, her slightly wrinkled face taking on a grim expression. "He feels very embarrassed about this morning, and he seems to be getting worse."

"Well have no fear Miss Lindsey. The two friends I brought with me think they can help. Meet Emily Evans and Vanemy Rose. Guys, this is Miss Lindsey Lamar. She's been in service to the Hope family sense Astrid was pregnant with Kirron." Keily introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Emily and Vanemy both stated.

"Excellent. Come right this way." Lindsey grinned gently, before stepping aside for the four young ladies to enter. She lead the girls through the mansion, which was just as grand as it was inside as it was out. Golden chandeliers embedded with crystals hung elegantly from the ceilings. The carpet was maid of a red velvety material. Large windows seemed to be everywhere, covered by beautiful curtains. After climbing a large marble staircase and walking down a couple of hallways, they reached one of the many rooms that seemed to brim the mansion.

"And to think, you'll be living in this hot place once the two of you get married." Vanemy whispered teasingly into Emily's ear. Emily shoved her playfully and shook her head. Lindsey gave a light knock to the solid mahogany door. "Master Kirron? It's Lindsey and a few of your friends, may we come in?" She called sweetly.

"Yes Mam." Kirron replied weakly. Lindsey gently pushed the door open and stepped aside to let the four girls enter first. The room wasn't any less impressive than the mansion; and even moreover, it was cleaned to perfection. There was a black dresser with a pair of black and red headphones resting on it pushed against the back wall. There was an ebony desk and a leather chair. A laptop and Polaroid camera sat neatly on the desk. The closet and bathroom doors were closed. And even when just in a black cat hoody and dark jeans, Kirron still managed to look intimidating. He was on the bed, propped up on his elbow and bending one knee. He rested his other hand on his bent knee and wore a glare. He wore no scarf or turtleneck, thus baring his neck and the beautiful rose that marked it. His stomach immediately dropped upon seeing Emily, Lily, and Vanemy. He really screwed up with Lily that morning, and didn't even want to know what she thought of him now. And with his sickness only worsening, he really didn't want to screw up in front of his crush and said crush's best friend. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and folded his hands in his lap with a weak hello. The four girls returned his greeting and Lindsey bowed.

"It's nice to see you Emily. But what are you and Vanemy doing here?" Kirron asked. His tone was carrying authority as usual but exponentially weaker.

"Vanemy has something that can help you get better." Emily stated warmly, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to him. He looked at her. He just couldn't understand. He really couldn't think straight. He was very confused. He hated this illness of his. "I'm sorry. What?" He queried. Emily felt a little guilty. "Sorry Kirron. I told Vanemy you were sick and could die and she mace something to help you." She explained gently.

"Oh …" Kirron muttered. He squinted. "Why?"

"Aw. Poor Honey's got it bad." Vanemy sighed sympathetically, sitting on the other side of Kirron and slipping her hand under his bangs to feel his burning forehead. She then looked at Emily with a playful wink. "He's right Emily, why did you decide to help Kirron?" She asked in the most taunting of tones. It was then that Emily decided to make up her mind. Yes. She liked Kirron finding him mysterious and interesting. Not to mention sweet and sarcastic, but she figured she should tell him once he recovered. "I just couldn't stand to see someone die." She said. Kirron hugged her gently. "Thanks.You're so sweet." He sighed. Emily hugged him back with a grin. Keily, Lindsey, and Vanemy all gave a soft smile.

"All right. Just drink this okay?" Vanemy hummed, holding up a small cup of crystal blue liquid. Kirron was hesitant, but he did drink it. His eyes fell closed with a sigh and he collapsed forward.

"Side effect." Vanemy reassured upon seeing everyone's stunned expressions and catching Kirron in her arms. "He has to sleep or he won't be able to heal properly.""

"Then maybe you guys should stay until he wakes up." Keily suggested. "You don't wanna miss Lindsey's cooking, and we can get to know each other." Emily and Vanemy exchanged glances before nodding.

"Now is this really so hard?" Damian asked with a snarky edge to his tone. He looked smugly at Jack. The burgundy haired teen was laid out across the grass with a pillow tucked under his head. He didn't bother to put on makeup. He wore a royal blue T-shirt with a pink heart design type thing on the front. He paired that with black pants and shoes. Truly, he was being very lazy. He and Damian were in Chris' front yard. They wached the different birds perch on the fountain and listened to the cars zoom by. Bao was hanging around too. He leaned against a large tree, crossing his arms and bending one knee with his eyes closed smugly. He was planning his next mission. He was a spy, and figured he better see what the Silver Angels would be up to after they're done recovering from their ultimate defeat. Valerian sat next to him, just enjoying the warm weather. His familiar laid down in front of him. Valerian absentmindedly brung his fingers through the glistening white fur of his familiar. Jack lackadaisically turned on his side to scowl playfully at his smug friend. "I suppose this isn't too bad." He admitted in a sigh with a blink. Damian smirked and flopped down next to him. "So have you seen your girlfriend lately?" He questioned casually. Jack combed his hair with his fingers and spat. "We aren't dating. Rochelle doesn't have time for romance. I'm pretty sure she's out making a busy body out of herself. How about you? Where's your new little princess?" Damian smiled and elbowed him. "I don't know. I think she went for a walk or something." He replied nonchalantly. And as if on cue, the front gates opened to reveal Schenn carrying Pandore on her back. Damian darted up to them in concern. He scooped Pandore into his arms and noticed the dark scarlet liquid that oozed from her shoulder. "What happened?" He gasped, pressing part of his jacket to the wound. Jack sat up to view the commotion. Bao and Valerian trotted up to them

"This woman named Astrid Hope just attacked me!" Pandore exclaimed. "Who the hell is Astrid Hope? Please someone tell me."

"That's my and Kirron's mother. She's with the Silver Angels and is ridiculously strong." Valerian explained. "She usually doesn't battle though because she's a very popular magic mercenary so she's usually pretty busy. What exactly did you do Pandore?"

"She was mad at me for trying to kill Kirron." Pandore answered.

"Well don't worry. That wound isn't serious." Valerian assured.

"I'll take you inside." Damian hummed, carrying Pandore toward the front door. Jack hurried after them, closely followed by Schenn.

Joseph skillfully moved his rook forward. Alister moved his pond. Joseph had to grin as he made his next move. It had been a while sense he and Alister got together and just played chest, without a single care in the world. Well he was sure Alister had a few worries. The blonde CEO had been in a bad mood ever sense they left Europe. That meant six straight days of an angry hen either squawking orders and swear words or avoiding everyone. But it seemed that the chest game was putting him in a better mood. They were playing it at a table outside the coffee shop. The sweet smell of coffee and baked goods along with sunny weather and the sounds nature brought about made for a lovely atmosphere.

"Hello gentlemen." Sang seductively that a of a smooth and feminine voice. The two men looked up from their chest game to see Astrid standing cockily next to the table.

"Good afternoons Astrid." Joseph replied softly.

"Hello my dear." Alister greeted. Astrid pulled up a chair next to her husband. "You didn't tell me our son is on the verge of death."

"How'd you find out?" Alister questioned.

"I called him on my way home from my most recent mission this morning. Apparently my little baby is on the brink of extinction and instead of his father looking after him, Keily and Lindsey were. If my son dies today … Pandore's butt won't be the only one I'm kicking."

"Honey. Kirron will be just fine. He can handle a little sickness." Alister groaned apathetically in an attempt to relinquish his wife's frustration.

"This so called little sickness of yours is meant to kill." Astrid huffed irritably. "It's a miracle he's held out as long as he has."

"Yeah because he's as stubborn as his mother." Alister remarked snidely with a roll of his azure eyes.

"See what I got to put up with Joseph." Astrid spat, earning a small chuckle from the latter.

"How long will you be in town?" Alister deadpanned.

"I'm leaving in a couple of minutes, but I'll be home two weeks from now." Astrid answered. Alister hummed in response. Astrid said her goodbyes by kissing her husband and hugging Joseph. Then she sashayed away.

Emily was really liking Keily and Lindsey. Keily was so cheerful and very strange. Lindsey was incredibly warm and sweet with a nurturing and motherly type complex.vanemy was liking them too. She didn't expect the Silver Angels to be so sweet and inviting. It made her wonder why exactly they were in the Silver Angels in the first place. She and Emily sat on the comfortable cream colored couch of the living room, there boots sinking into the plush red carpet. Keily sat on a small black cushion in front of them. The three of them had been talking for a few hours now after they had lunch, courtesy of Lindsey. She was indeed a fine cook. Lindsey leaned against the wall as she chatted with Lily. It seemed that even Lindsey enjoyed the Seals of Amber girls. Lily found herself aggravated. Why was it that everyone was always so kind and trusting of her sister? It had always been like that. She wasn't jealous or anything. She just really wondered why. She herself didn't trust Emily at all, nor did she like her. And yet Kirron; the leader of the agents with a tough exterior, along with Keily and Lindsey loved her. She let out a soft sigh of exasperation. Chatter was silence once Kirron entered the room. He wore his regular attire, his head slightly tilted as he looked at everyone.

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty." Keily laughed cheerfully. "And how's our sleepy little stud muffin doing? Feel better?" Kirron nodded. Lindsey scurried over to him, slipping a slightly frail hand under his bangs. To her delight, not even a hint of feverish heat resonated from the snow haired teen's skin. A genuinely relieved grin spread across her features. "That fever is all gone." She mused warmly. Kirron pat the woman's shoulder gently, before his dark gaze settled on Emily and Vanemy. "I suppose I have you two to thank for that." Vanemy just ended up blushing with a wide grin while Emily nodded and smiled. Kirron approached the two. He gave Vanemy a hug.

"You know? You're a lot nicer than what you let on." Vanemy comented, wrapping her arms around Kirron's frame. Kirron pulled back with a snort. His lavender eyes focused on Emily in a mischievous glare. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked, his voice a low rumble. Emily blinked apprehensively. "Yes." She replied in a breath. Kirron smirked, trotting off in expectation that Emily would follow. And that the sandy blonde did. The two ended up in one of the empty hallways. Kirron stood in front of her, casually propping himself up on the wall with his elbow. "So tell me, is there more to your reason of going out of your way to keep me alive? Did you really do it just because you couldn't bare to see someone die? If so then that's great, but I'm curious. Is there something more to it?" Emily slightly gasped. Had it really been that obvious? Had he seriously just figured out she liked him just like that? Or was he really just curious? She new that from past experiences Kirron was a inquisitive soul. She struggled to find the right words, her pale cheeks developing a new red hue. Her cerulean eyes decided that the floor was their next focus. She didn't even realized that Kirron had advanced just an inch or two in front of her. He lifted her chin to meet her gaze. Dark azure eyes stared at him nervously, hints of curiosity glistering within them. Captivating.They were easily something Kirron could get lost in, but instead he kept his composure. Emily stared. Deep lavender eyes stared back in the form of a curious glare. The corners of Kirron's mouth twitched upward in a mischievous smirk as he witnessed Emily fumble with her words. He stepped back and released her chin, bring a hand through his hair with a relaxed sigh. "Seems I'm not the only one shy with these things." He remarked cheerfully. "So I'll make it easy on you." He leaned down so that the two were eye level. "I. Like. You. I don't see you as an enemy and would enjoy spending more time with you. Please?" Emily felt a wave of relief wash over her and her lips parted in a reassured sigh. "I definitely agree. We can meet at the library tomorrow … two in the afternoon work?" She was sure that the warm embrace she found her body inclosed in was a yes. The two headed back to the living room and conversed with the others. Vanemy and Keily were both curious of what happened, and were both positive their respective friends would let them in on it later.

Pandore sat on Damian's bed, her arms wrapped around her knees and a patient smile playing on her lips. She sported a loose white night gown and her raven locks were left to fall freely down her back and over her shoulders. Evening had arrived and she, Jack, and Damian had decided to watch a movie. Damian lounged on his back next to her, his arms tucked behind his head. "Hurry up!!!" He called to the artist still readying himself fir bed in the bathroom.

"Hold on. Doing my hair isn't easy!" Jack hissed back. Damian let out a little huff of frustration. The cheerful artist emerged from the bathroom an entire fifteen minutes later. He whimsically plopped on the bed next to Damian with a teasing wink, hinting that he took long just to annoy him. Damian scoffed at his agitating companion. The room door then swung open to reveal Bao and Valerian gleefully sauntering in, both harboring large buckets of popcorn and soda bottles. Jack let out a little cheer as he watched the two sit down in front of the bed and watch Pandore start the movie. He let a relaxed sigh from his throat and pushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear. It was nice. Nice to be able to just watch a movie with friends. Nice to not worry about anything. Nice to relax. He took a glance over at Damian, who seemed to be thinking the sane thing. Emily was in a similar situation, finding herself nestled tightly between Reiji and Vanemy as the three of them huddled up on the living room couch and shared a large blanket with Chris and Hyoma. A unholy amount of sweets that was sure to make them all sick sat in the middle of the cuddly group of five. They too were watching a movie. Nor Emily or Vanemy wanted to tell anyone of their most recent rescue mission. They had left Kirron's mansion a good hour ago and still they didn't had the backbone needed to spill the escapade. Rochelle and Aurora had gone out to dinner Together.

Bryson stared at her, genuinely grateful for her patience of putting up with him. Even though she didn't allow him to leave his room, the end result was definitely worth it all. She stood in front of him, her fingers working freely and with chipper fashion to casually twirl those waving chocolate colored tresses. "Haha! No problem Bry. Besides, had a lot of fun playing nurse." She hummed tauntingly. Bryson grinned, then watched her cheerfully glide from the room to go speak with Keily. Both Bryson and Raven were well aware of Emily and Vanemy's visit to the mansion and how they saved Kirron. Bryson was extremely grateful and his distrust of the girls had faded to a small incredulity. Raven was grateful as well, and was pretty open to having the two girls as besties. Raven found Keily in the kitchen, trying to convince Lily to stay the night. Lindsey hovered around the oven happily as she got dinner started. Kirron could be seen stalking toward the front door.

"Where are you off to?" Lindsey queried softly.

"I'm off to Mary's place." Kirron replied, his tone deep and husky. "I think she still might be rather upset about the battle in Europe." And then he left, just like that.

A moan. A moan holding all sorts of negative emotions left Mary. She squeezed her little rabbit plushy to her chest. She sprawled across the bed, depressed. The ringing of the doorbell reverberated throughout the house. Curiously, she plopped her plushy down on her pillow and scampered through the house. She opened the door to find Kirron standing there. "Come in." She sang, pulling the snowy haired teen inside. Kirron shut the door behind him, dark lavender eyes widening upon realizing what Mary was wearing. She sported a hot pink set of lingerie, black lace running along the bust-line. Kirron was quick to look away. "Damn it Mary, put a robe on or something!" He chastised, sounding truly and utterly bewildered.

"Nope!" Mary chimed jubilantly, doing a joyful leap and her silvery grey locks dancing with her movement. "I'm very comfortable. Besides, Bryson said you like to chill in your boxers so do you really have room to talk?" She crossed her arms over her chest. A very low and heavy growl of the upmost disgust vibrated fiercely from Kirron's chest and throat. "Yes, when I'm alone or with Bryson. What you are doing is completely different." He argued. Mary huffed, rolling her emerald eyes snidely. "Oh yeah?" She drawled, deciding to take a different approach. "I bet you wouldn't say anything if I were Emily."

"Now you've put images in my head. Fantabulous." Kirron murmured sarcastically, dropping his head into his hand. Part of him said that such thoughts were indecent, while another supplied his fantasies and implied that it was normal. Mary simpered at his mental suffering. "What color is she wearing?" She queried mischievously.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." Kirron snapped in the form of a low roar.

"Yes it does." Mary prodded. "Come on spill. Oo. I'll tell Raven that you fantasized about Emily if you don't." She threatened playfully. Kirron promptly tackled her to the couch upon hearing that. Mary busted out laughing, kicking and clawing at Kirron as he simply tickle tortured her. "Say that again! I dare you to say it again!" He snarled, though he wasn't angry. Mary stopped laughing once Kirron's playful assault had vanished. She opened her bright green eyes and was surprised to see him looming over her with a slight grin. "Glad to see your back to normal Mary." He hummed gently. Then he whooshed away in a shadowy cloud.

 **Ha! So Astrid, did she surprise you?**

 **Okay, we're done with our slow boogieing now. Wction'll pick back up next chapter. :)**

 **As always thanks so much for reading. Remember to leave a review and that ... feedback is love!!! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 The Team Building Exercise

**Hello all you lovely readers! :)**

 **I believed I promised you action this chapter. Yes well ... I lied. Sorry. This chapter poses as an opening to the next few chapters. Do any of you know British slang? No? Well if you do not, then here is a guide because you will most certainly need it.**

 **A good job: That means something similar to a good idea, a good thing, a good trip. Things like that.**

 **Blooming heck: That's a phrase used to express anger or frustration.**

 **Golden Bennie: the same as Blooming heck.**

 **Bob's your uncle: What one would say after explaining something, listing something, following a set of steps.**

Lily patted across the concrete in a quick sprint. The sun shined against her faint lavender curls and the wind propelled her forward. She continued her swift dash through the city, which was absurdly empty. It had been a couple of months sense Kirron was healed. Lily had caught Bao sneaking around the HQ and attacked him. However the odds weren't exactly in her favor, thus explaining why she now ran from him. She felt her ankle chafed by Bao's staff and immediately lost her balance and hit the ground in a hard thud. She groaned irritably. She lifted herself up on her hands and knees, but was immediately forced back down by a hit to her shoulder from Bao's staff. She growled in annoyance, shifting in his direction and throwing her hand forward. A shadowy black barrier shoved Bao back. The auburn headed male stumbled with a yelp. But that wasn't all. He felt a bunch of thick green vines rise up from the pavement and tangle over his legs, preventing him from moving. This certainly wasn't the work of Lily though. Lily lifted herself up, watching the green vines tighten around Bao's thighs and wondering if the figure she saw behind him was who she thought it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when the figure stepped from behind Bao and toward her, his masculine features being illuminated by the sunlight. He was an average height with a clear vanilla complexion and a head of neatly combed honey-brown hair. His eyes were a lovely shade of dazzling bright green, accentuated by his black glasses. He wore a black sweater pulled over a white long-sleeved shirt, along with a simple pair of black pants and shoes. He turned bleakly toward Bao, who was quick to slice the vines that bound him in two and dart away. He had gotten the information he wanted anyway. The honey haired male watched him run before turning to Lily and offering a hand to help her up. Lily accepted with a smile and pulled herself to her feet. "Thanks Todd, and welcome back. How was Britain? We were in England not too long ago." She breathed.

"It was a good job Lily." The honey brunette known as Todd answered cheerfully, flashing a sweet smile and his voice in possession of a gorgeous British accent. "So I've heard. And from what Keily told me over the phone, things didn't exactly turn out well." Lily nodded solemnly. Todd turned in an arbitrary direction. "Well I'm going to Kirron's place to meet everyone." He tipped his head. "You coming?" He started to saunter off. Lily trotted next to him.

In the couple of months that had swished by sense Kirron's recovery, he and Emily had gotten much closer and developed a strong rapport. The spent every afternoon together, either taking long walks around town, hanging out at the library or coffee shop, or spending time at the park. Neither of them considered their exclusive meetings as any sort of date, despite how much it seemed that way. And with Kirron being the inquisitive and curious spirit that he was, they always had something to talk about. Both were definitely in love. Kirron's feelings were incredibly strong and passionate, threatening to totally rip his heart in two if he didn't express them. Unfortunately, he just wasn't sure when or how he should do such. He certainly didn't want to come off as pushy or forceful, as he knew very well that Emily didn't like those type of people. Emily was just shy … way too shy about it, despite how comfortable Kirron made her feel. Today the two were at the park, which was serene and quiet. Kirron sat calmly leaning against a tree, over looking the clear lake and the ducks that swam in it. His arm was securely looped around Emily's shoulders. Emily watched the lake as well, her head resting casually against his shoulder. She supposed she never realized how intimate their little cuddly position was. Most would probably assume they were a couple. But Emily and Kirron were just children in adult bodies when it cane to affection. Both light and happy with it and loving to show it without regards to what it may mean other than the endearing thoughts put into it. Kirron's passion allowed him to be openly intimate without a care, while Emily's naturally playful demeanor corresponded simply and without a fight.

"Have you ever been picked on during school?" Kirron questioned, sounding as if he'd fall asleep.

"A bit." Emily replied. "Mostly offhanded comments behind my back about the color of my hair and rumors saying that I'm insincere. I've been called promiscuous before too, even though I haven't dated much or anything else related to intimacy for that matter. You know, just a victim of cruel and unnecessary words." Kirron rubbed her shoulder. "Did it ever affect you?" He questioned.

"Unfortunately." Emily answered. "I ended up dying my hair a couple of times until I realized that I was just fine the way I was." Kirron only rubbed her shoulder.

"How about you? Were you ever picked on?" She asked. Kirron nodded. "I was accused of either being a ghost, vampire, or Satan's child." He stated. "Along with the other crappy rumors my ex girlfriends spread around. And the amount of times people wanted to try and stick me in a closet was very absurd."

"Did it affect you?" Emily asked.

"Hell nah." Kirron laughed. Emily chuckled, knowing his answer would be something like that. "Did they ever succeed? In locking you away n a closet I mean."

"They did once." Kirron answered hesitantly. "I was tired that day. My guard was down. It didn't end well to say the least. It was traumatizing. A school teacher found me as a teary slump of limbs curled up in a ball and surrounded by vomit three hours later. I ended up fainting and had to go to the doctor. It really is cruel, locking a claustrophobic in a closet" He brung a hand through his hair with a sigh. Emily hummed in response, sitting up and watching his troubled expression. She pulled him into a hug. He accepted graciously, effortlessly slipping into her arms. He sighed gratefully as he rested an arm over her back. "Listen Emily, I have a revelation to confess and I wish you not to think badly of me when I say it." He breathed softly, his hand coming up to tangle within her sandy blonde tresses as he gazed at her. Emily nodded nervously, wondering if what he had to say was bad or negative. She couldn't think of anything that could be wrong. He continued. "Okay. I don't mean to push you but I must explain …" his phone buzzed. He pulled back with a bit of a growl, sliding his phone from his pocket. A few seconds passed and he stood. Emily reciprocated. "I must go. My good friend has returned from visiting his parents in Britain." He smiled gently and inserted a rose in her hair. It was a little routine Emily had gotten use to. He'd always give her a rose before he left. It was so pleasant, She waved. Just fir a fleeting moment; she felt his lips brush across her forehead in a light kiss and then he was gone, swooshing away in a burst of glittering black shadows. Emily smiled, before trotting off to Chris' mansion. There was a meeting to be held after all.

For the umpteenth time, Chris' living room was piled with cheerful teenagers. Well one of them wasn't a teenager nor was he cheerful. Ridley was his name. The thirty four year old male leaned against the wall, arms crossed and cobalt blue hair dropping over his cold grey eyes as he tilted his head down. Emily sat on the couch with Vanemy, chatting about her most recent non-date date with Kirron. Vanemy being the romantic that she was, loved hearing about Emily's dates. She marked Emily as a free spirited princess with a gentle heart and love for adventure, being the only one to be able to tame Kirron, who Vanemy marked as a mysterious dark knight with a heart of stone. Emily honestly found Vanemy's ridiculous imaginative fairytales hilarious. Though nor Emily or Vanemy had confessed the time spent with Kirron and Keily to their friends yet. Pandore and Damian sat on the other couch, awaiting Chris' lecture. Needless to say, the two had gotten much closer in the months that passed. The same could be said for Rochelle and Jack, though nothing romantic was blooming between them. They just considered themselves good buddies, both too flighty and whimsical to care what love was anyway. Chris cleared his throat, earning silence and a multitude of attentive eyes. "Okay friends." He started. "Bao was able to gather that the Angels would be heading to Asia in a couple of weeks, to pick up some sort of flash drive or other. Obviously we're going to try and stop them. Whatever's on that flash drive can't be for the good of the world, especially if they're going all the way to Asia just to retrieve it. I was thinking until that time though, we can do a bit of team building exercise. I do hate to say this but, we didn't exactly do the best in Europe. The Silver Angels very well could've defeated us. And especially sense Jack and Damian are with us, I think a team building exercise is useful. Keep in mind that not all will be participating in this. I'll be putting a few of you in pairs and then sending you off on a bit of a camping trip. If you manage to work with each other well while on this camping trip, your exercise will've been useful. First set will be Jack and Ryuga. I'll be sending you guys to a small island home to the dragons and phoenixes." Jack felt his heart leap out of his chest, around the room, and right back in again. His emerald colored eyes involuntarily shifted over to his new partner for the next couple of days, a glittering tint of worry developing within. Ryuga huffed, arms crossed and eyes closed as he perched on the arm of the couch. He was disgusted and rather angry. He got a chance to go to an island with some of the coolest mystical creatures in the world but he had to do it with Clown Boy? He opened his amber eyes to scowl deeply at the quirky artist, who nervously twirled his hair and stared blankly down at his lap. "I gotta go with Clown Boy?" He deadpanned. Chris gave a simple nod. Ryuga groaned extremely loudly upon sight of that. "I'd much rather spend a day with Doji than a few days with him!" He declared. Jack's head shot up in a nasty glare, hands glued to his hips. "Well I'd much rather spend a day with Joseph's spider than with you." He hissed, his tone icy.

"And that's why you guys are going together." Chris hummed evenly before Ryuga could retaliate. "Next we have Emily and Pandore. You'll be taking a trip to a fairly large forest home to things like unicorns and pegasus's." Emily and Pandore both threw a glance at each other. The two didn't really have a problem with each other. It was more of their views and opinions that clashed. Emily believed that the Silver Angels weren't evil, just under the wrong influence. Pandore on the other hand saw the Angels as pure monsters and had killed a great deal of them before, she had no problem killing any of the agents either. Emily hated Pandore's killing abilities and opinions. And now that she had befriended Kirron, she dared not tell Pandore of it or the feelings she had developed for the male. Pandore didn't like Emily's magnanimity toward the group of monsters.

"Finally we have Damian and Reiji. I think you guys'll head to a forest as well." Chris informed.nor Damian or Reiji had an issue with each other. They both just thought each other very strange.

"Pack your bags." Chris ordered smoothly.

"Todd!"'Keily exclaimed with glee, wrapping her arms around the British male and snuggling her head against his neck. The two of them along with the other Angels agents, occupied the ridiculously large living room of Kirron's mansion. Todd chuckled, gently wrapping his arms around his affectionate girlfriend. "Hello My Beautiful Little Princess." He greeted, rubbing her back. Bryson, Kirron, Lily, Mary, and Raven had all already said hello. Joseph and Ridley weren't around. Keily pulled away and lead Todd over to the couch, cheerfully plopping down on it. Todd reciprocated with a smile. "So … what have you guys been up to in the months that I've been gone?" He questioned. Bryson was eager to fill him in on everything. From how the Seals of Amber got two new members, to how Kirron got a new girlfriend. "But it is Emily Evans." He stated.

"Oh the Seals of Amber second in command girl?" Todd chimed cheerfully, earning a nod from Bryson. "Oh cute. I've always shipped you two. Long live Kirrily." His face grew solemn. "But jokes aside I don't know love all that much, but I do know you Kirron. And I know very well that you're a fabulous judge of character and that you wouldn't do anything to endanger the team. So if you trust Emily, so do I."

"Totally!" Bryson laughed boisterously. "Kirron trusts me, I trust Kirron. If Kirron puts his trust in Emily, then so will I." Keily nodded in agreement and Raven cheered.

"Aaah. You guys are sweet." Kirron breathed softly, a warm smile brightening up his complexion. "But she's not my girlfriend … not yet anyway." Mary and Lily however looked far from pleased.

Both disagreeing with Kirron's decision. Mary hated Emily, and hated that Kirron loved her. She wanted the albino all to herself. Lily just thought that Emily posed a potential threat to the team.

"I'm back." Announced the voice of another. It certainly wasn't anyone who was already in the room. All turned their heads to see Ashley, another Angels agent entering the room. Ashley had been out on a mission for a good six months, in Asia insuring the crafting of the flash drive they needed was going according to plan.

"Little Sister!!!" Bryson cried with joy, dashing over and lifting Ashley into a very tight embrace. Ashley squirmed helplessly to try and escape Bryson's rock iron grip. Normally the Affection would be appreciated, but it wasn't. Why? Because Ashley in fact wasn't a girl. "Let go, and stop calling me that." He hissed, not that he was very intimidating. Bryson chuckled fondly, putting Ashley back on the carpet. Ashley huffed, hands on his hips and a annoyed scowl shaping his face. Though it only made him look more adorable more than it did threatening. Ashley was a small, thin seventeen year old. His complexion was clear and fair with his features being soft and feminine more so than masculine and pointed. He had thick raven hair and his eyes took on a lovely shade of very dark violet. He wore a black jacket pulled over a grey shirt which had a small pocket holding a panda on the chest. He sported a pair of dark blue jeans tucked into black boots and wore a watch and thin black bracelet on his wrist. Kirron and Ashley acknowledged each other with cheerful nods. If one didn't know better, you'd swear the two were brothers. They both had a very similar choice of clothing and wore watches. Both were fair skinned, though Kirron was paler and both had similar eye colors. Both were quiet, feisty, and protective. The Angels spoke for a while, telling Ashley of all that happened, laughing together, and showing affection. The moment was short lived though as Alister strode into the room, a frown cutting through his lips and azure eyes narrowed. He loitered firmly in the center of the room. "So Todd and Ashley have returned have they?" He drawled gravely. Kirron nodded. Alister scoffed, tilting his head. "Well did you tell them about your pathetic loss in Europe?" He huffed, his voice taking a mocking tone.

"Yeah like you were any help Big Man." Kirron rumbled heavily. Alister tossed his son a glare. Kirron stared back. His eyes glinted with troublemaking charm and a sassy smirk cut through his lips. Alister whipped around with an agitated sigh, hearing Kirron snicker triumphantly. "Anyways." He groaned.

"I'm cold." Todd commented before Alister could continue.

"That's irrelevant." Alister stated.

"Is no one else cold?"

"Shut up Todd. Now-"

"Can someone cuddle with me to make me warm?"

"Todd! As I was saying-"

"I'll cuddle with anyone. Literally anyone at all. Oh well … not Mary, but anyone else. Kirron. Come here. You look cold. Let's have a little cuddle bit yeah? I know you want to."

"Todd! Be quiet!"

"You're a very rude character Alister. Why don't you cuddle with me? You know that cuddling is good for the soul? And sense you don't have one, it might do you some good."

"I will kill you right here." Alister threatened. Todd chuckled lightly with an easy wave of the hand. A bright smile adorned his features as he scooted next to Kirron. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him into his lap. "Continue Good Sir." He hummed jubilantly. He brung a hand threw Kirron's hair, knowing from past cuddle experiences that he liked it. Alister cleared his throat to continue, but stopped as Keily trotted over and plopped down on the right side of her boyfriend. Deciding to join he and Kirron's cuddle time, she looped one arm over Todd's shoulder and rested her other arm on Kirron's thigh. Raven decided to join in too, plopping on the left side of Todd and swinging her legs on Kirron's lap. They all just looked like a tangle of limbs that earned a laugh from Bryson and Mary, an eye roll from Lily and Ashley, and an infuriated growl from Alister. "Listen!" The blonde CEO cried. "Sense you all preformed so poorly in Europe, I shall send some of you on a couple of missions to work on your skill. Sense Jack and Damian are currently not in our grasp, we're going to preform a bit of research on mystical creatures. Kirron. It is true that you're a very skilled mage and battler. Honestly I'd even go as far as to say you may even be as powerful as your mother, but you didn't do your best in Europe. I'll be sending you and Lily to a large forest to retrieve a pegasus for me." Lily's eyes widened. Why on earth would Alister pair her with Kirron? He knew the two of them bumped heads. Plus the two had a vast difference in power, with Kirron being heaps of strong and Lily a bit on the weak side. Kirron didn't look surprised at all, more so disgusted. "But Dad, why pair me with the weak link?" He spat. Lily placed her hands on her hips with a glare. She could do without the new nickname.

"Because Kirron, you need to learn to accommodate for those weaker than you." Alister explained. Kirron groaned and let his head fall in his hands.

"Next we have Todd and Mary." He declared. "You two'll head to an island and collect a phoenix for me." Todd sighed in exasperation. If he hated anyone in the Angels, it was Mary and Joseph. Why? Well to him, Mary was a stupid little girl with illogic who had no business being on the Silver Angels. Joseph was just as illogical. "Alister Mate, please don't put me with that idiot." He breathed in the form of a plea, sweet green eyes glancing up at Alister innocently and lips twisting into a charming grin. Alister had to turn away from Todd's irresistible puppy-dog face and British accent. "You're going with Mary no matter what." He grumbled. "Ah …bloom'n heck." He heard Todd curse under his breath behind him.

"Well I don't really want to go with you either!" Mary exclaimed.

"Why not? Cause I'm better than you?" Todd quipped cockily, teasing his chin with his finger. "I understand perfectly why anyone wouldn't want to be paired with you, but who the heck wouldn't want to be paired with me? No one. So … you're just jealous aren't ya Dolly?" Mary growled, charging straight toward him with her gauntlet equipped. Todd easily stopped her by gracefully waving his hand and summoning a large green vine holding different color bearded iris's to rise from the ground and wrap around Mary's chest and legs. "Oo. I see why Kirron isn't attracted to you. Your hideous and crazy." He hummed with a flattering ring to his tone and waving his hand dismissively next to his ear. He squeezed Kirron to his chest.

"Todd … can't … breathe." Kirron choked.

"Oh dear. Sorry Love." Todd chuckled, loosening his grip.

"Finally we have Bryson and Ashley. You guys are assigned to bring back a griffin for me." Alister hummed. Ashley rolled his dark violet eyes. Of course he would be paired with Bryson. Of course. Out of the plethora of Angels agents who else would he possibly get, than the most obnoxious and large member of the Silver Angels. He took a glance over at said obnoxious and large character, who was flashing him a cheerful smile. Ashley involuntarily sighed. The next couple of days were going to be long.

Jack found that a nervous knot had made a home in his stomach as he tossed and turned in his bed in an attempt to get comfortable. Attempt ended in failure. Why did he have to be the one to go on a team building exercise? Why couldn't he have been one of the kids who got to stay home? He truly would have no problem stuffing Chris in a trash can, but he did understand the blonde's reasoning behind the whole thing. He glanced over at Damian, whom of course was sleeping like a baby. He huffed irritably. Emily found herself awake in her bed as well. She wasn't nervous or anything, but she certainly was debating what the two would talk about. She really disagreed with Pandore on so many things. And the two literally had nothing in common. Nothing at all. Well … they both liked animals. Reiji couldn't say that he ever was a people person, but Damian honestly seemed just as socially challenged as he was.

 **Dang am I excited for what is next. Pairing people who hate each other together and forcing them to work is a very fun idea. And if you could not guess, the Seals of Amber will incounter the Silver Angels too. Ooooo. Can't wait!**

 **Todd the Brit has arrived! He's so fun to work with. He belongs to my sister Izlee. Tell me what you think of him.**

 **Ashley is Midnightclockwork's beautiful peace of art. Thank you dearly. I can't wait to start working with him and Bryson.**

 **Thanks to all who read and see you in chapter fifteen.**

 **Remember to leave a review and that feedback is ... love!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Unraveling a Precious Secret

**Hello Beauties, Honeys, and all you lovely readers! :)**

 **Are you doing well today? I hope so. This chapter is full of drama and passion. Welll as dramatic and passionate as it gets as far as I go. I've never really been the best at writing either subjects. I'm not the biggest fan of drama, but I love romance. And judging by Stanfield Academy, my skills as a romantic aren't half bad. Let's go.**

The sun made it an appoint to announce its presence by bathing the land in its comfortably warm glow. Kirron moved at an easy pace. Well … it was easy for him. He patted quickly and lightly through the forest, black boots sometimes crunching against fallen autumn leaves. It was quiet, not counting the soft breeze that whooshed by to caress his face and the canopy of thin branches above. Lily trotted behind him, being sure to keep her distance. She didn't want to lag too far behind though, as she could easily lose track of him. She sighed, pushing her bangs from her face for the umpteenth time. Her eyes found the vibrant green grass below as their object of focus. Why did she have to be paired with him. Kirron threw a glance over his shoulder at the girl that slowly trailed behind. She was an undeniably beautiful young lady. Her smooth and pale complexion was brightened up by the sun's shining touch, drawing attention to those deep. ocean colored eyes of hers. Those eyes. The beautiful eyes that made him think of a certain sandy blonde when he saw them. Her almost white, faint lavender hair that fell in subtle curls and waves and touched her waist, moved according to the small breezes; messy but still managing to look elegant. She wore a blush-white blouse pulled over a white tank top. With it she wore a cream colored cardigan left unbuttoned and a white knee-length skirt with buttons in the front. For footwear she sported a pair of white knee-high socks adorned with a black trim along the top, and a pair of black boots. A black ribbon decorated her hair. She wore two silver chains with a pendent of a moon and another of a doe. Yes. She indeed just looked like an elegant little princess, and something about her sweet little appearance made Kirron want to protect her when in actuality he could care less. He saw her as weak, defenseless, someone with no backbone whatsoever. And he certainly didn't want to be the one to look after her. Yet there he was. Lily stared back at Kirron for the two point five seconds that he glanced at her, then her gaze found the ground in thought. Things were so awkward around Kirron. He was scary, and the two never had anything to talk about. Plus, she was well aware of how he looked down on her and she hated it. The two had been venturing through the large forest for a couple of hours with the exception of one lunch break. She didn't even want to think of how awkward that was. "Kirron?" She called softly. She had decided to speak her opinion on the elephant that had been in the room for a while. Kirron's affection for Emily.

"Hmm?" Kirron hummed, not bothering to slow his pace or so much as look at her.

"Kirron I'm a bit incredulous of your choice to love Emily." She informed firmly. "Don't you think that building a relationship with someone on the opposing side could be dangerous?" Kirron curtly pivoted on his heal with a glare cold enough to make her shrink back, hands glued to his hips and looking like an angry pop diva. He was tired of it. He had heard it from Ashley and Joseph before they left for the forest, Mary the night Todd and Ashley returned, and now he was hearing it from Lily. He was so sick of it! He had lead the agents fir a good three years and never once lead them wrong, so why when someone else is involved they all start doubting him? Why? WHY? Why couldn't they trust him like his real friends Todd, Bryson, Keily, and Raven did? It was so frustrating, so irritating, so annoying, so dang mind boggling! A low and angry rumble vibrated from his chest. "Lily." He murmured with an extreamly threatening ring to his tone. "I think I should let you know …" he advanced toward her quickly, putting one hand on her shoulder in a far from friendly manner. He stared her straight in the eye. "If you've got a problem with my decision … then do something about it. I dare you. If not … then keep your mouth closed." Lily was quick to push Kirron back by his stomach. Expecting an attack of full on rage, she took up a defensive stance. To her utter surprise, the albino only dipped his head back with a smirk. "Hm hm. Glad we're clear." He purred, before strutting off. Lily trailed behind him with an agitated huff. Honestly she wasn't sure if she could spend much longer with a big boy who secretly wanted to snap her in two, not to mention his feisty temper.

Vanemy trotted down the sidewalk with Keily and Raven on either of her sides. She had to say that she was rather surprised when the two girls informed her that the Angels were going through a team building exercise as well. She had gotten pretty close with the Angels girls over the past few months. She, Emily, Raven, and Keily hung out often, usually going shopping or to the movie theater or animal shelter. Vanemy however often got just a bit paranoid that Chris would get suspicious of where she and Emily were disappearing to every afternoon or evening. Vanemy smiled up at the sky. The day was beautiful and she hoped Emily was having a good of a time as she was.

"Huh, what are you thinking about?" Keily asked her in the form of a sweet chuckle, eyelashes fluttering over her cobalt blue eyes as she blinked. Today she wore a white short-sleeved cropped jacket left buttoned pulled over a short pink dress adorned with small white polka dots. She wore dark pink knee-high boots and a matching ascot and bracelet on each of her wrists. Her light lavender hair was decorated with pink strawberry hairpins.

"Nothing much, and you?" Vanemy hummed.

"Todd." Keily replied in a soft breath. "He just got back from Britain and is already off on another mission. I try not to dwell on it, but I really miss him." Raven swiveled around to the other side of Keily and rested an arm over her shoulders, chocolate colored tresses flowing with her peppy movement. "Hey, who wouldn't miss a charming Brit like Todd?" She laughed. "I don't blame you Keily. It's been quite a while sense you had some quality boyfriend time. How about we head to the bakery? Cake makes everything better."

"No arguments there." Vanemy giggled in agreement. Keily flashed a bright smile.

It was still quiet, and Lily still followed behind Kirron. She was tired. She had no intention of asking for a break though. She didn't want to talk to him. Kirron stopped abruptly, making Lily almost bump into him. What lied a head was the end of the forest. A wide flowery field stretched out before them, a river cut through it and a range of mountains lined the back. The sky was clear with a few fluffy white clouds ambling through it here and there. It was a beautiful sight indeed, but she still didn't understand why he stopped though. Her dark azure eye skimmed over the picturesque scenery until she caught sight of what exactly Kirron stopped for. It was a fairly large animal, it's coat a sleek black and long tail waving slightly in delight. The horse's muzzle was dipped slightly in the water as it drank from the river. It's ebony eyes darted around curiously and its wings were folded inwardly against its body. Without warning, Kirron advanced at a lazy pace toward the creature. The black Pegasus easily sinced Kirron's presence and immediately turned to face him. He held a threatening shine within his eyes and spread out his majestic black wings. Kirron immediately took a couple of steps back. He knew very well how to handle animals and owned a black Stallion back at home. Curious, the pegasus took a few steps toward the albino. When Kirron didn't move, the black pegasus got close enough to inquisitively touch his muzzle to Kirron's forehead. Kirron reached out to stroke the thick neck of the horse. Lily blinked as she watched the friendly exchange. Why couldn't Kirron be that sweet around her? She watched the pegasus gently nudge Kirron with its nose and took that as a sign of safety. She was next to Kirron in a couple of seconds, offering her hand with her palm facing up to the horse. He gave it a swift sniff before affectionately rubbing his head against her. Lily laughed a bit, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck.

"Well, this won't be hard at all." Kirron snorted with a cheerful cock of the head. Lily gave a nod with a slight grin, running a hand through the horse's silky main.

"It's a lovely day." Emily mused in enchantment, the wind brushing through her sandy blonde locks as she turned to face Pandore from gazing at the glowing canopy of red-orange leaves and branches. She sat calmly against a tree with a sandwich in hand and her dark bluish-purple backpack resting on her right side. Pandore sat to the left of her, also with a sandwich and her backpack beside her. She gave a meek nod. Emily sighed a bit as she twirled her hair. This wasn't any less weird, and kicking up small talk was hopeless.

"Well … maybe we should start looking for a place to set up camp." Emily suggested after she and Pandore finished eating. She got another meek nod as a response. Emily sighed, standing up and heaving her backpack on to her back and heading off in an arbitrary direction. Pandore did the same.

"This place looks nice." Emily stated, taking a glance around. They had reached the edge of the forest where stretched out was a vast flowery field split in two by a clear river and a line of mountains along the back. It was beautiful. She took a double take upon noticing two other people playing around with a black pegasus, and her dark cerulean eyes widened with a sharp gasp as she realized just who those two people were. Pandore seemed to notice as well, light brown eyes narrowing in a glare. "What are they doing here?" She growled. "Up to no good I bet."

"Ugh must you always assume that they're trying to make trouble?" Emily groaned, drawing a hand across her forehead exasperatedly. "What if they're just hear for the same reasons as us?"

"Highly unlikely." Pandore spat. "Come on. Whatever they want with that pegasus can't be good for the poor thing." She was quick to sprint toward the two with her black saber withdrawn. Emily groaned, trailing behind with no intent of battling.

Kirron gasped as he felt his body tackled to the ground. He looked up to see his attacker glaring down at him. She straddled his hips and pinned his hands above his head with her own. Her brown eyes were narrowed sharply and her raven hair hung over her shoulders. "What do you plan to do with that pegasus?" She growled.

"This is a highly sexual position." Kirron deadpanned, taking Pandore by surprise. Pandore slid off of him with a grunt. "That's besides the point!" She snapped, earning a sly chuckle from the latter. She abruptly slid her hand over his throat, threatening to choke him. "What will you do with the pegasus?" She demanded.

"Pegasus?" Kirron queried with a mischievous smirk. Slightly turning his head. Pandore glanced in the direction of where she last saw the pegasus, who had fled from the action. She looked back to Kirron only to have his knee come up and slam into her face. She flew backward with a cry and hit the ground with a thud, blood spewing from her nose. Kirron stood up and dusted himself off with a sigh. "Aaah. Damn that felt good." He breathed with a smirk. Pandore rose to her feet with a hiss, grabbing her saber and attacking him with it. Kirron promptly materialized his lance and blocked Pandore's attack. The raven haired girl tried again but Kirron gracefully swiveled to the side with a snicker. It felt so amazing to battle again. It had been too long sense he indulged in combat. The cheerful adrenaline flowing within him allowed him to move even more quickly and lightly than he already did. He dodged every attack Pandore executed with ease. Emily observed from a safe distance, noting how happy Kirron looked in battle. Pandore herself on the other hand seemed rather annoyed. Emily couldn't help mentioning to herself how this all could've been avoided. Lily shyly loitered a few feet away. Neither of them really found the need to fight each other, so they just watched their partners. An insanely jubilant and almost maniacal stream of chuckles spilled from Kirron's lips as he consecutively stabbed Pandore across her ribs. How he missed the thrill and action. Pandore fell to the ground with a cry as blood trickled down her skin and stained her dress, her limbs slumping together in a ball. A sinister sneer shaped its way through Kirron's handsome features as he lifted his lance to strike again. A burning sensation against his back stopped him from actually delivering the blow. He whipped around with a scowl to see Emily standing a yard away, her hand holding an orange ora from summoning the fire she used to burn Kirron. The albino's scowl shifted to a soft expression of curiosity. He tilted his head. "You want to play with me Emily?" He sang inquisitively.

"If you insist on beating up Pandore then I'll have to." Emily sighed nonchalantly. In truth she wasn't sure why she was protecting Pandore. She was the one who started this battle in the first place. She supposed she felt obligated to.

"Okay then let's dance." Kirron hummed. He glided over to Emily cheerfully and without his lance. Emily attempted to punch him, though not to hard as she didn't want to hurt the albino she had grown so fond of. Not that it mattered, Kirron caught her fist and pushed her backward anyways. Emily stumbled back but made a quick recovery. From there the two traded and dodged attacks, both just playing around with each other and Kirron teaching Emily a thing or two about fighting. Pandore attacked Lily while that happened. She swung her sword through the air in an attempt to strike Lily's shoulder. Lily called a barrier of black energy to spring up between she and Pandore. Pandore pulled back and moaned. This was not her day. She discarded her saber to the floor and with drew her cursed sword, her hair shortening to a white and her eyes glowing red. She jabbed her sword straight into the center of Lily's barrier. The black energetic sphere disintegrated in a matter of seconds. Lily gasped a bit. Pandore was far more powerful than her, and she wasn't sure if any of her shields could protect her. So she ran, a thing she noted she was beginning to do far too often. Pandore wasted no time darting after her. The girls continued their cat and mouse scenario all throughout the forest. The two were lost in the thick trees and the sun painted the sky a plethora of pinks and oranges as it set. Pandore was finally able to catchLily by her flowing lavender hair. Lily fell to the ground with a cry and felt the hard compacted dirt on the ground scrape her legs as Pandore dragged her across it. Pandore then jerked Lily to her feet and turned her around so that her back was facing her. Sharply Pandore dug the blade of her sword into the center of Lily's back. She twisted it around quickly with a psychotic snicker. In her albino form, Pandore had a morbid appetite for torturing her opponents. Lily absolutely shrieked in agony as she felt the blade penetrate her skin and sink within her body. Pandore then slowly removed her sword and tossed Lily to the ground. Lily hit the ground with a yelp and rolled on impact only to receive a sharp kick to her ribs from Pandore. She cried out and curled into a ball. Her limbs shook violently. She felt the sickness that Kirron did and immediately threw up blood. Blood also gathered and poured over her back from the wound Pandore gave her, tainting her beautiful upper garments. She felt herself be brutally hitched from the ground by her hair and thrown into the nearest tree. A weak breath left her throat as she felt the bark chafe her body. She fell to the ground, no longer able to move and jolts of pain and dizziness erupting throughout her body. Pandore strutted over to her with a scoff. She lifted her sword to deliver a blow that would surely kill her, but a furious explosion of reddish orange fire forced her back. Once the flames disappeared, in their place stood Emily. She was the only thing standing between Lily and her death, arms outstretched protectively and dark azure eyes burning. She wasn't sure where Kirron was, but she had left their playful battle promptly after hearing Lily's pained cry. "Stop!" She ordered. Lily lifted her gaze from the dirt at Emily in surprise. She was … defending her? Pandore put a hand to her hip with a mocking smirk. "Move. Pfft, unless you wanna die." She warned.

"How can you say that!?" Emily exclaimed, her voice becoming shaky. "How can you kill!? Leave her alone Pandore! She doesn't deserve this, none of them do! Don't hurt her anymore! It's … it's horrible!" Pandore shook her head in disdain before striking Emily's sternum. Emily tried to keep her balance but ended up tumbling back onto her sister with a shout. Pandore pulled her up by her sandy blonde hair and made a few small cuts along her stomach with the tip of her blade. Emily screamed. Pandore tossed her uncaringly back onto her sister, earning a yelp from the both of them. Emily moaned, an agonized throbbing type sound that revealed she couldn't take any more. She remained on top of her sister to protect her from whatever was next. She buried her face in her arms to prepare for her fate, but it never cane. "Huh?" Emily managed to get out. She lifted her head to see Pandore. Her sword had fallen to the ground and her body was engulfed in a blanket of jet black energy that seemed to choke and draw life and power from her. Emily gasped. "Don't!" She cried. Then everything stopped. The energy engulfing Pandore faded and she fell to the ground limply, unconscious and almost lifeless. Her hair returned to its original long black. A fuming Kirron stood behind her. His eyes flashed to Emily in a glare. "She almost killed you and you still want to save her?" He admonished. Emily returned her head to its hiding place within her arms with a whimper. "I don't want to …" She didn't finish her sentence which prompted Kirron to worry. He darted over to the two injured sisters and kneeled down. He gently placed both hands on Emily's back, earning no results. "Are you still with me?" He asked softly.

"Mhm." Emily replied, her voice barely audible.

"I'm going to try and get you and Lily back to the forest's edge. All of us left our survival packs there and hopefully there'll be something there that can help." He explained.

"Mhm." Emily replied bleakly. She felt Kirron's arms wrap around her and pull her into his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I didn't get here soon enough." Kirron sighed.

"Don't blame yourself Kirron." Emily cooed. She felt him lean her against a tree and then watched him move over to Lily. He shook her lightly whilst gently calling her name, as she seemed to have blacked out. Lily blinked a few times before fully opening her dark cerulean eyes that reflected nothing but pain. She couldn't make out much with the fuzzy black spots brimming her vision, but she could tell that the sky had darkened and Kirron was peering down at her. "Kirron? Wh …?"

"Shhh." Kirron whispered. "It'll be fine. You'll be just fine. Everything will be okay." She can't say Kirron had ever shown such a soft and caring side toward her. Albeit she's never almost died before, but still. And that was another thing, she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Emily went through all that pain for her. She was way too exhausted to think about anything. She felt her stiff body being heaved onto Kirron's lap. "Hold on to me … tightly." He ordered. Lily did as was told, wrapping her arms around his neck as tightly as her weakened muscles could manage. She shifted a bit to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his arm secure over her back and winced.

"I know it hurts." Kirron cooed. "But try and bare it." Lily nodded meekly. Kirron stood up with Lily in one arm and turned to Emily, who still leaned against the tree. "Can you walk?" He questioned, extending his free hand out to her.

"I think I can make it." Emily answered, taking it and shakily getting to her feet. Instantly she felt like she'd collapse. Her entire body trembled wildly and she felt vomit rush up her throat.

"You can lean on me." Kirron offered pulling her close to him and offering his arm and shoulder as support. Emily moaned gratefully, allowing most of her weight to fall on Kirron. Kirron glanced over at Pandore, a deep scowl spreading across his face. He wanted so desperately to leave her dead in the forest for some wolves to come and rip her to shreds, but he new Emily wouldn't like that. "Neo." He commanded. In a flash of dark indigo, the large black leopard appeared in front of his master. Already knowing what his master wished of him, Neo patted over to Pandore. Schenn appeared in a streak of red in front of him, her eyes flashing aggressively and tail pointed to the sky. Like their humans, the black wolf and leopard had formed a rivalry. The two seemed to exchange a couple of words in the form of growls. Neo saying something along the lines of "Get out of the way," and Schenn responding with something along the lines of "You are not to hurt her." Neo's temper was just as bad as his master's though. he began to pat away replying with, "Then you can carry her" and a sassy swing of the tail. Neo was much bigger and muscular than Schenn so the annoyed black wolf had to ask for Neo's help and apologize. Neo complied smugly. He nudged Pandore onto his back and trotted next to Kirron.

The walk was a dreadful process. Slow and agonizing were the best words to describe it. Emily couldn't stay on her feet for long despite Kirron's support and had to take a break every eight minutes. Lily's grip would loosen a lot which often lead to small pauses in their trudge to insure she didn't slide from Kirron's arm. And though he was a pro at hiding it, Kirron was tired too. Carrying Lily and supporting Emily was over exerting, and the strain put on his sensitive neck from Lily's grasp was unbearable. The sun had set and the moon was high in the deep navy sky by the time they made it to the forest's edge. Kirron sat Emily and Lily on the grass and headed off to go look for their survival packs. Neo dropped Pandore a little ways away and then lied down next to Emily and Lily. Emily reached out to stroke the leopard's neck, earning a pleasant rumble from him. Lily's familiar Chestnut had appeared as well. The small doe dipped her head down and gave a loving nuzzle to Lily's face. Kirron retirned half an hour later empty handed,

"You couldn't find them?" Emily queried quietly as she watched Kirron take a seat next to Lily. He shook his head. "No. But I'll try to heal you. I .. I'm really not good at healing other people, but Keily created a spell that countered the affects of Pandore's sword using a sample of the little medicine Vanemy gave me. All I can do is try." He tossed a glance at Emily. "Are you strong enough to make a fire for us?" He queried. "I really won't be able to see out here." Emily nodded. She meekly flicked her wrist, calling a few yellowy-orange flames to appear on the ground amongst the three. It wavered a bit. She let her chin meet her collar bone in a bashful bow. "Sorry." She breathed.

"It is fine." Kirron reassured. "It'll do just fine." He looked down at Lily, who as sprawled out in front of him. "Let's start with you. Please remove your upper garments." Lily did as instructed, discarding her cardigan, blouse, and tank top to the ground in a messy pile.

"This too." Kirron hummed, tapping the strap of her bra.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked. It would've sounded like a retort but came out more like a wheeze.

"Of course I'm not." Kirron quipped sarcastically. "Why would I be? I just want you to strip down in the middle of nowhere for the hell of it." Lily groaned and Kirron gave her his back. Emily turned away as sighed, removing her bra and flinging it in the pile of her other clothes. She flopped down on her stomach and rested her chin on her crossed arms. "Ready." She grumbled. Kirronn turned to face her, his dark lavender eyes trailing over the wound on her back with a sharp gasp. It was huge. A wide gash that cut deeply through her pale skin and then some. Scarlet liquid oozed from it and covered her back. He mumbled incoherently to himself before resting his hands on her back. She winced and her muscles tightened fiercely.

"Relax." Kirron ordered, his voice monotone. Lily tried, but it ended in failure.

"Breathe." Kirron commanded. Lily took a few deep breaths and began to settle down. Kirron waited a few seconds before his right hand turned a faint indigo and he moved it on top of her wound. Lily felt a warm sensation run throughout her body. Her muscles relaxed. She sighed pleasurably. It was such a relief from all the pain she was feeling. A curt chill filled her body once Kirron removed his hand. She lifted her body slightly but it was forced down by Kirron's palm on the small of her back. "Wait." He stated firmly. "It'll take a bit for you to heal properly as I am simply not talented enough to help you immediately. Please take it easy. And I wouldn't put your bloody clothing back on either."

"Okaaay, so what do you suggest?" Lily drawled. She heard a couple of shifts from the male and then felt a very soft and warm piece of cloth fall on her back. She reached behind her and pulled it to her face. It was Kirron's turtleneck. She glanced over at him in shock. He was pulling his jacket on and apparently had a white T-shirt underneath the now removed turtleneck. He only cocked his head curiously. Lily shrugged before pulling the surprisingly comfortable turtleneck over her head. "Thank you." She said. Kirron patted her head with a nod. His hands moved down to the back of her thighs, where Lily suddenly became aware of the tiny cuts and bruises that peppered them. The sting they provided was short lived as sensations of warmth and pleasure drifted through her body at Kirron's magic. He patted her back when he was finished.

Kirron knelt down next to Emily, who lied on her back and gazed up at the star filled sky. She shifted her azure eyes to him incredulously. She wasn't too thrilled about removing all of her upper garments. And sense the wound was on her chest, she couldn't lay on her stomach like Lily. Kirron groaned and face-palmed at Emily's involuntary puppy dog face. Why was it again that guys could be shirtless but girls could not? He pulled off his jacket and scarf and placed them on her stomach. "Cover what you wish, but leave your wound exposed." Emily nodded, then her gaze was met with Kirron's back. She removed her bloody upper clothing and then pulled on Kirron's jacket and adjusted his scarf around her. She lied back down, admitting to herself that it felt better to wear clean clothes than bloody ones. "Finished." She informed. Kirron turned around, placing his hand on her wound and getting to work. Emily watched his expression twist to one of pained concentration as feelings of warmth spread throughout her body. She wasn't used to seeing him in a white T-shirt and without his scarf; moreover, she wasn't used to seeing him having such a hard time. Kirron opened his eyes to see Emily staring straight up at him. Her blue eyes were full of worry and a slight frown danced on her lips. A small smile tugged at Kirron's lips at the sight of how adorable she looked. "Don't look so uncertain." He chuckled fondly. "I'm fine."

"Like you were fine at the library a couple of months ago?" Emily retorted, affectionately touching his arm. Kirron smirked, playfully poking her forehead with his free hand. "Hm hm. And I thank you for that." He breathed warmly. Lily watched the two. They were so playful and cheerful with each other. They really seemed to like each other, and she could easily tell that Kirron was in love. It was … a beautiful sight. She turned to look at the fire that glinted softly, resonating heat and light. She couldn't bring herself to hate Emily anymore, not after she saved her like that. She just wondered why. And she had to have the answer.

Kirron glanced over at Pandore once he was finished healing Emily's wound and the small wounds that covered her stomach, then looked back at her. "You want me to heal her too?" He question, distaste slipping into his tone. Emily hesitated. "That … that would be appreciated."

"She tried to kill you." Kirron protested.

"Please it's not her fault. She doesn't have control of her actions in that form." Emily plead.

"Even still she chooses to kill. She doesn't try to stop herself at all. And she chooses to use that sword Emily, meaning she is well aware of what it will do to her and doesn't care either." He exhaled irritably, his face contorted in disgust. "But if that will make you happy, I'll do what I can." He walked over to Pandore and bent down beside her. The very thought of touching her made him want to puke. Slowly he began to lift the corners of her white bloodstained dress to pull it off.

Pandore felt life return to her body but she still felt so weak and exhausted. The last thing she remembered was being locked in a blanket of black that seemed to devour her whole, it was from Kirron no doubt. She opened her large brown eyes to see Kirron looking down at her and that … he was removing her dress!? Oh heck no! Pandore shrieked with a flail and quickly swung her foot straight into Kirron's groin. The albino went flying back with a yelp.

"What the hell is wrong with you you dirty pervert!?" Pandore cried.

"Don't you dare call me a pervert Woman!" Kirron all but shrieked. "I want nothing to do with you or that tiny, insignificant, undeveloped, lacking curves body of yours!"

Pandore stared at him, utterly appalled. "Don't … don't insult me! So just what exactly were you doing removing my clothes then, if not to impose your sexual desires on me?"

"As if I'd ever want anything sexual from you." Kirron spat. "I mean, just look at you. I'd much rather tear you in half. I was only helping."

"Helping my ass! How was that helping anything!?" Pandore snapped. It was then that she noticed Lily and Emily lying a little ways away. Both were staring at her with a rather shocked expression, and both were wearing Kirron's clothes. Lily wore his turtleneck and Emily had transformed his scarf into a makeshift crop top and had his jacket zipped up. Pandore's expression slipped to one of deep confusion. "What's … going … on?" She deadpanned.

"A lot happened." Emily said. "You attacked Lily and I,Kirron hurt you deeply with his magic and his lance, and now we're here. Kirron's been healing us. He was going to heal you too but ," Pandore whipped around to gaze at Kirron. He had curled up in a tight ball in pure agony. "Told you I was only helping." He huffed. "Now take that off sense you clearly don't want me to. Ugh … but … please … … give me a moment." He took in a couple of deep breaths and his head spun from the pain.

"Are you all right?" Emily queried, kneeling down next to Kirron and caressing his back. Pandore watched her do so and wondered why she was trying to sooth her enemy.

"No." Kirron whined. "It hurts so bad. Aw damn Pandore, what have you done to me? … … …ohh, she hits freak'n hard." Emily continued to rub his back, moving her hand in a comforting circle and once again making Pandore question why. Kirron continued to stay curled up in a ball, hugging himself tightly as he silently pled for the pain to go away. It didn't.

He was able to pull himself into a sitting position fifteen minutes later, but the pain still resided. "Come here." He choked, patting his lap. Pandore didn't move, her eyes holding a distrusting tint to them. Kirron rolled his eyes in aggravation. "Despite how much I want to beat you black and blue, I won't. Besides, you've practically crippled me anyway so can we please just get this over with?" He sighed, his tone rather tired and annoyed. Pandore advanced over to him shyly. She very dubiously removed her white dress to reveal that she wore lingerie, and lied down on her back in Kirron's lap; refusing to acknowledge that it was comfortable. She watched Kirron's eyes skim over her torso. He looked unperturbed. He didn't look angry nor did he look lustful. Kirron; along with Todd and Bryson, were never all to attracted to Pandore like most guys. In fact, they all found her quite hideous. Kirron looked so bleak, so uncaring. On the inside he was rather disturbed. Pandore wore red lingerie with a rose design woven in it, and that bugged Kirron. Something about the fact that they both liked red and roses agitated the living mess out of him. He reached out to touch her and she immediately squirmed and her muscles stiffened.

"Relax." Kirron ordered emotionlessly. Pandore simply could not do so. She didn't feel safe in the lap of a monster.

"Breathe." Kirron ordered. Pandore took a few long breaths, though her body remained stiff.

"Think of something that pleases you." Kirron murmured. Pandore closed her eyes, the handsome face of Damian materialized in her head. She envisioned her recently acquired boyfriend wrapping her in his arms. The fantasy continued with Damian lying on the bed and pulling Pandore on top of him. Pandore sighed, her muscles relaxing and her head sinking into Kirron's thigh. Then she felt Kirron's hands touch against her ribs. Warmth and pleasure flowed through her.

"All finished. Now give me your top." Kirron stated once he completed the task of healing her.

"What!?" Pandore cried.

"You can't stay in your bloody clothing. Though I stopped you from bleeding, your wounds could very well get infected." Kirron huffed.

"But I have nothing to change into." Pandore protested. Kirron bowed his head and shook it. He had forgotten that. Wow this was hard. He pulled off his white T-shirt and placed it on top of Pandore's stomach. "There." He hummed, nudging her off of his lap. Pandore turned away before slipping off her top and pulling on the white shirt. Being the fact that it was Kirron's shirt, it was much like an oversized dress on Pandore's frame. Kirron stammered to his feet and scooped the girls' bloodstained clothing into his arms. "I'm going to find food and try and wash your clothes." He announced. Emily watched him. His body quivered slightly from the cool forest air. He looked exhausted. Not to mention he still looked to be in pain. Instantly she felt a pang of guilt settle in her stomach. She watched him disappear in the distance in the direction of the long river that divided the flowery meadow in two.

"He … he's so mean." Pandore stuttered gingerly. She had inched closer to the small Fire Emily created and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Did you see him!?" Emily blurted out before she could even process her words. Pandore looked at her in surprise, mouth slightly agape and brown eyes blinking. Emily sighed, letting her head fall into her hand at how she had left that slip. She returned her hand to her side and her azure gaze found Pandore. Her tone became calm once more. "He's tired Pandore. He's over exerting himself for our sakes. He gave us his clothes and is wandering shirtless in the cold to find food for us."

"Fair enough." Pandore muttered. "But Emily, why do you defend him? Why do you protect him? Why do you get so upset at my comment?"

"I just think it's unfair." Emily replied solemnly, looking down at her lap. "He's doing this. The least you can do is be grateful."

"You've always been like this." Pandore growled. "Why have you always been so trusting of them? Have you forgotten about all that they put us through!? All they put mages everywhere through!? They are evil Emily! Just because Kirron saved us doesn't mean he's good! Who's to say he's not helping us just so he can hand us over to Alister as little experiments?"

"He's not like that! None of them are!" Emily protested.

"How would you know!?" Pandore cried, Emily groaned, unsure of what to say next without giving away her affection for a few of the Angels members. Lily watched the two. For some reason she was under the impression that all the Seals of Amber got along like some friend group in a cheesy anime or something. The argument that just transpired proved her wrong.

Kirron returned an hour later with Neo at his side. He lied the girls' clothing; which was now free of blood, out near Lily to dry. The group of four ate the food he managed to get for them in silence. Afterword, Kirron instructed the girls to sleep and assured them that he'd watch over them.

Emily was able to get to sleep fairly easily, but ended up waking up a good four hours later. And after tossing and turning for ten minutes, she finally gave up trying to get back to sleep. She opened her cerulean eyes. The meadow they were in was bathed in a bluish silvery glow from the pearlescent moon that hung in the inky navy sky. The flowers that peppered the meadow shimmered brightly from the moonlight. She sat up with a yawn. Pandore wasn't too far away, curled into a tight ball. Judging by the way she was shaking, Emily guessed she was having a nightmare. Emily didn't care. She was still very frustrated with her from earlier. Lily was sleeping soundly across from her. The fire no longer burned, causing Emily to presume that Kirron extinguished it. Speaking of Kirron, where was he? Emily glanced around. All she saw was the nature that surrounded them. "Opal." Emily called in the form of a soft whisper. The said owl appeared in a flurry of glittering blue clouds. She fluttered down and perched on Emily's lap. Emily pat the owl's head with a smile. "Opal, do you know where Kirron went?" She questioned. The owl gave a swift nod before taking into the sky and gliding off in a direction. Emily quickly scrambled to her feet and hurried after her familiar.

Kirron watched the ocean with an unreadable expression carved into his features. It was a breathtaking vista. The ocean; like the sky, was colored a serene navy blue. The shining moon and the glittering gold stars reflected in the ocean's waters. The waves moved slowly, ever so often pushing against the cliff on which he stood. He just couldn't get to sleep, so he took a walk and ended up on a cliff covered with flowers that over looked the ocean. The forest and meadow were behind him. It was cold. Why was it again that he decided it'd be a good idea to try healing and give all of his upper garments away to a bunch of annoying girls? He shook his head. That's right. For some reason; deep in that cold heart of his, there was a nurturing spirit that cared for the souls of others. Plus, he was the man. The only man. The girls should be put first right? And he wasn't injured like they were. Yes. That's it. He would've been happy if he didn't have to tend to the ungrateful little brat known as Pandore though. How he would love to make her suffer. He exhausted himself and gave her the last of his shirts and she didn't even thank him. There was only one thing standing between him and that girl's beating.

"You plan on getting to sleep anytime soon?" Queried gently a slightly concerned feminine voice. Well speak of the devil. Kirron turned his head to see Emily standing on the right of him. She looked up at him, catching his unreadable gaze in her soft one.

"Can't." Kirron mumbled simply. "And you? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Can't." Emily replied, earning a small chuckle from the latter. She reached up and rested a hand on his back. He was so cold, so very very cold. Kirron relaxed at Emily's warm touch.

"Kirron?" Emily asked.

"Mhm?" Kirron wondered.

"Thank you so much." She breathed. "You've been so good today. Really. I'm sure I'd be dead without your help. And … thank you so much for helping Pandore."

"I only did it for you." Kirron spat. "Take care of Pandore that is. I wouldn't have helped her if not by your request. In fact, I swear I would've beat her up."

"But Kirron why?" Emily asked. "If you hate her so much, then why would you go through so much fir her just to insure I'm satisfied?"

"For the attentive young lady that you are, you sure do miss the obvious." Kirron stated. Emily stared at him in shock.

"I love you ya big dope." Kirron stated bluntly, lightly poking her nose. "I. Love. You." Emily only stared. Kirron continued. "You're a beautiful person Emily." He exhaled softly, resting his palm on her cheek and pushing stray sandy blonde strands of her hair behind her ear. "I've always seen you as sweet. You're also very smart. Your magnanimity is touching. Well … it touched me. I like your personality, and how you aren't afraid to be your own person. You give everyone a chance. You … gave me a chance, and I thank you for that too. I love how different and playful you are. You bring me great joy, and I hope that for you I do the same. You're someone I want to protect, someone I want to laugh with, someone I'd like to feel safe with. I love you, and will do anything to insure your happiness. Even if that anything includes helping that horrible, dreadful, murderous, idiotic, nonsensical woman you call your friend. I will do it." Emily gazed at him with blue eyes shining with adoration. Her heart fluttered wildly against her ribs. "That … that's beautiful Kirron." She said. "I'm so shocked. I really wasn't expecting that from you." Her cheeks went red. "But … you're beautiful too. I … I enjoy how tough you are … and … and that you take pride in yourself. At the same time, you're very kind and gentle. You're fun and affectionate. I … …. I … I love you too." The two stared at each other, both warmed by each other's words. Kirron wrapped his arms around her waist and tipped his head down. Emily lifted her head up to meet him in a kiss. She reposed a hand on his chest, her fingers trailing across his smooth porcelain skin in a tender caress. Dang did he have nice pecs. With the other hand, she combed through his thick hair. The kiss was light and friendly. Kirron pulled away a couple of seconds later. "Wow Emily. Not bad." He commented with a playful tilt of the head, adding levity to the situation.

"Really? I didn't think it'd be anything compared to you." Emily laughed, lightly swiping his shoulder with the back of her palm.

"So … you're mine now?" Kirron drawled.

"Well that's a funny way of putting it." Emily answered.

"Yeah?" Kirron hummed.

"It just makes you sound possessive." Emily elaborated.

"I am. Just a bit." Kirron stated. He moved a finger over her heart. "This is mine now. You have mine as well. And that Emily, is the most precious gift you can ever receive. You won't regret loving me."

"Okay." Emily laughed. What a haughty guy. Kirron pulled her close to kiss her again, this time with a lot more passion than the last. Emily was almost overwhelmed, arms wrapped around his which held her closely and tightly.

"Emily?…"

Everything came to an abrupt stop. Emily jerked back with a gasp at the familiar voice while Kirron slowly pulled away with an animalistic growl. Both turned to see Pandore standing just inches away, brown eyes wide with surprise and mouth agape.

"P-Pandore? You're-you're awake?" Emily stammered.

"Pandore." Kirron rumbled, three seconds away from breaking her neck.

"Emily you … you are not to kiss him!" Pandore exclaimed. "Emily, he is bad! How could you dare interact intimately with him!? He opposes us Emily! He is on the side of evil! He's a monster! A horrific beast!"

"Beast? Beast!? I'll show you beast!" Kirron snarled. He rushed forward but was forced back by Emily's outstretched arm.

"He isn't a monster Pandore!" Emily shouted. "He's a kind and gentle spirit with a good heart!"

"Listen to yourself Emily." Pandore stated. "You're defending a shadow mage. Mages with dark magic are prone to evil. Remember what he put us through! Remember the way he tortured you three years ago! The way he tortured Reiji three years ago! The way he tortured me three years ago! All of us! All mages! He and the rest are all horrible! Still they continue what they do! How can you dare defend someone like that!? Moreover, how could you kiss someone like that!?"

"Don't live in the past Pandore!" Emily cried, her cheeks heating up red with anger. "Everybody deserves a second chance! Leave Kirron alone! Can't you see by what he's done today that he isn't bad!? You're wearing his T-shirt while he is cold! You are no longer in pain because he exhausted himself to heal you! Without him, we'd both be dead! And get this Pandore, we're on the opposite side as him and he still saved us! You tried to kill him and he still saved you!"

"And he should've been killed!" Pandore shrieked. "He hasn't done us or the wold any good! Hell I don't even know how he survived!" She paused in thought. "You." She whispered venomously, her brown eyes pointed to Emily in a glare. "You saved him. You're the reason he's alive!"

"I did help him! I did save him because I didn't want to see someone die!" Emily shot back. "I hate that you kill I hate it so much! It's not right to take a life Pandore!"

"It's not fair of you to admonish me!" Pandore cried. "I'm ridding the world of monsters and you … you're putting the entire team in danger by interacting with one!"

"Me interacting with Kirron won't put the team in any more danger than what it already was." Emily stated lowly, her tone dead and shaky. "I've spent time with him Pandore. I know he's good. I can trust him. Please … leave him alone."

"Emily, Kirron is and has always been a troublemaker." Pandore said. "He's a mischievous trickster. He could very well just be deceiving you."

"I would never do anything to hurt Emily!" Kirron intervened.

"Quiet you damn monster!" Pandore ordered. Kirron grabbed a fist full of Pandore's raven hair and yanked her to him. He wrapped an arm around her throat and another around her ribs. "I've had it!" Kirron yelled, his voice quivering. "I've had enough of you! Emily is so fantastic and kind and beautiful, and I really hate that she puts up with you! She's such a good friend! She's the only thing standing between me and slitting your throat in two! She deserves more than anyone on your team, to get what she wants! So leave her alone, or I just might rethink my decision of sparing you!" He shoved Pandore to the dirt. Pandore rose to her feet with a grunt. "Emily, all I want to do is protect you from the likes of him. But you've made me the bad guy." Her brown eyes began to well with tears. "You've chosen a dangerous man over the welfare of the Seals of Amber, and you're hating me for it!" She promptly took off to the nearby forest, sobs spilling from her lips. Emily sunk to the ground with a moan, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face within them as her azure eyes pooled with wetness. Soft sniffles and sharp gasps slipped through the air. She felt Kirron's arms fold over her and then was enveloped in an embrace. Emily sobbed, curled up in Kirron's arms as he rocked them back and forth.

"Emily." He breathed. "I know how you feel."

Flashback

"You what!?" Joseph shouted. He rose to his feet, his hands meeting the top of his dark oak desk in frustration and icy blue eyes glaring coldly. Dark lavender eyes stared back at him from the opposing side of the desk, slightly surprised. Kirron watched Joseph's usually content expression contort to one of anger and distrust. Kirron tipped his head to the side in confusion, the light from the open window dancing in his curious eyes. "What's the matter?" He queried innocently with a sweet blink of the eyes.

"What do you mean what is the matter?" Joseph huffed. "You just told me you're in love with Emily. Emily Evans of the Seals of Amber."

"And this is a problem how?" Kirron drawled.

"Idiot." Joseph mumbled. "Emily is on the opposing side! You building a relationship with her is a great danger for the team. You can't love someone on the opposing side Kirron. Your feelings could get in the way of what's important. Emily could just be using you to get to us. This decision of yours, it's foolish and reckless." Joseph then flew backward into his chair with a small shout, for Kirron had punched him in the face. "Kirron!" He scolded, rising to his feet. Kirron turned his head to look at him, eyes taking on a cold tint and lips forming a frown. "How dare you tell me that. You're allowed to love Pandore? The girl who wants to kill us all and has killed many of our mages in the past? But I'm not allowed to love Emily? The girl who is kind and caring of me and who has never killed a day in her life? That is simply unfair. How is it that you can love a murderer, but I can't love an innocent girl?"

"Kirron." Joseph rumbled.

"Can it!" Kirron shouted. "I don't know why I thought even for a second that I could confide in you and that illogical brain of yours! Well fine. If that's how you're going to be, then I no longer want to see you. I don't want you near me! You are not to speak to me, you are not to come near me, you are not to touch me! Is that understood?"

"Kirron Hope!" Joseph growled in aggravation. Kirron flipped Joseph's desk over and vanished in a stream of black.

End

Kirron held Emily close and stroked her hair. "Yes … I know how you feel." He cooed.

Pandore slid down a tree, her face buried in her arms and tears streaming from her large brown eyes. Could somebody just kill her? She felt so pathetic and miserable. Why was Emily like that? She sobbed, wishing someone would comfort her.

Vanemy tossed and turned in her sheets. She had a great time with the Silver Angels girls that day, but Chris and Bao both had confronted her about where she'd been. She had to lie and say that she was just hanging out alone. Neither of them seemed to believe her but didn't push the subject any further. Now she couldn't get to sleep, wondering what she'd do if that ever happened again. Maybe she should just tell Chris what's been going on. Maybe he wouldn't be angry? She felt the said blonde's arm sling across her ribs and felt him pull her against him. He buried his face within her wisps of light auburn hair. Vanemy had totally forgotten that this was her first time staying the night with him. What was she to do? **... to be continued ...**

 **There we have it. How was that? :)**

 **Charmpanda why the heck was that so long? I hear you question innocently as you inquisitively tip your head and blink those beautiful and curious eyes of yours. Yes well ... I wasn't the only person in charge of production of this chapter. My so very dear sister is a huge fan of the Kirrily ship, and finds the rivalry between Kirron and Pandore hilarious. And sense she's not the author of this story, she gave me a couple of ideas that she wished me to in incorporate. Basically most of the little sprinkles of humor belong to her. She is fully responsible for Kirron's misfortunate kick to the jewels. She is fully responsible for the mentioning of how nice Kirron's chest was. And she provided some of the diologue exchanged between Pandore and Emily during their huge blow out at the end. She also has proclaimed Kirron as The Sexy Wild Man.**

 **Next chapter we check up on Jack and Ryu.**

 **Remember to leave a review ... and that feedback is love! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 Humors of Polar Opposites

**Hello all! :)**

 **So I know, the update speed was far more prolonged than usual. Well I started writing it. Four thousand words in, I started a few other stories which resulted in this late chapter. Okay so I said we'd be checking up on Jack and Ryu; but in truth, we're seeing how everyone is doing. Let's get ... on with the story.**

The soft calling of birds ever so often drifted through the warm morning air. The sun kissed the land lightly with its bright and cheerful glow. The easy sound of flowing water ran in the distance. Emily awoke, dark azure eyes fluttering open and then right back shut again in deep protest of the shimmery sunlight. Wait. She opened her eyes once more. Why was it day time? How? The last she remembered was collapsing in tears after a blow out with Pandore, and it was dark when that happened. Did she cry herself to sleep or something? She felt her head involuntarily rise and fall slowly and heard the gentle breathing of something, making her aware of another presence residing right under her. She glanced down warily with a startled gasp to see her own mess of sandy blonde tresses that shined against the sunlight splayed lazily across a chest of pure, velvety, porcelain skin. Oh. It's just Kirron, she still didn't understand what happened, or why she woke up snuggled into Kirron's body; not that she minded. She slowly and apathetically pealed herself from her comfortable human pillow, slipping from the arms that formed a protective cage around her and untangling her legs from his. She sat down next to him and peered down at him. He had rolled on his side, still sleeping and his usually neat blanched hair now disheveled and falling over his face. Her cerulean eyes darted around to view her surroundings, which only proved to make her more confused. She was in the meadow peppered with tiny flowers. The grand mountains could be seen peaking out in the distance. The river hummed quietly a couple of yards away. She caught Lily in her line of vision. The lavender haired girl sat just a meter away, gazing out at the river and seeming to have been awake for quite some time now. Neo paced behind her impatiently, and Chestnut lied out next to her. The younger sister gave an easy turn of the head upon noticing Emily's presence. "You're up." She commented softly, confounded at herself that she was the first to say anything.

"What happened?" Emily questioned hoarsely, rubbing her eyes and swiping her shoulders in a feeble attempt to tame her mop of sandy blonde locks.

"You'll have to ask him." Lily replied softly, a small hint of something conducive to amusement traveling in her gentle tone as she threw a casual shrug in the snoozing albino's direction. "I just woke up to see you tangled up on him. Oh … and that Pandore is no where to be seen." Emily let her head fall into her hand with an exasperated sigh. Pandore. Just great. That girl was so … so … Emily couldn't think of the words to describe her. She was actually very glad she wasn't around, but she didn't want to leave things the way they were either. Just imagine telling Chris that you went on a team building exercise and cane back with a fractured relationship. On a softer note, at least her sister wasn't so hateful of her anymore.

"Can I ask what happened?" Lily queried meekly. She knew full on well that it was none of her business, but there's not much you can do when cursed with a curious mind. That was something she and Kirron could both agree on. Emily took a glance around before nodding.

Chris yawned, forcing a pair of large violet eyes open. The sun that flared through the window landed directly on him, urging him to moan and duck back under his comfortable white sheets. He felt a familiar ball of fuzz nudge his face and heard a string of needy mews. He let out a groan, his hand coming up to bat away the mewing fuzz ball. The impatient mews and loving nuzzles continued, eventually forcing Chris into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his blanketed lap. Buddy sat curiously on top with his head tipped to the side and bright blue eyes shining with joy.

"You're annoying." Chris chuckled fondly, giving the black and white cat a scratch behind the ears and straightening out the wrinkled blue T-shirt he slept in. Buddy leapt up on his shoulders with a meow and affectionately rubbed his head against Chris's face. The blonde grinned, reaching up to stroke the Domestic Shorthair's neck. He took a glance over at his partner. The girl was sleeping like a baby, auburn locks swirling around her and over the pillow in a messy pool. He still thought she looked pretty though. He returned his gaze to his lap, recapping everything that had happened in the last six months. So much had happened. He was honestly still very tired, despite the months in rest they had. Leading a team of mages set on defeating a wrongdoing society wasn't easy. He just hoped he was doing a good job, he really did. He felt Buddy jump from his shoulders and heard him pat lightly across the carpet. He then felt a pair of arms fold around his abdomen and pull him back down. "Oho, you're awake." He commented cheerfully to his girlfriend. Vanemy gave a sleepy smile. While keeping her small arms wrapped around him, she cozied up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am now." She replied, sleep lacing her tone. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Chris returned, looping an arm around her. Vanemy grinned. She then heard the faint running of water coming from down stairs. "Is someone here?' She queried softly with a blink of her green eyes.

"Oh yeah, Valerian came here late last night." Chris answered. "He had another nightmare."

"About the same agency?" Vanemy queried.

"Yup." Chris replied casually, bringing a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to go check on him." Vanemy informed. She slipped from the bed and moved over to the dresser to pull out a change of clothes.

"I figured you'd do that." Chris murmured with a smile, watching her scamper toward the bathroom to get changed. Vanemy tossed a grin at him over her shoulder, before vanishing into the bathroom.

Vanemy hurried down stairs and into the kitchen after readying herself for the day. She trotted up to Valerian cheerfully, whom stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes. He turned with a bright smile upon noticing the auburn headed teenager's presence. His phone sat on the counter spouting music not to far away. "Hey Vanemy." He greeted kindly. Vanemy offered a wave and a sweet smile to the casually charming boy. Though the two boys were similar in appearance, Valerian and his brother did have some visibly blatant differences. Valerian was shorter for one thing, but only by two or three inches. And while Kirron's dark lavender eyes were deep, mysterious, and most often glinting with curiosity; Valerian's dark lavender eyes were gentle, cheerful, and most often glinting with enchantment. Valerian had a head of soft, messy, raven hair while Kirron had a head of neat, thick, white hair. They both had the same slightly muscular build up though, and the same velvety porcelain skin.

"Chris told me you dreamt of the agency again." Vanemy hummed, "You okay?" Valerian combed a hand through his hair. "No need to worry Little Lady, I'm fine." He assured with a smile, before turning back to flip his pancakes. Vanemy gave a cheerful shrug before walking over to the sink and grabbing a newly washed spatula.

"I'll help too." She declared, dangling the spatula in front of Valerian's nose with a grin and earning a smile from him.

Ryuga's amber eyes fixed on Jack in the form of a glare. In turn the burgundy haired artist flashed him a cheerful grin. The island they were sent to was a gorgeous place indeed. It painted a picturesque seen with it's deep azure skies and the lazy cotton clouds that ambled through it, the sun that overlooked the entire thing with a bright smile, and the multitude of colorful birds that fluttered in wonder across the island. Jack floated pleasurably in the ocean's cerulean waters near the shore, sometimes being ushered forward by the waves that wished to caress the soft golden sand of the shore. Jack combed his fingers through his wet burgundy hair, bright smaragdine eyes shining with childlike enthusiasm. "Why must you always wear that mean scowl? It only worsens your revolting appearance." He commented joyfully, his voice light and carefree.

"Like you have room to talk." Ryuga quipped, hand on his hip as he sassily tossed his head to the side. Jack drew back in the water with a huff, crossing his arms and glaring. "I am not ugly."

"Come on let's go. We haven't found a place to set up camp yet and it's getting late." Ryiga murmured irritably. Jack's green eyes found the sky in disbelief. "Seriously? We've got at least seven hours of daylight left." He replied in a whiny tone. "And we've already searched the beach and half the tropical forest. Let's take a break." Ryuga's glare hardened. Jack's grin widened. come on. You look like you need one anyway." He pushed with an easy flick of the wrist.

"Fine, but only for a second." Ryuga gave in. Jack cheered, pulling himself onto the soft sand only to sprawl out in the starfish position. He closed his eyes with a relaxed sigh. Feeling the sun's warm rays heat up his smooth alabaster complexion. Ryuga gazed off into the distance in aggravation. Why'd he half to get paired with Jack? Being with the artist was like looking after a small child. He was happy, creative, and playful. He was something that absolutely disgusted Ryuga. Jack glanced over at Ryuga. He wasm't as scary as he made himself out to be, but Jack assumed that was just because they had to work together. Whatever it was, Jack wasn't nervous about being around him anymore. He still hated him for ruining his art though, and figured he'd show that by annoying the living potato salad out of him.

Ashley stared ahead as he lead the search for a suitable place to set up camp. He really just felt like turning around and smacking Bryson in the face, but that wouldn't work. The tall male completely towered over him. But still, did the kid have an off switch? Ashley swore that the handsome jock had gotten into five unfinished conversations. He just commented on anything and everything, pretty much saying whatever came to his thick head. He tried to keep ahead of the big guy as much as he could, but that little body of his was no help against Bryson's long legs.

"So, why don't you trust Kirron?" Bryson asked, catching Ashley by surprise. And here he thought Bryson was only asking stupid questions. "I do trust Kirron." He answered on a quiet murmur, continuing to pat across the grass and weave through the trees. Bryson followed. "You don't trust Emily." He added.

"Emily isn't Kirron." Ashley countered bleakly.

"True, but Kirron chose Emily." Bryson stated. Ashley raised an eyebrow. Bryson took his silence as a sign to continue. "So shouldn't you trust Kirron to make the right decisions? Even if that involves someone else?" Ashley didn't reply, twirling his black hair as he mulled over Bryson's proposal. He froze upon spotting another pair of teenagers ambling through the trees.

Damian chuckled as he trotted through the forest. Reiji sauntered next to him with a soft smile. To say that the two got along was a complete understatement. They totally hit it off. Both understood each other well and had a lot in common.

"Isn't this the same forest Emily and Pandore were sent to?" Damian questioned.

"Yeah." Reiji answered absentmindedly, brushing his scarlet bangs from his face and tipping his head back to gaze at the canopy of red and yellow leaves. "Maybe we'll run into them."

"Soooo what's your relationship with Emily? Do you like her or something? Cause you hang out with her a lot." Damian drawled nonchalantly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Naaah." The redhead answered. "She's like a sister to me. And you? Why do you like Pandore?"

"She has a few irritating qualities." Damian replied. "But above all she is sweet, compassionate, adorable, playful, and cares deeply for her friends." It was Reiji's turn to hum in response. He then saw a shard of ice slam right into the tree next to him. Both he and Damian spun around to see Bryson and Ashley ready to fight them.

"Crap." Damian cursed, materializing his sword.

"So … you really do love him then." Lily mused after a long silence had settled around the two girls. "You really do love Kirron. And you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Clearly the exact opposite of such as you just stood against your own teammate to defend him." Emily nodded in confirmation, trailing a couple of fingers down Kirron's spine. Lily hummed in response. "One more question." She stated, earning a nod that signaled to continue from Emily. "Why did you save me yesterday? Why did you stand against your teammate for me? Why did you put yourself in danger … for me?"

"I hate that Pandore kills." Emily replied solemnly. "It's never good to take a life, especially not the life of a Silver Angels agent. You guys; like everyone else, are just teenagers. You eat and sleep like everyone else. You have a life ahead of you like everyone else. You're just kids and are learning like everyone else. The fact that you're in the Silver Angels doesn't make you any less human. Just because you're part of the Angels doesn't make you any less deserving of a life. The fact that you're a part of the Angels doesn't give Pandore the right to kill you. I don't know what your motives are for joining the Silver Angels, but it has been made clear by the way that some of you treat me; an enemy., that you're not heartless. I love Kirron, and I love Keily and Raven too. And Lily, you're my sister. I could never hate you, and I could never let anything happen to you either. You're a good person, and I don't want to hate you nor do I want you to hate me. Understand?" Lily gave a slow nod. "I think … I don't want to hate you either. Actually … I would appreciate it if … we could put our differences aside and be friends?"

Emily instantly dragged her sister into a tight hug. "Yes!" She cheered. Lily chuckled, returning the lively embrace. The two girls pulled away a few affectionate seconds later. Emily couldn't help noting to herself how ironic this trip was. She was supposed to mend the wholes in her and Pandore's relationship, but ended up making them bigger and filling them in with the newly formed relationships of Lily and Kirron. But she didn't care. She acquired an amazing boyfriend, and just got her sister back. Wasn't that something to be celebrated? She certainly thought so. Lily smiled. She had her sister now, the only other thing she had to do was fix things with Kirron. She supposed he wasn't as much of a jerk as she thought he was. He did do a lot for her the night before. Speaking of him, he had woken up. He stirred uncomfortably before sitting up and combing a tired hand through his hair. He gave his eyes a rub and glanced around.

"Morning My Good Sir." Emily greeted him with a warm and gleeful smile.

"More like afternoon, My Good Lady." Kirron returned with a grin, taking a quick glance at the sun which had climbed high into the crystal blue sky. Emily chuckled, putting her hand to her forehead and looking at the sky as well, "You're right." Lily smiled. They were such children. Kirron pulled Emily into an endearing embrace, pressing his lips to her temple in a brief kiss. "How are you feeling? You know? You couldn't stop the tears last night." Emily tipped her head back to gaze up at him. "I don't remember." She replied.

"I simply carried you back here and cuddled you until you cried yourself to sleep. I'm sorry last night was so bad for you. It was bad for me too. Is there anything I can do to help?" The older teen glanced around again. "Want me to go find Pandore for you?"

"Only if you're okay with it." Emily answered, knowing how much of a little servant Kirron could be. The albino nodded, standing up and stretching a little.

"Only if you're okay with it." Emily repeated. Kirron gave her an affectionate pat on the head with a slight grin. "I've got it I've got it." He brushed off casually.

"Oh." Lily chimed, just remembering something. She reached to the side and lifted a pile of black cloth from the grass. "Here you are." She hummed, holding it out towards Kirron to reveal that it was his turtleneck. He smiled, taking it and promptly pulling it over his head. Emily beamed at the two. She didn't even realize that Lily was wearing her original upper garments. "Are mine ready too?" She queried. Lily nodded. She stood up to trot a few steps to the right, before lifting Emily's clothes from the ground. She returned to Emily's side and plopped her clothes in her lap. The blonde smiled. She turned away from the other two and reclaimed her original upper garments and tossed Kirron his scarf and jacket. He slipped them on with a smirk and headed off toward the forest. Lily watched him disappear into the trees before returning her gaze to Emily. "You talk in your sleep." She commented randomly. A faint red spread across Emily's cheeks, "Really?" Lily nodded.

"What did I say?"

"You moaned out Kirron's name, called out for Pandore, laughed and cried …" Lily listed. The faint red deepened as Emily offered a sheepish smile.

Joseph sat calmly on the roof of the Hope's mansion, gazing out at the gardens below. Astrid sat next to him. She bent one knee and rested an elbow on top, combing her pitch black hair with her free hand. Her lavender eyes shifted from the horizon to Joseph. "You can't control Kirron." She mused softly, still playing around with her raven locks. "He's wild, and has to be free to do what he wants. Kirron is stubborn but he isn't unreasonable. He won't agree with anything he views as stupid or illogical. He's a very smart boy, wise beyond his years; but you treat him like a toddler. I can't say what you told him makes much sense to me either. Can you tell me … why you can love Pandore the girl who kills us … but Kirron can't love Emily Evans … of whom you told me he claims is kind and caring?" Joseph had no reply. Astrid continued, keeping her smooth tone quiet and even. "See? You can't. And it sickens me Joseph. I'm so very fond of you, but you piss me off. You love Pandore. She has killed so many of the Angels agents, of each one I treated as my own child. She wants to kill Kirron .., my baby. She wants to kill Bryson … my baby. She wants to kill Keily, Raven, Little Ashley, all of them. She wishes to end the lives of all my little angel babies. And you love her. How can you even call yourself an Angel when you're like that? You have no right to criticize Kirron's decision when you are like that. No right in the slightest." Joseph felt a pang of offense settle in his heart. "I came to you for advice." He muttered.

"You got the truth instead." Astrid stated gravely. "Getting Kirron to talk to you again will be next to impossible, considering what you did and the type of person you are. Sorry to tell you. You and Mary both. You hate Kirron's hatred for Pandore and that's just not fair. I love you so I don't really want to say this, but you two better get it together or get out." She rose to her feet just in time to have Keily and Raven dart up onto the roof and attack her in a hug. "Hey girls." She laughed, wrapping her arms around the two.

"You still gonna take us to the mall?" Raven asked giddily, excitedly hopping up in down.

"Mhm. Let's go right now." Astrid sang. The three headed down the stairs that lead from the roof. Joseph watched with a frown. "I can't believe Alister sent the majority of my little babies on a mission when he knew I was coming home for an entire two weeks." He heard Astrid huff in annoyance. "That jerk." She continued. "If he wasn't my husband, I'd hit'm with a mallet."

"Trust me Astrid, you wouldn't need a mallet." Raven laughed cheerfully. Then the three's cheerful chatter slowly faded as they disappeared down the stairs.

Jack's black boots splashed as he hobbled across a mud puddle that was stationed right in the middle of the rainforest. Yes. Hobbled. Ryuga stood at the other end with a deep scowl and his arms crossed snidely over his chest, watching the artist gradually hop through the mud. "Could you be any slower?" He drawled in aggravation. Jack yelped as he had slipped in response. Luckily he didn't fall. "It's so disgusting!!!" He practically shrieked to the entire world. "My boots are totally ruined! Ooooo and I really loved these boots!!! Is there like a giant mystical waterfall of wonder that miraculously washes away all of nature's nastiness around here somewhere?"

"No. Now hurry up." Ryuga huffed, watching him advance closer at a sluggish pace.

"Mm … I'm coming I'm coming. Just … give me a sec." Jack whined. He continued to literally limp through the puddle until

He felt his boots crunch on grass and fallen leaves. His emerald eyes shifted to his muddy boots and a frown shaped his face. "Awww." He whimpered. He kicked at the grass a little in a failed attempt to get the mud off. "And you're sure there's not a mystical waterfall of wonder around here?" He queried, looking back up at the self proclaimed Dragon Emperor. The said self proclaimed Dragon Emperor only glared, before spinning on his heal and heading off. Jack scampered after him.

Not even ten minutes later Ryuga's peaceful stroll through the rainforest was interrupted by a shrill cry, no doubt from the prissy burgundy haired clown he was forced to travel with. He whipped around. Jack was standing a couple of feet away, looking like he just saw a monster of pure horror.

"What is it!?" Ryuga snapped.

"Look!" Jack exclaimed, jabbing a threatened finger at a tree Ryuga stood right next to. Ryuga shifted his golden brown eyes over to the tree nonchalantly. A ridiculously large green beetle with spindly legs crept up the bark of the tree. Ryuga returned his gaze to Jack and rolled his eyes. "Is that seriously why you screamed?" He deadpanned.

"Yes!" Jack huffed, "It's ugly, and scary, and I refuse to go near it!"

Ryuga let out a groan. He reached toward the tree and scooped the beetle into his hand. Jack's green eyes widened at the disgusting sight and he instinctively shrunk back. "Please kill it please kill it please kill it please kill it." He plead in horror. Ryuga tipped his head with a smirk. He advanced toward Jack, the hand holding the beetle outstretched. Jack careened in the opposite direction without a moments hesitation. Ryuga chased after him. The two dashed through the forest, until Jack literally scurried up into a tree. Ryuga peered up at him in amusement from his spot under the said tree, the beetle still in hand. Jack stared down at him, a frown carving its way through his features and a spiteful glare developing in his eyes. Ryuga lifted his arm and flung the beetle into the sky, sending it hurling straight for Jack. The older teen shrieked and fell backward out of the tree, earning an eruption of maniacal laughter from Ryuga. He hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. He sat up with a scowl. "I hate you." Jack hissed.

"Really?" That one word held a great deal of acidity. And of course, Kirron was the one who uttered it. Disgust and disdain was laced up in his tone. He scowled, his hands firmly planted on his hips. His dark lavender eyes were fixed on Pandore. After wandering through the forest for about an hour, he had finally found her. She sat leaning against a thick tree. Her black hair sprawled messily over her shoulders and down her back. Her pale cheeks were stained with tears. She half opened her brown eyes to glare begrudgingly at him. She reached a hand up to rub her eye. Kirron only glared. The T-shirt he had lent her was torn and battered. Though Pandore had obtained a few cuts and bruises as well.

"What'd you do to my T-shirt?" The albino huffed.

"The T-shirt?" Pandore's voice was low and groggy. She couldn't believe the T-shirt was his first concern. What about her?

"You've totally eradicated it." Kirron pushed. "My father is going to kill me. Ahh, this is what happens when you help an idiot."

"It's only a T-shirt." Pandore murmured.

"An expensive one." Kirron protested.

"Is it really that expensive?" Pandore wondered uncaringly.

"When shopping in a store worthy of me, yes; things get pretty expensive." The older man answered. He put a finger on his silver watch for emphasis. "And you haven't met Alister Adam Hope. He takes little things very seriously. So what happened?"

"I was attacked by wolves." Pandore mumbled,

"That's why you don't run into the forest alone ya dope." Kirron chided.

"I couldn't have gone back to the meadow."

"You sure as hell could have. Emily was too busy crying over you to force you away, and I was too angry to care."

"This is all your fault you know." Pandore's gaze met her lap. "I care so much for Emily … and she hates me now because of you."

"Emily doesn't hate you, despite how much I think she should." Kirron huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "What you did last night really hurt her because she cares for you, despite how much I think she shouldn't. You guys are on the same team, you have a connection. She chose to love me! She chose to love me and was afraid Pandore!!! She told me so many times, "Kirron I'm scared." "Kirron what will happen if the team finds out?" "Kirron what will I do?" And each time, I told her everything would be fine. I told her that if they were her friends, they'd trust her to do the right thing. Pandore, you did the exact opposite of what I told Emily. You … you hurt her so bad. Can you really call yourself her friend? Her teammate? Her sister?"

"What I did was for Emily's own good." Pandore shot back spitefully. "I'm trying to save her from you. I'm trying to keep her and the team out of danger."

"What danger is the team in?"

"You're a part of the Silver Angels-"

"Don't start with that crap! That doesn't mean anything! You can't judge me because I'm from a group that you don't like! You don't know my motives, my intentions, my spirits! You don't know a thing about me! The Silver Angels tells you nothing about me! You just impose your dirty assumptions on me. Just because you're apart of the Seals of Amber doesn't make you bad. The association doesn't defy who you are as a person. The same goes for me, and Emily. If I were a close minded bitch like you, I never would've learned what a beautiful person Emily is. … Pandore tell me something, if Damian were with the Silver Angels; the same exact Damian, with the same intentions, the same motives, the same looks, the same spirits, would you really hate him just because he was part of an opposing society?"

Pandore had no reply.

"I thought so." Kirron hummed. "Now. I'm going to take you back to Emily, you are going to sincerely apologize to her, and you are going to come to an understanding. Either that, or you can go on with the shame of hurting your friend. And then … I will kill you. I will slaughter you, then burn your remains, then throw your ashes off a cliff along with any love anyone might of had for you. And no one. Will ever. Know." He leaned down to whisper to her, "I'm crazy enough to do it too." Pandore pulled her elbow back to punch him. In response Kirron leaned back on his heel and returned his hands to his hips, puffing his chest out a bit and letting out a big boy chuckle. It made him look a lot bigger than what he actually was. He was daring her to attack. He wanted to fight her, he really did. Pamdore only put her hand down to her side with a sigh. She wasn't really threatened, but his words bothered her. This idiot, this monster, this animal, he had managed to bother her. How was it that someone like him, was so philosophical? She felt him wrap his black k jacket around her small frame. Then he hitched her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. He carried her back to the meadow, like a sack of potatoes. And then he dropped her next to Emily, like a sack of potatoes. He was strutting off in the opposite direction in under a few seconds, beaconing for Lily to follow. Lily didn't want to, but honestly who would want to chase after a fuming Kirron? But she scrambled to her feet and scampered after him in hopes that she wasn't in trouble. Pandore watched the two before gazing up at Emily. "Why do you love him!!?" She exclaimed. Emily didn't say anything, only staring at the grass on which they sat and nervously fidgeting with her jacket sleeves.

"I really hate this." Jack groaned for the umpteenth time, and he really; REALLY, did. He especially despised what all this wildlife was doing to his clothes. His company wasn't much fun either. He frustratedly eyed his partner's wild hair. The latter groaned in annoyance. He didn't like the diva he was stuck with. Plus, he was very much becoming convinced that it was a girl. He whipped around to face him. "Does it look like I want to be here?" He growled.

"Well I don't know." Jack replied with an easy wave of the hand that told him to calm down, "I mean, I always thought the horrid wilderness was the natural habitat for a hideous wild man such as yourself. So … aren't you in your element here?" Ryuga rumbled in response. Little did the bickering teenagers know, Todd and Mary were watching them under the cover of a bundle of leaves.

"Aren't they on the same team?" Todd asked quietly in confusion, watching the two's argument escalate to yelling and screaming at each other. Mary nodded, watching Ryuga throw a flame at Jack. Eventually Jack exchanged a scornful word or two with Ryuga before storming off.

"Let's attack." Todd whispered, extending g a finger out toward Ryuga and earning an agreeing nod from Mary.

 **All right then, that does it for now. Next chapter (should) be a continuation of these sevens as well as some new ones.**

 **Leave a review with all your thought and opinions and remember that ... feedback is lots of love! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Magic, Pasts, and Emotions

**HI all! :)**

 **Let me be the first to say that I'm not dead. I'm here, and I'm so so sorry that I've been gone for such a while. It was never my intention. I got caught up in other stories, then I got caught up in a fever and the flu, and now I'm caught up in work. Well now that this story has suffered a small hiatus, things update wise should jump back to normal. Enjoy the chapter you guys! :)**

"Am I in trouble?" Lily asked, cracking the silence which was building between she and Kirron and her tone slightly apprehensive. Her hand came up in annoyance to brush her hair; which the wind seemed to take pleasure in blowing into her face, back behind her ear. As luck would have it, another calm breeze whooshed by. She side, repeating the same hand motion.

"No." Kirron replied gently, a small smile of amusement at Lily's hair troubles tugging at his lips. He leaned casually against a tree that stood right on the border of the forest and meadow, arms crossed over his chest and one knee bent. "I just wanted to give those two some time." He gave an easy turn of the head to get Pandore and Emily in his line of vision. The two could barely be seen in the distance, both staying still and silent. "Poor Emily." He mumbled quietly. Lily's ocean colored eyes followed Kirron's gaze to land on the two girls and she nodded. For a while, silence had fell over them again. Only the birds and the breeze felt the need to speak.

"Kirron?" Lily called softly, once again being the one to break the silence. Kirron hummed inquisitively, turning his head to look at her.

"Listen you were right about Emily. She really is good." Lily admitted in a sigh.

"I know." Kirron replied simply.

"And I'm sorry for doubting you." She added, her eyes lowering to the grass. "Thanks for last night too. It was very kind of you to help us at your own expense."

"Aaaaahhh. It's fine." Kirron breathed sweetly with a warm smile, "I'm just glad you're alive. And I'll apologize too. You're not nearly as weak as I previously assumed. You were able to endure Pandore's poison for quite a while." Lily smiled, earning a grin from Kirron. The latter lifted her up into his arms and held her smaller body to his chest in a hug. Lily grinned, returning the embrace.

* * *

"Why do you love him?" Pandore questioned again, after a huge bout of silence occurred between she and Emily. She got a breeze in response.

"I … I wish you didn't think so badly of him." Emily muttered quietly, her eyes focusing on her lap as she absentmindedly intertwined her fingers in hopes of getting some sort of self-comfort. "He's actually very very sweet. He puts me first. He puts all of us first. You know that. He … he did soooo much for us last night. He is especially caring of me, not to mention playful and cuddly."

"I can't trust him Emily." Pandore rumbled lowly.

"I know, but I'm not asking you to trust him, I'm asking you to trust me. Can you at least do that?" Emily extended a tentative hand out toward Pandore and slightly lifted her chin. Pandore tilted her head and blinked her brown eyes in thought. She let a few long seconds pass, but it felt more like an eternity to the both of them. "Okay Emily." She answered lowly, letting her hand gently fall on Emily's. And there marked the beginning of a hesitant agreement. Emily wasn't sure if she believed Pandore's words; and in all honesty. Pandore felt the same. Even still, Emily brought the raven haired girl into a short embrace as to impose a quick thanks. Pandore grinned, glad to've regained Emily's happiness. She really did hate it when her friends were upset with her. Kirron and Lily returned to them a few moments later.

"Come here." Kirron ordered, his sharp eyes focusing on Pandore in a half scowl. His knees hit the grass in a pat as he lowered himself to the ground. He leaned back on his heels and tapped one of his thighs with his index finger. Pandore frowned as she felt the cold that traveled in his tone pierce her skin. She sighed, frustrated footsteps patted against the grass as she stalked over to him and flounced down into his lap. She nestled herself across his knees, her long black hair spilling over his thigh and sprawling into the grass like a waterfall. Then an exact replay of the night before transpired. Kirron reached out a hand to land it on her hip where a deep gash was designated, but Pandore instantly stiffened and involuntarily squirmed. The same commands of the night before arose from Kirron's lips in the form of an icy breath.

"Relax."

"Breathe."

"Think of something that pleases you."

Pandore couldn't stifle her small moan of pleasure when Kirron's hands pressed against her wounds to force sensations of warmth and comfort flooding through her petite form. Her fantasies of Damian deepened the pleasure. Was being healed suppose to feel this great? An abrupt chill flew threw her limbs at a quick pace once Kirron's touch was no longer against her skin, prompting her to start out of his lap with a gasp. She heard her healer exhale deeply. She glanced over to see him dropping to the ground, barely propping himself up by his elbows and bending his knees. Soon after he collapsed to the grass with a slight thud. He closed his eyes, puffing quietly as his body curled in on itself.

"Woah, are you okay?" Pandore wondered as she stared at him, completely confounded at herself for somehow finding the sympathy to actually feel commiseration for him.

"I'm fine." Kirron replied, sitting back up. A pensive searing completely blanketed his entire chest, inside to out. He bit his bottom lip sharply.

Uh, huh. Suuuure. Just like at the library right?" Emily drawled sardonically with a dramatic eye roll. She glided around to his back and fell to her knees. She tossed her arms over his shoulders to let her hands fall to his chest. She pulled him ever so slightly toward her. No resistance. Kirron instantly slumped into her arms, his eyes closing and his body sinking until his head cane to repose against her collar bone. Emily smirked triumphantly, moving her arms to gently twine around his ribs; which still undulated heavily as Kirron breathed in exhaustion. "You know you don't have to hide your pain all the time." She informed.

"I don't feel pain." Kirron rumbled.

"Of course, because that's what you just flat out collapsing in my arms of exhaustion proved." Emily retorted sharply.

"It was an act of relaxation. Though I can remove myself if I'm bothering you."

"No, you're hurt. And I don't have to study you for hours to figure that out."

"I'm fine." Kirron stated. Not even a second later the searing in his chest worsened. Kirron's torso puffed and he whimpered.

"You see what happens Mister Macho?" Emily teased, caressing his chest. Kirron rumbled heavily, "I hate the world." Emily giggled, caressing his chest once more; which he was appreciative of.

"So what is the matter?" Pandore wondered curiously.

"Some mages just aren't meant to do certain things." Lily's voice hummed. The lavender headed girl trotted over to the group of three and kneeled down next to Emily and Kirron, placing a tender hand on Kirron's heart and feeling it pound fiercely and rapidly against her palm. "Some mages' magic focus on harm and others focus on help." She continued, "Kirron and I are shadow mages. We're just not meant to heal. Our magic is to be used for combat. That's just how dark magic works. The same can be said for Emily's magic. Fire is used to burn. Sure it can defend and warm someone, but it could never heal." She splayed her fingers across his muscle and let her eyelids fall as she concentrated. "You can break the rules sometimes, but Kirron tried to heal four too many times. Bending your magic in a way in which it was not made for can do some major damage to your power flurry."

"What's that?" Pandore queried with an inquisitive tilt of the head.

That's the very essence of your magic." Lily replied. "It's the very thing that allows you to summon magic. If you don't have that, than you can say goodbye to your mage-hood. That's how doctors can tell if you're a human or a mage. If you have a power flurry, you're a mage. If you don't, you're a human. It's depicted as a little flurry of energy shining the color that represents your element that 's locked deep within the confines of your heart. It's responsible for emitting our magic trails, and letting us know when it's in danger. That's what it's doing to Kirron right now. It releases a stress hormone that triggers your body in many different ways to warn you that whatever you're doing needs to stop. In Kirron's case, it's exhausting him as to try and prevent him from healing when he's not supposed to." She opened her eyes to give him a admonishing scowl. Kirron only rolled his eyes, too tired to think of a satirical retort.

"Geez Lily, how do you know all this?" Emily asked, astonished.

"I'm the Silver Angels second best researcher. That means I get to learn all that we gather through our tests." Lily chimed.

"Who's number one then?" Emily asked.

"Alister." Lily replied.

"Then how is it that he can self-heal so easily?" Pandore huffed.

"Simple. Anyone can self-heal. You're dealing with you're own body after all." Lily explained. A light purple ripple of energy reverberated from her palm, spreading over Kirron's chest and then dissipating. It completely extinguished the burning in his chest. Kirron sighed gratefully, letting his eyes fall closed.

"Uh huh. Feels better doesn't it?" Lily asked smugly, getting a fragile nod from Kirron. "Now you need to sleep. Let your body rest okay? Anymore exertion and I swear you'll pass out and won't wake up for another two years." Her demand was met with another nod. Kirron shakily got to his feet, thanking Lily and then heading off to the river a couple of yards away with the explanation that he simply couldn't sleep with people watching him. He collapsed on his back a couple of feet near the river with a groggy groan, tucking his arms behind his head.

* * *

"So Ashley, why is it again that we're attacking the egg and the toothpick?" Bryson called boisterously, tossing a glance over his shoulder after dodging a fallen branch telekinetically thrown at him by Reiji. Ashley only groaned, leaping over a spout of lava targeted at him by Damian then calling a sharp shard of ice to attack the latter. "This "egg;" as you so call it, is Damian Hart. You know, the kid Alister's been after for a year now." He spat.

"Oooooooh. So you're thinking we just capture him right now as a little surprise for Alister?" Bryson mused, gripping Reiji; who had tossed a punch at him, by the wrist and then shoving him into the next tree over.

"Yup, so don't screw up." Ashley nodded in confirmation, before shooting an icy glare at Bryson. A sphere of ice appeared in his palm and he sent it hurling at Damian. It knocked him in the stomach, forcing him to go flying into the tree next to Reiji from the force.

"Please. If either of us were to screw up, it would be you Half-pint." Bryson chuckled, brushing his palms against one another and earning an agitated rumble from Ashley. Reiji groaned in pain, lifting his head from his crossed arms to look at Damian. Damian heaved himself to his hands and Knees as he panted. "Geez, these guys hit hard." He breathed, his silver eyes shifting over to Reiji.

"That just means we hit harder, and with a strategy." Reiji coughed, sweeping a bit of his scarlet hair from his face. "We have the advantage of teamwork over them." A slight smirk danced on his lips. Damian nodded, and the two shakily got to their feet. Reiji; being the telepath that he was, was able to chat with anyone he wanted telepathically. So he sent Damian a set of mental instructions. Damian nodded. Before dashing forth and leaping into the air to land on Bryson's shoulders. Bryson yelped in surprise. Damian slid from his perch to land a kick to Bryson's stomach. It made him stumble back but Damian made a mental remark to never hit him there again because it felt as though he put all his power into kicking a brick wall. Bryson immediately charged him. The two soon began a series of trading and dodging attacks. Ashley rushed towards the two to lend Bryson a hand but a rock slammed into the back of his head. He whipped around with a small cry. Befuddlement seeped in and his vision slowly began to fade. He stared at Reiji, he who hit him with the rock and gazed back at him. Ashley felt a wave of dizziness fall over him. He involuntarily took a few steps back. Reiji let out a low snicker, watching Ashley's dark violet eyes flash amber and then cloud over. Instantly Reiji felt smaller, with the mindset that he was smart and tough. His smirk widened. "I got him!" He chanted proudly to Damian. Bryson spun around to face the redhead just in time to have Ashley pierce his shoulder with a blade of ice. Bryson sucked in a sharp breath as a freezing sensation spread throughout his shoulder and down to his elbow. He dislodged the blade from within his skin and discarded it to the ground with an angry huff, feeling a stream of blood trickle down his arm. "Dude, what the hell was that for!?" He exclaimed. Ashley had no answer, instead he darted up to Bryson to attack. Damian casually leaned against Reiji, both watching in slight amusement as Bryson and Ashley battled each other. Bryson did his best not to injure Ashley whilst the smaller raven haired teenager was doing the exact opposite of such. Reiji eventually snapped his fingers, which broke the trance he had locked on Ashley. Ashley fluttered his eyes for a moment, trying to come back to reality. His head throbbed immensely and he felt exhausted. He felt his knees buckle underneath him and his body give way.

"I gotcha Ashley." Bryson declared, catching the younger in his arms. Ashley blew a tired sigh. He really didn't want to, but he ended up just letting himself relax in Bryson's grip. Like Kirron, Ashley was not a fan of feeling weak and vulnerable; especially around other people. "What happened?" He mumbled almost incoherently, sleep fogging his tone. He felt Bryson lift him into his arms bridal style. "I can walk on my own." He rumbled, though his body limply molding into Bryson's arms in an ungraceful fashion totally betrayed his words.

"Right. Of course you can." Bryson laughed sarcastically. "You're totally spent cause the toothpick took control of your mind, body, and soul and forced you to fight me."

"Sorry." Ashley's voice was a quiet murmur, his chin meeting his collar bone in a defeated bow.

"Wasn't your fault Man." Bryson reassured cheerfully, affectionately tapping his forehead. "You just came to help me out and the redhead pulled a trap. So don't feel bad." Ashley managed a half grin, now slightly reassured. Bryson shifted his gaze back to where he last saw Damian and Reiji to see if they were still there. They weren't. Then he recovered his and Ashley's survival bags that hung from a tree branch and then trotted off.

Ryuga snarled in irritation, boots making a hard thud against the soft sand from jumping over a large tangling vine that Todd shot at him. He whipped around to see the large vine coiling up into the azure sky and then nose diving toward him in an attack. His hand shined orangish red before a spout of fire erupted from his palm to disintegrate the vine in a cloud of smoke. Immediately after Mary delivered a hard punch to the back of his head. Ryuga went soaring into the air with a cry before splashing into the ocean. He broke the surface of the water with a growl, batting his newly wet hair from his eyes and watching triumphant smirks dance on Todd and Mary's faces. _Just leave me alone Clown Boy! I can't take much more of your prissy shenanigans!_ He recalled what he shouted to Jack. The burgundy haired artist had wasted no time running away, but now Ryuga was really starting to rue the act of yelling at him.

* * *

"Yeah. See you then Chris." Emily hummed, hanging up her phone and then returning it to her pocket; where it had been sense she and Pandore arrived at the forest. She had decided against keeping it in her survival bag just incase it were to go missing. It was a pretty good call, considering that's what happened the night before. She had spoken to Chris about sending a jet to pick she and the rest up from the forest sense they couldn't survive much longer without their survival packs.

"Well?" Pandore asked.

"Chris said he'll send us a ride as soon as he could." Emily answered jubilantly. She turned her head to look at Lily with a bright smile. "He even said that you and Kirron could tag along too." She sang with a wink. Lily had put her musing on pause to gasp and then smiled. "That's nice of him." She stated with a blink and a nod. A few moments of silence passed before Emily stood up and informed that she'd be going to check on Kirron.

The ambiance was beautiful. Nothing but a drift of calm, serene beauty sat around Kirron. He adored the soft sound of the running river, and the gentle breeze that whistled by. The sun poured warm beams on him as well, and made him see red through his closed eyelids. It was perfect. Only issue was … he couldn't get to sleep. He uncomfortably stirred his head in the makeshift pillow that was his arms. Why did insomnia love him so much? He inwardly spat. He sang quietly to himself, Eric Benét's Love of My Own.

"Wow. You have a very pretty voice."

Kirron turned his head to see one of the few people that held a place in his heart. Emily took a seat down next to him. "You're a fan of soul and RB?" She questioned, setting her crossed arms on her knees and resting her chin on top. Kirron casually rolled on his side and propped himself up with one arm. He nodded, twirling a few strands of his snow colored hair behind his ear. "You too?"

"Nope. But Vanemy loves that kind of stuff so I'm fairly familiar with the genre." Emily replied with a small laugh and a shrug, earning a small chuckle from Kirron.

"Can you sing?" The albino wondered inquisitively, tilting his head with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"I couldn't carry a tune if it had a handle." She joked, making Kirron giggle. "But that doesn't stop me from having fun."

"I want to hear." Kirron stated softly, still very curious. Emily's face instantly went red. "Really?" She queried apprehensively. Kirron gave a curt nod. Emily sighed. She exhaled deeply before beginning to sing the first song that came to mind. Thirty seconds in and Kirron had exploded with laughter at her. Immediately she shut her mouth, the red on her cheeks deepening as she watched him laugh.

"Oh you're right you're terrible." He commented in between sputters of chuckles. He stopped to look at her earnestly. "But it's cute." He hummed with a grin. "No you can't sing but you're so cute when you do it. You're too adorable! Will you do it again?" Emily laughed, feeling happy and reassured. "Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" She questioned him in a motherly tone.

"I can not." Kirron blew in agitation. A sudden idea popped to his mind and he perked up. "But you can assist!" He chimed whimsically, his arms coming up to wrap around her waist and pull her down gently next to him. Emily released a gasp as she felt Kirron drag her up against him and tangle his legs in hers. She was quick to relax though as her body molded into his frame. His bigger, more muscular build was warm and comfortable. "You are way cuddlier than what you let on." She remarked.

"I know." Kirron murmured. A long while passed, both of them just thinking and enjoying the company of one another. That was until Kirron asked Emily how Valerian came to be a part of the Seals of Amber. Emily opened her eyes, surprised at the question. "Well it was a lovely day about three years ago." She began, "Me and a few of the other girls on the team had just finished having lunch at The Rainy Spring Cafe. We saw him beaten up and broken, lying in an alley while we were walking back home."

* * *

 _"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!"_

 _"He's really adorable!"_

 _"He looks so precious!"_

 _"Look at his gentle features!"_

 _"He's so small!"_

 _"He's like a baby kitten."_

 _"You can't say baby kitten because a kitten is a baby Vanemy."_

 _"Sorry Emily."_

 _"Do you think he's homeless?"_

 _"He's too cute to be homeless Pandore."_

 _"Just because he's adorable doesn't mean he's not homeless Rochelle."_

 _"It does in my book."_

 _A fourteen year old Valerian fell into consciousness at the excited and curious voices of giddy girls. The excruciating agony he felt the night before was still present all over his weak and frail body, prompting him to wish he was back asleep. Or dead. Either one would work just fine at this point. He didn't dare move not one muscle as he stared at the quartet of girls; about is age, that huddled inquisitively in the entrance of the alley he was in. The one on the left was thin and petite. She had a ghostly pale complexion and a head of sleek raven tresses that touched a bit passed her shoulders in subtle curls. She had large brown eyes and wore a trepid expression across her countenance. She wore a black, short-sleeved top paired with a black high-waisted skirt as well as a matching pair of ankle boots. To her right was another girl, about the same size and height. She had a vanilla complexion and lovely auburn hair that fell to her shoulder blades in placid curls and waves. Her eyes were an inviting green an a look of fascination spread across her face. She wore a short-sleeved white dress that fell to her knees. It was dotted with tiny pink strawberries and the skirt was wavy. A pink ribbon was tied around her waist as to imitate a belt and she wore a pair of white ankle boots. To the right of her was the next girl, taller and with a curvier figure. Her skin was a pale alabaster in deep contrast to her deep, ocean colored eyes. Her hair; colored sandy blonde, touched her shoulders in soft curls and waves. She wore a gray cardigan left open pulled over a blue blouse. With that, she wore a white skirt that fell just above her knees as well as a pair of knee-length boots of the same color. The last girl stood to the right of her, tall with an hourglass figure and a vibrant honey complexion. She had a head of thick dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders in easy curls and a set of excited chocolate eyes. She wore a short-sleeved, scarlet colored dress that fell to her knees complimented by a gold belt. A pair of comfortable red shoes completed her outfit. Four pairs of eyes gazed at him._

 _"Is he awake?" The auburn headed girl known as Vanemy questioned as she gazed at Valerian. He was a small boy, his body frail and broken do to all the abuse he was put through. His skin was a pale porcelain and his disheveled hair a deep raven. His eyes were a dark lavender. His clothes weren't in the greatest condition and he clutched a red jacket to his chest._

 _"Of course he's awake, his eyes are open!" The tall one with the hourglass figure; Rochelle, huffed._

 _"People sleep with their eyes open." Vanemy defended, "Besides he's not moving at all, so I'm pretty sure he's asleep."_

 _"Either that or he's really scared." The blonde known as Emily added softly._

 _"Oh God, but look at those eyes. Aren't they beautiful?" Rochelle crooned fancifully._

 _"Yes there gorgeous, I could get lost in them" Vanemy sighed._

 _"Very pretty." Emily chimed._

 _"Uh huh." Pandore, the small raven haired girl agreed._

 _"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh." Rochelle sputtered, "Guys. Who else do we know with eyes like that? One, two, three-"_

 _"Kirron!" The group of four exclaimed in unison._

 _"Do you think they're related?" Vanemy questioned, putting her hands on Emily's forearm as support to lean forth in an attempt to get a better look at Valerian._

 _"Just because he has purple eyes, doesn't mean they're related." Pandore murmured. "Anyone can have purple eyes."_

 _"Not like Kirron's. Kirron's eyes are precious." Vanemy huffed. "I've gazed deep into them before and know full on well that no one has eyes like Kirron's. Their far too pretty and I've never seen such a gorgeous dark lavender before."_

 _"There's no proof of anything special of Kirron's eyes." Pandore stated._

 _"Uh huh! And that proof is me." Vanemy retorted sharply._

 _"How?" Pandore deadpanned._

 _"I'm the paragon of romance, which eyes are a huge part of! I know all about those beauties. Besides, it's easy for anyone to tell if eyes are rare or average. Take Emily for instance, she too has very special eyes."_

 _"They're just blue." Pandore murmured._

 _"No way! They're an extremely gorgeous dark blue." Vanemy exclaimed. "Pandore, you are blind to the world of love and beauty!"_

 _"What the heck?" Pandore moaned._

 _"Guys. You're scaring him." Emily scolded lightly. The four girls turned their attention to Valerian, who had scooted up against the concrete wall of the alley. His body trembled violently as his dark lavender eyes darted around in search of an escape._

 _"Awww. It's probably Pandore's fault. Anyone would be afraid of her and her freakishly large alien eyes." Vanemy snapped._

 _"It's not me!" Pandore defended._

 _"Go over there Emily, you're the people person." Rochelle ordered._

 _"I thought you were the people person." Emily protested incredulously._

 _"Nah, I'm only a people person when I wanna be." Rochelle drawled nonchalantly, earning a moan from Emily. The blonde took a few small steps toward Valerian, who was quick to stare directly at her. "Don't worry." She cooed warmly, "I swear not to hurt you." She waited for half a minute before cautiously advancing over to him. She kneeled down next to him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shook uncontrollably underneath her palm._

 _"Hello. My name is Emily Evans." She spoke gently. "Those are my friends over there. They're a bit loud and intimidating huh?" She tilted her head with a soft smile, getting the slightest nod from Valerian. She chuckled, stroking his shoulder. "Can I know your name?"_

 _"Valerian … I think." His voice was barely a hoarse whisper._

 _"You poor thing." Emily mumbled sympathetically. "No one's forcing you; but if you want to come with us, we have a few healing mages who can help you out."_

 _"You're not lying?" Valerian asked._

 _"Uh uh." Emily shook her head._

 _"Fine." Valerian breathed in exhaustion. Emily rose to her feet. Valerian reciprocated, shakily and with the help of the wall._

 _"Are we sure we wanna do this Emily?" Pandore wondered, distrust lacing her tone._

 _"Well I'm not going to just leave him like this!" Emily declared in determination._

 _"How will we get him back to Chris's place. Doesn't look like he can walk." Rochelle commented. Emily returned her attention to Valerian. He took one wobbly step forward and lost his balance. Emily caught him, lifting him from the pavement and into her arms. "I can carry him. He's very light." Emily assured, feeling Valerian burry his face within the crook of her neck. "You're going to be okay." She crooned, tightening her grip and massaging his back._

* * *

"From there we took him to Chris's house and got him all fixed up." Emily explained warmly, thinking back to the first year spent with Valerian. "He was very sweet, but very timid and closed off for the first two years. But he's gotten much quirkier and chattier now, and always seems to enlighten us with a positive outlook. He won't say much about what he went through in the past though. He only says that it was an abusive hell, and that he never wanted to return to the agency that did it to him."

"Does he still have that red jacket he was carrying the first time you saw him?" Kirron asked after a moments thought. This instantly struck Emily as odd. Why was the jacket his concern. "Um no, he got rid of it quite a while ago." She replied solemnly. Her answer was met with silence. Not even a hum responded. She tipped her head backed from its nestled spot against his chest to look at him and ask what the matter was, but felt a couple of tears drop on her nose before she could utter one word. She stared at him. His eyes had fallen closed and his expression grew somber as a few more tears slid off his cheek to land on her nose. "What's the matter!?" Emily gasped. She watched his hand come up to wipe his tears.

"It's nothing." He whimpered in between sniffles, his tone far higher and airier than usual as he obscured his face with one arm. He really hated to cry.

"Maybe it would help to talk about it." Emily hummed soothingly, sitting up and making long caresses from his shoulder down to his forearm.

"Emily." Kirron started. "When Valerian was rather young, he fell very very ill. I suppose their was something disturbing his power flurry because regular doctors could not help him. There was … an agency. They specialized in stuff like that and could assist him. Or … so we thought. Though neither of us wanted to … My mother and I left Valerian with the agency for two weeks and two weeks only. The administrators told us that he'd be okay. The day we were going to put Valerian in the hands of this agency, Valerian practically broke down in tears begging us not to leave him alone. I assured him that it would only be a two weeks stay and gave him my jacket to signify that I'd always be with him. Meanwhile our mother covered him with cuddles and kisses and reassured him too. Mother and I returned to retrieve Valerian from the agency two weeks later with heavy hopes that he had been cured. The administrators informed us that the operations had failed and that Dear Valerian had perished. My mother and I refused to believe it. We got the police and court involved until we just could not try anymore. We were never able to find Valerian. Quite some time later, I find that he had joined the Seals of Amber. The joy I felt upon seeing him trotting down the street with you, Chris, and Reiji three summers ago was magnificent. Though … when I tried to contact him later, he was most unhappy with me. I had no idea that the agency had tortured him. I always thought he was dead. I've tried to speak with him sense then, and explain that I never meant to leave him to be destroyed. He does not want me near him though, and utterly refuses to hear me out. Though I … I suppose I can not blame him. … … … … Oh Emily, I love him so much. But I fear that he will never forgive me. I wish not his hatred of me, but there are no solutions to this perpetual sorrow so far." At this point, Emily had him cradled in her arms in a tender embrace. "Kirron I'm sorry." She breathed, rubbing his head and back.

"Worry not Emily. I am strong. I'm not ready to give up on my brother yet. I will do what I can." He declared securely, sweeping away the last of his tears. He wriggled from her arms only to loop his arms around her tightly and pull her against his body. "I'm appreciative of your time and comfort." He said, giving her a short kiss on her lips.

"Of course." Emily cooed, snuggling into his frame. A good fifteen minutes later, Kirron's breathing deepened and he drifted off to sleep. Emily wasn't too far behind.

* * *

Ryuga snarled as he felt himself tossed into the air by another one of Mary's punches. He had to admit that he was having quite a bit of trouble with them. For as much as they hated each other, they sure did have impeccable teamwork. Todd would play as a distraction for Ryuga and Mary made the damaging attacks. Ryuga felt a multitude of Todd's vine coil around his body and practically squeez the life out of him. Once he was sure he was going to suffocate, the vines abruptly released him only to let him slam; face first, into the hot ground. Ryuga growled, shakily getting to his hands and knees and thrusting his hand forth. A flash of flames flew from it and smac'ked Mary's flank. The blow was enough to knock her to the ground, but Todd helped her recover and started straight toward Ryuga. The latter moaned, trying to force his tepid muscles to move. Unfortunately it resulted in failure. Although Mary and Todd were never able to land their attack do to a large magenta wave of energy that washed over the whole of the beach. It totally knocked Mary and Todd unconscious, but Ryuga felt nothing but a strange familiarity when the wave touched him. He stood once it vanished, glancing around in confusion for its owner. Jack darted across the sand and over to him, skidding to a stop in front of him. Ryiga's face contorted in disgust and he tipped his head back to glare at the sky. "Don't tell me you were the one who saved me?"

"Do you see anyone else on this island?" Jack retorted coldly, green eyes narrowed and a hand sleeking back his burgundy hair. An exasperated groan left Ryuga's throat. "And how did you do that?"

"Hum. Weeeell." Jack sang, teasing his chin with his finger. "I simply put all the anger I felt for you into my attack. And sense my power centers on emotions, it knocked them out."

"Damn, you're strong." Ryuga breathed. Jack put a hand on his hip with a smirk. "I've spent my entire life protecting Damian and half of that in HD academy. Of course I'm strong. Just because I act like a princess, doesn't mean I am one." Ryuga rolled his eyes in slight amusement. Maybe this kid wasn't so terrible after all. Jack randomly lifted the corners of Ryuga's shirt and promptly pulled it off.

"What the hell!?" Ryuga shouted.

"Oh hush!" Jack ordered, flicking him in the nose in a way that should only be reserved for little children. "You have wounds that need treating Little Flame Baby." He held up a survival pack with a goofy grin. Ryuga yelled in anger. _Never mind. This kid is the worst._

Both Bryson and Ashley as well as Damian and Reiji were headed to the meadow, they just were taking different roots. Ashley and Bryson were headed there in order to get the mountain range behind it, where the griffins resided. Damian and Reiji were looking for another place to set up camp.

The air was still fairly warm, despite it had gotten much later in the day. Emily awoke, sucking in a yawn and rolling over. She opened a pair of tired blue eyes with a moan, catching sight of Kirron sitting right next to her. He hugged his knees and sat his head on top, looking at her lazily. Emily looked up at the sky, which was painted sunset hues. The sun hung low in the sky, on the cusp of descent and spiraling reds and oranges all across the sky. Emily sighed contently as she gazed up at the colorful display, hearing Kirron sprawl out next to her and then feeling his arm fall over her waist in a bit of a half-cuddle. "Did you sleep at all?" She wondered, her voice sounding groggier than what she wanted to.

"Surprisingly I did." Kirron hummed jubilantly, lackadaisically nuzzling up to her. "I knew you could help."

"Emily?"

Pandore's voice had become automatically recognizable to Kirron's ears. Both he and Emily turned on their sides and propped themselves up on their elbows to see her. She stood cautiously, eyeing Kirron before her gaze sweetly shifted to Emily. "The jet Chris sent for us should arrive here fairly soon." She informed quietly, "I think we should get ready to leave." Emily nodded. She moved to get up, but Kirron's arm kept her right where she was. "I'm not ready to part with you yet." The albino explained on a low coo. "But … maybe you'll give me a few more minutes in your presence?" He stared at Emily softly, giving sweet puppy eyes and slightly pouting.

"No no no no no no." Emily stated firmly. Kirron preformed a few innocent blinks, eyelashes fluttering. "Please?"

"Fine!" Emily squealed in adoration, unable to resist squeezing and rocking him. Kirron laughed triumphantly, returning the cuddly gesture.

"Only five minutes, Kay?" Emily warned. Kirron gave an understanding and maybe slightly childish nod with a playful smile. Pandore couldn't help an eye roll; which unfortunately for her, Kirron saw. He snapped his head up to glare. "You're flirting with danger giving me that crooked stare Little Child." He threatened on a sharp growl. "Especially if you consider your and Damian's disgusting PDA." He huffed, earning a confused gaze from Pandore. "On the mornings of which I choose to take a walk through the park, it is often that I see you and Damian making out on the bench."

"Oh and what do you call what you're doing right now?" Pandore snapped.

"Oh gee, you're right." Kirron drawled with extreme sarcasm, bringing a hand through his hair. "What am I thinking? With all these people around. I am truly, a terrible terrible being. Please forgive me. I hope I didn't offend the trees.

Pandore scoffed, before turning on her heel and heading back in Lily's direction. Kirron gave a small smirk, then nestled his chin down on Emily's head with a yawn.

"Being with Jack is like being sheltered by a fussy mother hen." Damian laughed as he and Reiji broke through the trees of the thick forest to enter a vast meadow. Damian glanced around at the meadow's sparkling splendor. He stared up at the sky in thought, seeing the face of his artist buddy pop into his mind. An automatic smile tugged at his lips as he returned his gaze to the meadow. "But honestly he's added so much to my life, and has done a lot for me. I don't know what I'd do without him." He concluded, his voice low and affectionate. And he truly meant every word. Reiji looked at him with a soft smile. "You're lucky to have someone like that." He mumbled solemnly. Damian glanced at him, inquiring an elaboration about the sullen tone. Reiji opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a startled cry from Damian. His amber eyes flickered over to the blue haired teen in question to see that he had been tackled to the ground by a female he recognized. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his collar bone. Damian laughed, wrapping his arms around the raven haired girl in a hug. He rose to sit up and pulled her into his lap. "Pandore! I was hoping we'd run into you. How've you been Sweetie?"

"Not good. Emily and I lost our survival bags." Pandore replied, "But that doesn't matter right now. How are you?" She placed a short kiss on his cheek. Damian grinned, returning the gesture. "I'm good. Reiji and I have suffered a few wounds, but nothing too serious."

"What!? Oh let me see." Pandore ordered. She immediately lied Damian on the ground and examined him. Damian's cheeks heated up red as he felt his girlfriend remove his shirt, getting a taunting snicker from Reiji.

Ryuga squirmed uncomfortably as he felt Jack pull another soft, cold bandage around his olive tan chest. He watched his fingers work with precision to wrap the bandage neatly before glaring up at the sunset sky. Jack only sighed dramatically. He had just about had it up to here with Ryuga. At least they were learning to work together though, meaning they could leave faster.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You guys are finally a couple huh!?"

In the five minutes that Emily was allowing Kirron to stay with her, the albino male had slipped into a stupor on his way to sleep again. That was until he heard that familiar, obnoxious voice. He shoved a pair of dark lavender eyes open to see Bryson peering down at him with one of his bright smiles. Ashley sat grumpily in his arms. Emily had been awoken as pwell, sitting up with a moan.

"Nice to officially meet you My-Lady." Bryson laughed, taking a playfully dramatic bow and then shaking Emily's hand.

"My-Lady?" Emily drawled in confusion.

"Yes, anyone worthy of Kirron's love automatically becomes a princess." Bryson announced proudly, landing a hand on his hip. Emily felt a small smile tug at her lips. She felt uncomfortable with the secretive glare Ashley was giving her.

"Oh Kirron, where's your jacket!?" Bryson exclaimed as though Kirron losing his jacket was one of the worst things in the world.

"I gave it to Pandore in order to keep her alive for Emily's sake." Kirron rumbled, rising to a sitting position just to shamefully drop his chin to his collar bone.

"You must plan to throw it away." Bryson deadpanned.

"Certainly. I can't wear it anymore now that she's ruined it! Kirron huffed.

"Bummer." Bryson sighed, before immediately perking up. "This just gives you an excuse to go to that tailor you love!"

"That really sweet expensive one?" Kirron joined his friend by jumping to his feet.

"Yeah and we can get your girl somethin too!" Bryson cheered. Kirron put in an excited nod and the two jumped into enthusing about fancy clothes they could buy. Emily had to put their zest on pause to warn that Lily, Pandore, Reiji, and Damian were headed their way. Kirron brushed a quick kiss across Emily's cheek before the two completely distance themselves from one another. Kirron stepped next to Ashley and Bryson's, while Emily ran up next to Damian. Lily took her place by darting up to Kirron, and it's as if the group never worked together. Emily gave one last glance to her sister and her boyfriend, who threw secretive waves before turning to chat with Bryson and Ashley. Emily sighed. Why was it again that they were on opposite sides. She was so immersed in thought that she didn't even feel Reiji's arms wrap around her in a brotherly embrace. "How've you been holding up out here Millie?" He asked softly.

"Pretty okay, and you?" Emily replied almost emotionlessly. Reiji nodded.

"The jet should be here soon. Will you be coming back home with us Damian and Reiji?" Pandore wondered. Damian tipped his head to the side with a grin. "Why not?"

"It's crap isn't it? That you have to hide your affection just because you're on opposite sides. Just because no one wants to accept anybody else." Bryson hummed sullenly as he and the other three headed toward the mountain range behind the meadow. Ashley couldn't help but feel that the statement was directed at him, even if it wasn't. He glared at the sky. Lily stayed quiet, silently agreeing with Bryson's words as she trotted next to Kirron. But it was more of regret for her, because she certainly didn't think in such a way before.

"It can not be changed." Kirron was the last to speak.

 **That's it for this Chapter Honeys. Hope ya learned a little. Next chapter they'll be at home and then it's off to Asia. We're nearing the climax of this story, but we're far from the end. Thanks to all who read, thanks a bunch to all who review, thank you very much to all who submit OCs, and a giant thanks and a hug to those who do all three! :)**

 **See you on the next one, which shouldn't take nearly as long.**

 **Remember to leave a review and feedback is ... Love! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 Valerian's Creativity Pt 1

**Hello all! ;)**

 **Hope you are well, getting by and all that jazzy stuff. Well I don't have much to say. Please enjoy the chapter.**

"DAMIAN!"

All it took was a simple turn of the head and a squint of big silvery eyes. Damian sighed, ready for a full on hug attack from the burgundy haired artist that careened toward him in the distance. He grunted, feeling his body crash to the pavement of the stone path that lead to Chris's front door and Jack's arms tightly close around him in an affectionate squeeze. He pushed Jack's head aside to glare in a half annoyed half endearing way at the bright azure sky. "Aw dang Jack you're way too old for this sort of stuff!" He scolded.

"You're never too old to show affection!" Jack declared, sliding off of his smaller friend and plopping on the grass next to him. "Besides, I'm way too happy to see you. Never leave me again do you here me? Never!" He demanded, chidingly poking Damian's cheek.

"Ah hey, it wasn't my fault." Damian groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Chris wanted us to go on that team building exercise. It's not my fault we weren't paired together." Jack instantly huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air. "Some team building exercise that was." Jack spat, "Have I told you that Ryuga is a total bruit? I saved his life and got nothing but a grouchy attitude in return. Oh what an awful person."

"I don't know Jack. He probably got tired of your fussy behavior." Damian put in.

"What kind of friend are you?" Jack deadpanned with a roll of his emerald eyes, earning a chuckle from his friend.

"Come on. I'll help you unpack." Damian offered warmly, getting to his feet. Jack reciprocated, grabbing his suitcase. The two headed into Chris's mansion. Jack had given the said blonde a hello upon passing him in the kitchen.

"So how long has it been sense your amazing team building exercise?" Jack yawmed as he entered his and Damian's bedroom. He offhandedly tossed his suitcase against the wall and flopped on the bed with a relaxed moan, tucking his arms behind his head. His eyes darted around the once guest bedroom which had been littered with he and Damian's things. It was illuminated by the glittering sunlight that flared obnoxiously through the two glass windows. He was just happy to be back.

"Amazing isn't what I'd call it. But Emily, Pandore, Reiji, and I got back from the forest just a couple of days ago." Damian explained on a chuckle, ambling over to Jack's suitcase. He gave the large black bag a little kick. "C'mon, let's get this unpacked. I got a date with Pandore in a couple of hours."

"Ugh. Do we have to do it right now? I just got here." Jack moaned disapprovingly.

"Up up up. You don't want me to call Slone, do you?" Damian urged.

"Okay okay. You don't have to threaten me with your wolf." Jack grumbled begrudgingly, lazily sliding off the bed.

* * *

Emily gazed around at the peaceful ambiance with a slight smile. She sat comfortably on a bench in one of her favorite parks. The sun was out, spattering the entire world with optimistic light and sending silver streaks through the sky and lazy white clouds. It was almost blindingly bright outside. A concrete path winded through the park, allowing for joggers, bikers, and skaters to venture down it. The place was peppered with tall dark trees and well trimmed bushes. A few playgrounds sat in open fields, and a beautiful clear lake stretched in the distance. Emily sighed contently, before tilting her head to look at the friend who had accompanied her. "It's really lovely out here, huh Vanemy?" She commented as a breeze swept by.

"Yeah." Vanemy breathed, her hands resting neatly on her knees. In the few days that Emily had gotten back from her team building exercise, she had told Vanemy all about how the trip went. And for some reason, the auburn headed girl had thought the whole thing was romantic.

"Well anyways, I was hoping you could help me with something." Vanemy murmured, intertwining her fingers over her lap and staring down at them.

"Yeah?" Emily wondered casually, watching a pair of toddlers chase each other around in the distance.

"Well. It's about Chris." Vanemy answered, "I wanted to help him out. See, he's awfully tired and I hate to see him so stressed out. So I forced him to take a month off from his usual jobs."

"Huh, that sounds just like you Vanemy." Emily chuckled lightly, "So where do I fit in?"

"The Rainy Spring Cafe!" Vanemy cheered, excitedly jumping to her feet.

"That cafe we love to go to? What does that have to do with it?" Emily tipped her head.

"I'm applying for a job as a waitress there." Vanemy chimed, "Chris can't pay his bills and stuff like that if he's not working. So I decided to apply for a job in order to financially assist him. Besides, I've got nothing better to do anyways. But … you know how much I hate to do things alone. You're my best friend, and I was hoping you would apply for the job with me." A teasing smirk danced across her lips. "Besides I heard a handsome albino is working there. Apparently he has dark lavender eyes and super sexy legs. And his hips don't lie!"

"Kirron? Kirron's working at the Rainy Spring?" Emily gasped, blue eyes widening as she pushed from the bench to join her friend.

"Mhm. You haven't heard from him in a while right?"Vanemy laughed warmly.

"Yeah, I guess he's really busy. He hasn't answered any of my texts or calls." Emily dropped her head in deep thought, "I hope he isn't in trouble with his dad." She immediately perked up, "But I'd love to help. I've got nothing better to do and could use the extra money anyways." Vanemy's instant reaction was a squeal of joy, pulling her friend into a tight embrace. The two shared a jovial laugh.

"But there's something I have to do first." Emily stated solemnly, pulling away from the affectionate hug. _Oh Emily, I love him so much. But I fear that he will never forgive me. I wish not his hatred of me, but there are no solutions to this perpetual sorrow so far._ She recalled what Kirron said to her, staring down at the ground. She raised her azure gaze to once again look at Vanemy. "How's Valerian?"

"He's as illusive as ever." Vanemy blew, plopping back on the bench. "As usual, I can't find him. I went to his house earlier today to check on him and he wasn't there. He didn't answer my texts either."

"Don't take it personally Vanemy. He was probably just in one of his moods and didn't want to deal with people. You know he's a total introvert." Emily sighed.

"You're lucky Emily. Valerian and you seem to be very close. How'd you do it? I barely no his favorite color, but he knows all about me. I mean … he's totally sweet and funny to me and the rest of the team … but he never really shows how he truly feels and he is so independent. How can someone be so amazingly sweet and adorable, yet so distant and dreamy?"

"First, his favorite color is blue, he likes dogs and romance novels, and he enjoys intellect." Emily started, "So you guys actually have a few things in common if you're looking to get closer to him. Second, I suppose we got closer as I took care of him. I was the one who wanted to take him to Chris's house when we found him in that alley three years ago, and I was the one who offered to take care of him when he was recovering from whatever it was that agency did to him. I wrapped his bandages, cleaned his wounds, watched over him, and fed him everyday. We spent a lot of time together, and got into a lot of weird situations."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Vanemy asked curiously. Emily hummed in response, sitting back down on the bench and looking up at the sky. "Well, there was the first time I had to change his bandages and clean his wounds.."

* * *

 _Emily sighed, a medical kit propped in her hands as she quietly advanced down the long corridors of Chris's mansion. The kid she and the other girls of Seals of Amber saved from the alley yesterday; Valerian, was in a lot worse shape than she thought. It took all of Vanemy, Rochelle, and Pandore's strength just to pull him from a near death state. She stopped at the last door on the right of a long hallway. Tucking her medical kit in one arm, she brung her fist to the mahogany wood of the door in a light knock._

 _"Valerian? Hey Valerian it's me Emily. Can I come in?" She called._

 _"Uh huh." She heard him call back emotionlessly. She pushed the door open, stepping over the threshold to enter and closing the door behind her. Valerian sat on the bed leaning against the backboard, his legs folded under the sheets and his head turned to gaze out one of the bright windows. Emily trotted over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "I'm going to change your bandages and clean up your wounds a bit, okay?" She explained, getting a nod from the raven haired male. "Can you take off your shirt for me?"_

 _"Do I have to?" Valerian whined,_

 _"Well, it might be just a little tricky if you don't." Emily laughed._

 _"I understand." Valerian murmured, lifting the corners of the pale blue T-shirt Chris gave him the night before and pulling it from over his head._

 _"There we go. That wasn't so hard was it?" Emily chimed warmly, beginning to untie the old bandages and slide them from his warm body. Valerian remained silent. Emily gasped in horror whilst cupping a hand over her mouth once finished removing all of his bandages. Her eyes trailed over the many wounds that littered his porcelain skin. "I didn't know it was this bad." She remarked in disbelief, a finger tracing over a gash that cut across his back and feeling his muscle stiffen. "Poor thing. Awwww." She whimpered in commiseration, "Okay, let's get this all cleaned up for you." She opened up her medical kit to pull out a bit of cotton balls and a bottle of peroxide. "Um … this'll probably sting a lot so brace yourself." She warned, pouring some of the peroxide on the cotton ball. She moved the cotton ball up, then pressed it to the gash on his back. Valerian instantly yelped as a strike of burning agony sizzled throughout his back and up to his shoulder. He jumped involuntarily, bumping into Emily and falling off the bed only to land in a thud on the carpet. Emily cried and tumbled backward, landing right on top of him. For a short moment there was nothing but silence; with Valerian being too lost and thought to try and push Emily away from him, and Emily too shocked to react quickly. She moaned, lifting her head from his chest and sliding off of him. "Well this is awkward. You're a jittery one aren't you?" She commented. She glanced over at him in slight concern upon receiving no reply._

 _"I'm sorry." He murmured._

 _"Hey it's fine." Emily assured, twirling her hair and then helping him back on to the bed._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Emily wondered, finishing up tying the rest of Valerian's new bandages. After a little while of warm words and soothing gestures, she had finally got him to relax and calm down. He had drifted off into thought immediately after, leaving Emily to doctor on him in silence. Not that she expected him to talk to her anyways. The kid was incredibly taciturn._

 _"I don't want to tell you." Valerian replied secretly._

 _"Okay, why?" Emily asked._

 _"Because you'll think I'm weird!" Valerian sputtered._

 _"I will not. I'm pretty weird myself." Emily pushed a little, settling her hand on his shoulder gently._

 _"Um … all … all right." Valerian blew, fidgeting with his fingers. "It's only that when you fell on me, roughly five minutes ago … I noticed something."_

 _"That being?" Emily hummed curiously._

 _"You, you … " Valerian stuttered, "You-You're really warm … and you have soft hair … and you smell nice." Emily's mouth slightly fell agape and she stared at him dully._

 _"Emily?"_

 _She only remained silent, staring blankly at him in disbelief._

 _"Emily?"_

 _" ... "_

 _"Emily stop it."_

 _" ... "_

 _"Emily if you keep staring at me like that I'm gonna cry."_

 _" ... "_

 _"Oh you see, I knew you'd find me weird!" Valerian whimpered, closing his eyes as tears broke through his long dark eyelashes to spill down his cheeks. Emily started from her thoughtful trance on sight of his tears. "Oh no no no no! That's not it! You're actually unbearably adorable." She stammered in an attempt to catch herself, firmly landing her hands on both his shoulders. "it's just that someone else told me the exact same thing. And you made me think of it."_

 _"Really?" Valerian wondered meekly, scraping away his tears and then looking up at her inquisitively._

 _"Yeah." Emily laughed with a nod, "Though he didn't say it in the cute and shy context that you did. In fact, he was a lot more confident than you and the cadence of his voice was low and smooth. It was pretty creepy actually. Like you Valerian, he had dark lavender eyes. But he was bigger, meaner, and an albino." Valerian was quick to lose himself in thought afterwords. Emily smiled._

* * *

Vanemy exploded in laughter at the little story.

Emily joined in her mirth. "Yup! And there was the time I woke him up from a nap to feed him. The time I took him to explore the city. The time I took him shopping. They were all weird, but I loved every minute of it."

"I wanna hear all about them." Vanemy exclaimed excitedly.

"Heh heh, okay." Emily laughed, leaning back in her seat and gazing up at the sky.

* * *

Jack smiled, planning a little surprise greeting for Rochelle. He found her in Chris's backyard. The coffee haired teenager stood excitedly near a tree, staring blankly at an easel stationed in front of her. Jack watched her from his spot on the porch; arms crossed and emerald green eyes narrowed in interest, before patting silently across the grass to get behind her. "How's that painting coming along?" He asked coolly. Rochelle jumped with a sharp gasp, her paintbrush dropping to the ground and her large, chocolate brown eyes widening as she spun around to face him. Surprised fear melded into playful joy as she realized it was Jack. "Oh you big idiot!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his in a tight hug. Jack returned the embrace, his hands climbing up her back to tangle in her plush ebony curls.

"How was your trip?" Rochelle wondered, pulling away.

"Terrible!" Jack groaned dramatically, collapsing to his back on the grass and tugging his arms behind his head. "I just finished unpacking and am soooooo tired. Ryuga is really a horrible monstrous bruit." Rochelle laughed at him, joining his side and folding her arms over her chest. "I wish I could've been their to see you two." She chuckled, "How about we do something to celebrate your survival from team building boot camp?"

"Sounds good to me." Jack blew with relief, "So what do you want to do?"

"I say we go on a double date with Pandore and Damian." Rochelle chimed.

"With Pandore and Damian? They're on a date right now." Jack remarked.

"An hour or two more of passion won't kill'm. Besides, those two love to be in love. We can go to the mall or something this evening." Rochelle brushed off casually, getting to her feet. "In the mean time, you can help me with my painting." She extended a hand out toward Jack to help him up.

* * *

Chris sat comfortably on the couch in his living room, glad to've finished his chores for that day and still finding it hard to believe that he didn't have to go to work. He smiled at the image of Vanemy that materialized in his mind, whispering a small thank you. He opened the magic tome on his lap. He flipped through the pages until he got to the chapter he wanted.

"Whatcha do'in?"

Chris definitely recognized that uncaring, easy tone. His violet eyes raised to see Bao plopping cheerfully on the couch next to him.

"What you should be doing, studying magic." Chris mumbled absentmindedly. Bao tipped his head to the side and blinked. "Why?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out why Alister would send his agents to Asia to get a flash drive, instead of just having it sent in the male or something. There must be a lot of sacred information about mystics and mages in there." He mused, settling his finger on a specific page of the tome. "I'm assuming it has something to do with imaginative mages. You know, mages with the element of creativity? Water is the most common element. So water mages are the most common. Then it would be the element of earth. Then fire, then air, then light, then telepathy and telekinesis, then shadow, then emotion and energy; and finally, creativity. Creative mages; mages that depend on their imagination to use magic, are the rarest of mages. The only one we know is Rochelle. She's what they call a conjurer, being able to make anything she wants a reality. The next known power of creativity is shapeshifting, being able to turn one's self and anything and anyone into whatever they want. There is one more power to creativity. It's called originating, but the book doesn't explain what it is. On top of that, little is really known about creative mages, their limits, physics, and properties. I do no this however, it is possible for a creative mage to have one or even two other elements. And as long as you are very creative and original, it is possible for anyone to be a creative mage, but very few have a strong enough mind to do it."

"Woah, that's a lot to take in." Bao breathed, leaning forward in interest. "Are you saying that any of us in the Seals of Amber could develop those abilities?"

"If we have a strong mind and are very creative, then yes. I'd say Jack, Emily, Vanemy, and Valerian are probably the ones who would have that ability or could awaken it. If they could, then I swear the Angels would no longer be a threat."

"Do you think any of the Silver Angels could have that ability?" Bao wondered.

"I don't know. But if that flash drive does happen to hold the secrets of creativity, then we'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble if the Angels get it." Chris answered. Bao drew back in his seat with a whistle.

* * *

Emily followed the concrete path through the quiet neighborhood stationed far from Chris, Vanemy, and her own neighborhoods until she arrived at Valerian's front door. She stood on the porch for a while, admiring the beauty of the peaceful neighborhood. All the houses were modest and warm looking, but still well kept and aesthetically pleasing. A couple of small children petteled by on their bikes. Birds called to one another and squirrels scurried up trees once completing their gatherings. To add to the lovely peacefulness, the sun was beginning to set.

"I see why he likes it here." Emily murmured to herself, before turning and ringing the doorbell. No answer. She tried knocking this time. No reply. "Valerian it's Emily! I need to talk to you about something important!" She called. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, finding that the door was unlocked as it had swung open. Emily hummed, stepping inside the warm house and lightly closing the door behind her. She moved through the house, being sure to check every room for the boy she was looking for. His room light, kitchen light, and oven were left on, implying that he was there and in fact in the process of making dinner. But she couldn't find him. That was until she noticed the back door was left wide open as she searched the living room. She ambled out onto the back porch, being greeted by a sunset autumn breeze and the soft sound of a smooth melody. She spotted Valerian sitting lazily in one of his outdoor chairs, strumming his acoustic guitar contently.

"Hey Valerian." Emily tossed a casual greeting, turning to face him. Valerian's big, dark lavender eyes seemed to glitter with adoration upon seeing her. He placed the guitar in the seat next to him to quickly skip up and fall into her arms. "Hello Emily." He sighed joyfully. Emily returned the embrace, a loving hand smoothing down his back. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good, how about you? I mean … how was the team building exercise with Pandore?" Valerian wondered meekly, pulling away after an affectionate fifteen seconds.

"It was pretty interesting." Emily giggled endearingly, pushing a few stray strands of sandy blonde hair behind her ear. "Quite a bit of drama went on between the two of us, but we made it. Actually, something happened that I want to talk to you about."

"Me?" Valerian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but we can talk about it when you're done eating. May I have dinner with you too?"

"Of course, you're always welcome Emily." Valerian grinned fondly.

"Can I help you cook?" Emily teased, gently grabbing his hand.

"You wish." Valerian spat playfully, "I don't want you to burn down my house Emily."

"I'm not that bad at cooking." Emily laughed.

"So you say." Valerian quipped whimsically. "But I did plan to bake an apple pie after, if you wanna help with that."

"You bet." Emily sang, dragging him back into the house with a giggle. Valerian chuckled, jubilantly trailing after her.

* * *

Jack and Damian waited patiently in front of Pandore's house, both leaning against Damian's car and excited for their soon to arrive date. The girls were soon to appear out of Pandore's front door, both sporting gorgeous evening dresses and matching heels. Their shoes clicked as they strode to meet the boys.

"You look nice." Jack commented to Rochelle, looking at the ensemble she had put together. It was a sleeveless, scarlet colored, halter top dress with a set of red heels that strapped up to her knees. "Thank you." She smiled, flipping her dark hair.

"You too Pandore. You look lovely." Damian added, forcing red across his girlfriend's pale cheeks.

 **That'll be all for today. We're slowly crawling to the climax.**

 **Tell me your thoughts in a review ... and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 Paracosm

**Oh Greetings all! :)**

 **Getting by and all that fancy stuff? I do hope so. Anyways, welcome back to SOA. Acronym courtesy of my amazing little sister. Ugh, so your friend Charmpanda has once again been punched in the face with insomnia. It's really late and while I love staying up, I'd much rather be asleep right now. So hopefully posting this'll help me get to bed. *Sighs* And here I am rambling to the public about extraneous nothings again. Teehee :)**

 **Warning: Sensitive content. So I've never really written anything sad and depressing like this before. Well ... excluding Spandel The Demon With No Purpose. Put simply, I may be a tad inexperienced in the whole conveying dark emotions department, but I think I did a good job. You have been warned.**

"So I wanted to talk to you about your past." Emily mused gravely. She and Valerian sat on the back porch together as they enjoyed the pie they made and watched the sun gradually sink into the sky. She glanced over at him once receiving silence as a reply. Those sweet, round, dark lavender eyes of his gazed in deep shock at her. The rest of his face had gone blank, doll like features molding into a dull, unreadable expression.

"No no, don't hide." Emily protested, knowing that when he gave that look he was going to go along with whatever and lock his emotions away. Her hand gently found his shoulder, her thumb gently trailing across the bony contour of his collar bone. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She cooed. Valerian's expression shifted to one of pensive sorrow and his chin dropped. "It's okay Emily." He whispered sacredly, "I don't mind. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Just start from the beginning." Emily replied warmly.

"I suppose it all began one day … when Kirron and I were playing in the mansion's backyard as usual. I was only five then."

* * *

 _"Kirron! You're way too fast!" A five year old Valerian complained in a loud whine as he darted after his quick moving brother, caught in a hopeless game of tag. He panted heavily, the blazing sun beaming down brightly on the two as they romped around._

 _"Tired Val?" Kirron teased, slowing his pace to throw a glance over his shoulder at his younger brother. Valerian huffed irritably, crossing his arms over his chest. Kirron smiled adoringly. "Okay okay. How about I play as it this time?." He offered kindly._

 _"Yes!" Valerian cheered, hopping up and down and letting his eyes fall closed with joy._

 _"But if I catch you, you have to ask Joseph to get us ice cream today." Kirron proposed._

 _"Fine, you better run fast Kirron!" Valerian taunted, immediately bolting in the opposing direction of his brother. Kirron grinned and waited a few moments, before chasing after his younger sibling. Valerian ran, hearing his brother's footsteps behind him. He sped up his pace, but found that it was getting harder to run. His legs began to burn and he found his stomach puffing furiously to draw in air. He yelped, his knees buckling out from beneath him and sending his body tumbling to the grass. A few strained pants left his throat as he tried to heave himself up. He heard Kirron call his name. He glanced up to see him kneeling down in concern next to him._

 _"What is it Valerian?" Kirron queried urgently, resting his hands on Valerian's shoulders._

 _"I … I don't … know …" Valerian managed weakly between thin breaths, "I … I'm so tired … Kirron …"_

 _"Hold on, I'll go get Joseph." Kirron stated, immediately sprinting into the house and then into the front gardens to retrieve Joseph. The said older man stood in between two flowerbeds, a plastic watering can in one hand. He turned to see Kirron dashing up to him upon hearing his name being called. He bent down with his hands on his knees to gaze at the little boy. "Hello My Feisty Little Prince." He greeted cheerfully, affectionately tousling Kirron's clean, snow colored hair. "You haven't come to ask for ice cream have you?"_

 _"No no." Kirron vigorously shook his head, "Joseph something's wrong with Valerian. He can't move!" Joseph's icy blue eyes widened._

 _Joseph followed Kirron out to the back yard, catching sight of Valerian curled up in a ball in the grass. He trotted over to him. "What's wrong?" He cooed, hovering over him._

 _"He said he's tired." Kirron answered for him, popping up by Joseph's side._

 _"Awww is that all?" Joseph laughed, scooping Valerian into his arms and starting back toward the house. "It's all right Child. You've probably just been in the heat too long or exerted yourself more than necessary. A good nap should get you all fixed up."_

* * *

Valerian's head fell into his hand and his eyes fell closed. "Sure enough; a nap did help me feel better, so no one thought much of it at the time. But things like that started happening everyday from then on out. I started losing energy or becoming exhausted at least once each day. At school, the park, the grocery store …. Even with Grandfather Angel, I just lost the ability to do anything without totally collapsing. It was as if something was draining me. Most everyone assumed I was just stressed or something, but in truth they were all in denial. Especially my mother because she hated doctors and didn't like the idea of relying on them for help. Give her a home remedy any day. But one night … after my sprouts of drainage had been going on for a while."

* * *

 _"Mommy, Mommy wake up. Daddy."_

 _Astrid moaned, the calling of Kirron's upset whines pulling her from her deep slumber and feeling his small hand shake her shoulder. She rolled on her side with a moan, before sitting up groggily. "Ah what is it Honey?" She yawned lowly, sweeping her messy black tresses from her face to peer down at her child; who stood nervously at the side of the bed gazing up at her. It had to've been at least three in the morning._

 _"Valerian is not well Mommy." Kirron whimpered, "He can't move again, but he can't sleep this time. He says his chest and head hurt too much. And … and it is too that he threw up." Astrid's almond shaped, light lavender eyes widened. "Okay here I come." She murmured solemnly, sliding from the bed hastily and stalking through the house until she reached Kirron and Valerian's bedroom. She strode across the threshold to see that the bathroom and room light were on. Valerian sat on the bed against the backboard, his bangs falling over his face as he dropped his chin to his chest. He panted heavily. His hands pressed to his heart and beads of sweat glittered against his skin, which was even paler than before. Astrid hurried over to him, followed by Kirron. She placed a hand to his burning forehead and with her free hand caressed his chest. Valerian lifted his head to gaze pleadingly at her, tears pooling in his pained eyes._

 _"Ohh no Sweetie don't cry. Does it really hurt that much?" Astrid crooned. Valerian nodded with a sniffle._

 _"Okay. Mommy's got you." Astrid assured, heaving him into her arms and cradling him closely against her chest. She spun to face the bedroom door just in time to watch Alister enter absentmindedly with a wary expression. "I think it's time we get him to the hospital." She announced throatily, rocking Valerian in an attempt to lull him to sleep or at least alleviate him. Alister gave a curt nod, turning on his heel and flouncing away to start the car._

 _"Mommy … I'm scared." Valerian and Kirron both whispered shakily in unison._

 _"Me too my Sweethearts … me too." Astrid hummed quietly._

* * *

Valerian had paused to stare into the sky in thought. A suffering look slowly crept across his pale countenance. Emily kept her soft gaze fixed on him. She moved her hand up to tenderly touch his neck before moving it down in a smooth caress to massage his back. The wind whistled by once, a couple of birds sang, and it felt like it was only the two of them; lost in a placid and still world, yet surrounded by sadness. "You don't have to continue." She told him warmly.

"No I want to I just … have never taken the time to think back on this before. It really hurts." Valerian mumbled to her thoughtfully.

"Yeah I bet." Emily sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Jack and Damian politely stood aside to hold the glass double doors of the Rainy Spring Cafe open for their two dates. Pandore and Rochelle stepped into the cafe, being greeted by a blow of warm air, the sound of loud conversation, and dim lighting. Jack and Damian followed behind them, and then lead them to a booth with a silk, cream colored table cloth draped over its table. Jack and Damian sat together and their girlfriends sat respectively across from them. It didn't take but a minute for their waiter to show up.

"Hello my name is Kirron, I will be taking … care of … you … this evening?" His dark lavender eyes peered down at his customers in slight disgust while a confused frown shaped his features.

"Kirron? What are you doing here?" Pandore huffed. Kirron's hand met his hip. "Obviously I'm working." He snapped cockily, "I have a uniform? And am at your table?"

"Ahem, wai-ter?" Damian coughed, emphasizing that because Kirron was the waiter, he shouldn't be so rude. Kirron scoffed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He put on a fake smile and looked at Pandore. "Fine. How may I serve you oh valued customer?" He drawled sarcastically,

"A water." Pandore replied dully.

"And for you? Valued customers number two, three, and four?" Kirron sang. The others placed their drink orders. Jack made an especially specific order just to bug Kirron. It didn't work.

"Ha ha! Nice shot Artsy Artist." Rochelle laughed, leaning forth and planting a kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack's face immediately heated up red. He really didn't expect that. Rochelle rested her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands. "So I was thinking that we could go to the mall after this. I figured it might be fun to split up and buy our partner's cute and meaningful gifts. So Pandore and Damian, you guys would get a gift for each other. And Jack I know we're not a couple yet, but you and I can get each other gifts."

"Perfect," Jack sang, keeping the fact that she said yet locked in his mine with a smile.

* * *

"Keep in mind that neither me or Kirron had awakened as mages." Valerian mused, "I mean, it was kind of obvious sense our parents were mages. Our power flurries were inactive I think … which made them impossible to detect. Which little did I or anyone else know, that was the source of all my pain."

* * *

 _The doctor sighed, placing his stethoscope back down on his desk after using it to examine Valerian. He used other implements to test him as well. Finally he slid all of his materials back into a drawer and settled down in his chair. Kirron hopped up on to the medical table next to Valerian to hold his hand. Astrid and Alister leaned against the wall nearest to them._

 _"So what is the matter with him?" Astrid demanded worriedly. The doctor tapped his glasses. "Needs more sleep it seems." He hummed, "His body is exhausted. I just suggest you let him rest for a long while."_

 _"That won't work." Astrid growled, piercing eyes narrowing and fingers curling into fists. "Do you think we're idiots? We know he's exhausted but why? We've made sure to give him special rest and then some. I swear to you Doctor Marten that something else is wrong. He shouldn't be sick like this!"_

 _"That's the only problem I can see Ms. Hope." Doctor Marten replied bleakly, "Either you accept it and help your child or lose him because you are too stubborn to see the truth." Doctor Marten screamed as he felt Astrid yank him by the collar of his shirt and hoist him into the air. His body began to quiver as he raised his startled blue eyes to meet Astrid's murderous lavender ones. Aggression dripped from her body. "For the last time, THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM YOU DEGENERATE ASSHOLE! Something is internally bothering him. My child is suffering excruciating agony and you mean to tell me that it's just because he's physically exhausted?"_

 _"Even if there was something more to it; which I highly doubt there is, what makes you think we can help?" Doctor Marten retorted shakily. Astrid emitted a loud, infuriated groan. She pulled the hand wich held the doctor's shirt back, before releasing it forward to send him soaring into the air. Doctor Marten went crashing into a shelf piled with medical tools. A sharp cry left his throat as he felt some of the tools shatter under his weight. He growled, jerking his head up to scowl at Astrid. The raven haired woman had scooped Valerian into her arms and was storming toward the door. "We're leaving!" She snapped. Alister tucked Kirron into his arms and hurried after his wife, inwardly just as agitated._

* * *

"Don't think Mother stopped there." Valerian stated, "She got a hold of every medically trained professional she could …all results were the same though, and things only got worse for me. I even had to stop going to school. But one day; the day my nightmare of a life began, an agency called Ebony Diamonds Incorporated offered to take a look at me." Valerian squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to fall but he very quickly rubbed them away. "That day … they left me all alone."

* * *

 _The Hope family; along with Lindsey and Joseph stood in the lobby of the Ebony Diamonds Organization building for the first time. It seemed like a pretty welcoming place, with the sweet smell of coffee drifting through the air and a pot of flourishing flowers next to every bright floor-to-ceiling window._

 _"A pleasure to meet you Cray Phillips. I've heard quite a bit about you and the good work your company does, but are you sure you can help Valerian?" Astrid greeted congenially, extending out her arm to shake the hand of the tall man that stood confidently in front of her and the rest. He was intimidating and very muscular, having abs slightly visible through his gray shirt and a broad chest and shoulders. His skin was a pale porcelain and his ruffled hair a deep raven. His pensive sapphire eyes were only brought out by his crooked grin. "The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Hope. To meet a goddess such as you is an honor. And may I mention what a beautiful family you have? As for Little Valerian, I'm sure I can fix him up. Problems are never as big as they seem. Now where is the little guy?"_

 _"Come on now, don't be shy." Joseph urged, ushering Valerian toward Cray. Cray generously fell to one knee to meet Valerian's timid gaze. "Awww, you're a shy one?" He smiled adoringly, rummaging through Valerian's messy black hair. "Don't worry, I have a shy kid too."_

 _"You have a child?" Alister quirked an eyebrow._

 _"My nephew. His parents aren't around so I'm taking care of him." Cray confirmed with a nod. "Spandel, will you come here and meet our new customers please?" In no time at all, a tiny, seven year old boy had appeared next to Cray. He was thin and small, his skin shining a pearlescent white and he let his thick, inky black hair fall over his eye. Speaking of eyes, his were something that perturbed Valerian. They were an empty, almost black, rich brown pair of profound eyes with hints of silver and swirls of red._

* * *

"The look Spandel had on his face was so disturbing." Valerian commented, "He barely looked functional. Actually … he looked dead. He was as pale as a ghost and I couldn't feel any emotion behind those vacant eyes and that broken smile, he was like a puppet, limp and spiritless. I wondered what happened to him, but I wanted even less to be around him or his uncle. And then he spoke to me. It had to've been telepathy Emily. No one else heard him and his voice reverberated through my head. It was horrifying."

"What did he say?" Emily whispered.

"He told me, "You have to leave now. Please! It is not safe here for you Kid! Uncle Cray is far more dangerous than you think. Take your family and go! You must find a healing mage to assist you, but you mustn't choose Cray. He will hurt you Little One … just like he has done to me! Heed my warming … and GO!" I was so afraid when I heard that Emily. So terribly, terribly afraid."

* * *

 _Valerian took a step back, after hearing Spandel's quivering voice moan horridly inside his head. "Mommy I wanna go home!" Valerian whined._

 _"We have to have Cray examine you first." Astrid cooed._

 _"But Mommy-"_

 _"This is serious my Little Foxcub. We all want you to get better … or we might lose you."_

 _"It'll only take a second." Cray assured, touching a finger to Valerian's forehead. A shiny purple energy ring resonated from his finger and then disappeared. Cray hummed to himself while rising back to his feet. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Hope, it seems that something on the inside is draining life from Valerian to help itself survive. You know? Almost like an underdeveloped conjoined twin. But um … inside his body."_

 _"Yes that's it! I knew something was draining him!" Astrid cheered, "But what is it? And can we get rid of it?"_

 _"In due time I can do both things. Figure out what's draining him and even remove it. If you would allow me two weeks with him."_

 _"No! Please no, I don't wanna be alone with him!" Valerian promptly protested, latching onto his mother._

 _"We don't really enjoy leaving our children alone." Alister answered coldly, disregarding his son's behavior._

 _"I understand what you mean Mr. Hope, but you must consider what's on the line. I only ask two weeks to examine and cure him. And I'm sure you know that it is difficult to find good doctors around."_

 _Astrid, Alister, Lindsey, and Joseph huddled together to mull over Cray's proposal. They pulled away from one another a few minutes later._

 _"All right Cray, you have him for two weeks." Astrid announced._

 _"Mommy no! Please don't leave me alone with him? I do not feel well around him!" Valerian begged._

 _"Valerian." Kirron grumbled, his hand finding his brother's shoulder. "I know you're nervous, but it's not that big a deal. Mommy, Daddy, and I'll all be back to get you in two weeks understand? Just two weeks. You can survive two weeks." He pulled Valerian into a tight hug, wrapping his red jacket around his shoulders. "There. I guess um … now you have a peace of me all right? Remember; whatever it is that you may do, I'll always be right beside you. And?" He lifted Valerian's chin._

 _"Wherever you venture high or low, I'll follow you anywhere you go." Valerian finished with a grin._

 _"See?" Kirron laughed, "It won't be long before you're all better and we can play again."_

* * *

"I wish it was that simple." Valerian whimpered, emitting sniffles and hiding his face in his hand as his eyes pooled with wetness. "I wish that's how things could have ended! But it didn't! They never came back to get me, ever! They left me all alone! I-I-I-I why would they do that! What did I do to them that made them want to leave me behind! Whatever it was I'm so sorry. Cray didn't help me at all! He did exactly what Spandel predicted, broke me to the point of which I no longer wanted to live! He beat me everyday and did all sorts of twisted tests and experiments! He tortured Spandel too! His screams kept me up at night." He stopped, sharp gasps flew from his lips and his body shook violently. Emily squeezed him protectively to her and rocked him. She can't say she had ever had someone break down in tears so sorrowfully like that. She could understand why he was like that though. He suffered … a lot. She felt awful, as though an ominous cloud of guilt and despair decided to float heavily over her head and surround her. "Shhh. I've got you Valerian. You're all right you're all right." She crooned, tracing comforting circles down his back. She looked up at the clear sky; still streaked with beautiful autumn hues, and wondered if she should stop this tragic story and save it for another time.

"Valerian … are you alright?" Emily whispered in the depressed quiet of their surroundings. He had stopped crying a couple of minutes ago, just choosing to lie in her arms in thought for a while. "Yes. Thank you Emily." He breathed, seemingly regaining his composure as he sat up and regained his spot next to Emily. He propped his elbow up on his bent knee and settled his cheek in his hand. The birds tweeted once more and another breeze brushed by, wrestling the trees and forcing some of their leaves to glide to the ground. Emily lifted up one of the red leaves that was blown onto the pavement next to her. She stared down at it, twisting the stem within her fingers. "So Valerian, what was it that was making you sick? Why did Cray want to torture and test on you and Spandel? How did you escape? Whatever happen to Spandel? Do you mind telling me?"

"No. All of your questions go hand in hand." He replied gently, getting to his feet. "Come with me." He said smoothly, extending his hand out toward Emily.

"Huh? Uh where?" Emily stammered curiously, taking his hand and feeling him help her to her feet. Valerian didn't say anything, only keeping a tight hold of her hand and closing his eyes. He rumbled lowly, his voice so quiet one could barely hear it. His heart began to pound slowly but forcefully against his ribs. A heating mass welled up in his heart and spread throughout his chest. Soon, a blindingly bright white light began to surround he and Emily; swallowing up everything around them until completely washing over them as well. Emily closed her eyes. The bright light spewed warmth across their bodies before dissipating. Emily still wasn't ready to open her eyes, she instead squeezed Valerian's hand.

"Emily, you won't be able to understand anything if you keep your eyes closed like that. Don't be scared. It's okay." Valerian laughed, teasingly poking her cheeks. Emily giggled, batting his hand away. She opened her dark azure eyes and promptly gasped deeply upon what she saw. They were no longer in Valerian's backyard and it was no longer sunset either. It had indeed become night. The sky was a vivid jet black, streaked with different shades of dark blues and purples and dotted with tiny glittering stars. The moon was huge, hovering high up in the vast sky and glowing a pure white. They stood in a meadow covered with different flowers. Towering mountains with their peaks obscured by lazy, misty clouds stood grandly in the distance. Small spheres of pink and blue light drifted aimlessly in the air around them.

"Oh my!" Emily breathed as she looked around at the enchanted splendor that surrounded them. She reached out to try and touch one of the small light spheres, but it disappeared into fading sparkles when her finger contacted it. She giggled. "Wow, this place is beautiful, and down right amazing!" She chanted, "What is this place?"

"My world." Valerian chimed with a whimsical blink and a smile.

"Your what!?" Emily shrieked in disbelief, blue eyes widening. Valerian busted out in laughter at her reaction. "My world." He repeated. "I started dreaming it up one day out of pure boredom and misery a couple of years after being with Cray. I had no idea I could make it real. I can do anything I would like here and only I have the ability to transport to and from here." He pointed his index finger toward the grass below, and then abruptly lifted his hand into the air. Just after, glowing gemstones and crystals sprouted from the ground just like plants.

"Woah." Emily blew, kneeling down and pulling a sapphire from a giant blue crystal. She held the glittering gemstone in her palm. Valerian rolled his finger in a circle. Emily watched and felt the sapphire shift into a moon shaped hairpin. "Aw no way. Can I keep it?"

"Well that is why I made it." Valerian through a shrug. Emily pushed the hairpin into her pocket with a grin and watched the crystals and gems sink back into the ground. Valerian grabbed her hand and started walking in a certain direction. Emily followed unconditionally.

"Spandel was the one who told me I had this power and showed me how to make the canvas of my paracosm real. I learned how to do everything else." Valerian explained as the two entered a moonlit forest. "Apparently Spandel has this ability as well, and that's the entire reason Cray wanted us in the first place. Spandel would take me to his world whenever we were locked up in Cray's basement alone. And I'd take him to mine. Spandel warned me never to show my ability to Cray or try and attack him with it. He said the less Cray knew … the better. And I guess he was right. Cray and the Ebony Diamonds Organization are like Alister and the Angels, only … a thousand times worse. Cray researched and tested on rare mages and killed them if they didn't show results. I've seen it happen to a few mages with similar or identical powers to me and Spandel." The two broke through the trees to come across a large river that split the forest in two.

"That's really terrible. How'll we get across?" Emily wondered.

"Easy." Valerian sang. He quickly hopped across a set of giant, multicolored, glowing, bouncy mushrooms that stuck out from the water to get to the other side. "Come on you try!" He called to Emily, waving.

"Okay, but I've never been much of an acrobat!" Emily returned. She took a deep breath before jumping forward onto a pink mushroom. It shoved her into the sky with a surprised yelp. She leaned forward to land on the next one ahead. A blue one. She continued this procedure until reaching the last purple mushroom. It tossed her high in the air. _I'm going to fall!_ She thought in horror as she spiraled into the air, but instead she landed in Valerian's arms. "That was great! Can we go again?" She exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah!" Valerian agreed, putting her down and then hopping back across the springy mushrooms. Emily followed after with a jovial laugh. Emily followed Valerian to another part of his enchanted world. It was much like the meadow they were in before, only there were bushes and bundles of trees this time. Valerian pointed a hand toward the inky sky. Night was soon turned to day. The black sky was devoured by a clear cerulean one and the moon replaced with a glistering yellow sun that brightened everything to a gorgeous shine. The once blue and pink spheres of light turned to white and gold ones.

"It's so cool that you can do this." Emily commented, glancing around once more to stare at all the sparkling grandeur. She saw one of the bushes shake and stared long enough to see a small kitten crawl out from underneath it. It was a snow colored domestic shorthair with a fluffy black tail and a few black splotches here and there, most prominent was the one on its eye. Its large eyes were heterochromatic, with one being sapphire blue and the other emerald green. Emily's heart immediately melted. "Oh come here Sweetie." She whined fondly, falling to her knees. The kitten did as was told, shyly patting over to her before climbing into her lap. Emily squealed with joy, securely lifting the kitten into her arms and rising to her feet. Valerian smiled adoringly at her.

"So how did you escape?" Emily asked.

"Well …" Valerian sighed.

* * *

 _A fourteen year old Valerian cried as his body was thrown against the wall of Cray's basement. His stomach puffed, forcing him to spit out blood. He groaned, trying to move his broken body. He glanced up to see Cray flouncing toward him, an angry scowl sketching out his features. "I give up Valerian." His voice was a venomous rasp, "I think it's about time you met your end." He held up his right hand, calling a swirl of black clouds to spiral around it._

 _"No Uncle don't kill him!" A sixteen year old Spandel whaled. He materialized in a flurry of black mist in front of Valerian and then collapsed on top of him, his cloak concealing both of their ravaged bodies. Valerian's eyes widened. Cray shot a scornful glare. "Out of the way!" He demanded._

 _"He's too fragile Uncle! After all that you've done you may at least have the decency to let him keep his spirit!" Spandel argued, feeling Valerian's body shake belligerently with fear under his own. "Better still … just let him go." Spandel's voice dropped to a sob._

 _"Why do you care so much?" Cray spat._

 _"Please Uncle!." Spandel whimpered, "If you do this … then … then I will never try and leave you. I will stay here and never fight. I will do whatever it is you would like and will allow you to do whatever it is you want with me without complaint. I will even tell you all I know of the creative abilities. Just … let him go."_

 _"Good deal." Cray sang. He strolled over to Valerian and hitched him from under Spandel by the collar of his torn shirt._

 _"Spandel please don't do this for me?" Valerian pleaded, tears brimming his big eyes as Cray dragged him toward the basement's exit._

 _"Never return here Valerian do you here me? NEVER RETURN HERE! Find someone to help you, be mindful of whom you share your secrets with, and remember to always be strong!" Spandel shouted encouragingly._

 _"Spandel no!" Valerian begged, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He saw Spandel explode into tears and curl up into a ball; hiding himself within his cloak, before Cray flung him from the basement._

* * *

"I hate that he did that for me. He should've just let me die." Valerian growled gutturally. Emily saw the bright white light start to form, swallowing everything up and sliding over them. When it faded, Emily and Valerian were back on the porch of Valerian's backyard and the sun had almost finished its descent. The heterochromatic kitten was still in her arms and the moon hairpin still in her pocket. "Valerian don't say that!" She scolded, "Please don't say that!" She was going to say more, but was interrupted by a loud thud from Valerian toppling to the pavement. "Valerian!" She called, landing on her knees next to him. He exhaled shallowly and sweat ran down his forehead. Emily flipped him on his back to see that his eyes had fallen closed. "Oh no … Valerian wake up!" She shook him a bit whilst the kitten nudged him. Valerian wasn't responsive.

"Valerian." Emily squeaked, dropping her head to his chest. _I don't know what to do!_

 **Spandel? I was just talking aboutd you. So we have a few cameos and Valerian's miserable past was revealed, as well as his hidden power. This really helps to feed the nearing climax. Oh and the Rainy Spring Cafe; sense I mention it so much, belongs to my darling sister.**

 **So what do you think is wrong with Valery here?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. A big thanks to all who read! This story has hit sixty reviews and things can only get better. I'm having so much fun with it and especially everyone's OCs and interacting with you guys. Thanks again. :D**

 **Leave a review ... and remember that feedback is love. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21 Valerian's Creativity Pt2

**Hey all! :D**

 **And welcome back to SOA!**

 _Pain is something everyone experiences sometime in their life. Mine was a prolonged sort of pain and my past weighs heavy on my heart. My family left me to be broken by the Ebony Diamonds. It was the worst nine years of my life. Thinking back on it, and sharing it with Emily … has really made me hurt. Thinking back to all of those dreadful moments has wounded me; both physically and emotionally. Sometimes I even wish I were dead … but wouldn't that be selfish of me? I'm sure there are people in this world suffering far more than I am. I'm lucky to be alive, lucky to have such amazing powers, lucky to have Emily. Spandel … he worked so hard and gave up everything to keep someone as pathetic as me alive. I have to make something out of this life of mine … that is all I can do right now. Even if everything hurts. Besides, I believe that love can overcome pain. But love … is something I have difficulty understanding. I loved my family, and I thought they loved me. But apparently that isn't the case. Spandel … I'm pretty sure I love him. I hope to some day save him from his uncle, I really do. Emily. I did not trust her for a while … but she has become my only friend, the only one I can trust, she loves and takes such good care of me … and I love her as well. I live for her joy … I live to one day see Spandel … … … but what if this illness kills me before I do …?_

"He looks like he's thinking doesn't he?" Emily mumbled solemnly, her eyes sadly trailing over to Valerian. He lied on his back, bundled under the clean white covers of his bed. His stomach undulated slowly as he slightly struggled to suck in air. His eyes were left closed and feverish pink formed in his cheeks. Despite it was a definite challenge, Emily managed to get him into the house after he fainted in the backyard. Though Valerian was low in weight, he was still really tall. Emily sat on his window-seat, crossed arms lying on her bent knees. The sunset hues; still very bright, flared a sort of warm and dim light through the large glass window to illuminate the entire room. The heterochromatic kitten she had brought from Valerian's world meowed an agreement and leaped onto her arms.

"Careful." Emily hummed, letting her legs relax and dangle off the seat's edge and settling the kitten in her lap. She ran a hand through the kitten's duel colored fur, soft azure eyes still fixed on Valerian. Her heart fluttered sorrowfully around in her ribs. She knew what Valerian suffered was bad, but she didn't know it was that bad. It sunk her soul and turned her stomach to know that he went through so much. And she didn't even want to think about the Ebony Diamonds. "Poor Valerian." She sobbed in commiseration, tears sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Don't cry Emily."

She looked to see Valerian rising to a sitting position, the covers sliding off of him as he pressed his hand to his heart. He coughed. Emily immediately rushed over to him, landing her hands on his shoulders. He lifted his head to gaze up at her weakly.

"Does it hurt?" She wondered warmly, gently sweeping his bangs out of his eye.

"Just a little." Valerian replied with a slight grin.

"I'll get some tea ready. That should help." Emily stated, turning and patting toward the bedroom door. The kitten jumped off the windowsill and scampered after her.

Valerian finished his tea, putting the thermos it was packed in on the small table near his bed. It had been silent for the duration of the time he drank; with him lost in thought as always and the sorrow of his past, and Emily thinking of how to go about the situation. She felt so awful for Valerian and what he went through. The entire thought that her best friend suffered so much drilled holes in her stomach, but she wanted to know more about his powers; and why he was sick. She stood up to dispose of his tea cup, but his hand firmly landing on hers stopped her. "Emily?" He spoke softly and nervously, his voice shaky as if he were going to cry. Emily turned her head to see him raise his chin. His large eyes reflected pain. "Do you want to … to stay the night?" He stammered. He didn't want to be alone, she could tell. And after recalling such a nightmare, how could he? She wouldn't either. "Sure." She cooed with a comforting smile.

* * *

There was this really amazing shopping center stationed in the center of the city, and Rochelle was sure it would be a perfect place to do their couples shop for one another activity. The crowds were moderate, and the lit up buildings stood out in the cloak of night.

"Hello, welcome to Evangeline's." The male cashier at the front desk greeted dully as Rochelle and Pandore entered the popular boutique in the shopping center. It was really calm there. The place was dimly lit by ornate scented candles and crystal chandeliers, and soft music played in the background. The dark oak doors of the bathrooms and dressing rooms lined the back wall. The carpet was a plush magenta, and there was a quaint waiting area next to the large front window. Rochelle and Pandore very easily recognize the cashier, even if he was in uniform. That girlish face, fair skin, messy black hair, small body, and dark violet eyes was hard to mistake, solely because they were so feminine. And if that didn't give it away, a red fox was curled up on his shoulders. He looked pretty cute leaning against the counter and scowling, his fingers interlaced and pressed to his lips with his elbows resting on the top of the desk. His uniform consisted of a blouse; the color of his choosing, which he chose violet. A name tag, and a pair of black pants and shoes. He added a black blazer left open to the outfit.

"Daaayum Ashley, you look'n fine Boy!" Rochelle called to him, waving and tossing him a flirty glance. She got an immediate eye roll as a response.

"Rochelle, I thought it was Jack you adored." Pandore scolded on a whisper, craning to stare at her much taller friend.

"He is, but I have the right to see hot in every guy. And I can tell you that Ashley is a definite fox." Rochelle snickered, getting a disgusted look from her friend. Pandore was never a fan of that fickle, flirty side of Rochelle.

"Anyways," Rochelle drawled, looking over at Ashley, "What are you doing here?" Ashley's arm lazily slid down onto the desk and his head propped on top. "Working. What else? (Fox.)" He quipped sarcastically, making Rochelle embarrassed that he had heard her whispering about him. She very quickly regained her composure. "Yeah but like, why?" She deadpanned.

"To feed myself, pay my bills, enjoy life. You know, like a normal person?" Ashley huffed. Rochelle's face remained blank.

"You think you and your friendship fight the evil affiliation are the only ones allowed to have a life?" The raven haired male spat.

"Well you are the evil. So don't you have better things to do than work?" Rochelle retorted. Ashley groaned, face-palming. "The shop is yours to peruse. There's a sale on men's clothing. Do take your time. And god forbid if you need help, I'm here." He grumbled, changing the subject and trying to shoo them off in the nicest way he could. He sighed as he watched the two girls disappear past a few clothing racks. Iris; his fox, jumped off of his shoulders and onto the desk only to nuzzle his chest. Ashley fondly pat her head. The Seals of Amber were truly quite ignorant, but Ashley had to worry. Could they actually take down the Silver Angels? Alister had reassured him multiple times that such a thing was impossible, but after the big battle in Europe and their epic fail at team building, the kids could defeat them. Alister wasn't going to let that happen though. The heavy training he had been putting the team through made sure of it. Just thinking about it made Ashley's heart and legs cramp. Even Bryson left the Angels HQ looking spent, and that guy was full of energy. What hell was Alister going to put them through tomorrow? Ashley wasn't sure if he could take that and working late. Suddenly he felt his legs shake. He pressed down on the desk with a pant to steady himself. _Nope, there's no way I'm going to make it through tomorrow._

"Are you okay?"

Ashley's first reflex was to snap his head up to glare at the sound of a female's voice, assuming it was one of the little Seals of Amber harpies he was talking to earlier. His face softened as he realized that wasn't the case. A female's face peered gently at him from the other side of the counter. She was about sixteen, with soft features aside from her sharp, jade green eyes complimented by dark, thick, long lashes. Her full lips had a faint pink tint to them. Her skin was a velvety porcelain and her sugar white hair fell all the way down to her knees in sleek, placid curls and waves. She was dressed in a dark lavender sundress adorned with a floral pattern that fell just above her knees. A lose fitting, well woven, black, cropped cardigan left open was pulled over it and a black ribbon tied around her waist like a belt. She wore a pair a of black heels and accessorized with a few silver bracelets and a small, purple, flower bow. She was a couple of inches taller than him, but being taller than Ashley wasn't hard to do.

"Uh, can I help you?" Ashley greeted in a stutter, his cheeks flushing red. She was pretty.

"Nope, I just came to check on this place. It's been a while sense I've been here. I'm Evie." She said politely, extending her hand out.

"Evie?" Ashley raised an eyebrow as he took her hand and shook it.

"Yup." She chimed with a friendly shrug, "But you probably know me better as Evangeline Winter. I like my name a lot. I just think Evie is cuter and less of a mouthful."

"Evangeline." Ashley murmured. While they had never met before, Ashley new her by reputation. She owned this boutique and rivaled Raven in the fashion industry. He actually owned a lot of her products. She also used to be a part of the Angels; but that was before Ashley had joined, and was related to the Hopes in some shape or form. Ashley never new why she quit the Angels though, and no one ever spoke of her. Well … not often anyways. It was almost as though she was nonexistent.

"And you're Ashley." She hummed warmly, "My assistant manager tells me quite a bit about you. She said you are great, and that you were incredibly cute. Seems like she wasn't lying."

An awkward chuckle left Ashley and the hue on his cheeks deepened with flattery.

"Anyways, you look pretty exhausted." She commented sincerely, "You can cut your shift early if you want. I certainly wouldn't mind filling in for you. Besides, I find it befitting to work at my own shop every once in a while."

"No it's okay. I don't, I don't need it." Ashley declined.

"Well, if you say so … … um Ashley?"

Ashley realized what she was implying as his eyes trailed down to his hand, which still held hers from when they shook. He drew his hand away and stuffed it in his hair with a small apology.

"No problem." She giggled, moving to stand next to him behind the counter. "Cute fox by the way," she added. Ashley smiled slightly.

* * *

Rochelle curiously sifted through the many men's shirts that hung on one of the rotating racks of the boutique. "So what are you getting for Damian?" She wondered absentmindedly as Pandore came up next to her, pulling a royal blue flannel from the rack. The small raven haired girl already held a multitude of clothes to her chest, though none of them were masculine. In fact it was all just a mixed bundle of loose dresses and lingerie. "Oh, these are all just for me. I planned to get something for Damian at the jewelry shop." Pandore justified, "And what are you getting for Jack?"

"I'm giving him a casual outfit." Rochelle laughed almost instantly after she asked, "The guy's always wearing something extravagant and complicated. I'm going to show him the magic of simplicity!" She dashed to another part of the boutique. Pandore giggled, following after her.

* * *

Meanwhile. Jack closed his eyes in thought, humming a random tune and teasing his chin with his finger. Damian stared impatiently at him. "Jack, we've been standing here for fifteen minutes. Could you hurry up and choose something already?" He huffed, twisting the present he had gotten for Pandore in between his fingers. The two stood in the luxury jewelry store that Pandore wanted to go to for Damian's present. Jack's green eyes flew open and skimmed over the different rings and bracelets that filled the display case. "Picking a present for a girl isn't exactly easy." He whined.

"Oh really?" Damian rumbled satirically, boasting the present he found for Pandore in front of Jack's face. "It only took two minutes to find this." He cooed. Jack's" gaze slowly fixed on the gift in disinterest. It was a ring with a golden band and a giant ruby.

"That's what you're getting her?" Jack's voice was a disgusted deadpan.

"She really adores the color red, so I figured it would be great." Damian elaborated.

"It's a ring." Jack stated flatly.

"It doesn't have to be over-the-top. This is the first time we've done something like this before." Damian informed.

"Huh, go big or go home I always say." Jack brushed off, dismissively flicking his wrist and then flipping his hair. Damian groaned exasperatedly. Jack gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully, before perking up. "I know!" He cheered idealistically.

* * *

Jack, Damian, Rochelle and Pandore stood at a lake designated in the middle of Pandore's favorite park. They had decided to end their date there with a walk and then a gift exchange. The lake was gorgeous, painted an inky midnight blue and reflecting the majestic moon and stars. All four of them clutched their gift bags in their hands.

"So, we ready to go?" Rochelle chanted excitedly, hoisting her bag in the air and receiving agreeing cheers from the rest. "Okay, I'll start." She volunteered, confidently striding over to Jack and offering her bag to him. Jack curiously gripped the blue package and dug into it. His green eyes widened with surprise as his knuckles brushed against something soft. He slowly pulled out a white polo, gazing at it in confusion. An amused smirk danced across Rochelle's lips at Jack's reaction as she gestured for him to keep going. Jack did as was instructed, pulling out a royal blue flannel, followed by a pair of black jeans, and a set of white converse. "Why … it's so … simple." He commented in disbelief.

"I know, isn't it adorable!?" Rochelle squealed with joy, giddily hopping up and down much like a small child. "I found it at Evangeline's. See I figured that sense you were always wearing super extravagant stuff, I'd like to see you rock the cute and casual look."

"Well that's pretty ironic." Jack smiled as he gratefully placed his new outfit back in its blue bag and handed Rochelle a pink package. She fished her hand in excitedly, pulling out a black dress with the skirt ruffled and a lace pattern lying across the torso. Next she pulled out a well woven, thin pink cardigan, followed by a silver necklace and bracelet to match, followed by a pair of fancy knee high black boots. Jack's hand met his hip proudly and he smirked as he witnessed Rochelle's wide grin.

"Well what do you know. That is pretty ironic." She laughed endearingly, putting her things back in the bag.

"You always look so casual. I wanted to see you in an elegant, girlie light." Jack commented, getting a huge hug from his half girlfriend. Damian and Pandore had to laugh. It was pretty cute.

"All right Lover Birds your turn." Rochelle huffed tauntingly, leaning on Jack's shoulder. Damian and Pandore nodded nervously, both deciding to exchange their gifts at the same time. Both of them held out a box to one another; Pandore holding out a box of black velvet to Damian, and Damian holding one of red velvet to Pandore. Pandore; with the enthusiasm of a child, flipped the small case open. Her brown eyes lit up on sight of a giant ruby perched on the gold band of a ring. Meanwhile, Damian's eyes widened with a gasp of shock as he peered at the silver signet ring in his box. Jack and Rochelle gave knowing looks and nods to each other as the two romantics gazed at one another with adoration.

"So cheesy." The half couple commented, but Damian and Pandore ignored them as they pulled in for a kiss.

* * *

 _I feel as though I don't have enough tears within me to express my sorrow, but why would I want to? I've always tried to look on the bright side of things, because I think positivity is one of the key components to heal. Right now, my positivity is Emily. Even with all that I went through, it's hard to be stuck in my miserable past knowing I have her love. But now, despite this philosophy; I am feeling rather depressed. The memories of my past flood my mind and stab my heart._

 _I remember how my family used to love me … just like my precious Emily does._

 _I remember all that Cray made me suffer._

 _I remember watching Spandel suffer._

 _I remember witnessing poor mages like me suffer … and even be killed,_

 _I remember losing Spamdel … I remember it all …_

 _And of course there is the sickness that I can never get rid of. I really don't want children, well … not anymore anyway. It's kind of strange, but I've always wanted twins. They're really cute. But if I could pass on my illness to them, well … I'd much rather die than do that. This illness cripples me everyday. Why aren't I strong enough to fight it? Why? And why must it have struck now? That only gives poor Emily even more to worry about. Why? Why? Why? … … … … … … … … … i can't take this …_

Emily closed the bathroom door behind her as she reentered Valerian's bedroom. That shower had given her quite a bit to think about; yet at the same time, the hot water pouring over her skin and through her hair was so relaxing. Now she felt a meld of refreshment and stress as her slightly damp curls fell lazily around her shoulder blades and she found herself dressed in a navy cat T-shirt and a pair of comfy pajama pants. Valerian had already taken a long bath while she went back to her house to grab a few things. She wanted to stay and take care of him for a while until they departed to Asia to stop the Angels from retrieving their flash drive. Speaking of Valerian, he sat uncomfortably on his bed. He had broken into a fit of both coughs and tears. Emily hurried over to him, holding him to her chest and caressing his back. He calmed down momentarily, tears still slowly emanated from his big lavender eyes and traveled down his cheeks. "Emily." He whimpered dejectedly, sniffling as he snuggled his head into her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hate for you to have to deal with me like this, and for you to worry. You don't have to look after me if it troubles you."

"No. I'm the one who brought up your past." Emily cooed warmly, a hand gently combing through his soft black hair. "And besides, I can't imagine fighting through this sickness all alone has been easy for you. I want to help you. You're like my brother. I love you to death." Emily's eyes widened with a gasp as Valerian burst into more tears. Had she said something wrong? She was only speaking the truth.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Valerian sobbed, clinging to her in a tight hug, "I love you just as much …Darling Emily Evans."

* * *

Emily helped Valerian settle into bed and climbed into the sheets next to him. She heard his light panting as he tried to breathe. The sound gradually chipped away at her heart as she knew he was only struggling. She wanted to get him to bed. Nightmares aside, it was hard to suffer when you slept. She rolled on her side to face him. "So why is it that you're sick?"

"My magical ability." Valerian exhaled, "Despite my mind being strong enough to sustain it, my body isn't. With that said, my power flurry often takes energy from my body to keep it and my magic alive. My body and immune system are weak because of it. That's why I'm sick like this. … if only I were stronger."

"It's all right." Emily crooned as she glided a comforting hand across his hot forehead. "I suppose there isn't a known cure is there?"

Valerian shook his head.

"Valerian, why didn't you tell anyone about your magic, and your sickness?" Emily asked. Valerian only stared at her in silence. "I was … and still am … really … scared." He replied

"You were afraid that if we found out your magic ability, we'd hurt you the way Cray did."

"I … I'm really sorry."

"Valerian it's okay." Emily stated, pulling him into her arms. "You're not always at fault you know? You don't have to apologize for everything. I do think you should tell the rest of the team about your magic though."

"Emily-" his tone was incredibly distressed.

"Shhh. It's all right." Emily soothed, "You don't have to. I just think it'd be a good idea." She felt Valerian nod slowly, and then the two drifted into slumber.

 **Okay so that marks the end of this chapter you guys. I'm looking forward to the next. Hope you are too.**

 **Evangeline is one of my favorite names. I've had the idea for Evangeline for over half a year now, but didn't really have a place for her in any of my stories. That is until Ashley and Helen came along and gave me an idea. So a mini thanks to their creators. Just a heads up, Ebony Diamonds is now an affiliation option on the Seals of Amber OC forum just in case that may interest any of you. :)**

 **Thanks to those who read, a dear thanks to those who leave a review, a profuse thank you to those who Submit OCs, and lots of love and a huge hug to those who do all three! :D**

 **Leave a review, and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22 Another Departure (Vignette)

**Hello my panda-fam :)**

 **Boi howdy! It's been a while sense I've updated this puppy eh? Huh, and it's still being read. Yup, a lovely French author favorited it a couple of days ago. Thank you for that. And thank you so much to my loyal readers who've stayed on bored for this story. Hello to any new readers. Welcome to the panda-fam. :)**

 **Well I have no excuse for abandoning this story for so long, aside from lack of interest in the plot for some reason. (You have permission to hate me now.) I'm glad to be back though.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **"** Awwwwww Valerian, way to go! I'm so proud of you!" Emily squealed excitedly, joy shamelessly glinting in her large blue eyes as she dragged the proclaimed male into a suffocating squeeze. Valerian's cheeks grew a soft shade of rose as he closed his eyes and returned the affectionate gesture. That morning Valerian had taken her advice and exposed his magical secret to the rest of the Amber at a team meeting.

"To think we have two creative mages on our side!" Chris had declared with an unadulterated cheerfulness, "We can totally use that! For the time being, continue to hide it from the Angels unless I say otherwise." Valerian pulled from Emily after recalling the short memory, taking a seat on his bed. "I was so nervous." He laughed, settling his hands in his lap. "But everyone took it so much better than I thought they would. Haha, even Reiji seemed to get excited." He looked to the open window, "Pandore wasn't all that thrilled though."

"Don't worry about it." Emily cooed, following his dreamy gaze to rest on the red-orange leaves that sprinkled his yard. "You and Pandore can talk later. Until then though,"She motioned to the suitcase lying in the middle of the floor, "Let's pack so we can go to Asia!" She spoke with alacrity as she tossed her fist in the air, even though she knew they were going strictly for work and no vacation. Valerian gave a fond chuckle at her childlike enthusiasm, an endearing smile shaping his countenance. "Emily you don't have to help me pack." He stated.

"Oh but I want to!" Emily exclaimed jubilantly, "You're sick. I don't want you to over exert yourself."

"I'm always sick." Valerian argued. A sneeze followed to emphasize his point. Emily only chortled in amusement, moving to ruffle his black curls. She gasped when her heterochromatic kitten jumped into Valerian's lap. "I really need to find a name for you." She laughed, lifting the kitten into her arms.

* * *

Damian grunted as he lifted his suitcase onto his bed, opening it to review its contents for the second time. "I didn't think joining the Amber squad meant we'd be doing so much traveling." He commented. Jack, who was sitting on the edge of the bed across from him, brought a comb through his faint red locks as he gazed out the window. "I for one like the change." He spat, emerald eyes focused on the clear sky outside. "It's been pretty lame wandering in the sane town and HD Academy all my life." He yawned. He dropped the comb, his arms rolling behind his head in a makeshift pillow. The mattress jumped a bit as he flopped down upon it next to Damian's suitcase. He shifted his head to look at his smaller friend, a sigh escaping his lips and a solemn expression shaping his countenance.

"Wassup with you? You okay?" Damian asked, crawling over his suitcase to join Jack's side. Jack gave a nod. "I really don't want to pack." He complained finally. Damian shook his head with a sniff to the air, knowing very well that wasn't what was truly bothering him. He dared not push the subject though. The artist was always lost in his head. It was anyone's guess what he was thinking about. Damian was eager to comfort him though, crossing his arms on his heaving chest and propping his head on top. Jack's green eyes peered at him amicably.

* * *

Chris glanced over at Reiji from his spot in front of the kitchen stove. The latter rested against the counter, his hand holding his cheek with his elbow propping himself up. The scarlet redhead's golden eyes were shut in contentment as he ruminated. Chris set the knife he was holding down. "You excited to go to Japan?" He queried.

"Kinda." Reiji replied truthfully, a gradual hand coming up to caress the nape of his neck. He wasn't too thrilled to go to Japan. He didn't exactly have the best memories after all. He had to wonder, even if it was vague, if Doji and the Dark Nebula organization were still plotting around somewhere. His fingers fidgeted with the pale blue collar of his voluminous shirt. "We're not taking everyone this mission, right?" He quizzed, opening his eyes to offer Chris a dull stare.

"Right." Chris confirmed, "Ryuga, Aurora, Rochelle, and Bao will be holding down the fort here."

"Ryuga and Bao?" Reiji snorted. He tipped his head back, the slightest insinuation of an amused grin dusting the corners of his lips. "They won't be too pleased to hear that." He yawned, entangling his fingers through his dark hair. Chris released a laugh, "Yeah, I already told them. Their temper tantrums were priceless." Reiji hummed in response, leaning back to get more comfortable. Chris lowered his head, losing himself in thought. Worries began to settle in, drifting around the plan he'd formulate once they arrived at Asia, Emily and Vanemy's daily disappearances, as well as himself. Reiji's palm pressed into his shoulder. Chris looked up at the older male's blasé countenance, which for some reason just resonated reassurance. "You're weird." He chuckled. Reiji's expression remained the same. He only tilted his head.

* * *

The United States was big no doubt, so there should be no surprise the Ebony Diamonds head quarters was located in a secluded as well as hidden part of it. The expanse covered hundreds of thousands of acres, harboring a bunch of nature and eventually being cut off by an incredible brick wall that surrounded it. Spandel Phillips was there, along with four other poor mages, many staff, and the Diamonds CEO Cray Phillips. Spandel sat near a stream, the stones that lined it hard under his knees. The sun was warm and bright, its heat canceling out the crisp air that breezed by. Birds called in the trees, sometimes fluttering by to say hi or peck at his hands or black boots. He peered at his translucent reflection in the cerulean water. It dulled out the shimmering inklings that glistened in his eyes like stars did amidst a vacant black sky, but oh so perfectly captured the contemplative frown his faint rosebud lips were pulled into. He blinked several times, his long black eyelashes fluttering up and down.

"SPANDEL!" The male's voice was blatantly excited, wanting his attention and bursting with eagerness. Spandel's heart jumped for a split second. That was a jarring change from the next to silent ambiance . Spandel rose to his feet, making a slow turn around to see a seventeen year old jogging toward him from the HQ's small field. His bright azure eyes were large, gleaming like an enchanted crystal. His skin was a faint tan, his visage lit up by his beaming smile. His black hair was styled into an undercut. The red flannel he liked to wear was left open, pulled over a white top. He wore a set of black pants and dark shoes. Spandel moved to meet the much shorter teenager in a hug. "Where's the fire Avery?" He chuckled, whatever was previously bothering him fading as he rubbed the younger's head.

"Ahah!" Avery looked from Spandel's chest to his face, "I remembered a lot today, about **her**."

"Ooh, let's hear." Spandel sang, looping an arm around Avery's shoulders. The two began walking in no specific direction, their boots crunching against grass and fallen leaves.

"So turns out her name is Brooklyn." Avery stated. Spandel hummed approvingly in response.

"Yeah, Brooklyn Rose something." Avery continued, 'I've always known she was my big sister, and that we had a really tight bond. I always wanted to be like her. She was super cool too. But I remembered her face today."

"What'd she look like? Is she as pretty as you are?" Spandel teased, poking Avery's cheek. The latter batted his hand off with a grin. "Um. She's way better looking than me." He huffed with a playful edge of sass, "She's fair skinned with lots of pretty brown curls. She has blue eyes too. Oh, and she has freckles!"

"She sounds great." Spandel laughed. His knuckles net his chin, "So we have Emma as your mother, Johnathan as your father, and Brooklyn Rose as your sister ... I don't suppose you have anything on your first and last name?"

"Nope.' Avery shook his head, "My first name starts with a J though. I bet it's pretty cool. I swear it's always said in my dreams, but I can never remember it for the life of me when I wake up."

"We're getting there Sweetheart." Spandel cooed, pressing a loving hand to Avery's forehead. "I just need your last name, then I can locate your family, and we can finally get you home." The idea of it was so beautiful, yet so unbearably painful. The joy of releasing Avery from the eternal hell that was the Ebony Diamonds was awesome, but the thought of losing Avery that inevitably came with it was just as if not more so agonizing. He didn't even notice how close he had gotten to him. How he had pulled him into his arms. Avery cuddled up to Spandel's protective embrace though, cozying his head into his chest. "You think they miss me?" He asked, his voice softer.

"I'm most certain they do." Spandel assured, "They love you so much. I know they do. It was five years ago that they brought you here. They were desperate for a cure. A cure for your mental attacks. I know they need you Avery. They really need you."

"Do you think you could come with me?"

"I highly doubt your parents and sister would want to worry about a demon after finally reuniting with their long lost sun." Spandel sighed, "And even though I want to, I can't. I promised I'd stay here for Valerian's freedom remember.?"

"I can't imagine life without you though." Avery whimpered, his grip on Spandel tightening. "Remember how we first met? You were there for me. You've always been there for me."

"Yes. And I'll always be here for you ... but Avery-" Spandel's gentle voice hitched as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out, right?" Avery chimed, wiping the single tear that dripped from Spandel's brown eyes. "We always figure something out."

"Right." That smile Avery was familiar with lit up Spandel's countenance. Spandel drew back, gazing off in the distance at the vast gardens circling the white manor that was the Diamonds establishment. "Avery, You know you're supposed to be resting."

"But lying in bed doing nothing is sooooooooooo boring." Avery mewled, leaning against Spandel's arm.

"Yes I know. You forget, I was paraplegic from the waist down for a month after one of uncle's experiments, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to rest." Spandel stated.

"Why do I gotta do this again?" Avery quizzed.

"You had an attack during training this morning." Spandel explained.

"Oh that's right. I forgot." Avery chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Fine fine. I'll do it. But I want you to come with me."

Spandel flashed a fond grin, "It'd be my pleasure." He scooped Avery into his arms. The younger relaxed against him with a sigh, making a pillow out of his shoulder.

"By the way, Uncle wants to talk to us this evening." Spandel added, "Apparently our secret is in danger. Raphael found out last night that the Seals of Amber and the Angels are looking into the element of creativity."

"Oh whoop-de-doo." Avery groaned, hiding his face in Spandel's black and purple flannel. Spandel gave a fond chortle, moving the fussy teenager closer to his chest as he trotted toward the white manor.

* * *

Emily was no stranger to the butterflies flipping around in her stomach, a shaky hand stroking up and down her left forearm as she stepped alongside Vanemy into the Rainy Spring's parking lot that evening. Aside from her very few magic mercenary gigs and missions from Chris, this would be her first job. The uniform didn't make her any less uncomfortable. Though she got to choose the color of the ascot that decorated her white blouse as well as the color of her box pleated skirt, the fact that the skirt barely reached mid-thigh and she wasn't allowed any hosiery was the main concern. She kept subconsciously staring down at her pale legs. That was, until she felt a hard elbow hit her arm. With a yelp, she glanced over at Vanemy.

"Will you relax?" The auburn head sighed, "There's no such thing as a giddy waitress."

"I can't help it. I've never been one before!" Emily defended on a whine, "And the attire is real revealing."

"Pshaah, you look gorgeous. So calm down." Vanemy brushed off as the two rounded the cafe to enter through the back doors. Emily tried to take deep breaths as the manager came to greet them. The manager was kind, welcoming Emily with a professional handshake and warm words before instructing her that Vanemy would be her trainer sense she had played this part prior to now. The pair of girls were meant to wait in the kitchen until a table or two opened up for them to serve. The cafe was quiet that evening. But even the dim lighting, occasional clink of silver wear and glass cups, soft music, and merry chatter didn't help much to ease Emily's jumping nerves. The two stood on the vast kitchen's polished floors. Staff moved around them, quick but precise to prepare meals.

"So you first want to greet your designated customers. Feel free to interrupt their conversation momentarily if needed, because we don't have time to listen to them chat all day. And it's rude to ease-drop anyways right?" Vanemy moved her hands vigorously as she explained, "You don't have to worry about being particularly loud or soft, just speak clearly and pleasantly. Greet your customers, and then introduce yourself. You following?"

"Yup." Emily murmured with a nod.

"Here's an example." Vanemy stated. She threw on her best smile, waving her hand a bit. "Hi and glad you could make it. My name's Vanemy, and I'll be your waitress for tonight." She leaned back on her heels, "Now you go. Say whatever you want, but it should be somewhere along those lines."

"Got it.' Emily breathed. She drew in a deep breath to gather herself, twining her fingers through one another. She sketched a soft smile, "Hi, I hope you're having a good evening. I'm Emily. I'll be the one serving you this evening."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Emily. I'm Kirron Hope." Emily's face immediately burned red at that familiar velvety baritone. She raised her blue eyes from the floor, seeing Kirron stalk toward her from the kitchen door. The door clicked shut behind him and he handed off his clipboard to one of the cooks. He moved, lifting Emily's chin and gazing at her with that same curious glare.

"K-Kirron." Emily stammered. She couldn't seem to look away, despite her cheeks were so crimson and flaming she swore her face would fall off. Vanemy had bursted into mirth, not noticing that Bryson had come up beside her.

"I think you did well." Kirron purred, releasing her from his grip. Emily supplied a quiet thank you. She resisted the pressing urge to collapse in his arms and squeeze him. "Uh, I haven't heard from you in a while." She commented.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Kitten." He exhaled, raking a hand through his snowy hair. "We Angels have been up to our necks in training lately."

"Yup!" Bryson chimed, making Vanemy recoil with a squeak. "Alister hasn't been too happy with our recent performances, so we've been kinda busy." He pat Vanemy's head.

"Things should be pretty smooth and relaxing on our trip to Asia though." Kirron blew.

"Kirron, I hate to crush your soul ... but we're coming to Asia with you."Emily informed flatly. Kirron huffed, his eyes closing and the corners of his mouth dropping tenuously. "We're gonna stop you." He joked finally, dragging Emily into an embrace. Emily returned the laugh and the hug, snuggling onto that warm and masculine chest for a short moment and massaging his back.

"They're so in looooooove.' Vanemy taunted to Bryson, sharing a guffaw with him.

"We need staff for tables eight and ten!" A staff had called.

"That's us!" Vanemy cheered as Emily pulled away.

* * *

Emily was in bed now, having worked her little butt off at the cafe that night. Now she had finished a shower, checked she and Valerian's packed bags to Asia, and grabbed a good novel to put her to sleep. She wondered if it was a poor decision to enroll in a job and then depart to another continent the next day. It was completely overshadowed by other thoughts milling about her brain. About Valerian, Kirron, and their upcoming mission and such. Aw yes, she wondered what she'd do to get the brothers back together. It would certainly take a lot. Emily wasn't the only Amber member awake either. Jack himself was having a spot of difficulty sleeping do to a rather irksome headache. On top of that, Damian was spending the night with Pandore. So there was no one to comfort him, lost in the annoyances of pain as he twisted and turned in bed. The Angels had plenty of stress as well, though they were far too and exhausted to fuss over them.

"Why do you think Valerian hid all that power from us?" Pandore queried softly. Her darkened bedroom had been free of sound aside from Damian's subtle puffing. It had been the thing to bother her all day.

"Does it matter?" Damian spat hoarsely, rolling on his side to face her. Pandore's speech was sliced momentarily. "Well I mean, doesn't he trust us?"

"Sure." Damian slid a casual hand in her hair, "I don't really know Valerian well at all, but everyone has a reason for hiding. Jack hides when he's overwhelmed. I hide to avoid being vulnerable. You'll just have to ask Valery yourself."

Pandore gave a small smile, sticking her ear to his chest.

* * *

Who knew how late it was by the time the Ebony Diamonds' meeting ended, but it was certainly late. The manor was silent, with Cray and the staff having retired to their chambers. Spandel, Avery. Maria, and Raphael were all currently in the mansion's observatory. The observatory was a large room, basically made up of glass. The dark walls were columned with arched windows, and the dome like ceiling was constructed of glass. The entire room was like a gateway to the night sky and the land that stretched out beyond the manor. The four all sat together, clad in their sleep attire and drinking soothing cups of hot chocolate that Maria prepared. A few standing candles were lit here and there, futons and blankets spread out in the center of the carpeted floor. Spandel was perched on a futon, his hair an untamed mess of raven locks that fell to the bass of his neck. He was dressed in a black, chiffon, short-sleeved shirt with a scoop neck, and a pair of loose black pants. Avery was snuggled up in his lap, dressed in a navy T-shirt and white sweatpants with his hot chocolate mug brought to his lips. Raphael sat across from the couple, his long legs buried under the futon's blankets. He was a 6'2 seventeen year old, his graceful physique svelte and muscular. A set of jade green eyes starkly scrutinized his teammates, his golden blonde hair tied into a loose braid that fell around mid-back. He wore a set of black pants, and a silk red robe that he chose to leave open.

"This was a good idea Raphael. Surely something like this would calm us down a little." Spandel remarked, looking to Raphael.

"I know." The only blonde snickered, upturning his head to watch the glistening stars. "Everything I do is great." He was surprised at the meek chuckle that left the demon in response.

"Where's Neveah?" Spandel questioned. Maria was the one to answer. Her futon was situated diagonally from Raphael and the ravenette couple. She was a petite young teenager with soft features. Fair pink skin, with honey brown eyes and a head of midnight tresses. She was clad in a voluminous white night gown and a matching lace coverup. "She went to bed already." She answered, "She was pretty winded from today's experiment." It was silent for a short moment.

"To think, that we'll actually be leaving those brick walls for the first time." Spandel gaped.

"I know. It's kinda scary isn't it?" Maria asked.

"Incredibly so, but it's also fantastic." Spandel breathed, "Think of all we could learn, of all we could do! Even if it is just for a couple days, we get to do whatever the hell we want. No restraints from Uncle Cray. It'll just be the five of us."

"I know! It'll be great! And it's on a whole nother continent!" Avery chanted.

"But remember that he's always watching us." Raphael warned, "We can't get too carried away or we'll get in trouble. We just need to make sure the Amber doesn't find out anymore about creation."

"Right." Avery nodded.

"Well, let's go to bed." Spandel ordered, "None of us are early birds, and we need to sleep if we wanna have the energy to deal with Cray and fly a private jet to Japan."

"All right. Goodnight you bunch of idiots." Raphael snorted, ducking under his blankets.

"Good night everybody." Maria sang, sliding into her blankets.

"Sweet Dreams Best Buddies." Spandel yawned, flopping on his back with a content huff.

"G'night Maria, g'night Raphael." Avery called. He lied down next to Spandel and covered them both with the blankets, laying his head on his snug chest and swinging his knee onto his thighs. "G'night Baby," He whispered as Spandel's arm wrapped around him and forced him closer.

"Sleep tight Avery."

 **Thank you beauties for reading :D**

 **Darling Raphael belongs to my favorite sister! And Avery; I'm sure most of you know who he is ;), belongs to SilverSwirls! Thank you both. And I'm still accepting OCs. :)**

 **Leave a review Sweethearts, and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 A Rocky Start in Japan

**Hello all my Beauties! :)**

 **How are you guys today? Doing well? I myself have been more than stressed out, but SOA's here. Prepare yourself for a long chapter full of the feels.**

 _Avery struggled, wriggling and thrashing in violent spasms to get free of his constraints. However, his attempts were starkly feverish and downright useless in the face of his captor. Cray hoisted him high in the air, one hand close to choking him and the other tight around his waist._

 _"I'm not sure how to tell you this gently, but your child is now a property of the government." Cray informed. His voice was even, perturbingly so. Those dense cerulean eyes were narrowed as he regarded the Collins family that stood in the glossy lobby before him._

 _"WHAT!?" Emma all but shrieked, her hand flying to her heart. A wide sneer crossed Cray's lips as he spoke his next set of words, "Did. I. Stutter?"_

 _All chaos broke loose at that point. The Collins family hastened to try and get their son back. The security guards of the Ebony Diamonds HQ were just as quick to jump into battle though. War seemed to break out in one simple room. The sounds of screams and grunts, crashes and thuds reverberated through the large building an unhealthy myriad of times. Eventually they did fade though, Collins finally having lost the battle against the multitude of trained fighters. Avery had tried to help. He had tried to help, mustering up all the strength he could in his body to try and break free from Cray. Something started happening. Avery wasn't sure what, but it was happening. His body had begun to heat up, a refulgent blue light encapsulating him. Something had proceeded to form right beside his parents and big sister. Avery could see it. Everyone else must have seen it too, because a symphony of gasps had jumped through the air as mouths fell agape. Cray's expression had dropped. The thing Avery was forming was a bear. Its blue silhouette had materialized from thin air. Its thick fur took from ethereal blue to a chocolate brown color as it solidified into reality, one of its massive paws swiping at a security guard. On sight of that action and the blue flashes of energy that flickered around the room, Cray lifted Avery higher into the air before slamming him into the tiled floor, head first. Which, inevitably, sent the twelve year old's head spiraling into darkness. The bear he had conjured faded along with the energetic convulsions that shot through the foyer, enabling Cray's guards to escort the rest of the Collins from the building without issue._

* * *

 _"You've ruined this poor boy."_

 _"You think I care?"_

 _Avery woke up to arguing voices. His blue eyes fluttered open in groggy confusion, a banging pang seemed to be permanently lodged in his head. He couldn't remember anything. All of the coherent thoughts he tried to summon were sullied to befuddled shadows that only licked at the empty corridors of his mind. He moaned. He sat up, just to be met with a shoot of pain in his head. His body wavered with lethargy and the chilly air. The silk sheets that were lying over him slid from his chest to his thighs. He looked at the simple T-shirt and loose pants he was clad in. The bed was large, the mattress firm, and the pillows fluffy. He scammed the opulent bedroom, his gaze fixing on one of the flamboyant windows. It was dark out. A black sky cast shadows over a garden that surrounded the mansion he was in. A cloak of thick snow covered it all, warm golden lanterns keeping it all in an incandescent glow. Snow drifted from the sky. He would've deemed it magical, if not for his worrying state._

 _"He's awake."_

 _"How can you tell?"_

 _Those arguing voices sprouted to Avery's conscious. He took an alert glance around. He was the only living thing in the room, so the voices must've been emanating from behind the closed wood door._

 _"Well, let's go say hi."_

 _"No. You leave him alone. **I'll** deal with **my** patient."_

 _"You think you can save him."_

 _"I **will** save him."_

 _"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure."_

 _Avery's heart jumped to hide in his throat at the door opening. The male that walked in was tall. About 6'0 but no older than 15. Kind ebony eyes accentuated by silver starlike inklings stood out against porcelain skin and complimented rosebud lips. Disheveled, inky black hair splashed into his eyes and to the nape of his neck. A black cloak concealed his slender body, a lightning ridge black opal imbedded in the center of his chest. Avery scooted against the backboard, hitching the blankets up to his chin._

 _"Good evening Avery." The tall male purred, "Oh, come now. There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."_

 _"Who ... who are you? Who am I? What am I doing here?" Avery whimpered._

 _"The master of this house tells me your name is Avery." The male hummed, "However I feel there is far more to it than that. Your sex is male. You are twelve years old. I'm sorry to say you've been a victim of amnesia. You're a mage, and have been stripped away from your family to stay here at the Diamonds establishment."_

 _"Why?" Avery whined, placing his hand to his forehead. His head throbbed, spiraling in several different directions as it tried to comprehend everything. He glanced up at the feeling of the older boy's hand on his shoulder. His expression was profound, "Because you, Avery, are the key to life itself."_

 _Avery felt tears sting his blue eyes, immediately rolling down his cheeks in waterfalls. Gentle hands cupped his temples, fingers massaging through his hair and seeming to make all pain fade. Avery pressed his forehead to the older's small chest as he sniffled._

 _"Don't you worry Avery. I'm going to help you retrieve your lost memories, find your family, and master your magic. I promise." The male whispered, wrapping Avery in a warm embrace. Avery looked up at him with big teary eyes. "Who ..."_

 _"Call me Spandel. Would you like to see the snow?"_

 _Avery provided a hesitant nod. Spandel encapsulated the younger in his black cloak. Avery snuggled into the warmth of the silken fabric. Spandel lead him to the window seat, ushering him to sit and reciprocating beside him. Avery gazed through the glass at the snowflakes that glided from the black sky. He watched how the snow glistened. How all the topiaries, flora, metal gate's, trees, flowerbeds, and decorations were all overcome with a sheet of white and blue. Avery felt another rush of tears pool in his eyes. "It's pretty." He hiccuped. Spandel caressed soothing circles over his back, "I agree."_

* * *

"Avery, Avery Darling. Awake, please!"

Avery's head bobbed lightly against Spandel's shoulder as he jolted from his painful flashback. The agonizing migraines didn't leave him, forcing his hand to fly to his head with a cry.

"Avery!" Spandel moved quickly, jumping from his plane seat and unclasping Avery's seatbelt to hold the boy. Avery collapsed into his arms, his body limp as he rested his head against his chest. Spandel caressed up and down Avery's spine, his hand resonating love and comfort. Avery began to calm, his pants slowing to deep breaths and his eyes closing. "Spandel I ... i remember how I got here I ... I ... please, can you tell me more? Why ..."

"I've told you everything I know about your capture. But I swear, I will continue to dig up information on your past." Spandel promised. Avery relaxed in his hug, "Thanks Babe."

"Of course. Here's something a bit interesting." Spandel chimed with a bright grin, "If I remember correctly your sister is an earth mage. You're magic goes hand and hand!" Avery chuckled. He tapped Spandel's shoulder in a request to lean down. Spandel did as was told. Slinging his arms around his neck, Avery pressed his lips to his in a tender kiss. Spandel reciprocated as Avery folded his fingers through his black locks.

"Can you guys not kiss in public?" The complaint cane from Raphael. The suave teenager sat in the seat across the aisle from the passionate pair.

"It's a private jet. Don't hate Raphael." Avery spat as he pulled away for air. He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend a second time. Spandel returned his gesture, grasping his waist and biting his bottom lip.

"Ew, you two are disgusting." Raphael huffed, tossing his head back in disapproval as he settled the book he was reading in his lap.

"I bet you're just jealous." Neveah teased. The young lady sat next to him, Amber eyes narrowed as she combed a hand through the thick white curls that cascaded down her back.

"Jealous?" Raphael deadpanned.

"Mhm." Neveah hummed, "I know how much you wanna kiss Spandel, and how you're always stripping him with your eyes."

"You're crazy." Raphael stated.

"The truth or dare incident." Neveah retaliated.

"SHUT UP NEVEAH!" Raphael shrieked. He whipped around to hide his reddening face in the window. He could see the cities they were flying over as their jet cruised through the black sky. Lit up buildings and street lights below illuminated the night.

"All passengers take your seats. We'll be landing soon." The pilot announced over the intercom. Avery groaned frustration into Spandel's mouth at the comment, gradually drawing back from Spandel's sweet taste and warm body. Spandel left a kiss to Avery's forehead, caressing a cheek with his thumb before returning to his seat. Avery joined him.

"So what are we gonna do once we land in Japan?" Maria wondered. She shared a seat with the group of five's nurse Theodore behind Avery and Spandel.

"Well first we're going to get settled into our temporary shelter." Raphael huffed, "Then we'll rest, find the Seals of Amber and Silver Angels, watch them, and take the flash drive they're after before they can."

"Do we get to have any fun?" Avery asked hopefully,

"Sure, as long as you don't lose sight of the mission and cease all pleasures when it's time to face the other affiliations. And remember. Do not. Get. Carried. Away." Raphael instilled.

* * *

The Seals of Amber and the Angels had arrived before the Ebony Diamonds. The Ebony Diamonds had just departed off a couple days late, and the other two teams were in such a hurry. They were all there now though. The Seals of Amber had booked a fancy hotel. Alister already owned a nice house in Japan to support the Silver Angels, and Cray just bought a mansion for the Ebony Diamonds to reside in. Alister had arranged to meet someone at a technological advancements facility. That someone would give him the flash drive he needed. Of course, he'd be bringing the Angels agents with him on standby. He knew the Seals of Amber were coming for the flash drive as well, thanks to Ridley. On the other hand, Ridley in turn told the Seals of Amber the exact time and place Alister and the Angels would be picking up the flash drive. While the rest of the Ebony Diamonds had their fun, Raphael would be getting all the information that he could. Now, all they had to do was wait. And what better way to wait than to explore Japan?

* * *

The next day Raphael found himself fumbling with the coffee maker of their temporary mansion's kitchen. He planned to spend the day resting. He needed one. It was absurdly bright outside, but the weather was perfect. A temperature that would've been deemed too hot had it not been for the glorious breeze that kept swooshing by. So maybe he would go out on a little exploratory walk, and maybe keep an eye on his poor little teammates. He felt bad for being so stern with them all the time, but it was all out of love. To protect them. He remarked in annoyance to himself that he was still fumbling with the coffee maker.

"Need some help Best Buddy?" Without a doubt, that was Spandel. Best Buddy and a casual mien seemed to be his ultimate trademark. So Raphael didn't even spare him a glance, piquant, verdant eyes instead remaining in dull impatience at the coffee maker. Spandel brushed off the invisible greeting as he trotted up beside him. He rested an elbow on the counter, leaning his chin on his hand and watching Raphael. "Avery and I were gonna go out and explore." He informed.

 _He can be so insensitive sometimes._

Raphael's thoughts were bitter, his fingers grasping the edge of the counter. He glanced up at Spandel. The older was watching him with cosmic, chocolaty eyes that had an entire galaxy within them. They were large. Almost glossy, as though he were lost somewhere else. And Raphael couldn't help but wonder if he were thinking about him. His rosebud lips were in that signature pout, but he looked really nice with his chin in his hand. Creamy snow skin, all white with no blemishes. And there was that raven hair, messy and everywhere and curling behind his neck.

"Aaaaand?" Raphael drawled, tapping his nails on the counter. No reason, just to keep him from saying something rude. Spandel recognized the motion though. Raphael got really fidgety when nervous, though had a penchant of masking it with something normal.

"Maybe you want to come?" Spandel inquired. The hope lingered in his tone, his eyes sparkling a bit as he played with no specific strand of black hair that dangled in his face. Raphael sniffed. And he didn't want to do it but he raised his chin, so high and haughty he was gazing at the ceiling. He let no expression cross his face and flicked his wrist just to make sure Spandel _got_ it. "No thank you." He spat, his tone so cold it very well could've made the receiver shiver.

Only for a moment Spandel's eyes fell to the floor. Only for a moment did his shoulders sag. However the tightness in his chest stayed and he found himself swallowing hard in a failed attempt to relieve the giant lump in his throat. He pulled at the edges of his loose black shirt, debating whether or not he should offer his assistants with the coffee or not. Eventually he went with a shrug and a feigned sigh. "Okay whatever. But you're missing out." He pivoted on his heel and headed for the exit. "I'll grab you something if I find anything that suits your tastes." He murmured, to show Raphael that he's still trying. Raphael simply huffed. Spandel vanished.

 _Sorry Spandel ..._

* * *

Emily, Jack, Damian, and Pandore were having a great time however. One of Japan's most notorious assets outside of technology, Emily would argue, was either their festivals or cat cafes. She personally couldn't choose, but she was having a delightful time in the latter. It was a cozy place too, complete with few customers and strange but laid back music. Emily sat on the couch of the lounge, a brown and white Scottish fold coiled into a ball in her lap and a white Turkish Angora prancing back and forth on the top of the couch. Emily stroked the Scottish fold's back, lost in thought as Pandore's comic enthusing and Jack's complaining played in the background.

" **Jackson** Emerson Peter, stop your grousing and just feel the love." Damian urged. He shared a beanbag chair with Jack, holding up a little chocolate tabby to the older teen's disgusted countenance.

"Ew, no! I've already got enough of these little fur-balls running all over me Damian **Vector** Hart!" Jack hissed, waving his hand continuously in a dismissive fashion. And it was true. Slouching lazily in the beanbag chair and Jack was covered in kittens. Most seem to have a find time using him as their new cat tree, but some didn't mind getting comfy under his shirt either.

"It's weird. Cats have never taken a shine to me before." Jack ruminated, holding a tuxedo kitten that had crawled under his chin in his hands. The kitten squirmed and mewed a bit. Jack turned to Damian. "That aside, what's your deal with cats anyways?" He huffed, "I thought dogs were your thing?"

"Of course." Damian spat with a tilt of his head, settling the chocolate tabby in his lap and scratching its scruff. "But cats are cool too." He justified. Jack supplied an eye roll.

"Hey Damian, want to read this with me?" Pandore called, collapsing to her knees on the carpeted floor in front of the boys. She had been perusing the bookshelf for a while, now presenting her chosen manga to Damian with a bright smile and eager brown eyes.

"Well how can I say no to that face?" Damian quizzed, fondly patting her head.

 _Easy._ Emily thought resentfully. Pandore released a delighted giggle, pulling herself into Damian's lap and flipping to the manga's first page.

"Do you know how to read Japanese?" Damian asked, causing Pandore to glance away with a flushed face.

"Just use a temporary translative spell." Jack groaned, stretching his arms behind his head with a yawn and closing his eyes.

"Good idea!" Pandore chirped, that bright grin returned as she nestled her head down on Damian's shoulder. Emily couldn't help how angry she was feeling. She was forced to sit there and _watch_ as Pandore enjoyed her relationship with Damian. Meanwhile she had to tiptoe around her own relationship with Kirron because he was from _the other side._ Moreover, Pandore didn't support her on it either. It made Emily's insides boil as she herself would've stood by Pandore should something similar have happened to her. Eventually she couldn't take anymore of it. She stood, hiding her clinched fists in her jeans. She mustered up her most level voice in the form of a deep breath. "I need some air."She exhaled.

* * *

Emily found herself nearly flouncing down the street. She had grabbed a coffee and cake to go from the cat cafe before she left. She had gotten a strawberry cake for herself, and a red velvet cake should she meet Kirron today. She smiled once receiving a reply text from him. She sat on a bench in front of a thrift store to text with him and enjoy her cake and coffee.

 **Kirron: Hey there Kitten.**

 **Emily: Kirron! :D**

 **Kirron: How are you, (My Love)?**

Emily blushed red at the reply.

 **Emily: Better now that I'm hearing from you.**

 **Kirron: Better? Has something happened Lovely?**

 **Emily: Kinda.**

 **Kirron: Want to talk about it?**

 **Emily: Yeah, but not over text.**

 **Kirron: I'm free. I'm at the house. Keily's the only other one here, and she's locked up in her room like me. You can swing by since the other angels aren't here. I have a place you can hide if things get sticky, and Opal and Neo can help you out of the window if some of the Angels return before you're ready to leave. And I always want to see you Kitten, moreover make sure you're okay and help you out.**

 **Emily: Seriously? No trouble?**

 **Kirron: Indeed, come on over. ; 3**

Emily hopped up and down with alacrity before typing the address Kirron sent her into her phone's GPS. Looking on her phone's maps, it seemed that there was an active bus stop not far from her. She could take it to Kirron's area and find the Angels manner from there.

* * *

Emily didn't get to the Angels manner soon enough. She all but fell tripping over her feet to get to the front door. She bounded up the sidewalk before arriving on the front porch. She gave a firm knock to the door and waited. The grand oak doors slowly swung open, revealing a bubbly Keily shifting from one foot to another. "Hey Emily." She drawled offhandedly, big blue eyes glazing Emily over.

"Hi Keily, how are you?" Emily cheered, pulling the lavender haired girl in for a quick hug. It had honestly been such a while. An emptiness that was abruptly making her long for an alliance between the Seals of Amber and the Silver Angels filled her gut. Keily elongated the hug before springing back, her lavender curls bouncing with her movement. "Kirron's upstairs." She commented, throwing a hand back toward the sumptuous staircase toward the back of the foyer and living room. "Take the hall on the left, forth door on the right."

"Thanks." Emily chimed. Keily shut the heavy doors behind her as Emily pranced inside. She climbed the large staircase, following Keily's instructions. She didn't even think about knocking, absentmindedly turning the knob and pushing the door open. Kirron's soul R&B music was thrumming, but was immediately paused when the door opened. Kirron himself, the handsome devil, was standing beside his bed in front of his nightstand, where his phone was perched. He was dressed in his regular dark jeans and black boots, now in the middle of buttoning the black shirt he was wearing. His red scarf and jacket were sprawled out on his bed.

"Aw, Kitten, you're here." Kirron rolled out on a velvety purr, his dark violet gaze catching Emily's. Emily's face burned as she closed the door behind her and rested her back against it, setting her bag of cake and coffee at her ankles. She couldn't believe she still got so jittery around him, her heart dancing in her chest. She watched him button his shirt in confusion. "Youuuuuuu, have somewhere you need to be?" She queried.

"What? Oh no." Kirron shook his head and let his hands fall to his sides. "See, I was in the bath when I replied to your message. So I have this habit of lazing about in my boxers and reading when I finish bathing. So that's what I was doing and only realized when you rang the doorbell that I should probably get in something presentable." He ended with a sweet little chuckle and a shrug.

Emily giggled a "you're so weird," her face darkening a few shades as she tried not to imagine Kirron in such a state. She gasped when Kirron's hands framed her hips. "I missed you." He whispered, his breaths brushing over her lips and his dark eyes pensive as he leaned into kiss her. Emily was a hot mess as she floundered to tangle her hands in his snow colored hair. She eventually relaxed into his embrace, her chest pressing to his while he slid his knee between her thighs. Despite Emily was a pepper by now, it felt good just to be in his presence.

* * *

Damian and Pandore hadn't finished the comic, though they had read a considerable amount into it before the translative spell wore off. Pandore went to put the manga back. Damian on the other hand, was analyzing Jack. The older teen hadn't moved much from his spot on the beanbag, if only shifting to get comfortable occasionally. He had even dozed off a couple times, and in the company of cats that nested on him no less.

"Hey Jack, are you doin all right Buddy?" Damian asked, peering down at him.

"I'm tired." Jack admitted in exhaustion.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Damian wondered, though that didn't add up either. Jack had four cups of coffee in that morning alone.

"I did sleep." Jack growled, "But I kept waking up with a migraine. Which, I happen to have one right now." Damian glanced off into a muse, soon looking back at Jack and saying, "Okay, let's go back to the hotel so you can rest. And maybe Chris'll have something to help your headaches."

"Feel like carrying me?" Jack managed a smirk.

"Your sense of humor's still in tact." Damian laughed, silver eyes glittering with amusement.

* * *

Jack had fueled up on another cup of coffee before the three left, but that couldn't prepare him for what was to come. Pandore had sent Emily a concerned text inquiring her whereabouts, to which Emily replied, "I'm fine. Just walking around and sometimes hopping on the bus. I need to be alone right now, but I'll be back at the hotel when I'm feeling better. I don't wanna talk about it. Goodbye and have fun." Pandore wasn't satisfied, but decided to push the subject no further. She, Jack, and Damian were now passing by a park that seemed completely deserted. Damian was visibly growing more worried of Jack's sleepiness.

"Pandore, it's about time I finally get a chance to talk to you in private."

The voice spouted from behind, eliciting for the group of three to whirl around to locate its origin. At a steady, irritatingly easy pace, Joseph advanced toward them. It took the three by surprise, all gasping and taking a few intimidated steps back. Joseph's expressionless lips quirked into a cocky smirk. Damian stood, on guard and scrutinizing Joseph with a steady glower. Jack was getting weary, unsure if he could fend off Joseph at that moment in time. Pandore stood between the two boys, eyes holding flames as she materialized her black saber. "If you're here about **that** , the answer is still no." She declared. Joseph's smirk didn't twitch though. "Oh I think that attitude will change once you see things my way." He sang.

"Oh I highly doubt that." Pandore grumbled. With her sword extended, she raced toward Joseph and took a swipe at his face. Joseph leaped out of the way, though not as fast as he should have. The saber's blade grazed his cheek, making him grunt and leaving an open wound down his cheek. He pointed his hand at Jack, calling those sharp strings of his to go rocketing from the rings on his fingers at him. Jack was well enough to process the action, but was too drowsy to react in a way that he should. The strings whipped his body, forcing him to the concrete with a yelp and leaving streams of blood in their wake.

"Jack!" Pandore called, Damian rushing to protect him. Pandore turned to Joseph with a snarl.

"You really don't want to get your friends involved do you Princess?" Joseph snickered. Pandore rumbled, attacking Joseph once more. Joseph dodged, jumping into a spate of trading and dodging with Pandore. Damian stroked soothing circles over Jack's back. "Hmmmmm, maybe we should talk to Chris about your drowsiness." He suggested. For some reason, Jack didn't want that. He didn't like the thought of feeling so vulnerable and talking about it, a sinking hole resting in his torso. "N-No, Damian, I'm fine." He choked. He got to his feet on wobbly legs, summoning his refined brooch. He hoisted it in the air and twirled it like a lasso. In no time at all, Joseph yelled as a windy force tossed him into the air. He went flying several miles away. Pandore's mouth fell agape at the gesture while Damian smiled.

"See? I'm fine." Jack sniffed, a hand on his hip.

"Okay okay." Damian sighed, "But I still want you to get some rest."

* * *

Emily was staring down at the plate of strawberry cake in her lap. She and Kirron had kicked off their shoes to relax. They sat on the bed, propped against the backboard as Emily spoke away her frustrations. Kirron was enjoying the red velvet cake, but of course he was listening as he could relate to her pain. The two were sharing the chocolaty coffee in its thermos between them.

"It just makes me so mad Kirron!" Emily exclaimed, "I just ... i was so ecstatic when you confessed your love to me. I've always had a crush on you, even when you played chamber-mate and I was captured like three years ago. You're just so awesome, and I'm so happy with you. But ... it's so hard sometimes. I got really sad watching Pandore and Damian in the cat cafe. It made me miss you so much. I wish our teams weren't enemies. And it really upset me cause I thought about everything at the team building exercise." She rubbed at her forearm, "It's so frustrating that Pandore didn't support me. I mean, we've never been close for a lot of reasons. But I **thought** I could count on her. Or, at the least that she wouldn't give such a repugnant reaction. I ... I would've supported her. And I would've done everything I could to make sure her relationship went well." She glanced up at Kirron with large azure pools.

"I know Emily." Kirron murmured, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I understand," He cooed, "But we'll make it through this." He caressed her back. Emily sighed, closing her eyes in contentment. Their short moment of peace was interrupted by a knock at the door. Emily whiplashed with a squeak while Kirron lurched back in surprise with a gasp. Emily's heart thudded with worry as she wondered what to do.

"Kirron, may I come in?" Joseph asked from the other side of the door. His usually smooth voice was tinged with strain.

"I thought I said I wanted nothing to do with you till you came to your damn senses!" Kirron called back, grabbing a clear blue potion from his nightstand and handing it off to Emily.

"Kirron, don't be childish!" Joseph chided, twisting the doorknob and making Emily's heart skip a couple hundred beats.

"Joseph, you better not open that door! Unless you wanna catch the ends of my jacking off session!" Kirron threatened.

"Kirron, that is so inappropriate!" Joseph yipped. Emily had to stifle her giggles. "Of all the excuses." She whispered, her cheeks adopting red.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Kirron quizzed, getting a curt nod from Emily. He yelled back at Joseph to maintain his little charade, "I'm a man! I have my needs! I'm sure you've done far worse than me when you were a young lad!"

"I hope you're not using that Emily girl as your fuel." Joseph snapped impatiently.

"You better put your shit talk somewhere else before I gladly detach your ass from your body." Kirron growled, "So what if Emily is my fuel? She's gorgeous, far more than your pissy Pandore. I'm sure everything underneath her clothes is worth it."

Emily's face reddened and she resisted squealing his name in unadulterated shame and embarrassment.

"It's an invisibility potion." Kirron explained, referring to the clear blue bottle. Emily drank it quickly, her body and mystic trail transforming to be undetected.

"All right Joseph, I'm ready." Kirron stated. Joseph pushed the door open and stepped in. The door clicked shut behind him. Kirron raked him with his eyes. "Where the hell did you get that scar?" He demanded.

"None of your business, Kirron we need to talk about-"

"You went after Pandore again didn't you?" Kirron hissed, fingers tightening into fists.

"Kirron!" Joseph scolded.

"Fan-freakin'-tastic." Kirron grumbled. He shifted his gaze to his lap, his tone softening significantly. "Joseph, this pursuit is nonsensical." He spoke sacredly as though he were some wise teacher, "She hates you. You're going to get yourself killed. It's so foolish. I don't even understand this unreal and ridiculous infatuation you have with a murderer. It's creepy, and most unsettling. And even if you did manage to succeed in your ludicrous mission, who ever said that I would let her anywhere near the Angels."

"That's not your decision to make." Joseph declaimed.

"As a matter of fact it **is!** " Kirron protested, jumping to his feet. His voice was back to yelling, "I don't care what you think you know, that **bitch** isn't getting anywhere near my team. She **KILLS** them Joseph!" His voice wavered, "F-fucking kills them. How can you call yourself an Angel and be okay with that?" Kirron seemed more hurt than anything now, his voice squeaking and his eyes widening. "How can you be okay with ... with her almost killing me?" And he was triggered now. Emily didn't really think of that. Pandore _did_ try to kill him, and it almost worked too. Kirron always handled things so coolly. Emily thought he just accepted it and moved on. But no.

Joseph's expression churned to something of guilt. He approached him slowly. "Kirron, my boy, listen. I know what I'm doing. Don't be unreasonable." He reached out to clutch his shoulder, but Kirron swiftly swiped his hand away. "No. Don't touch me!" The albino hissed. He sunk to the bed, hiding his face in his hand as tears began to trickle from his eyes. "I'm not unreasonable. I'm smart." He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Dating a member of the opposite team isn't smart." Joseph crooned.

"You're worse ... and don't talk about Emily ... you don't know what you're talking about at all .." Kirron whimpered. He wouldn't show his face, burying it within the confines of his hands. "Leave me alone."

"Will you be coming down for dinner?" Joseph questioned, already out the door. Kirron meekly shook his head. Joseph left and shut the door. Kirron hurried to lock it. He tried to play it off cool as he turned to face Emily, who's invisibility had faded once Joseph was gone.

"I'm sorry that happened Kitten I just ..." Kirron brushed a hand along his forehead, his body quivering with fear. He was embarrassed, his face flushed a warm pink and salty tears still coming. His breaths clipped as he tried to compose himself. "I just got so emotional and-" His heart was pounding and his breathing so uneven. His head spun so much, vision blurring as he lost his head in thoughts of his life being taken. He could almost feel Pandore's sword slide into him, and his and Joseph's arguments were on replay. Then ...

It was all black. He was on the floor, out cold completely. Emily breathed out his name in horror. She darted to his side, propping his head in her lap. She gazed down at his flushed face, his drearily closed eyes, his multitudinous tears.

And that's when Emily made the dangerous decision that she wasn't going home ...

Bryson was the next one to knock on the door.

 **Oh freakin' no! Kirron's been triggered! Cause nearly dying is scary. Speaking of, every single teenager in this AU has suffered, a tremendous deal. So, to all whom have lovely OCs, if your characters have triggers from their morbid battles, time with the Angels or Diamonds, or anything unrelated to that but still substantially traumatizing, hit me up in a PM. This, is crap I gots to know. :)**

 **A case of dramatic irony has just taken place in this chapter. Oh, and what the heck's going on between Raphael and Spandel? Oh, and let's not forget what's going on with Jack. Dang, so much is happening.**

 **Guys, this was soooooooo much more emotional than it was supposed to be. But I've been really pensive and emotional the past couple weeks, so it's clearly reflected into my writing. Things'll be lighter next chapter. We see a bit of everyone, because all 3 affiliations wind up at the same amusement park. Oh the delicious mayhem. Then, it's off to the big battle in Asia for the flash drive.**

 **That's all for now, thank you all for reading. And let's all wish my good friend Pandore a SUPER happy birthday. Happy birthday Love! :) 3**

 **Ta for now**

 **Leave a review and remember that feedback is ... so much LOVE! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24 Joy Plus Sorrow

**Hey Ya'll! :D**

 **Welcome back! Yeah, we're finally back here again. Plesse enjoy this piece of joy! :D**

It wasn't until the next morning that Kirron awoke. Emily had been in a bit of a panic as well. She and Bryson had stayed with Kirron that night. They had him sandwiched between the two of them as he slept, though neither of them could sleep very well at all, consumed with worry for him. It was well into the morning now, and Emily was still buried in Kirron's bed. Bryson had gone downstairs with the other angels to keep possible suspicion from arousing. Emily gasped at the buzzing of her phone. She rocketed upright, grasping the cellular device from the bedside table. Her face softened with relief as she looked at the caller ID. She accepted the call, pressing her phone to her ear.

"Reiji?" She whispered.

"Where are you Millie?" Reiji deadpanned, voice dry with fatigue over the phone.

"I'm at the Angels manner." Emily whispered back, "I was just gonna stay a couple hours, but Kirron had an accident and I had to stay the night. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure. Just be at that Yorokobi amusement park by one this afternoon. Chris wanted to go, to loosen everybody up before our big confrontation with the Angels tomorrow."

"I'll be there. Bryson said that the Angels were going to that same amusement park today." Emily said.

"Mm. Okay." Reiji mumbled.

"Thanks Reiji." Emily whispered once more.

"See you soon Emily." Reiji replied fondly. The phone clicked once he hung up. Emily slid her phone into the purse she left beside the bed, and continued to wait for Kirron's awakening. It came moments later. Kirron sat up, panting with quivering shoulders from an obvious nightmare. Climbing into the comforter with him, Emily swam close and tangled him in her arms. She pressed him close. Kirron sunk into her embrace, limp, his head posed against her shoulder. Emily squeezed him tight. "It's okay Honey." She soothed, her fingers dancing up and down his spine. Kirron took time to slow his breathing, taking in deep and easy breaths. Emily would admit it was strange to be in this position. Of all their time together, Emily could whole heartedly say that she was the vulnerable one. She was the one who broke down. Kirron was the strong one. He was the one to reassure her. He was the one to threaten to beat up all who hurt her. He was the one to romance and cuddle all her troubles away. So, seeing him like this, was both unnerving and saddening.

"Ki,tten? You.. you're here?" Kirron groaned, voice raw and rigid with exhaustion. He sat up, gently extricating from Emily's loving embrace, and blinked a pair of sleepy lavender eyes. "What?" Confusion twisted his handsome features.

"Aha, I stayed the night because I was worried about you." Emily chuckled, scratching her neck's nape as pink flooded her pale cheeks. "But don't worry, I got Reiji to cover for me!" She sputtered at Kirron's incredulous glare, waving her hands through the air in placation. The albino blinked, glancing to one side when Neo jumped on the bed. The large black leopard coiled into a ball beside Kirron, propping his head in his lap to offer consolation. Kirron scratched the leopard's ears.

"So, are you okay?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, I'm peachy." Kirron grumbled, absentminded as he observed his moving hand. Emily landed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Kirron, you don't have to pretend like you're tough for my sake. We're a couple. You'll share my pain, I'll share yours. Right?" She asked, voice warm and honeyed. Kirron sighed, lifting his chin to meet her azure eyes.

"I'm fine I just-" he interrupted himself with an exasperated exhale, "That girl nearly killed me with that stupid poison sword. I didn't think it'd bother me, but it does. And every time I think about it I get.. scared. And that makes me angry." He returned his gaze to his lap, "And she's succeeded in ending the lives of several Angels. It's ... depressing ... hard to swallow ... terrifying. What's more is ... JOSEPH LOVES HER LIKE A DAUGHTER!" Kirron's hands balled into fists, and the rage pooling in him made him quiver. "I don't get it." He hissed lowly in one shaking breath, "I... I grew up with him. He grew up with us! My grandfather adopted him. He grew up with my dad. He was there when my dad married my mom. He was there when Mother gave birth to me and Valerian. He was there when we adopted Bryson, there when we lost Valerian, there when we established the Angels association. And then **Pandore** came along." He spit her name out like it was acid, through gritted teeth, and he quivered. His voice grew soft, "Emily I ... I don't understand it. I don't. He supposed to care about us." He hiccuped, "I love him! Why... why doesn't he love me anymore? Why do the Angels, his family, suddenly have to compete with our killer? Why would he even think about liking her?" He hiccuped again, tears accompanying it. "It hurts because I love him, we all do! I'm suffering **trauma** here! And he doesn't even care that it's **Pandore** who did it! He scolds me all the time for affiliating with **you,** the one who saved my life from **her.** Oh Emily." He choked, a hand pressed to his pounding heart. His mouth opened and closed. He couldn't seem to say anything more, though he wanted to. He traced the scar Pandore's sword gave him over his shirt, and breathed. Emily dragged him into a hug, caressing his milk white locks with her free hand and rocking him. Kirron whimpered, hiding his wet countenance in her neck.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your triggers." Emily soothed, "It's normal for the type of work you do. Everybody within the Seals of Amber has some form of PTSD from all our ordeals."

"Really?" Kirron sniffed and looked up at her.

"Mhm. Remember when Alister was studying fire magic? I was a big part of his tests. I still find it hard to shake the nightmares I get. Chris'll never admit it, but he has thick emotional tendencies due to what he went through with the Silver Angels. Valerian's got tons of triggers and nightmares from his time with the Ebony Diamonds." She paused, hoping she didn't just make things more sensitive. She had forgotten only briefly about the pair's sibling gap. Kirron just blinked, expecting her to continue.

And she did, "I know Pandore gets a lot of nightmares, though I don't know why. Reiji has a lot of flashbacks and panic attacks. The list goes on. Actually I think the only person not mentally scarred is Rochelle. You aren't alone Kirron, and it's okay to be afraid. You're only human ya know?" She touched his head.

"Nnh, okay Emily. Thank you." He breathed. He pulled away from her, leaning over Neo to retrieve a tissue from the bedside table.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Emily asked, watching him dab his face down with the tissue.

"Yeah," Kirron replied through a sniffle, "I just feel sick, and I'm still really upset with Joseph."

"That's Okay." Emily squeezed his arm, "I don't understand Joseph's thing withPandore. She hates him, cause some of his tests killed her parents."

"I know." Kirron's growl was so venomous it could have shook the earth.

"Kirron, please come get some breakfast!" Alister called from downstairs. Kirron stretched, before rolling off the bed and crossing the room to his wardrobe. He tossed a look over his shoulder at Emily as he fished through his clothes, "I'll bring you back something. We can talk while we eat."

"Okay." Emily beamed.

* * *

When 1:00 road around, the Seals of Amber trotted under the hot, afternoon sun. The amusement park they went to was bustling with noise, the Japanese language trumpeting the air as children cried, teens chatted, and adults called after their children. The amusement park was contrived of bright colors, rides, games, booths, and balloons.

"Hey!" Jack shrieked, tripping when a child ran into him. Unknowing, the child darted on after its friend. Jack spit fired a curse, regaining his balance and dusting himself off.

"Huh, glad you're back to normal." Damian guffawed at Jack's disgusted expression. The former strolled next to his upset artist buddy as they followed Chris, Reiji, and Vanemy. Indeed, Jack seemed to had gotten better after Damian explained his sporadic headaches to Chris. Chris had put him to bed with some honey tea and healing from Vanemy, and he woke up complaining and sassy in accordance with his regular diva disposition. Jack smiled down at Damian.

"We stick out like a sore thumb here." Chris commented as he gazed around at the fast activity, "Reiji, where did you say Emily was again? She didn't come to the hotel last night."

"A bed and breakfast." Reiji answered, trying and failing to blow the red locks from his visage.

"A bed and breakfast?" Chris echoed.

"Uh huh." Reiji replied, "There's one by the cat cafe. She wanted some time to herself after a disagreement or something with Pandore."

"Where'd she get the money?" Chris quizzed.

"Apparently the receptionist had a thing for cute blonde's who could hardly speak their language," Reiji snorted, "Either that or Emily looked so pitifully forlorn he couldn't bring himself to make her pay. Something like that. I talked to her last night and forgot most of the conversation when I went to sleep."

"So where is she now?" Chris asked.

"Probably getting something to eat. She should catch up with us soon." Reiji explained. Chris hummed, slowing his pace to join Pandore and speak with her.

"That's some story Reiji." Vanemy commented, knowing very well he was lying for Emily's sake. Reiji offered a smirk.

"I know you'll do anything for her." Vanemy crooned fancifully, "How'd you two meet again?"

"It was a long time ago, before you were even part of the Seals of Amber Vanemy." Reiji answered, "She rescued me from Alister. I'll tell you the full story later."

"Sweet." Vanemy smiled.

"So, you and Emily had an argument?" Chris asked from behind the pair, directing his question at Pandore. Pandore thought back to the day before. She didn't remember a disagreement with Emily, only the blonde leaving the cafe and then blowing her off in a text message. She knew Emily was mad at her, but why? Could she still be unhappy with everything that happened in the team building exercise? Because Pandore viewed herself as the victim in that scenario.

"Pandore?" Chris called her name softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." Pandore mumbled, shaking her head. Chris withdrew from her at that point, unknowing of what else to do as he reunited with Reiji and Vanemy.

"Hey, you okay Princess?" Damian wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pandore flashed a bright smile. Damian gurgled a disapproving noise, unease twisting his porcelain features. But pushed the subject no further.

"Hey guys!" Emily cheered, darting up to the group.

"Emily!" A commingling of voices chimed in happy greeting. Vanemy, Chris, Reiji, and Valerian crowded her in a group hug. Pandore watched with a pout. What did she do wrong? Why did everyone love her?

"So, how was your bed and breakfast?" Chris quizzed, pulling back.

"Bed and breakfast?" Emily gasped. Reiji's telepathic thoughts reached her brain in milliseconds. The idea that a bed and breakfast was Reiji's cover story just manifested in her mind. She put a hand behind her head with a smile, "It was great. I feel a lot better now."

"Well that's good." Valerian said, he, Vanemy, and Reiji detaching from the embrace.

"Now that you're here, I bet you wanna take me on a couple rides, hah Millie?" He asked, coming up on her right side and threading his fingers through hers.

"Of course." Emily smiled at him.

"Oh? And here I thought we were going to go get soft served ice cream." Reiji purred, sultry and pouting as he took up her free side.

"We can do both! C'mon!" Emily chirped, grabbing Reiji's hand and toeing the boys off in an arbitrary direction.

"Why is Emily always popular with the guys?" Vanemy whined, half joking and half jealous. She gasped, a pair of arms hoisting her up.

"What are you talking about?" Chris laughed, settling her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I have to agree." Hyoma sang, folding his arms around Vanemy as well and leaning his head on hers. The two boys chortled at her flattered red face, before they ushered her off to a nearby ride.

"Looks like you could use some love too." Jack commented. Kneeling down, he brought Pandore out of her rumination and into his chest for a hug. Pandore smiled against his exposed skin, Damian joining the hug and nuzzling at her neck.

"Thank you guys. Let's save the Ferris wheel for last." She suggested.

"So we can see the beauty of the festival for a calming finish? Marvelous idea!" Jack agreed. Damian nodded against her.

* * *

Alister lead the Silver Angels through the amusement park, winding past booths and mobs of inattentive folk.

"I know I've put you guys through a lot of heavy training as of late. That's why we're here, to relax a little. Collecting the flash drive should be no issue, understand?" Alister declaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, fun now flash drive later." Raven brushed him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. Alister huffed an exasperated sigh. Teenagers. Kirron paused, the rest of the Angels stopping behind him as Mary stepped before him.

"Hmmm? What's wrong Mary?" Kirron queried, voice gentle and absent.

"I feel like it's been a while. Would you mind going on a few rides with me?" She asked, face flushing a sunny crimson.

"Sure." Kirron murmured, "Bryson?"

"Go on." The addressed male said, "Me and Raven were gonna show Ashley around anyway. He hasn't been before. We'll meet in an hour at the stage so I can mop the floor with you."

"Good luck with that Bry." Kirron smirked, waving as he followed Mary.

"You on board with us Todd?" Raven quizzed, one arm linked around Ashley's small shoulders.

"Sorry Love, but I'll be accompanying Lily and Keily for now." Todd replied.

"Okay, see you all at the stage!" Raven called. The Angels members then ran their separate ways.

"How are things going with you and my son Joseph?" Alister asked when the group of kids were out of sight.

"He's a stubborn boy." Joseph mumbled.

"He gets it from Astrid." Alister laughed.

* * *

The last of the groups to go have fun were the Ebony Diamonds. After watching the Silver Angels and Seals of Amber split up, they were about to as well.

"Don't forget your objectives." Raphael ordered, "You can have fun, but keep your eyes on the other teens. Do **not** get carried away and don't do anything stupid. Cray is always watching."

"Yes Raphael." The other four saluted.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Avery shrieked, clutching the handle of his cart as the ride sent them dropping down. In the same cart, Maria and Neveah squealed in the seat behind him. Avery looked over at Spandel, who was hugging the handle with closed eyes beside him. Raphael had decided to hang back and wait with Theodore.

"Raphael sure is missing out, huh Babe?" Avery quizzed.

"Actually, I think I would have rather stayed behind." Spandel squeaked.

"Spandel, you **fly** all the time. How are you afraid?" Avery demanded.

"Those times I have **control** over my own person!" Spandel countered, squeaking again as they dipped and then jerked back up. Avery let out a cry of glee, fawning over his cute, cowering boyfriend.

* * *

Valerian pouted at the picture he, Emily, and Reiji took in the photo booth. They stood inside the inclosed, lit up area, both boys flanking Emily as the three of them examined the photo that printed from the machine. They had already gone on a couple rides, including Valerian's well loved gravity one.

"Ya know Reiji, this picture would look super sweet if you took your hair out of your face for just a moment." Emily said, persuasively as she nudged at his forearm.

"No thank you." Reiji sniffed.

"Why not?" Emily whimpered.

"Keeps the sun out." Reiji spat.

"What are you a vampire?" Valerian choked on his laughter.

"A mind manipulating half snake if you can believe it." Reiji joked.

"Just to savor this moment Reiji? Please? Please please please?" Emily pleaded, large eyes sparkling.

"You're buying all my ice cream." Reiji grumbled. He swiped his blonde tipped bangs behind his ear, revealing a sharp, youthful countenance. His hypnotic golden eyes were bigger than one would think, a small amount of acne freckles dusting his nose.

"Awwwwwww, you're cute!" Emily cheered, clapping her hands.

"Very stunning my gentleman." Valerian smiled, and dipped into a playful bow.

"You two are so weird." Reiji spat.

"Oh, except you've got a super huge pimple under your eye." Valerian remarked, pulling up from his bow.

"Valerian, I will strangle you, right here, in this photo booth." Reiji stated. Valerian gave an impish giggle.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Emily asked, voice caught in laughter. The pair gave differing replies of compliance, positioning themselves on either of Emily's sides and getting ready to pose for the camera.

* * *

Ashley gawked as Bryson and Raven lead him to one of the amusement park's pavilions, seating him and themselves at an empty table. It was not the table he was gawking at, but rather the sheer amount of funnel cakes Raven and Bryson had ordered.

"That can't be healthy." Ashley commented, watching the peppy nineteen year olds tear into their funnel cake.

"Hardly." Raven agreesd, mouth full of the treat.

"But it's not like high quality funnel cakes show up everyday." Bryson added.

"Try some Ashley." Raven encouraged.

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh-"

"Ashley, Bro, Dude, Home Boy. You have not **lived** until you've had a funnel cake." Bryson declared, emphasizing each word by slamming his hand on the table. Ashley sighed, sticking his fork in the tangled up coils of sugarcoated fried doe.

* * *

Pandore, Damian, and Jack strolled through the amusement park, all with a giant stick of cotton candy in one hand.

"Guugghh, it's so sweet!" Pandore cursed, eliciting fond chuckles from her two male companions.

"How can you even taste it? It always melts in my mouth." Damian said, sliding a puff of the candy between his lips.

"Perhaps you just don't have a refine pallet Damian." Jack suggested.

"Yes, cause I think the taste is painfully obvious." Pandore hissed.

"Not a fan of sweets?" Damian tilted his head in question.

"No. I prefer salty and sour food." Pandore answered.

"Now I understand your weird love of lemons." Damian said. Now it was Pandore's turn to laugh, Jack joining in.

* * *

Chris, Vanemy, and Hyoma were running around playing games, trying to win tickets and prizes. Currently they were doing that one activity where one had to knock over stacked cans with a plush ball. Chris dropped a curse as his ball only knocked over the top can of the can pyramid.

"C'mon Chris, you can do it!" Vanemy chanted with a clap of her hands as the cans were reset. Chris tossed his ball once more, smiling when all but one of the cans collapsed.

"All right, time to show you how it's done." Hyouma cheered, stepping up to throw his ball.

"Yeah, show him what's up Hyouma!" Vanemy encouraged with a fist pump.

"Vanemy." Chris whined. Vanemy smiled, suffocating him in a hug.

* * *

"Here you are Love." Todd beaned, handing the unicorn plushy he had won down to Keily.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Thank you!" Keily squealed, hopping up and down with the plush and squeezing it to her chest.

"Want me to win you something too Duck?" Todd asked to Lily.

"No, I'm good thanks." Lily giggled.

* * *

Mary stared at Kirron as the two walked a deserted path to the photo booth. They had gone on an overwhelming amount of rides, indulged in an unholy amount of snacks, and played several games. Mary's soft green eyes focused on the kitten plushy tucked in Kirron's arms, snug against his chest.

"Is that for Emily?" She sighed, the euphoria she gained from spending all that time with him dulling at the idea.

"Of course." Kirron chirped, "I know she will just adore it. She loves cats, more than I do in fact."

Mary was silent for a long while. "Kirron, you know I love stuffed animals." She exhaled finally."

"Yeah of course. Oh, would you like me to get you one? I think I saw a fluffy white rabbit in the mix." Kirron offered, cheery and oblivious. Mary shook her head, frowning and sighing as they entered the empty photo booth. Kirron watched her sit on the ground against the wall; hugging her knees and propping her chin on top, and quizzically cocked his snowy head. "Mary." He breathed, closing the photo booth's curtain behind him to allow some privacy.

"Shut up! Don't look at me!" Mary sobbed, tears glittering in her green eyes as she buried her face in her knees.

"I thought we were over this." Kirron sighed.

"No! One does not simply just **get** over you Kirron!" Mary shouted, swinging a finger at him.

"Please don't cry." Kirron pleaded, kneeling down before her. To say he was awkward with tears would be an understatement. He never knew what to do with them, or the feeling of weakness and helplessness they brought about.

"How can I not!?" Mary whimpered, "I've been in love with you forever! And you choose her! Why!?"

"Emily just has a personality that most appeals to me." Kirron tried to explain, choking out the awkward sentence.

"And I don't?"

"Mary, I love you. You are so important to me. However, I could never see you as someone I look at romantically. You're so cute and childish, and have been with me forever. I can only look at you as my sister." Mary clinched the folds of his red jacket in tight fists, on her knees and head lowered. Her silver hair draped over her face. "I feel so awful I can't stand it." She huffed, "And it hurts because she's on the opposite side."

"I could say the same thing about you, who treats Pandore, the one who nearly killed me and hates you, as a sister." Kirron countered. He knew it was hardly the thing to comfort her, but he deemed it necessary that she be made aware of his feelings.

"That's different." Mary argued.

"You're right. That's a whole lot worse." Kirron replied.

"You don't understand!" Mary exclaimed.

"Neither do you." Kirron returned. Mary's tears started up again. "What are we going to do with each other?" She mewed, pressing her warm and moist face to his undulating chest. Kirron said nothing, wrapping her in an embrace.

* * *

He held her until the sky darkened from bright sunset to dim twilight. At that moment he got a text from Bryson inquiring of his whereabouts. Kirron broke from Mary then, and the two went to the stage. The stage was a place to dance and karaoke. Bryson had challenged Kirron to a dance competition there earlier that day, and Kirron was ready to show his stuff. He liked to dance, but not nearly as much as Bryson.

"You ready Homey?" Bryson asked. He and Kirron stood a few feet apart on stage, facing the growing crowd.

"You bet your sweet bippy I am." Kirron replied.

"Dork." Bryson snorted. Soon after, the upbeat music started playing.

What Kirron knew how to do, he learned from Bryson. So it was no doubt that Bryson ended up whooping his butt, though the former did win the hearts of the ladies in the crowd. When it was finally over, all three affiliations had a fun time riding the Ferris Wheel, separately of course.

* * *

Spandel waddled out on the balcony that belonged to the house Cray had bought for the Ebony Diamonds. Raphael was already there, hands resting on the balustrade as he gazed up at the inky black sky. He scowled at the clicking of Spandel's approaching heeled boots. Spandel stood beside him, slouching as he posed one lazy elbow on the balustrade and curled his fist against his cheek.

"What do you want Spandel?" Raphael snarled, not looking at him.

"You've been out here a while." Spandel breathed.

"And?"

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Are you perhaps cold?"

"I don't want your cloak."

"I wasn't going to offer it."

"Yes you were." He heard Spandel sigh.

"I don't want things to be this way." The demon whispered, choking back a sob and a couple tears.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you let it happen." Raphael hissed. He turned to leave, "The Seals of Amber and Silver Angels will be confronting each other tomorrow at five a.m. Do **not** let your emotions get in the way of **our** success." And with that, he stalked from the balcony. Spandel slid down the balusters, knees bent and head lowered.

 **That's all for now! Hope you liked! :D**

 **Guys, I finally have a set schedule for my stories. In other words, updates on this BABY should be more frequent. You can expect chapter 25 sometime next month. And if not, hit me up in a PM. Just be all like, "Yo Charm, what the frick you doin!" Which, I hope you're all excited for the Big Battle in Asia. I sure am! :D**

 **Thank you guys so much to everyone who is supporting this story. I love you guys, and your reviews, and your OCs. Big hugs, and thank you! :)**

 **Leave a review, and remember that feedback is ... LOVE! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25 The Big Battle in Asia

**I bet y'all were all like, "Yo, I bet we're gonna have to wait another couple months for the next SOA chapter cause Charm sucks at keeping promises and schedules."**

 **Well, here it is! Likely there'll be another next month! :)**

 **Hello all! :D**

 **Welcome dearly to Seals of Amber. Fight scenes are my kryptonite, but please enjoy anyways.**

The Seals of Amber dragged with fatigue, all practically falling over one another as they headed to the cafe. Indeed, it was in front of a closing cafe that the Silver Angels agreed to meet their client with the flash drive. So the Seals of Amber had to go to that very same cafe. They shivered, provoked by the morning winds that whisked by. The sky was dark with deep lavenders and ultramarines. Since the Silver Angels would meet their client before the cafe, Chris lead his team round back the cafe. He felt his way along the side wall, stopping just before it ended and peaking past the corner. The brick of the establishment Was cool and rough under his palms, but he could see the Silver Angels conversing with someone at a lone table that sat in the cafe's front yard. The other Amber followed Chris' lead. The shorter folk knelt huddled beside him, while the other crouched huddled together behind him. Some clutched hard on the brick building, leaning as far forward as they could without causing commotion or being spotted, to try and listen.

Haruka Syuta was the name of the Silver Angels' client. She was a small Japanese researcher in her early thirties that studied the secrets of mage magic.

"Well, I hardly expected Alister to send me a bunch of silly teenagers to collect the drive." She remarked in fluent English, witty in her practice. She leaned back in her wooden chair, arms folded across her chest. The Silver Angels surrounded the front yard table, half alert and sleepy as they watched. Kirron, who was sitting opposite Haruka, glared.

"If you insist on dropping extraneous accusations, we can easily withdraw our offer." He retaliated, his tongue sharp and cold as ever. Haruka was a bit taken back, either from his icy retort or his impressive vocabulary. She quickly passed her hands through the air in surrender.

"No, no, I'm ready and willing." She said. She dug into her purse, pulling out a small black flash drive. At the same time, Kirron drew a black case from his lap and propped it on the table between the two. Haruka flipped the case open, smirking at the abundant yen stacked inside.

"So Ma'am, what if I offered to double that price for the drive." Chris proposed the idea. He moved from behind the corner of the cafe, sauntering over to the table and pushing past Lily and Keily.

"The hell?" Kirron cursed, the rest of the Silver Angels fixing Chris with a look of disturbing surprise. Haruka gazed at Chris with intrigued ebony eyes. "Really?" She quizzed.

"Mhm. I'll write you up a check," Chris nodded, swinging a slip of paper through the air for emphasis.

"I can do that." Haruka agreed. The Silver Angels made to move, but Kirron halted them by raising one hand. He exposed his palm and held up three fingers in a signal to wait, and so they did. Chris pressed an elbow on the table, flipping out a pen and scribbling down a check for Haruka, who was quick to give him her name. When he was done, Chris handed off the check to Haruka. Happy, Haruka passed the flash drive to him. The Angels twitched with anticipation as Chris backed up. The Seals of Amber beside the cafe held their breaths as Chris continued to back away.

"Go." Kirron rumbled, when Chris had stepped into the empty street. With energy and speed deceptive to their exhaustion, the Silver Angels leapt away from the table and assaulted Chris. Bryson was the first to get to him, giving him a heavy punch to his nose and jaw while the others made a circle about them. Chris hissed, blood spurting from his nose and a splitting crackle fracturing his jaw. He stumbled back, only to be knocked in the back of his skull by Kirron's elbow. He went forward, the flash drive escaping his fingers. Ashley; who was on one side of him, took a breath and blew, causing the air he exhaled to turn cool blue and solidify into ice under Chris' feet. Chris slipped and collapsed. Lily pointed a hand at him, calling a dome of purply shadows to sprout up around him. It dissipated when a well placed ball of fire exploded into it. The Angels had not the time to react, geysers of flames spouting up in a ring around Chris, shoving them all back. Chris got to his feet in time to see Emily leading the Amber into action, and smiled as the geysers she made vanished.

"Everybody grab an opponent and take them down! We have safety in numbers! Vanemy, act as support!" Emily cried. At her words, the Amber branched off to confront an Angel.

"Find a way to incapacitate them! Exploit their weaknesses! And do **not** take on an opponent you are evenly matched with! Keily, keep everyone safe and find the flash drive!" Kirron ordered. At the command, the Silver Angels split off to confront the Amber. Haruka took the opening to leave the scene entirely. They didn't know that the Ebony Diamonds were watching as well. They sat atop the roof of a two story building, analyzing the kerfuffle transpiring in the street below.

"Wow, they are really going ham." Avery commented.

"They have been enemies for a great many months." Spandel explained.

"Tch, why the hell do they hate each other again?" Neveah spat.

"I don't know." Maria yawned, rubbing at the sleep in her eyes.

"That's because it doesn't matter." Raphael huffed, "Pay attention. We're looking for an opening." A chorus of sighs echoed.

* * *

Kirron was quick to confront Pandore, materializing his black lance and swinging it. Pandore held up her black saber, blocking the blow. A thick wave of dark energy pulsed from Kirron's body, knocking her to the pavement. Pandore grunted, yelping when Kirron's lance came down hard on her thigh. She rolled away from his next swing, her dress torn and blood oozing from the gash on her leg. She scraped a line down his back. Kirron whirled around with a yelp and sharp inhale, deflecting her next blow with his lance. The pair jumped into a spate of trading and dodging attacks, breaths and heart beats accelerating.

Lily found herself surrounded by Valerian, Hyouma, and Chris. It certainly wasn't fun. The three of them were all attack savvy, male, light wielders. Lily herself was one of the weakest of the Silver Angels. Her expertise lied in knowledge and research. And that, and her defensive dark magic, could only get her so far. She yipped, a bolt of golden light sweeping her ankles and making her fall. From who, she hadn't the slightest clue. She tried to move, but was forced down each time by an attack from one of the light mages. She had to incapacitate them. She spread her arms out over the pavement. A dome of inky blackness appeared individually over each boy. Chris shot an orb of light at the dome's wall, frowning when it had no affect.

"No use Boys," Lily sniffed, "This particular spell absorbs any magic that isn't darkness. The longer you stay in here, the more your energy will be drained." Hyouma and Chris' expressions dropped. Valerian on the other hand had fallen to the ground. He was overcome with heat and fatigue, panting and heart beat strengthening.

"Why are you reacting this way?" Lily wondered, standing before Valerian's translucent black barrier. That was not normal at all. Valerian's only answer was a coughing fit.

"Shit!" Chris cursed. Valerian's power flurry must not have been reacting to the draining of his energy well. After all, it already used Valerian's own energy to nourish itself.

"Lily, hold it, you might kill him!" Hyouma warned.

"What?" Lily gasped, snapping her fingers and forcing the dome over Valerian to disintegrate. She knelt beside Valerian's limp form. He was unconscious it seemed. His lavender eyes were closed, sweat trickling down his forehead as his breathing settled. She put a hand to his pounding heart. "Do **either** of you wanna tell me what's happening?" She demanded, throwing a scowl at Chris and Hyouma. The said boys exchanged communicating glances, and settled on a shrug. Lily groaned in exasperation.

"Is he breathing?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but he's really hot and his heart won't slow to a normal pace." Lily replied. Worry pricked the two boys.

Meanwhile, Jack and Damian were stuck facing Joseph and Mary. Jack was especially not happy about it. Going toe to toe with Joseph's pet spider was not ideal. He ducked his head and held up his refine brooch, the poison spat from Joseph spider absorbing into the blade.

"Sweet." Damian laughed, spouting a tide of red lava from his palm. Mary cried out, being hit by the assault and thrown to the pavement.

"Well done Damian." Jack grinned, drawing a figure-eight with his brooch. Joseph sent a band of strings shooting from the rings on his fingers, choking when the attack didn't connect and they returned to slash his body.

"Learned that one a little while ago. It mirrors the opponent's attack." Jack cheered with a wink.

"Good job!" Damian congratulated. The pair shared a high five.

Avery grunted, leaning his head into his hand and closing his baby blue eyes.

"You all right Best Buddy?" Spandel queried, rubbing soothing circles over Avery's back and shoulders.

"My head hurts." Avery whimpered, "Something ... about that guy ..." He gestured down in Jack's direction.

"Indeed. I feel something strange about him." Raphael agreed, "I bet your power flurry is reacting to him Avery. He must be important. We'll keep an eye on him."

"Come here Avery." Spandel purred, opening his arms. Avery crawled into Spandel's lap. Spandel embraced him, releasing an Awromian pheromone that dulled his pain.

* * *

Reiji battled with Raven and Todd, and Ashley battled Emily. As everyone clashed, Vanemy weaved her way through battles and dodged attacks until she spotted the flash drive. It glinted from the city lights, laying flat in the middle of the street. Vanemy moved to pick it up, recoiling when Bryson stepped in front of her.

"Lookin' for somethin Vanemy?" Bryson growled.

Vanemy chuckled awkwardly and stepped back, "Uhh ... no." She took a demure step to circumnavigate Bryson. Bryson smirked, stomping his foot a provoking a fiery explosion under Vanemy heels. The poor girl went flying.

* * *

Pandore was pulling out all the stops to rival Kirron. Eventually she had unsheathed her cursed sword, causing her eyes to glow scarlet and her hair to shorten and blanch.

"This trick again." Kirron sighed dismissively, stabbing his lance into the ground and resting on it. A stream of black lightning snaked from the bottom of the lance and struck Pandore. Pandore smirked at the shock. "You'll have to do better than that Big Boy." She snickered, lunging toward Kirron. Kirron cartwheeled out of the way. No way was that stupid sword touching him again. He gasped when he staggered into Joseph. "What are you doing over here?" He quizzed.

"I noticed she's in her other form." Joseph stated, "I'd rather not put you in danger. Mary and I were quite worried about your trigger last night. Leave this to me."

"Pa-lease, you couldn't defeat her if she had one hand tied behind her back." Kirron spat.

"I can and will." Joseph declared.

"No." Kirron snarled, "You're still trying to recruit her to the Angels. No! Even if you succeed, which is so unlikely it's not funny, nor me or my parents would allow it. You're gonna get yourself hurt. Just stop." He was going to say more, but was caught off by Mary twining her arms over his chest from behind.

"Mary, what the hell-"

"Maybe he'll stop once he's realized he can't win, but he won't listen to you." Mary explained, pressing into his back.

"Uuuuuuugggghhhhhhh, Fine! Go! And you better not lose!" Kirron roared. Joseph raced to battle Pandore. Pandore engaged immediately, executing complex sword play in an attempt to strike Joseph. Joseph did a good job of evading each and every swipe. He rocketed the strings from the rings on his fingers, though Pandore sliced apart each and every one. So it was, the structure of their battle. Nothing else seemed to matter to Mary and Kirron as they watched. The commotion around them was frozen. They took in every swoop of Pandore's sword and every tactful movement of Joseph. The pair looked evenly matched, though Kirron and Mary both knew that Pandore was stronger. Still, Joseph didn't retreat. He was holding his own well. Pandore was getting closer to Joseph though, closer and closer. When she was but a few inches away from him, she murmured an unintelligible promise of revenge. In a motion so quick it blurred, she lifted her sword and drove the blade right into Joseph's chest. The blade near impaled him, lacerating his heart. Pandore yanked the sword from his chest, leaving a gushing wound and watching Joseph fall to the ground.

"And that is what you deserve for killing my parents." Pandore deadpanned. Kirron was beside her in no time, hands wrapped tight around her throat. "It only takes three seconds to strangle someone." He whispered, voice sonorous and blood-lustful as his grip strengthened.

"Kh ... Kirron ..." he heard Joseph wheeze. Kirron gasped, abandoning Pandore and crouching beside Joseph's struggling body. Before his lavender eyes, Joseph's blue ones closed and his body fell torpid.

"Ohhh ..." Kirron breathed, choking down the sight. Tears pooled in his eyes, and he couldn't help but let them fall. He placed a hand on Joseph's cool, unmoving chest, pulling it away with a palm brimmed with scarlet blood. Around him, everything stopped. He emitted a quiet yip, the tears coming faster. He didn't notice Emily sit beside him until she caressed his quivering shoulder. Kirron gazed at her with water coating his eyes. Emily wasn't sure what to say, so she remained silent, squeezing his shoulder.

"I-I couldn't stop him." Kirron whimpered, "I should've tried harder ... why didn't he listen to me, why didn't he listen to me?" He hid his face in his hands and sobbed, "Why? Why didn't you listen? Why was she worth that much to you? Why would you leave me like this? ..."

Emily could've cried herself she felt so terrible.

"The last thing we did was fight." Kirron whispered.

"It's not your fault." Emily cooed.

"But it is!" Kirron protested, "I ... I wasn't enough for him. I couldn't convince him." He stared at Joseph, fingers biting into his red jacket. "You were so stupid.." he whispered, "And it's all because of ME!" Valerian had fallen to his knees beside Joseph's body as well. His eyes swelled with tears, and he clasped his hands over his heart in agony. He had known Joseph as a child. He was one of his caretakers, and Valerian had thought they'd reunite and make up before one of them perished. "I'm sorry Joseph,"was all he could get out. All the Angels were silent and frozen in place ... except for Mary.

She charged toward Pandore with a mind clouded with vibrating, unadulterated, fury. Of course, in a state such as the one she was in, there was no way she could defeat the murderess. Pandore beat her to the ground with graceful punches and spinning kicks.

"How could you do this to Joseph!?" Mary screamed, hacking up a rivulet of blood and sitting up.

"Simple." Pandore's voice was monotone. She lifted her sword and aimed it at Mary's heart. Mary's green eyes widened. On the building on which the Ebony Diamonds watched, Avery mewled. A burning mutilation gripped his head and heart. He slumped in Spandel's arms, struggling for air.

"As a life mage he can't handle death." Maria explained in a panicky stumble.

"I'll take'm to the house and calm him down." Neveah announced. She rose and heaved Avery into her arms. After securing him, she turned and flew from the building.

"These people are crazy." Raphael muttered, observing Pandore point the sword at Mary's heart.

"I refuse to let another one fall victim to senseless violence." Spandel murmured with vehemence, closing his hands together. The sky above began to rumble.

"Syomian, give me strength." He breathed. With a hyah, he clapped his hands above his head. Pandore gasped and jerked her head up, a spiral of opalescent electricity swirling down from the angry sky and slamming into her. Pandore screamed, cables of electricity coursing over her body. The others gasped, even Kirron.

Spandel spoke softly, but Pandore heard his voice pound like thunder in her head. "Remember who you are and your purpose. You fight to save lives not to take them. It is a precious gift, and you will understand now your fault in taking them. You are better than this. Free yourself now of the albino evil that holds you. I can guide you, but you have to do the right thing."

Pandore gazed at Mary and shook her head. Her sword fell to the pavement with a clank. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm not going to kill you. I ..." Her white hair returned to its rich black, falling in waves to her pelvis. Her eyes regained their bister brown color. She stepped back, once again mortified over what she had done. The sky rumbled again, another electric spiral of color crashing down on her. She cried out again, dropping to her knees. She felt like she was being ripped apart. A blinding shock enveloped the entire street and the building's lining it, seeming to affect only Pandore. When it faded, Pandore was left unconscious before Mary. Beside lie the very thing she turned into. The albino with the short hair and red eyes, the one that was always overtaking Pandore with the cursed sword. Albeit she was fully bare and unconscious, she lied beside Pandore on the cool pavement. For a great while, everyone was beyond silent.

"What did you just do?" Raphael demanded, locking eyes with Spandel.

"You could say ... I shocked her to her senses ..." Spandel chuckled wryly in between puffs of air.

"Don't give me that! What the hell did you do?" Raphael exclaimed, gripping Spandel by the shoulders and shaking him.

"I stopped her from striking Mary by electrocuting her." Spandel began, "From there, I spoke to her telepathically and told her to think about what she was doing. When she realized she was under the influence of darkness and decided not to kill Mary, I produced a very powerful shock that was strong enough to knock the evil entity from her body. That is, I separated Pandore from the cursed albino she turns into.

"Of course you did." Raphael groaned with a face palm, "Are you gonna be okay? That sort of spell must have taken a lot of your essence."

"Hopefully I'll be fine." Spandel giggled.

* * *

Emily didn't notice Bryson stalking toward her until he tossed the flash drive at her. It clattered to the ground beside her and for that she regarded him with confusion.

"It's not worth anymore lives." Bryson grumbled, brushing past her. He pulled Kirron to his feet, letting the bereft Angels commander rest on him.

"Angels, we're leaving!" He announced, dragging on his heel and doing just that. The other Angels trudged after him, Raven carrying Mary on her back. Emily watched them go with a weight in her heart and stomach. She blinked at the flash drive, unable to bring herself to touch it. Chris moved to grab it, but he was beaten. Raphael landed beside Emily, scooping up the flash drive.

"Hey," Chris called.

"I'm very sorry, but we can't allow you to have this." Spandel apologized, swooping to grab Raphael and then flying up once he got hold of him.

"Consider this your payment." Raphael huffed as he and Spandel floated further into the sky, "If my friend here hadn't intervened, your Pandore over there would still be, ugh ... whatever disgusting thing happens to her, and that Mary girl would be heading toward the grave. Later Blondy, and friends."

"What?" Chris growled.

"Ta." Raphael sang, disappearing into the sky.

"We should leave too Chris." Emily blew.

"Mhm," Chris nodded, "Let's go Amber!" He scooped the unconscious Pandore into his arms while Hyouma carried a dysfunctional Valerian.

"What about her?" Vanemy questioned, looking at Pandore's albino form.

"Leave her. She's the one who kills and assaults the Angels. We don't need her." Chris ordered. Vanemy hurried to his side. And with that, the Amber left.

* * *

After dropping Raphael off at the house, Spandel returned to the battle ground riddled with exhaustion. He hoisted Pandore's albino form into his arms and encompassed her in his black cloak. She opened her eyes when she felt him, staring heavy lidded into his firm countenance.

"What's your name?" Spandel asked.

"I ... I think it's Helen." The albino girl answered. Her voice was soft, weary, and horse from disuse. Spandel hummed.

"Wh ... What will you do with me Monsieur?" Helen queried.

"Nothing you'll like. If I were you I'd keep quiet and go to sleep." Spandel rumbled, "You're Lucky I'm choosing not to leave you to traffic."

Helen shuttered at his words.

 **And there we have it folks!**

 **Soooooo, thank you all so much for reading. This was a roller coaster of a chapter, and I hope you're excited for what's next!**

 **Tell me what you think in a review ... and remember that feedback is LOVE! ;) By my Lovelies**


	26. Chapter 26 Treacherous Aftermath

**Hey y'all! :D**

 **Understand that school is just getting taxing and more taxing for me. I won't say anything bad about my school, but know it's keeping me on my toes. So, I apologize for being overdue. Without further hoo ha, enjoy the chapter!**

Rain clouds hovered overhead, adding another depth of dark sorrow to the black sky. Rain pounded in thick sheets from above, creating glistening puddles on the concrete and turning the streets into rivulets that reflected the opalescent lights of each tall, uninhabited, city building. The wind blew cold, sometimes accompanied by a sharp whistle. The Amber crew were no longer in Japan. They had return to Chris' manner a couple days prior. Not much was said other than filling the other Amber members in on what had happened. Since then, it had been quiet. Chris sat at the dining table, listening absently to the ominous rumble of thunder beyond the open window. There was a cup of untouched hot chocolate before him, hot and creamy. The susurrus sibilating of the sizzling fire and the ticking clock were near the only sounds, and the air was thickened with petrichor. Vanemy was across the table from him, head buried in her folded arms and an identical cup of coco before her. "Chris, what'll we do?" she murmured.

"All we **can** do is wait," Chris sighed, "Wait for everyone to recover, wait for Pandore to wake up, and wait for the Angels to make their next move. Their suffering right now. We won't provoke them."

"And the flash drive?" she questioned.

Chris exhaled, pressing his head into his palms. "I dunno. We'll have to find another form of information. And when Valerian is ready, we'll have to ask him about the Ebony Diamonds."

"Oh," Vanemy whimpered. The chair made a noticeably loud screech as she pushed from it, rounding the table to stand at Chris' side and stroke through his blonde cowlicks. "I hope everything'll turn out okay."

"It always does," He whispered, dipping his head into her fingers and flitting his violet eyes closed.

* * *

Damian and Jack sat on their bed together. Jack twisted a paintbrush between his lips, vacant green eyes fixed on the empty sketch pad in his lap. Damian was strumming sorrowful tunes on his guitar. Rochelle was sitting in a corner chair, an unconscious Pandore in her lap. "I've healed all of her wounds. Why won't she wake up?" she whined.

"Shock?" Damian strummed an E minor, following it up with a hard F major seven and then a random B diminished.

Jack shook his head, "We don't even know what happened really? For all we know, she may never awaken."

"Don't say that!" Rochelle cried, grip tightening on Pandore's limp form.

* * *

Emily hadn't stopped running. She had the bus take her as far as it could, and from there just ran. Things had calmed significantly, and she could no longer suppress her need to comfort Kirron. Words couldn't describe how awful she was feeling. Kirron, Valerian, the flash drive, Joseph, Pandore, the battle in Asia, everything, had lowered her spirits to the absolute bottom. She was more than disappointed in herself for not grabbing the flash drive, but that was trumped by the hurt she was feeling over Kirron. Even in her coat, the rain left her drenched as she stepped under the overhang of the Angels manner. She rang the doorbell and waited, her owl Opal appearing in a flash of blue and perching on her shoulder. Emily stroked her folded wings as she loitered there. The heavy wooden door swung open, Todd hovering in the doorway. His glasses couldn't hide the bags under his green eyes. He was holding a small, amber eyed turtle in his hands, his familiar Quickster. "Hello Love," he greeted her on a murmur.

"Todd, how is everyone?" Emily breathed.

"Why don't ya see for yourself?" Todd stepped aside, setting Quickster on his shoulder. Emily walked inside and closed the door, shooing the depressing rain behind her and scraping her boots on the rug. Todd took her coat, hitching it on a coatrack and instructing her to put her shoes under them. Emily trove into the kitchen in search of Kirron, spotting a Mary instead. The woman slumped on the counter, tears pooling her eyes and streaming her face as she saturated her sorrows in what seemed to be her third bottle of alcohol. Astrid and Alister were standing beside her, Astrid rubbing her back as she and her husband organized Joseph's funeral. Emily cupped a hand over her mouth, her heart dropping fifty feet down through her stomach. She crept into the living room unobtrusively. Ashley and Keily were sitting on the couch and watching a children's cartoon that was on. Neither of them looked entertained, or even happy. Keily was binging a bag of popcorn, leaning into Ashley's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Todd joined them, hugging Keily from her free side. Emily was unseen as she snuck up the carpeted staircase. She winded down ornate hallways before coming across Bryson. The brawny male had just left a bedroom, scratching his black hair with a heavy exhale. "Oh, hey My-Lady," his voice lacked its usual jubilance. Exhausted hazel eyes underlined with black bags fell on her.

"Bryson," Emily came in for a hug, "How are you holding up?"

"... I don't know ... I'm doing my best ..." he murmured into her sandy blonde tresses.

"I know. I'm sorry about everything, especially Joseph. I never meant for any of this to happen. He, he shouldn't have passed a couple days ago," her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she repeated more than once.

"Kirron's in there," Bryson pulled back.

"How has he been?"

"He's taken it no better than any of us. I've been running back between him and Raven. He won't eat much and spends most of the night flipping through our old childhood photo albums. He's moody too. I can comfort him when he's upset, but I can't calm him when he's mad, and he ends up hurting himself. You can though."

"What?"

"You can keep Kirron calm. It's obvious. Can you do that for me while I go check on Raven?"

"But I-"

"Hold tight," Bryson darted off, returning moments later with a bucket of chocolate covered strawberry gelato. "Here," He thrusted it into Emily's arms.

"But-"

"He loves it. Best of luck, thanks My-Lady," he darted off again, disappearing down the dark hall. Emily sighed, twisting the doorknob to the bedroom and pushing the door open. Kirron had left himself, and his room, in a state of complete and utter disarray. The windows were shielded by the curtains, which would have cloaked the room in black if not for the ceiling fan light. Clothes were strung across the carpet, an abundance of books and stationery as well. His laptop hadn't been touched. He was pacing back and forth, hands tugging at his hair and messy red scarf. The door clicked behind Emily and she paused, blue eyes taking in the surreal sight before her. She took a breath, "Kirron?"

"Huh?" he sounded throaty as he stopped his pacing. He slowly twirled on his heel, grip loosening on his hair and scarf as he focused on Emily. "Kitten?"

"Hey," she held out the gelato, "I brought this for you,"

"What are you doing here?" Kirron took the container and flipped the top off, plopping on the edge of the bed and spooning the cold cream out.

"I couldn't leave you to cope all by yourself. I know this is really hard for you," Emily sat next to him, starting to caress random shapes over his svelte back. Silence sat between them for a few moments. "I feel awful," she added.

"You didn't do anything," he mumbled.

"I know, but I can see how much you're all suffering. I feel it. I wish the Seals of Amber weren't enemies with you. This never would've happened."

"Joseph ... he walked into his own death. H.. he sealed his fate the day he decided that **she** was more important than **we** were. I ... I don't blame the Seals of Amber for what happened. It's all **his** fault, though I wouldn't mind if Pandore followed him to his next life," he had buried his face into his hands, the gelato container in his lap.

"Next life?"

"Yeah, it's a spiritual thing. Don't worry about it,"

"Do you want to talk about how you're feeling right now?"

"I don't know how to explain anything. I feel like my heart was just crushed, and I'm angry."

Emily leaned on his shoulder, "I know how you're feeling. My mom died in a car accident when I was younger."

"I'm sorry to her."

"It's fine. I know it must be tough, having to lose so many close ones to Pandore."

"I should've just killed her."

"You're better than that though."

"That, and taking her life wouldn't return the ones I lost. Still, I'm so mad at her. I'm so angry at Joseph too. He pretty much betrayed **all** of us! His death, that was so pathetic! He could've, **should've** been so much more! But he didn't listen to me," his voice dropped a few octaves and softened to near a whisper, "And now I have to go on living without him while fighting his murderess, who I'd very much like to murder myself. I have to make sure everything continues smoothly with the Angels. I have to make sure my father will be okay. Both he and Mary are taking this worse than I am. I have to figure out what to do next, how to handle the Seals of Amber. And I have to deal with my own emotional baggage too! It's too much for me! I can't do it! I'm tired, and confused, and angry, and heartbroken! I don't know what to do!" He was up and pacing again, tugging mercilessly on his hair and holding the spoon in his mouth.

Emily jumped up and caught his wrist the next time he swept by, "The first thing you need to do is relax."

"Huh?" Kirron released the spoon.

Emily touched his shoulder, "Kirron, you are the Angels commander, and you're excellent at it, but you're all going through a really tough time. Everyone, especially you, need to take time and cope. Care for yourselves and each other, and do what you can to ease the pain. Just, just forget about the Seals of Amber and the mage hunting, and everything else. You are the only thing that matters right now. As Chris says, you can't do anything if you can't care for yourself."

"I ... I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you," she touched her palm to his cheek, receiving an appreciative nod from him. "Let's start with a nice long bath, with all your favorite bath sugars and lotions, oh, and let's listen to that soul playlist you love! What's it called? Fossil?"

"Not quite Kitten," Kirron's lips curved upward slightly at her enthusiasm. Emily toed him into the oversized bathroom, switching on the warm, golden lights and turning on the shower water. She hopped up on the counter and swung her legs back and forth, humming. Kirron hooked his phone up to his shower speaker via Bluetooth, selecting one of his favored playlists and letting the smooth, relaxing soundtrack ring through the bathroom. Emily glanced in another direction when he undressed, returning her attention to the shower curtain once he had slipped behind it. It was quiet for a while, save for the music and Emily's absent humming.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" Kirron wondered.

"I thought I'd take you to the library and lunch, and maybe we could go to the pool?"

"Are you certain you won't be in any trouble with the Seals of Amber?" Kirron pulled his head from under the water, letting his hair droop into his face.

Emily kneeled to shift through his cabinets, "My god Kirron! Are you aware of just how many body products you have in here?" Her eyes trailed from salt, to sugar, to lotion, to cream, all dressed in pretty bottles with flamboyant labels in fancy lettering.

"It's my guilty pleasure Emily," Kirron deadpanned.

"You're so strange," Emily giggled, "Do you want sugar or salt? And what scent?"

"I want **you** to choose," Kirron rumbled, an insinuation of his usual teasing lilt returning.

"Okay," Emily chirped. She fished in his cabinets for a few moments before withdrawing a modest scented body sugar and setting it on the bathtub rim. "But anyways," she returned to her post on the countertop, "Remember what I said? Don't worry about the Seals of Amber. The only thing that matters is you and the Angels."

"Right, right," Kirron exhaled.

* * *

"Why, do you like being naked so much?" Emily was sitting on the edge of Kirron's bed, drawing out her words as she typed out a text message to Reiji and Vanemy on her phone. Opal was perched on her knees. Kirron was sprawled along the bed, red towel wrapped around his waist. Neo was curled up on his pillows, and Kirron had crossed his arms on the large black cat and rested his chin on top. His phone was next to him playing music, as was his all time favorite Black Cherry Merlot lotion. "Because, I am a Sagittarius!" he declared.

"Seriously?"

"No. I'm just more relaxed when free of the confines of clothing!" he said it dramatically.

"You're just weird," Emily replied.

"I assume you speak from experience?" Kirron retorted.

"Touché," she reached over to comb through his hair. It was soft and glittery, water sifting between her fingers. She had always loved his hair. It was like snow, pure and shining white.

* * *

When Kirron _had_ finally gotten into his pajamas; consisting of a pair of cotton black pants and an open scarlet robe, he left the room explaining he was going to check on the others. Emily waved him off and waited. Kirron strolled down the hall, first checking on Bryson and Raven. The pair were snuggled up in Raven's bed asleep. The lights were off and the TV running softly. Raven's familiar, a white tigress named Izabella, was curled up at their feet. Kai was opposite her on the pillows. All the familiars had come out of spirit state to provide warmth and comfort to their depressed masters. Even now, Neo rubbed against Kirron's thigh as he headed down the stairs. Keily and Todd had fallen asleep together on the couch, while Ashley was folding origami.

"How are you?" Kirron whispered.

"Fine. I'm just looking after them," he returned, gesturing to the pair. Iris was coiled about his shoulders. Kirron nodded and continued. His parents were still in the kitchen organizing Joseph's funeral, Astrid on the phone with the owner of a city church. Alister sipped down a glass of champagne, not a sound escaping them. Kirron hugged and kissed them both goodnight before heading off to Mary's room.

It had seen better days. Mary's things were all over the place. Her clothes, lingerie, stuffed animals, everything. There were a plethora of empty cocktails and hard drink bottles. Mary was splayed across her bed, gulping down another bottle of liquor.

"Mary," Kirron sighed, maneuvering through the ground maze of obstacles. Neo remained at the threshold.

"Hi-Kirron," Mary slurred.

"Here, give that to me," Kirron confiscated Mary's drink, as well as the others perched on the bedside table.

"H-hey! Wha'dare-y-doing?" she reached for her stolen bottles.

"I don't mind you drinking to calm yourself, but this is way too much. You're gonna make yourself sick," Kirron held the bottles above his head, making them vanish in a plume of black.

"Kirron," Mary whined, giving him a shove.

Kirron plopped on the bed beside her, "Listen Mary-"

"You are a shark, a white shark!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are a white shark, and Pandore is a black tiger, and Joseph is a blue spider, and Emily is a pink squirrel, and Astrid and Alister are doves, see?"

Kirron shook his head, "Mary, come here." He pulled her into his lap and hugged her. "It's going to be all right. I know it's really hard right now, but we'll make it."

He returned to his bedroom after putting Mary to sleep. He released a heavy breath, throwing off his robe and climbing into the sheets. Emily had spent the time changing into her pajamas, as Opal had brought her some from her house. "How is everyone?" she slid into the silk sheets with him, wrapping her arms about his bare torso and pressing her cheek to his chest. She was met with a tight, needy embrace. Kirron closed his eyes, "This ... will take a very long time."

* * *

The Ebony Diamonds were having a somewhat easier time. The bringing of Helen and the flash drive was more than enough to satisfy CEO Cray Onéuu Phillips. The next morning was a cool one. Autumn had set its tone a while ago, and the transition into winter was coming in smooth days. Winter was never a cheerful time for Avery. It was that time to which he was captured and made a prisoner of the Ebony Diamonds. Those bitter memories had not yet risen yet however, and Avery was far too concerned with other matters than to dwell on his past. He hadn't once been forced down to floor ET a network of halls, equipment, and rooms under the Ebony manner where our poor characters spent most of their time, meaning Cray was sticking to his word.

* * *

 _Raphael lead the crew into the front garden of the ivory ED manor. The flight was long returning back to America, and the team of miniature spies had to walk through a few cities before they even reached the wall. That is, the wall that surrounded the many acres of secluded land on which lay the Ebony Diamonds Establishment was built. Then one of the staff drove them the remaining long distance. No one dared run away. They would be caught immediately and then sentenced to a week with the torture worker. Cray and two other staff were loitering on the wide portico when the subjects arrived. On Cray's left was a woman, Vice President Junipper Tramm. She was a tall one, standing at 6'1 in her three inch heels. She was graced with an hourglass figure, wide hips and a generous chest. Sharp olive eyes sat under plucked eyebrows. She had garnet red hair, swept to the left over her shoulder and reaching the small of her back in tapering waves. Her bangs were brushed to the left as well, raining into her eye and concealing a birthmark on her cheek. She had fair skin to compliment her dark makeup of choice. She wore a black blazer jacket buttoned only at the waist, over an egg plant shirt with a plunging neckline. A black leather skirt fell past her knees, slit at the right to reveal her thigh. She accessorized with silver earrings and a dangling necklace of the same color. On Cray's right was a man, supervisor and secretary Nadin Hecker. He was around Junipper's height. He was thin with a fair amount of muscle. He had pale skin of snow, and eyes that rivaled amethysts. His dark jet hair was ruffled and bristling. A bandage sat on his left cheek and nose. He wore just a purple T and blue jeans tucked into black boots. Raphael lead the group up to the portico._

" _Welcome back Children," Nadin greeted._

" _I hope you have good news," Cray's statement was more of a threat._

" _We'll let_ _ **you**_ _decide," Raphael returned his sass, fishing the flash drive out of his pocket and passing it to him. Cray took it and nodded._

" _One more thing too Uncle," Spandel added, "I think she might interest you." He dropped Helen, bundled in his cloak, at Cray's feet. Helen took a wary look around._

" _She looks like the entity in Pandore's body," Cray remarked._

" _That's because it is," Raphael said._

" _How did you acquire this?" Cray lifted her up._

" _Spandel made this badass explosion of lightning that knocked her out of Pandore's system!" Neveah enthused. Cray nodded again, "Why'd you do it? Certainly not out of hate."_

" _I didn't want anymore people to die," Spandel answered, "And, I knew it would give you a new field of information to study and-"_

" _You were hoping it'd please me so I'd ease up on you all," Cray finished, "Fine. For as long as I'm occupied with this thing, you all are exempt from experimentation and other forms of discomfort." The Ebony Diamond subjects burst into cheer and gleeful dance, with the exception of Raphael._

* * *

Indeed, Cray was keeping to his word. Helen was taking the brunt of the Ebony staff's attention, which Avery couldn't help feeling a tad guilty for. He wasn't okay with her previous killings, but he took pity on her for having been stuck in her sister's body. As of the present, she behaved in a passive and timid manner. Avery bounded down the manor halls, waiting at one of many doors that lined the halls of the bottom floor. It was a door that opened into a staircase, which spiraled down into floor ET&R. It clicked open moments later, Helen hobbling through it and shutting it behind her. Helen was short, 5'1 at best. She had pale porcelain skin and eyes like cherries, one obscured by the mess of shoulder-length locks that fell in white around her head. She was dressed in a red T and black mini skirt that Maria and Neveah had lent her. "H-hi, Avery," she greeted. She hadn't expected him to be there. He really was sticking to his vow to insure settling in would be comfortable for her.

"Hey Helen, how are you?" Avery headed off down the hall.

"I'm okay," Helen muttered, trailing after him.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Another change of clothes. I'm going to shower before lunch."

"No prob. I'll talk to Neveah and Maria for ya. Oh, and don't worry. Winter's coming up real quick, so we'll be going shopping for some cold weather stuff soon. We can find some stuff for you too."

Helen turned her pinking face in another direction, "Thanks I ... appreciate it."

* * *

Once Helen was good and in the shower, Avery went to go check on his beloved boyfriend Spandel. Spandel had expended a ton of energy removing Helen from Pandore's body. Both his power flurry and spirit were exhausted an warn, milking his body for healing and nutrients. Theodore was caring for him with the tender expertise of a vet mamma. Heightened rest, lots of food, slight exercise, physical therapy sessions, daily doses of healing, no stress, and lots of love. At the moment however, Theodore was in the kitchen with Nadin and the cook setting up for lunch, as opposed to tending to Spandel at his bedside. Spandel was laying in bed, arms pillowed under his head as music played from his speaker. He rolled on his side, grabbing his phone to browse the Internet in search of some form of entertainment. His black chinchilla Pinel was curled up in his shirt. Then came Avery's knock at the door.

"Come in," Spandel sang in that melting voice. The door swung open, Avery skipping over the threshold. "Hey Angel, how ya feeling?" he asked.

Spandel didn't look at him, "I'm well, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Avery wasn't used to the less than cheerful greeting, nor was he used to the lack of enthusiastic affection. Spandel bit his lip when Avery moved before him. "Yes, I am certain," he hugged his pillow, ducking behind it.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, you're being awful friendly with the albino." Spandel peaked up at him through his lashes.

"Helen? Yeah, what about it?" Avery gave a shrug.

"I, You don't think it's wrong?"

"Why would it be wrong?"

"Avery, she's murdered lots of people before. You know how precious life is, you are the mage of life, and she's taken that precious gift from so many."

"I know, and I'm not on board with it."

"Really? Then why are you being so kind to her?" Spandel's voice went from nervous to sharp.

"It's just not in my nature to be cruel to anyone."

"No, but you don't have to be so hospitable either."

"Look, outside of her killings, she's just a poor girl with an illness who was trapped in her sister's body. And this place sucks. I wanna make sure she's okay."

"A murderer doesn't **deserve** to be comfortable!"

"Honey, calm down-"

"No, you don't seem to understand. She **murders** people! What if Oliver was on the edge of her blade like so many others?"

"Hey, don't bring him into this."

"See, that would change your mind about her. Just because she's not affecting you doesn't make her crimes any less drastic."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Spandel was up with hands planted on his hips, "Because you really aren't acting like you do."

"I know **exactly** what I'm doing," Avery crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you're just stubborn and insensitive then."

"I think you're making a big deal out of something very small. She's not doing anything now."

"It doesn't matter! She did too much before. She's dangerous **and** she's taken lives. I **really** don't appreciate you treating her like she's one of us! It's wrong to me! **And** it's disrespectful because all my closest friends and family **have** been murdered!"

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhh, Span-"

"Spandel, Avery, lunch is ready. Please come down," Nadin had appeared in the doorway, vanishing as fast as he had come. Spandel swooshed out the door. Avery exhaled, flouncing after him into the dining room. Spandel moved quickly, slamming himself in his usual chair. The dining table was round, draped in a silk white cloth. A golden chandelier hung above the large table. Avery hesitated to sit on Spandel's right hand as he was accustomed, fidgeting in his seat when he did. Theodore took up Spandel's free side, and Neveah took up his left side. Raphael was across from Spandel, and Maria was on Avery's right. Helen sat on the floor nearby, as she had been sitting since Raphael pushed her out of her chair a couple days prior. Nadin hovered in the corner as per the norm. Neveah and Maria spoke with Theodore, while the others remained quiet.

"Where's that pre, during, and post lunch affection I hate so much?" Raphael twirled his spaghetti about his fork, directing his cavalier question at Avery and Spandel.

"I agree, what's up guys?" Maria added.

"Spandel's mad at me," Avery pouted.

"Come again?" Neveah tipped her head, "Spandel? Mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just offended and disappointed with Avery's behavior toward Helen!" Spandel dropped his fork.

"You are too mad," Avery said.

"Sue me," Spandel challenged.

"Okay okay okay," Theodore waved his hands, "Let's see if we can work this out. You guys never fight. Okay, Spandel, why does it upset you?"

"Because, he's treating her like a guest when her occupation is killing."

"What?" Raphael sprung from his chair and scowled, "Avery."

"You too?" Avery gasped.

"Hell yes!" Raphael hissed, "Out of all of you degenerates, I hate you the most. Don't you dare treat her like anything more than dirt! Once a murderer always a murderer, and she could very well kill all of us, including **you.** You being nice to her is just like if I were an arachnophobic and Neveah brought home a pet spider!"

"Wait, so my natural behavior is a crime but Spandel **saving** her is just fine?" Avery retorted.

"I did not **save** her! I released her so she wouldn't kill Mary and brought her here so she wouldn't kill anymore people and so that we wouldn't be hurt anymore!" Spandel defended.

"I still think you saved her because you pitied her, but you're doing something a hell of a lot worse Avery," Raphael huffed.

"You know what?-"

"Everybody, Let's try and calm down," Theodore cooed.

"I agree," Neveah joined the conversation, "Helen's Onéuu's problem now. We shouldn't let her come between us."

"Neveah is absolutely right," Raphael said, voice hard. "That girl **is** Cray's play thing, which means **you** shouldn't be tampering with it Avery. Besides, **we're** the ones comfortable right now. **We're** safe from experiments. **That's** all that matters. And you playing New Student Helper Boy might take that away. Did Cray tell you to help her? You could piss him off just like you're doing to me! What right do you have to jeopardize our safety!? Or are you too stupid to have even considered that?"

"I don't think it's fair of you to-"

"I don't care what you think!" Raphael interrupted him, "You're putting us in danger! Spandel's supposed to be resting and you're stressing him out. I'm supposed to be enjoying a vacation and you're pissing me off. Maria lost her boyfriend to Cray, Neveah lost her brother to Cray, **I** lost my brother to Cray, and Spandel lost his friends to him. I wish Oliver wouldn't have gotten as lucky as he did last year. Maybe if he would've died you would understand why all of us are so upset with you."

"Raphael, stop!" Maria ordered.

"Absolutely not!" he slammed his hand on the table, "I'm not going to sit here and baby Avery forever like you guys are!" He spun on his heel, marching from the dining room.

"Hhhh, he can be so rude," Maria left as well, abandoning her lunch for the day. A wave of silence encased the remaining few. Avery was pressing his head into his hand, eyes closed and teeth gritted.

"Avery, are you-" Spandel turned to him.

"I'm fine," Avery's voice shook as he stood, exiting the dining room and retreating to his room.

"Jealous ex is not the best look for Raphael," Neveah commented in the floating silence.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault. I never meant to hurt him like this. He's already so jaded and I made it worse," Spandel whimpered, "I never meant to do this to him, or to Avery." He shielded his face to conceal the coming tears, getting from his seat and staggering from the dining room table.

"C'mon Sweetheart, don't cry. You're not supposed to stress yourself out okay?" Theodore followed after him. Neveah sighed, gazing up the chandelier. She finished her lunch, dropping everyone else's dishes in the sink and heading outside to walk. Helen was left sitting on the floor, her empty plate before her and lips parted at the escapade that just took place on account of her existence. Nadin stooped down beside her. Helen glanced up into his placid face.

"You sure are getting the kids all riled up, aren't you?" He asked.

"Do I know you?" Helen returned his question with a question, "You seem familiar."

"I'm your cousin. I watched over you in the Silver Angels before you disappeared," he extended his hand out toward her, "Come Helen. There's a lot you need to remember."

* * *

That afternoon Damian was the one to watch over Pandore. Most of the Amber had been alternating shifts for looking after her. Damian assumed his position at noon. Jack and Rochelle were out trying to take their minds off things, and Chris and Vanemy were out grocery shopping. Valerian had been ... distant. Well, more distant than usual. It had been about an hour of Damian's head whirling with negative thoughts before she began to stir. She rose to sit, brushing the sable tresses from her face and rubbing her bister brown orbs. "Damian?"

"Hey there Princess, how are you?" Damian replied.

"I feel exhausted. What happened?"

Damian took a breath.

Pandore was in tears by the time he had finished telling the story.

"Hey. Don't cry. It's over now, and that thing that always possesses you is gone."

"No Damian," her whisper was barely heard, "With all that I've done, I don't deserve to fight anymore. I'm going to find my sister so she doesn't cause anymore pain, and I'll never fight again."

Damian wanted to scream. The situation was growing worse by the day.

 **So, Junipper Tramm and Nadin Hecker belong to SilverSwirls and Pandore Hart respectively. Thank you my Babies!**

 **Oof! Things aren't going to great for our characters are they? Like, wow!**

 **Guys! After this arc here, is just have one or two more long spurts of chapters before this story ends! Crazy right? I didn't think I'd get this far. I appreciate all your support.**

 **Love you My Panda Fam! And thanks for reading.**

 **Leave a review ... and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


End file.
